L'amour via Internet
by o0-mIchIk0-0o
Summary: Comment la relation enre Naruto et Sasuke aurais évolué via Internet oO Un début de reponse par ici n.n Comme quoi on peut trouver l'amour, même a travers un écran bleu ! POV Naruto et Sasuke alternées [FINISH TT]
1. Mercredi 28 février 14h26

**Titre**: L'Amour via Internet

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: Personne ne m'appartient T.T A part moi xD

**Genre:** Bah là, je sèche, Yaoi !! xD

**Couple**: SasuNaru avec d'autres couple sne fond à voir

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!

**Note 2**: Cette fic ne même a rien mais c'est pour m'eclater !! C'est un truc tout simple et rapide a ecrire alors voilà... xp  
**  
Note 3**: Fic en temps réel !! En clair, je la commence aujourd'hui, le 28 et les autres jours de publication correspondrons a la date de la conversation n.n  
Pour l'heure par contre là...c'est un miracle que je sois un peur près a la bonne heure -.-"

**Note 4**: Naruto: normal  
**_Sasuke: gras et italique  
_**

POV Naruto

_Mercredi 28 février 14h26_

Hehe enfin Internet pour moi tout seul !!! Petite vérification...Voyons voyons...  
Yes c'est bon !! Papa est sorti avec Maman a Ikea pour acheter de nouvelles étagères. D'ailleurs ils y sont pas déjà aller la semaine dernière ?! Bon pas grave, moi j'men fiche.  
Konohamaru est sorti avec ses amis quand a Iruka, il est en train de se papouiller avec Kakashi dans sa chambre donc sa va !!  
Vive Msn !!!  
Voyons qui est connect'...Bwaahhh j'veux pas leur parler !!! J'vais dire que j'étais occupé et puis voilà !!  
Tiens, c'est qui ca ?! C'est pas moi qui ai rentré cette adresse. Ca doit encore être elle, elle me saoule !!!  
BOn bah qui c'est, c'est ptetre une personne sympa !!

-Salut !!

_**-C'est qui ?! **_

-Naruto et toi ?

_**-Comment t'as eu mon adresse ? oO**_

-Bah je sais pas !! xD

_-**Comment ça tu sais pas è.é**_

-Bah ca doit être une ami à moi qui t'a inséré dans mes contact...

_**-Ah Okay**_

-Mais si ca te dérange jpeux te supprimer hein.

_**-Nan nan c'est bon.**_

-SUPER !! C'est quoi ton prénom alors ??

-**_Sasuke._**

-T'as pas l'air très causant Sasuke

_**-Désolé mais je dois faire une put1 de recherche pour mes cours T.T**_

-A je connais ca...T'as pas de bol v.v"

_**-Ca tu l'as dit... Oh et puis merde pour 1 fois que j'aurais rien foutu y vont pas me faire chier è.é**_

-C'est bien ca on va pouvoir parler ensemble !!

_**-Ouai, t'as l'air très...**_

-très...

-**_dynamique disons . _**

-ALors là, si tu savais

- _**mdr**_

- Je suis pire que dynamique, une vrai pile électrique !! Pire que moi y'a pas !!

-**_J'vois le genre xp_**

-Et toi ?! T'es comment ?!

_**- Arrogant, froid et distant.**_

-...

-**_Quoi ?_**

-J'ai jamais vu une personne dire ca de soi-même !! O.O

_**- Ouai je suis bizarre v.v"**_

-Bah nan, si tu dit ca de toi c'est que tu l'es pas vraiment en faite

-**_T'es psychologue Naruto ??_**

-Heu nan pas du tout...Je haie la psychologie !! T.T

_**- Moi aussi, en + avec le prof que j'ai...v.v"**_

- Je haie les cours en général tu va me dire...

_**- T'es nul en cours ?**_

-Disons que ca ne m'intéresse pas vraiment en faite...et toi ??

_**- Ouai sa va**_

- C'est a dire ?

-**_C'est a dire quoi ??_**

-COmbien de moyenne environ ?!

_**-18.5 un truc du genre...**_

-QUOI O.O

_**-Bah oué**_

-Put1 t'es 1 génie !!

_**-Nan, j'ai des parents qui en demande beaucoup et l'héritage d'un cerveau.**_

-Dit que j'ai pas de cerveau è.é

_**-J'ai pas dit ça**_

-Menteur

_**-Mais non**_

-Mais tu l'a insinué !!

_**-J'ai dit non !!**_

-Tkt je deconne

_**-Mwoué -.- Mais bon aussi avec mon frère en plus, il a mit la barre haut dès le début**_

-??

-**_19.5 de moyenne_**

-O.O oh put1 !!

-**_T'as vu _**

-T'as qu'1 frère ??

-**_Ouai_**

-Ils s'appelle ?

_**-Tu veux connaître ma vie entière ou quoi ??**_

-Ouai

_**-Okay...Il s'appelle Itachi, 5 ans plus vieux que moi**_

-Ooooo...ça me dit qq chose ca, Itachi...

_**- Et toi, t'as des frères et soeur ??**_

-Tu vois que toi aussi tu t'intéresse à ma vie xD

_**-Mwoué...c'est pour faire la conversation**_

-Mais oui J'ai 2 frères, Iruka 20 ans et Konohamaru 13 ans

-**_Okay.Pauvre Parents_**

-Pourquoi tu dis ca oO

_**-Nan j comme ca , mes parents pète un câble déjà avec 2 fils alors 3…**_

**_-_**Ouai t'as raison !! Mais déjà moi tu sais je l'ai fait bien chier !!! EN plus je déteint sur mon petit frère !!

_**-xD**_

-Ya que Iruka qu'ai a peu près normal…-.-«

_**-Il en faut bien 1 !!**_

-Ouai , mais bon, avec ma mère, vaux mieux se tenir tranquille quand même

_**-Prk ?**_

-Elle s'énerve très rapidement…et a une force ..bwaaa j'en ai des sueur froides

_**-Je te plains !! Moi ma mère est super !! **_

-T'as de la chance, en plus la mienne ne fait que parié…et perdre !! Ca en deviens comique xD

_**-ptdr MAis en faite je t'ai même pas demandé**_

-??

_**-T'as quel âge ?**_

-Ah oui pas con ca " J'ai 16 ans

-**_Ah moi aussi_**

-C'est cool ca :p

-**_Ouai_**

-xD

**_-Ah merde_**

-Quoi ?

_**-Mon père est rentré faut que je me casses sinon j'vais me faire défonce -.-**_

-Oh dommage

-**_Ouai...Allez a la prochaine Naruto !!_**

-Ouai je guette ta prochaine connexion x3 ALors fait pas style tu te rappelle plus de moi hein è.é

_**-Tkt Allez salut !!**_

-Salut !!

_---- VOilà je l'avais dit, c'est très bizzare -.-" Mais bon, c'ets pour voir comment pourrai évoluer la relation entre Sasuke et Naruto via Internet xD  
Ah et y'aura toujours 1 petite intro, d'où la POV  
Et je risque de 'mincruster dans la fic, j'hésite encore...vous en dites quoi ?! oO  
Je sais, c'te fic et nul mais bon...T.T c'ets pour l'eclate xD  
Reviews si vous voulez que je continue et si ca vous a plût !!_


	2. Mercredi 7 mars 17h27

**Titre**: L'Amour via Internet

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: Personne ne m'appartient T.T A part moi xD

**Genre:** Bah là, je sèche, Yaoi !! xD

**Couple**: SasuNaru avec d'autres couple en fond à voir

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!

**Note 2**: Cette fic ne même a rien mais c'est pour m'éclater !! C'est un truc tout simple et rapide a écrire alors voilà... xp  
**  
Note 3**: Fic finalement plus en temps réel xD !! J'voulais faire tout bien a la bonne heure et le bon jour mais J'AIME POOOO !!!! J'ai trop hâte de mettre la suiteuh T.T

**Note 4**: Naruto: normal  
**_Sasuke: gras et italique_**

**_Reponses au reviews _**Et JSUIS TROP HAPPY !! J'en ai eu 15 !! . EN 1 jour OOJ'y croyais pas ce matin quand j'ai ouvert ma boîte e-mail T.T Alors encore merci !! T.T

**_Blue tea :_** J'avou…ACCRO A MSN T.T j'suis en pleine crise de dépendance xD  
Mais si Naruto et Sasuke se connaissent en faite…JE SAIS PAS XD J'écris un peu cette fic au jour le jour alors j'introduis des truc histoire de me permettre de faire des histoires après mais des fois je les utiliserai pas v.v »  
DOnc comme tu vois, j'ai écris la suite Eh oui !! J'me tape des barres toute seul en écrivant ça xD  
Allez, en espérant que la suite te plaise !!

**_Linalyna Lady Snake :_** Donc oui, la suite est là !! Je fais plus ses histoires de jour et tout, j'aime plus xD Je suppose que oui, tu a trouvé la mère de Naruto, c'est tout simple !! Mais le père, j'vais être honnête… !je sais pas c'est qui encore xD  
Et puis pourquoi il serait forcement brun hein oO Keyko-san elle case bien Iruka comme frère a Naruto et Tsunade et Yondaime en père et on lui dire rien à elle, forcement xD  
Et rassure toi, quoi qu'il arrive je ne mettrai pas Orochimaru !!! Je me l'interdit s :s  
Bon bah voilà, j'espère que la suite te plaira :: n.n

**_Netissi _**; Bah oui SasuNaru, je fais que ca !! n.n Donc la suite en avance, en espérant qu'elle te plaise autant que le 1er chp !!

**_Lotis et Lola :_** C'ets bon t'as vous ?! oO trouvé la mèr e !! le père, comme je l'ai dit pour « Linalyna Lady Snake «Je en le sais moi même v.v » C'est une fic écrite au feeling alors…ALlez, voilà la suite, j'espère que tu te régalera xD

**_Moko-Hime :_** Bah oui moi aussi ça me paraissait bizarre que personne n'ai jamais écrit une fic sur ça alors… Pour le coup vu que je suis la 1er j'ai le droit à l'indulgence du public hein xp  
Donc pour votre plus grand plaire p je continue xD voilà la suite !! Amuse toi bien xD

**_La Fougere :_** Merci !! Moi je trouvai qu'elle était nul justement v.v « Mais oui, je me demande comment il font pour vivre sans un pc, Internet, msn, les Fanfic etc…D  
Et puis oui, je pense que je vais me caser dans la fic visage tout penaud n.n J'fais cde que je veux d'abord xD  
Donc voilà la suite, le lendemain comme tu l'as dit alors que c'était pa sprevu comme ça…comment t'as deviné ?! OO t'es devin ?! oO xD

**_Keyko-san :_** Mais oui comme la nôtre !! n.n Sauf qu'eux sa ira beaucoup plus loin ----- pour notre plus grand plaisir !!! n.n  
Mais J'avou…je vois très bien comme tu es !! xp…ta sœur et ton frère grâce à tes fabuleux récit xD Et je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi…c'est ta parent la cause de tout ça, C'est même pas toi d'abord xD  
Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews ma choupette !! n.n  
Voilà la suite, si ça t'intéresse xp$

**_Ayura-chan_ :** Merci pour ta reviews !! n.n J'vais paraître inculte mais…c'est quoi OCC ?! oO Désolé j'suis nouvelle dans le métier moi T.T et une inculte de plus, une !! v.v »  
Bon bah, la suite nan oO xD

**_Lenut' :_** T'inquiète moi aussi la nouvelle star commence léger a déraper T.T J'aime pô en plus T.T Mais je t'interdi de te tuer hien !! è.é J'veux pas que tu meurs moi T.T Qui me laisser de sreviews après un xD Tkt je dec'  
Comme demandé, je continue, et vpoià la suite !!

**_Tsukiko : _**Mais moi je la trouvais nul T.T bon bah voilà lui suite rien que pour toi et pour d'autre faut malheureusement l'avouer T.T  
Bisoux 3

**_Ptite clad :_** Mais oui c'es après une conversation de ce genre que j'ai eu l'idée !! n.n  
Et puis je pense de plus en plus a rentrer dans la fic oui xD Mais t'inquiète jsuis pas du genre a me la péter en disant que je fait taille mannequin, frôle le mètre 80, que je pèse a peine 35kg et que je suis une blond platine sur siliconée xD en plus je trouve que ma description donne quelques chose d'horrible v.v » Dsl si des gens ressemble a ça…  
Mais, je n'accepte pas les reviews anonyme ?! oO AH bon ?! T'es sûre ?! Parce que normalement oui OO Faut que je vois ca…  
Merci pour ta reviews et profite bien de la suite xp

**_Tipha :_** Et oui desolé, je ne peux pas te dire la suite avant tot le monde n.n Surtout que j'ai pas tout encore xD  
Je crois que tu n'a pas attendus la suite trop longtemps xD  
J'epsère qu'elle te palira en totu ca s !!

**_Mikau32 _**: T'as abandonné ?! oO mais moi je trouve ça trop simple a écrire e !! J'ai déjà écrit 7 chapitre v.v » Donc oui, il y aura au moins conversations xD Mais justemen moi je l'écris parce que je trouve ça vraiment super simple à écrire !! xp  
Bah toi t'es plus doué pour écrire des belles fic et moi pour écrire des truc a l'arrache xD  
Voilà la suite, alors amuse toi bien t merci pour ta reviews !!

**_Romania :_** Tu n'as pas beaucoup Internet oO Si c'est ça je te plaint !! Moi dès que je l'ai pas 3 jours de suite je deviens folle, je déprime et tout le tralala !! xD  
Merci pour ta petite reviews et voilà la suite, j'espère que tu pourra la lire et qu'elle te plaira n.n

**_Ai-Sensei an Nade-chan Nade:_** MERCI beaucoup pour ta reviews !! J'suis contente d'avoir enfin répondu a tes espérance xD Et 'as raison, on a absolument pas besoin 2 respecter les caractères…tu vas pouvoir le voir dans cette fic, un Sasuke comme on ne l'a jamais vu et pour d'autres peros ça sera pareil !! xp  
Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le 1er chp !! n.n

_Voilà j'ai finis XD !!!!!!! Ai mal au doigts v.v » J'voulais juste dire que les réponse sua reviews snt plus longue que le chp en lui même T.T  
Allez, j'arrête un peu, et voilà Enfin la suite xD  
_

POV Sasuke

_Mercredi 7 mars 17h27_

Ca fait longtemps que je m'étais pa connect' tiens...JE me demande si Naruto est connecté !!  
Pourquoi j'veux savoir ca d'abbord ?! J'lui ai parlé une fois, et je sais presque rien de lui, j'vais ptetre pas m'enflamer. Bon qui est connect, Oh nan, pas Sakura !! C'est reparti pour les prises de têtes.  
Oui Salut Sakura... Oui sa va bien !! Oh nan ya Ino en plus, trop injuste !!!  
Oh !! Naruto est connecté !! SI il se rapelle pas de moi je rigole, surtout que c'ets lui qui m'avait dit de pas l'oublier

-**_Salut Naruto_**

-SASUKEEEEEEEE !!!!!!

-**_Wo du calme !!_**

-Jme demandé si tu m'avais pas bloqué depuis le temps

-**_Ouai désolé j'ai pas pu me conecter souvent cette semaine._**

-Pas grave !!

_**-Tu vois que je t'ai pas oublié**_

- Hein ??

_**-Nan rien laisse tomber**_

-Mais si dit !!!

-**_Tu m'as dit la dernière fois qu'il ne fallait pas que je t'oublie, un truc du genre_**

-Ah oui c'ets vrai n.n

_**-Un nouveau membre au club des poisson rouges**_

-Les poissons rouges ?!

_**-Nan laisse tomber c'est le delire d'une ami**_

-Ah oki Ca doit être contagieux on a ca aussi dans notre bahu

-**_Ouai_**

-Alors quoi de neuf ?

_**-Pas grand chose...et toi ?**_

-Mon père et ma mère sont ENCORE reparti a Ikea...-.- Je sais pas ce qu'il on avec ca mais il y vont tout le temps...

_**-T'es sure qu'il vont à Ikea ?!**_

-Pourquoi tu me demande ca ?

_**-Nan parce que mes parents nous on fait le même coup avec Leroy Merlin mais en faite...**_

-EN faite ?!

_**-C'était juste un gros mytho pour qu'il se retrouvent enfin seul et qu'il puisse couché ensemble sans avoir le risque que mon frère ou moi on rentre sans savoir**_

-O.O

_**-QUoi ?? oO**_

-Nan rien

_**-Dit !!**_

-Premièrement je ne te savais pas aussi ouvert sur le sujet, deuxièmement ca fait bizarre de voir qu'une personne avec qui j'ai parlé qu'1 fois me raconte ce genre de chose et tercio, j'ai imaginé mes parents faire ca pendant 2 sec T.T

_**-Ah oki xD Mais mon petit Naruto, j'espère que tu sais comment tu es né ?! **_

-MAIS OUI BAKA !!!

_**-tu es sûre ? xD**_

-Oh c'est bon arrête hein, c'est jsute que d'imaginer ses parents faire ca c'est assez...bizarre

_**-Voit les en plein acte et ca te ferra plus bizzare**_

-Tu veux dire que ...?

- **_Comment tu crois que je sais qu'en faite c'était des petit rdv en amoureux ? On les avaient surpris dans la voiture garé un peu plus loin avec mon frère_**

-O.O

_**-J'peux te dire que ca fait quand même un choc à 12 ans**_

-12 ans ? O.O

-**_Et oui...v.v"_**

-Et je te ferrai dire que je suis pas un bébé qui ne sais pas ce qu'est le sexe !!! è.é

_**-J'ai pas dit ca**_

-Ouai presque

_**-Je te taquinais Naruto...J'espère quand même qu'a 16 ans t'es un peu callé sur le sujet quand même**_

-Ca veut dire quoi ca ??

_**-Rien**_

-T'es sure ?!

_**-Oui**_

-Dsl j'dois y allé

_**-Juste au bon moment hein **_

-Tu vois que t'insinuais un truc !!! è.é

**-Mais je rigole !! Allez salut**

-Salut Sasuke !!

_Et voilà, chp 2 bouclé xD Donc comme je l'ai dit, je continuerais plus ses histoires de dates :p Je netterrai les chp quand je pourrais !!! Allez A bientôt pour la suite et…REVIEWS ?! n.n_


	3. Samedi 10 mars 13h12

**Titre**: L'Amour via Internet

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: Personne ne m'appartient T.T A part moi xD

**Genre:** Bah là, je sèche, Yaoi !! xD

**Couple**: SasuNaru avec d'autres couple sne fond à voir

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!

**Note 2**: Cette fic ne même a rien mais c'est pour m'eclater !! C'est un truc tout simple et rapide a ecrire alors voilà... xp  
**  
Note 3**: Fic en temps réel !! En clair, je la commence aujourd'hui, le 28 et les autres jours de publication correspondrons a la date de la conversation n.n  
Pour l'heure par contre là...c'est un miracle que je sois un peur près a la bonne heure -.-"

**Note 4**: Naruto: normal  
**_Sasuke: gras et italique_**

**_Reponses au reviews :_** J'en ai eu bcp encore uen fosi !! J'suis Trop happy !! Merci a tout ceux qui suive ma fic et qui laisse des reviews !! n.n

**_Moko-hime : _**Mais arrête avec toutes te squetsion è.é JE ne te revelerai rien !! Surtout que moi même ne sais pas comment va se faire cetet fic !! Je l'écris au feeling :p Pour l'histoire d'Ikea, tkt que j'étais pétée de rire devant mon écran en l'ecrivant, d'ailleurs il vont en reparlé dans les autres chp :: Tu verra !! xD EN totu cas, voilà la suite, amuse toi bien ptdr

**_Ptite clad :,_** Nan il ne sont pas dans le même bahu, en tout cas je ne pense pas !! Comme dit pour Moko-hime je fait cette fic au jour le jour, mais quand même ca m'étonnerai que je les case ans le même bahu, c'es quasi-improbable !! Oui je sais ce chp était court mais bon…peut-être 2 pour aujourd'hui pour consolé, ca te dite xp  
Allez déjà serai pas mal !! Amuse toi bien !!  
(pour te loginer j'suis sure que j'accepte les reviews anonyme, je sais pas à quoi joue fanfiction…mais es tu flemmarde au point de ne pas vouloir ecrire une adresse et un mot de passe xp mais tu veut pas me dire comment faire pour accepter les anonyme, au cas oui oO je suis sure que j'ai fait une connerie T.T)

**_Blue tea : _**Pauvre Sasuke…Au moins je lui fait pas perdre toute sa famille !! Fallait bien qu'il soit traumatisé par qq chose xD Et puis Naruto, traumatisé peut-être mas il en fera pas mention dans ce chp…C'est un HOME tout de même XPLDR Comme tu l'a vu, la suite a été plutot rapide a arrivé !! Je te lmaisse lir e !!

**_Buzame :_** Mais qu'est ce que vous avez a pensé qu'ils sont dans le mêm bahu ?! T.T Donc comme je l'ai dit je pense pas non…En tout ca merci pour ta reviews et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les précédant chp !! n.n

**_Ayura-chan : _**Merci pour le OOC, j'en avait marre de me prendre la tête a chaque fois que je voyais ca sur une fic XD Mais bien sûre qu'il se dévergonde le Sasuke, et encore plus dans les autres chp tu verra xp J'suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise et puis voilà la suite n.n

**_Tipha : _**Mais bien sûre je te répond !! J'te jure jsuis une vrai dingue ;, jerecompte toujours voir si j'ai pas oublié une reviews, j'verifie 4 fois au moins xp Mais c'ets des méchant les gens qui t'ignore è.é Je les aime pô d'abord mdr Pur Sasuke et Sakura, c'est tout bête. EN faite Sasuke parle d'abord a Sakura avant de parler a Naruto mais j'ai pas mit leur conversation d'un « intérêt certain »  
(Sakura ; Sasukeee-kuuuuunn !!!  
Sasuke : Oui Sakura …  
Sakura : Tu sors avec moi ?!  
Sasuke : Nan  
Sakura : T.T pourquoi ?! Snif T.T  
Sauske : J'taime pas !!  
Sakura : D'accord…T.T Sasukeee-kuuun !!  
Sasuke : Quoi ?!  
Sakura Tu sors avec moi ?!)  
Comme tu vois la conversation promettait v.v » EN tout cas la suite, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !! n.n

**_La Fougere : _**Les voies du Seigneur son impénétrable hein…bah t'as encore eu raison !! xp La suite encore du jour au lendemain (j'susi trop forte xD) Mais c'est sûre ya que les mecs pour parler de ca sans se connaître…v.v » Quoi que c'est moi qui ai écrit quand même :p EN totu cas la prochaine fosi tu m'enengistrera les fameux ébat d'un certain brun et d'un blond ?! Il parait que Tsunade s'est mise a la nouvelle technologie PTDR En totu cas encore bravo pour avoir deviné et …et bah la suite !! Et merci pour ta review j'suis contente que ma fic te plaise n.n

**_Netissi : _**Sasuke ?! Pervers ?! Bien évidemment PTDR Naruto ?: Naif ?! Encore mieux !! n.n Et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'écrirais jamais de Sasu…Trrah tu vois j'arrive même pas a l'écrire Merci pour ta reviews et je te laisse lire la suite !!

**_Keyko-san:_** MASOOOOOOOOOOOO !! XPLDr hum hum pardon !! Donc vi, tu m'avais pas raconté ça toi oO xD Tu a assisté a la conception ta sœur !! Attention :p Mais c'est sûre, moi aussi j'aime bien Ikea,ils font de supR gâteau mdr ! A chaque fois que ma mère me fait « J'vais à Ikea » elle a pas le temps de griller jsuis déjà dans la voiture xD Donc voilà re- la suite qui t'intéresse alors (moi qui te croyais Maso XPLDR) Bisou ma chewy!!

**_Lenut': _**T'inquiète ils vont en parler bientôt, c'est prévu !! Mais là ca fait que 2 fois qu'ils se parlent, attend un peu quand même !! Mais qui te dit que Sasuke et puceau ?! oO XPLDR Allez la suite pour te faire tenir jusqu'au prochain chapitre qui pourrait t'intéresser, et moi aussi (entre Pervers on se comprend !! Je suis de tout cœur avec toi xp)

**_Natsue77 : _**Ta reveiws ma fait super plaisir !! Mais tu ne savais pas que j'avais le don de svaoir ce que les gens voulait lire au bon moment ?! oO XD Merci pour el compliment et bah, pour savoir ce que donne une conversation avec moi, vas fallorir attendre T.T Voilà je te laisse te concoler de ne pas pouvoir parler avc moi totu ce week-end en lisant la suite !! Bisou

**_Romania : _**Je sais pas comment tu fais sans Internet v.v » En tout cas la suite bah, a maintenant, pour votre plus grand plaisir ptdr j'espère que ma fic te plaira tjrs autant

**_Temi-chou :_** Merci pour ta reviews !! n.n Mais bien sûre que Sasuke a de l'humour xD C'est un comique caché ptdr Je happy que ma fic te plaise et bah, voilà la suite hein !! xD

Pov Naruto

_Samedi 3 mars 13h12_

Allez, j'espère que Sasuke va se connecter !!  
C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt sympa...!!  
Bon okay on a parlé que 2 fois ensemble mais voilà, j'l'aime bien .  
BOn, je ne ferrais aucun commentaires sur notre dernière discussion mais bon...  
J'ai pensé à un truc, je sais même pas à quoi il ressemble, j'ai même pas une photo.  
J'vai lui en demander une si il se conecte tout a l'heure, j'espère...  
Sa y ESt !!! Il s'est connecté

-L'était temps !! xD

_**-Salut !!**_

-Sa va aujourd'hui ?

_**-Bof, je suis avec 2 filles de ma classe, on dois préparer une exposé**_

-Amis ou plus ?!

_**-Amis à leur grand desespoir...**_

-Pourquoi ?!

_**-Ce sont celles qui on fondé mon Fan club trop rempli à mon gout ...T.T**_

-Fan club ?!

_**-J'ai un certain succès au près des filles...**_

-Oh

_**-Un ceratin succès, C'est un vrai DIEU oui !!! **_

-Ca te prend souvent de parler de toi comme ca ?! oO

_**-Ah nan desolé elles on prit le clavier v.v"**_

-elles lisent la conversation ?? oO

_**-Ouai...ca te derange ?!**_

-Bah nan j'men fiche

_**-okay**_

- xD

_**- D'ailleur son fan club aceuille de plus en plus, et des mecs aussi !! Il a du succès de partout notre beau gosse !!! Sauf qu'il ai a moi !!! Nan il est a moi !!! Aaah deoslé Naruto elles sont assez chiantes è.é**_

-T'as des mecs dans ton fan club ?! xp

_**-C'est bon hein -.-"**_

-En faite t'es si beau que ca ?!

_**-MAGNIFIK !!!**_

-C'était elles ?!

_**-Oui T.T**_

-Alors ?!

_**-BAh attend je t'envoi 1 foto**_

-Oki

_**-VOilà**_

-Je suppose que c'est toi le brun entre la brune et la rose

_**-Ouai... **_

-Les 2 filles c'est celle qui sont avec toi là ?!

_**-Afirmatif, Sakura la rose et Ino la blonde**_

-C'est vrai que t'es beau

_**-Héhé merci**_

-T'es pas un peu vantard ?! oO

_**-Nan c'est encore ELLEs**_

-Ah oki n.n

_**-Et toi, ne crois pas que tu va t'en sortir comme ca**_

-de ??

_**-Une foto de toi stp**_

-Ah wi !! attend !!

_**-Okay**_

-En 1er jtenvoi 1 ou je suis avec tout mes potes le temps que j'en trouve 1 de moi tout seul, tiens

_**-okay...t'es lequel ?!**_

-xD j'attend tes réactions sur tt le monde avant de te dire

_**-Sadique è.é**_

-Merci xp

_**-Alors...C'est bon vs êtes ts pas trop mal récation de moi et des 2 folles à mes côté**_

-XPLDR okay, en particulier ?!

_**-La blonde est super belle, et la brunette aussi mais elle me dit quelque chose oO**_

-LA blonde c'est Temari et la brune c'est Hinata

_**-Okay...celui avec les marques rouges c'est pas trop mal, j'peux pas dire grd chose de celui avec les lunettes et avec le 'maquillage' violet. Le rouquin est pas mal du tout mais je trouve que c'est le blond le mieux**_

-Bingo !!

_**-??**_

- Avec les marques rouges c'est Kiba, le visage maquillé c'est Kankuro le frère de Temari et de Gaara, le rouquin. LE gars à lunettes c'est SHino, et le blond c'est moi

_**-Héhé j'suis trop fort !!**_

-Encore elles ?!

_**-Ouai -.-" EN tout cas c'est vrai que t'es pas mal**_

- Merci Ca fait bizzare d'entendre quelqu'un dire ca, j'ai pas beaucoup de succès avec les filles -.-"

_**-Elles ont des sales goût c'est tout**_

-J'espère que t'a raison T.T

_**-J'ai tjrs raison**_

-la t'es vantard

_**-oui un peu xD**_

-mDR

-**_Attend 2 sec...ya la copine de mon frère qui est a la porte, je sais pas si il a vu qu'elle était là. Je re_**

-Oki

_**-Me re, C'est bon j'suis allé lui ouvrir**_

-T'es copine son pas voulu me parler pendant ton absence ?! v.v"

_**-Nan elle m'on suivi c'est tout**_

-A okay. Desolé mais ce coup ci c'est moi qui dois y allé, mon ptit frère reclame l'ordi

_**- Oh merde !!**_

-Ouai !! A avant que je m'en aille, Ce que tu ma dit sur tes parent l'autre fois

_**- ?? oO**_

-Bah c'état pareil pour moi xD

_**-PTDR c'est vrai ?? p**_

-Je te jure que oui !! Sauf qu'il allait quand mêm a Ikea, ils profitaient des toilettes v.v"

_**- x3 les parents sont tous les même XD**_

-j'avou D Allez Salut !!! j'essaye de revenir tout a l'heure

**_Okay, Salut Naruto !!!_**

Et voilà !! Un chp de plus !! Et faite gaffe hein, ya déjà un autre chp après lui de publiée !! Ca se passe le même jour alors je voulais pas vous faire attendre !!! A tt de suite pour la suite !!


	4. Samedi 10 mars 15h09

_Voilà j'suis en forme, et déjà la suite !! Aussi c'est le même jour que le précédent alors je voulait pas trop les publié avec trop de jours d'écart !! Et Donc voilà, j'vous laisse lire la fic pennard !!  
Utilisation de la cam pour ce chp alors si vous comprenez pas trop, dite le par reviews mais c'est tout bête, la plupart du temps c'est parce que quelqu'un tape un autre ou si une horde de fille se jette sur un certain brun xp  
AH oui, avant que j'oublis, pas de suite avant Lundi au plus tôt !! T.T pas d'Internet le week-end T.T Donc soit Lundi (vers 18hg), sinon Mardi (vers 13h ou 18)h et ou dernier délai Mercredi (vers 15h !!) Voilà j'espère que la suite vous plaira et désolé de l'attente avant les prochains chp T.T Salut a tous !! n.n _

Samedi 3 mars 15h09

-JE SUIS DE RETOURRRRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!!!

_**-Wow doucement -.-"**_

-t'es toujours avec les filles de tout à l'heures ?!

_**-Ouai mais ya eu du monde qui est venue entre temps ."**_

- du monde ?! SOis plus précis !!

_**-Bah des amis...d'ailleurs tu va pouvoir tous nous voir et en direct !!**_

-Cam ?!

_**-Ouai un ami me la ramener alors tu va pouvoir nous voir.**_

-Cool !! Desolé mais la mienne est hors service...T.T

_**-A cause de ?!**_

-Mon frère le plus vieux l'a "malencontreusement" ecrasé alors qu'il s'amusait a faire la même chose que mes parent à Ikea -.-"

_**-XPLDR les autres comprennent pas c'est trop drôle vas-y accepte !!**_

- On se demande pourquoi il comprenne pas...voilà c'ets bon !! Ô je te vois !!

_**- C'est logique -.-"**_

- C'est bon hein è.é Tu me fait les présentation stp

_**-Oui alors, la brune là c'est Tenten**_

-Enchanté

_**-xD elle te trouve mignon, tu vois que t'as du succès xp**_

- C'est vrai .

_**-Oui**_

-Ca me touche T.T

_**-ensuite, tu 'connais' Sakura et Ino**_

-Ouai...hey t'es galant tu commence pas les filles

_**-...**_

-Ah nan me le tuer pas svp !!

_**-Meric Naruto...è.é C'était du pur hasard !!**_

-Mais oui

_**- Je vais te tuer**_

-Je sais mai tu va faire comment sous une tonne de filles ?! Dit sa m'interesse xD

_**- SAsuke est pas en position de taper quoi que se soit alors je continue hein...moi c'est SHikamaru, son meilleur pote a nos heures**_

- A vos heures ?! oO xD

_**- Ca depend de notre humeur xD**_

- Okay Sasuke t'es de retour parmi nous ?!

_**-Ouai ouai, ensuite Choji avec le paquet de chips, Lee avec L'AFFREUSE COMBINAISON VERTE xs**_

- XPLDR Ca va ta tête ?!

_**-Ouai mais il tape fort quand même v.v" et le dernier...**_

-NEJI !!!

_**-COmment tu sais ?! oO**_

-est-ce qu'il a cousine ?!

_**-euh oui prk ?!**_

-Hinata nan ?!

_**-ouai**_

-ba c'est la brune que t'as dit qui était sur la foto super mignonne tt a l'heure

_**-Tu me fait la traduction là...je comprend rien v.v"**_

-Sur la foto que je t'ai envoyé tt a l'heure

-**_Oui_**

-Y'avé 2 filles

_**-oui**_

-DOnt une brune

_**-oui**_

-TU connais que ce mots

_**-oui xD**_

- è.é Bah je croi que c'est ca cousine, tu lui montre la photo pour confirmer.

_**-Okay...ouai c'est bien ca, c'est sa cousine !!**_

-J'en était sûre !!! D'ailleur Sasuke...

_**-??**_

-Vu que t'as dit qu'elle était super mignonne...wo put1 le regard qu'il te lance ke Neji xD

_**-Attention à ce que tu va dire è.é**_

-tu veux que je t'arrange un coup xD

_**-T'ES MORT!!è.é**_

-Toi aussi pour l'instant xD Neji tape plus fort ou moins que le gar à la combin' ?!

_**-TOi attention a ce que je ne te croise pas dans la rue **_

-J'y ferai attention

_**- xD dis moi Naruto**_

-Oui ?!

_**-Le rouqin, Gaara c'est ca ?!**_

-EUh oué

_**-Il est gay ? **_

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ca ?! T'es Gay Sasuke ?! O.O

_**-Mais nan !!! è.é C'est pour Lee le gars à la combinaison verte**_

-Aîe j'ai eu mal pour toi T.T mais pourquoi, ton copin est gay ?!

_**-Ouai et il a trouvé mignon Gaara donc j'essaye de lui arranger le coup xD Ca devient desesperant qu'il ne trouve personne v.v"**_

-ptdr bah ptetre qu'on pourra les présenter, Gaara est gay oui.

_**- Au moins je me serrais pas manger un poing pour rien -.-**_

-Ouai xp D'ailleur en parlant du loup...

-**_De ?!_**

-Bah j'avais oublié qu'il était censé venir chez moi le Gaara v.v" xD

_**-Nyark nyark nyark**_

-BOn adjugé vendu il a craqué !!

_**-Quoi comme ca ?! O.O**_

-Bah je sais pas moi, il a vut la cam, il a d'abbord dit sexy le brun toi et après il a complétement flashé sur lui

_**-Bah c'est bueno ca !! Il va arrêter de nous faire une dépression et nous on va arrêter de tous ce faire passer pour des gay lorsqu'on va demandé a des gars T.T**_

- Je vous voit trop faire la chasse pour lui xD

_**- J'ai deja assez de boulot pour eviter tout et toutes mes groupies j'ai pas que ca a faire non plus -.-"**_

-...

_**-quoi ?!**_

-NAn je t'imaginai courire devant une foule en délire derrière toi qui hurle ton prénom mdr

_**-Arrête de rire c'ets ce qui se passe . **_

- Mon pauvre...bon bah je te dis salut un, je parle avec les autres le temps que tu revienne !!

_**-Ouai bah il est pas sorti de l'auberge Sasuke...**_

-Lee c'est ca donc !!

_**-euh oui**_

-bah parle avec Gaara ca vous ferra un début

_**-mais...**_

-Salut !!

_**-euh Salut !!**_

-T'es très mignon tu sais !!!

_**-Merci toi aussi !!**_

- Ca te dirais de sortir avec moi ?!

_**-Oula doucement ca va faire que 2 min que je te connais**_

-ouai pardon, mais faudrai qu'on se voit en réalité !!

_**-c'est sure que sa seria déjà mieux**_

-Bah vu que Sasuke et Naruto se connaise on va organiser une petite rencontre !

_**-Et pourquoi pas !!**_

-Et on les fait sortir ensemble eux aussi !!

_**- euh ?! QUOI O.O**_

-QUOI ?! Nan dsl gaara pète un cable !!

_**- JE confirme Sasuke de retour**_

- Ouaa mais je Gaara garde le clavier !! Et puis pourquoi pas d'abbord ?! les contraires s'attirent !!

_**-Je suis pas Gay è.é T.T**_

- Lui non plus, mais c'est pas grave

_**- Je Lee pense qu'on va arrêter sur le sujet des amours de Sauske nan ?!**_

-Sauske ?! oO

_**-Sasuke pardon v.v"**_

-Mais pourquoi ?! Naruto en mode interessé

_**-Le pauvre vient de sortir d'une terrible rupture...bon ca fait 6 mois mais quand même, mais le pauvre !! xD**_

-C'est vrai ca ?! Naruto, j'ai reppris le clavier Aïe il on dut avoir mal :s

_**- C'est moi qui est cassé, et c'était pas une terrible rupture**_

- Menteur !! è.é

- **_Mais si !! è.é Et pusi c'est bon hein, on était pas vraiment ensemble dison, c'était très compliqué...et puis elle c'est consolé dans les bras de mon frère, je l'a plaint pas xD_**

-TU m'avais pas dit que ton frère avait 21 ans ?! oO

_**-Si**_

-Et elle a 16 ans aussi ?!

_**-Ouai**_

-O.O

_**-Mon frère est hors la loi xD**_

-HEy mais c'est pas drôle xs

_**-Bah si !! Puis on rester bon amis.**_

-C'ets toujours très bizzare tes histoir SAsuke èé

_**-Si tu savais v.v"**_

-C'est ton père derrière?!

-**_De ?!_**

-Oups...ca va ?! VOus vous êtes tous gamèle ! D

-**_EUh ouai ca va...Oui c'était mon père, il se demandiat c'etait quoi le bordel en haut._**

-Il est toujours la

_**-Je sais**_

-Il lit la converstaion

_**-JE sais, c'est devenu une habitude pour mes parents et mon frère, ils s'éclatent a venir lire v.v'**_

-Povre Sasuke

_**-La ferme !! et puis de tout facon ca a ces avantages **_

-??

_**- BOn Naruto c'ets quand qu'on se revoit ?!**_

-Se...revoit ?!

_**-Mais oui Naru-chan tu me manques!!**_

-De quoi ?!

_**-J'ai envie de toi mon tit naru !! S'il te plaiiiiiittttttt !!!!!!!!!!**_

-MAIS T'ES DINGUE !!!!!!!

_**- Allez, c'était tellement bien la dernière fois qu'on a couhé ensemble !! **_

- NON MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU RACONTE !!!!!

_**-C'est bon mon père est parti !! xD **_

-T'es compléteemnt fou ou quoi ?!

_**-Mais nan tkt, c'était pour le faire degerpire. xp**_

-T'es taré quand même !! T'as vu ce que t'as ecri Gaara en est encore tout chose v.v"

_**- Rassure toi je ne le pense absolument pas**_

-J'espere T.T MAis t'es vraiemnt bizzare pour faire chier ton père comme ca

_**-C'est lui qu'a commencé !!**_

-On dirait un gamin !!

_**-Je sais : p excuse moi quand même pour ce que j'ai dit J'imagine ta tête quand t'as lut**_

-C'est pas drôle Team

_**-DObe**_

-Baka

_**-Usuratonkachi**_

-Crétain

_**-ABruti**_

-XPLDr

_**-PTDR Attend mon frère m'appele tu va 1 peu parler à SHika**_

-okay, je me demande si ton père va vouloir te parler lui aussi -.-"

_**-Yo**_

-Salut

_**-Parlons de choses serieuse, Naruto ?!**_

-Oui ?!

_**-Est ce que tu aimes Sasuke ?!**_

-QUOI O.O

_**-Est ce que tu aime Sasuke ?!**_

- je crois que t'as merité les coup que t'on donné les filles

_**-Bah pourquoi ?!**_

- T'as vu ce que tu me sors !!

_**-Et alors ?!**_

- et bah, NON je ne suis pas amoureux de Sasuke, je suis un HETERO FINIS !!

_**- Galèèèèèère**_

-Pourquoi tu dis ca ?! è.é

_**-Bah vous avait l'air de super bien vous entendre, et ca fait longtemp que j'ai pas vu Sasuke raconter sa vie aussi facilement avec quelqu'un, j'métais dit que peut-être...**_

-BAH NAN è.é

_**-Bah dommage, je l'aurais bien caser moi...**_

-On dirait une mère poule -.-"

_**-JE suis une vraie mère poule pour Sasuke**_

-mwoué...AH Sasuke t'es de retour

_**-Ouai, qu'est ce que "ma mère" t'as dit encore ?...è.é Il va mourire**_

-Pauvre Shikamaru...va pas le tuer Sasuke!! Hey arret de le taper !!! T.T

_**-C'est bon je crois qu'il a eu son compte**_

- -.-" Barbare

_**- Je sais.**_

-Il voulait quoi ton frère

_**-Et bien il est avec sa copine**_

-Aaaaah et?!

_**-Il avait besoin de quelques chose dont tes parent on peut-être besoin lorsqu'il vont à Ikea ou lorsque les mien allait à "Leroy Merlin"**_

- ??

_**-Tu vois le sujet**_

-Oui quand même

_**-BAh creuse un peu te tête **_

-...Ah !! Oh !! O.O Je crois avoir compris

_**-J'espere**_

- è.é tu va pas recommancer

_**-Mais j'ai rien dit T.T**_

-Menteur è.é

_**-C'est toi qui recommence là !! v.v"**_

- è.é

_**-è.é**_

-XD

_**-xp Gaara est disparu ?! oO**_

-AH nan mais il es sur sa contemplation de Lee xD

_**- ah oki, bah qu'il profite hein x3**_

-ouai tkt il profite il profite !!

_**-BOn Naruto on va devoir y allé nous !**_

-C'est sûre ?!

_**-Ouai T.T**_

-Bon bah salut Sasuke !!

_**-Salut Naruto !!**_

Voilà c'est fini n.n J'espère que ca vous a plut !! n.n A la prochaine et...Reviews ?!


	5. Lundi 12 mars 17h 56

**Titre**: L'Amour via Internet

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: Personne ne m'appartient T.T A part moi xD

**Genre:** Bah là, je sèche, Yaoi !! xD

**Couple**: SasuNaru avec d'autres couple sne fond à voir

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!

**Note 2**: Cette fic ne même a rien mais c'est pour m'eclater !! C'est un truc tout simple et rapide a ecrire alors voilà... xp  
**  
Note 3**: Fic en temps réel !! En clair, je la commence aujourd'hui, le 28 et les autres jours de publication correspondrons a la date de la conversation n.n  
Pour l'heure par contre là...c'est un miracle que je sois un peur près a la bonne heure -.-"

**Note 4**: Naruto: normal  
**_Sasuke: gras et italique _**

Réponses au reviews: Vu que j'avais posté 2 chp en même temps, y'en a qui on mit 1 reviews sur chaque chp !! n.n C'est zentil xD Donc... y'en a pas extrement alors je vais repondre tout en même temps quand même

**_Keyko-san:_** Ma chewy !!! JE suis contente que ca te plaise toujours autant !! (Dire que j'y croyais pas à cette fic...-.-") SInon, que te dire ?! Bien sûre un GaaLee !!! n.n Comment ne pas le faire xD TU me conais voyons : p Pour le pourquoi du comment Sasuke fait fuir son père...j'ne susi encore ptdr moi même !! Un de mes passage préferée !! Et j'te vois trop faire pareil xD MAis t'inquiète pas, Gaara (et qq d'autre) von aider Naru a changer de bord...YA INTERET XPLDR !! EN tout cas, re-Merci bocoup pour tes review et...et...bah la suite !! xp  
Kisses ma choupette !! 3****

Ptite clad: Oui mais comment je fais pour accepter les reviews anonyme ?!! (l'inculte, le retour) C'est sûre que j'ai fait une connerie parce que j'ai verifié, et avant je les accepter...oO Quand a la rencontre...Bah NAN elle arrive pas tout de suite !! xD j'vous fait attendre et attendre...VIVE LA TORTURE !! XD mais bon...Comme ca ils on tout le temps de tomber amoureux UNIQUEMENT via la net (le but de la fic sois-dit en passant xp) Merci pour tes Reviews toi aussi et j'te laisse apprécier la sute hein xD  
Allez Bisou 3

**_Blue tea:_** Tu est accro a ma fic ?! O.O Ca me fait trop palisir T.T MAis j'vais t'avouer, je sais pas d'où je sors tout ca xD J'voyais personne en plus cette semaine oO (bah ouai j'étais en vacances et mes amis sont tous partis ces creverd è.é xD) Mais en tout cas je savais que le GaaLee plait bcp (surtout à moi MDR) alors j'ETAIS absolument obligé de le mettre dans cette fic, et d'ailleur, eux c'est comme si ils sortaient déjà ensemble !  
Je ne veux pas trop m'attardai sur les autres couples mais bon, vu leurs enthousiasme xD on comprend facilement que c'est déjà dans la poche.  
Shika-mère poule t'as plut ! oO MOI AUSSI !! xD je sais pas ce que j'ai depuis quelques temps, mais je vois trop Sasu et Shika être de super bon amis ('tention j'vais me mettre a ecrire du SasuSHika O.O) et de fil en aiguille, dans la fic il devient mère poule,et encore plus dans les prochain chp xp  
Donc la suite, pas lundi malheureusement mais bon... là voilà aujourd'hui quand même !! Allez, meric pour tes 2 reviews et j'espère que ca te palira !! n.n

**_Buzame:_** J'vois que ma fic te fait tjrs autant rire XPLDR J'devrais put-êter commencé une carrière de comique, qu'est ce que t'en pense xD  
Mais ya quand même un truc qui me chiffone...j'ai prevenu a l'avance que le chp serais lundi,marid ou mercredi dernier delais (j'ai même annoncé les heures -.-") alor spourquoi je vois que sur la plupart des reviews les gens me demande quand la suite arrivera ? oO J'ai des doutes sur vos capacité a lire xp DOcn la suite aujourd'hui, et j'espère que tu rigolera autant que pour les autres : p

**_La Fougere:_** Mais vi que je vous ai gâté !! 2 chp !! n.n En tout cas soit sûre que Naruto et Sauske vont repidement se déshéterosexualiser mais patience patience...laissons les choses se faire xD Laisson cette amour grandir petite a petit (on dirais que je présente une émisson de jardinage -.-") Et a ce que je vois tu ai encore un exemple de l'incpaacité de lire mes chtit note xp (je déconne, moi non plus les 3/4 du temps j'lai lit pas v.v") DOnc omme tu vois je n'ai pas put poster samedi, mais bon c'est tttu de la faute de mon père d'abord xD DOnc, j'arrete un peu et je te laisse lire la suite tant attendu a une condition...tu m'envois l'enrengistrement hein xD Je sais c'est du chantage x'p BOn bah...la suite ?! xD

**_Reappearence:_** Je vois qu'IKEA a marqué beaucoup de gens (maintenat quand vous allez y allé vous allez regardez dans tout les sens et tout XPLDR...) mais...Pourquoi tout le monde a vécu le même traumatisme que Sasuke et même pas moi alors que je c'est bien moi qui est écris ?! oO T.T EN tout cas, désolé de t'avoir fait revivre ce moment "horrible "de ta vie...T.T Pour la rencontre...je pense que je la ferrais en dernier chp, style flash back en POV Naruto (ou Sasuke mais je penche plus pour Naruto) et oui, ca finira un peu dans le pervers xp (mais on aime ca alors...) Mais ...Toi aussi tu a eu le droit au perversité de Rousseau ?! xD EN plus moi j'ai sa maison là ou j'habite, j'peux te dire que c'est marrant quand ton prof t'envoie faire une sorti là-bas et qu'il te raconte des détails...ENfin passons xD LA suite qui te plaira j'espère !! n.n Et merci pour ta reviews !!

**_Moko-hime:_** NON je ne craquerais pas !! Je ne te raconterais rien !!! RIEN DU TOUUT XD Mais c'est sûre que Gaara est pas si timide qu'on aurais put le pensé, il y va direct xp Bon je crois que c'est bon, je te laisse lire ce chp, qui te plaira aussi j'espère !!! 3

**_Lenut': _**Tu a du mal a croire a un Sauske plus puceau xD Bah tu verra en tout cas j'en parle dans le chp 8 !! n.n Mais pourquoi ne le verra tu pas plus puceau oO Heureuse que les 2 chp t'ai plus, mais encore CETTE question, LA question..."A quand la suite ?" Je l'avais ecrit quand même T.T J'avais donné une fourchette !! Quoi qu'a ce stade c'était plutot un rateau xPLDR (pour ceux qui on vu le dvd de Gad Elmaleh xp Une de mes sources d'inspiration xD) Donc la suite à comme je l'avais dit (très francais tout ca -.-") J'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi !!!

**_Netissi:_** Et encore, Sasuke n'est pas au maximum de la perveresité là (il atteint presque le sosmmet au chp 8 xD) Et puis moi aussi je l'aime bien SHika-chan, au moins lui il y va pas par 4 chemin, comme Gaara (ces 2 là on tout compris avant les autres...xp)

Mais tu n'aime pas le GaaLee ?! oO pour la rencontre, comme je l'ai dit a "_Reappearence_" je ferrais un dernier chp, style flash back, un peu pervers peut-être mais plus... plus amoureux quoi parce que j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur quand et comment se passera la recontre.  
Pour finir, merci pour ta reviews et puis voilà la suite de la fic, que je continue bien entendu n.n Profite bien xD

**_Tsukiko:_** MErci pour ta reviews !! Ca fait super plaisir de voir que ma fic te plait autant !! EN tout cas si tu te rgéale avec, je compte bien la continuer un petit moment xD La suite que tu n'a pas trop attendu j'espère quand même !! T.T Kisses 3

**_Romaria:_** Et vis, il a fallut atendre jusqu'a aujourd'hui !! C'est pour ca que j'ai mit 2 chp, je me faisiat parodnner d'avance n.n Je vois que t'aime vraiment bcp ma fic...j'espère que ca continura . Je te laise lire la suite, tant attendu ?! oO Allez j'te laisse lire tranquil !! bisoux 3

**_Bigmistake: _**Oui c'ets sûre que lorsque nos 2 petito ont de la compagnie avec le clavier et lorsqu'il y a utilisation de la cam, la fic peut-être un peu chaude a comprendre, et il faut s'y mettre a 2 fois mais sinon, faut pas aller chercher plus loin...xD Et je l'attendais depuis longtemps, le "A quand la suite"...pourquoi franchement ?! Pourquoi me le demander alors que je l'avais ecrit ?! T.T Mais je dois t'avouer que je ne prevois pas de faire grd chose avec Shino, c'est pas un perso que j'"utilise" beaucoup...Mais si tu veux, dis moi avec qui tu voudrais que je le case, et je verrais ce que je peux faire n.n Allez, la suite donc, et j'espère qu'elle te palira !!! Kissu 3

**_Mikau32:_** JE vois que ma fic te plait autant !! n.n Ca fait plaisir !! Et c'est sûre; le langage msn c'ets pratique, et s jr fais des fautes d'ortho, je peux dire que c'est fait exprès XPLDR Bon allez la suite qui te plaira j'espère !!! Et meric pour ta reviews !!

**_Ai-sensei and Nade-chan:_** Mici bcp pour ta chtit review !! Ca f'sait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu xD En tout cas, je vous que ma fic te plait bcp (et encore je suis pessimiste on dirait -.-") EN totu cas t'as review m'a fait bien rire !! Shika en tablier rose...XPLDR trop magnifique !! xD ...Tu me donne une idée tiens :p Bon, j'ârrête de déconner et voilà le chp 5 !! J'espère qu'il te plaira  
Bisou 3

**_Akemi Luo:_** Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews !! Xa fait palisir d evor autant de mond eque je fais rire avec cette fic!! n.n Dsl pour le GaaLee mais moi j'aime bien comme une grande parti des gens qui on lut j'ai cru remarqué (ou en tout cas ils on rien dit v.v") L'ex de Sasuke ?! Mystère mystère xD Mais c'est sure il est très OOC là...:p oui tu a bien lu, Sasu a dit qu'il étai un hétero fini...mais pas pour longtemps XPLDR Allez la suite!! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !! n.n

**_Louange:_** Héhé merci beaucoup !! Je vois que je fais bien rire le sgens au fait !! C'ets peut-être pour ca qu edès que je dit un mot tt le monde rigole oO BOn si les 4 chp t'on plus, j'espère que le 5ème te plaira autant !! Allez bisou

**_Ange Dechus:_** Aussi bien... je sais pas !! Mais j'espère en totu cas n.n Mais uassi faut dire que pour l'instant c'ets plus d el'amitié que de l'amour entre ces 2 là mais ca va venir r'inquiète pas : p Bon, tu voulais vraiment la suite alors la voilà !! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !! n.n

_Voilà, en ai finis avec les reviews !! J'en ai encore eu pas mal, ca fait super plaisir !!  
__Ensuite, dans ce chp, on peut voir Naruto lègerement sous-entendre qu'il trouve Sasuke plutôt a son gout ( et plus si affinité xD) alors a vos piti yeux et toruvez moi ce passage !  
Ceux qui trouverons aurons le droit d'ajouter 1 petit quelque chose qu'ils veulent dans la fic xp  
Un nouveau chp un peu court par contre (Aussi c'est normal comparé au 2 chp que j'ai posté vendredi...-.-")  
Mais bon, les choses avance doucement mais surement, alors j'arrete de me taper un delire et je vous laisse lire, HAVE FUN !! xD_

**_  
_**POV Sasuke

_Lundi 12 mars 17h 56_

Allez, qu'est ce que tu fous Naruto ?!  
Tu dis que je me connetce jamais mais dès que je le suis tu trouve le moyen pour pas être là.  
Bah c'est vrai qu'il est plutot sympa le blondinet...  
Je pensais jamais que je deviendrai amis avec un gars avec qui j'ai parlé que quelque fois sur msn...

-Sa-Su-Ke !!

_**- Hey Naruto !! Je t'attend depuis longtemps è.é**_

-Héhé desolé /// je reviens à peine de cours v.v"

_**- C'était la rentré pour toi aussi ?!**_

-Ouai T.T

_**-ALors verdict ?!**_

-Bah j'ai put revoir tout mes potes, c'était cool mais...QU'EST CE QUE JE DETESTE LES COURS !!! T.T è.é

_**- Je vois que tu régis comme moi...T.T**_

-TOi aussi c'était pas terrible ?!

_**-Comme d'hab quoi...-.-"**_

-Ouai mes toi t'es intelligent

_**- Ouai mais ca n'empeche pas que c'est chiant -.-"**_

-T'as raison Ah en faite, ma cam est reparé xD branche la tienne !

_**-Cool !! Attend 2 secondes...C'est bon, jte vois, et toi ?! n.n**_

-Ouai c'est bon jte vois !!

_**-Mais bon parlons pas des cours alors qu'on en sort !!**_

-J'avou, ya de quoi deprimé xp

_**- Et je voudrais garder le peu d'enthosuiasme qu'il me reste ."**_

-Ouai !! Dit Sasuke...

_**-Hm ?!**_

-La dernière fois, j'ai cru voir un tatouage sur ton cou du côté gauche...a moins que ce soit 1 sucon petit pervers

_**-Euh nan, t'as raison c'est un tatouage !**_

-Sasuke ce la joue rebelle xD

_**- Ba-ka !!**_

-Ca represente quoi ?!

-**_Au départ c'était juste trois virgules sur le cou puis après j'aimais bien alors j'ai continué un peu sur le torse et le dos._**

- Toujours des virgules oO

_**-Nan -.- J'ai stylisé le truc pour le torse. Attends je vais te montrer**_

-Okay...!! MAis pourquoi tu regarde a la porte?! oO

_**-Voir si ya mon père.**_

-??

_**-Il est pas au courant et je veux pas trop qu'il l'aprenne maintenant xs**_

-Comment t'a réussi a te le faire alors ?! O.O

_**-Shikamaru, son père est tatoueur et il tatoue lui aussi, alors j'ai put le faire tranquil**_

-Mais tu l'as dit à ta mère et ton frère ?!

_**-Ouai ma mère je savais qu'elle allez rien dire (elle le savait même a l'avance) et mon frère l'a decouvert mais il s'en fiche alors...**_

-Okay

-**_BOn c'est bon y'as personne...voilà !_**

-Waw !!

_**- Alors ?!**_

-C'est stylé !!! O.O Sur une bonne partie du torse et sur l'omoplate ...et puis le motif est vrement magnifique !! ...c'est beau : D

_**-Héhéh j'ai bon gout ca veut dire O.**_

- Ouai je confirme !! EN plus, on dirait que le tatouge se propage des 3 virgules, comme une marque, style jeux vidéos xD

_**-C'était un peu l'effet voulu**_

-Mais pourquoi t'as un bandage sur le dos ?! oO

-**_Shika me l'a "continué" Il a rajouter un truc sur le dos mais j'ai l'interdiction d'enlever le pansemant avant...bah samedi j'crois!!_**

-Oh tu me montrera hein ?!

_**-Ouai tkt !!**_

-Bah en tout cas, j'dit bravo a SHikamaru

_**-Ma tit Maman xD**_

-J'avou...il m'a fait peur avec ses questions !!

_**-Bah t'inquiète il est tout le temps comme ca ! Et puis grace a toi, j'ai trouvé un moyen de le charier xD**_

-lequel ?! oO Ca m'interesse xp

_**-Temari...il l'a trouvé très...très a son gout xD**_

-SI ca continue on va faire une agence matimoniale toi et moi mdr

_**-Javou, après Gaara et Lee, maintenant c'est Temari et SHika **_

- Manquerai plus qu'on case tout le monde ensemble :p

_**- Arrête tu me donne des idées **_

- mDR D'ailleurs Gaara veut absolument voir Lee bientôt

_**-He j'men doute mais j'pense pas qu'il pourra sortir cette semaine...**_

-Pourquoi ?!

_**-On nous a rendu un controle dès aujourd'hui et...ca note n'a pas été super :s**_

-AH merde

_**-Et tel que je connais son père (C'est lui mais en pire xD) Il va le remonter serieux xs**_

-Dommage, on aurais put se voir aussi v.v"

_**-Tu sais qu'on peut se voir sans ces deux là !!**_

-Ouai mais en faite, mes parents sont pas chaud du faite que je parle avec des gens que je conait pas réelement, alors ils me laisseront jamais sortir seul sans une raison valable

_**-Ah merde -.-"**_

-Ouai, avec Gaara j'aurais un alibi xD

_**- SUrtout qu'on habite vraiment pas loin w**_

-Comment tu sais ca toi è.é xD

_**- Je suis devin ptdr**_

-Nan vraiment !!

_**-J'ai demandé à Neji où habité sa cousine, et voilà le travail !!**_

-AH oui c'est vrai j'ai demandé a Hinata aussi !!

_**-Bah alors pourquoi tu l'as pas dit ."**_

-J'ai oublié ///

_**- -.-" désesperant**_

-JE sais -.-"

_**-Pauvre Naru-chan xD Je dec' pour le surnom**_

- M'appele pas comme ca quand même è.é ca me fait penser quand ta dit des truc bizarre lorsque y'avait ton père T.T

_**-Ah oui !! xpldr il s'en souvient encore... 3 en mode nostalgique xD**_

- Il t'en a parler après ?!

_**-Ouai t'inquiète mais ce qui est trop drôle avec mon père c'ets qu'on dirait qu'il me parle en message codé :p**_

- comment ca ?!

_**- Genre "Sasuke, tu parler de quoi tt a l'heure ?!" ou alors "Est-ce que j'ai bien lu ?" ou "Sasuke, je ne savais pas..." ou des fois il m'engeule carrèment avant qu'il grille que je pouffe de rire et qu'en faite je me fous de sa geule...xD Là j'ai le droit à 1 bonne engeulade, un drole de sourie exaspéré de ma mère et mon frère qui explose de rire lui aussi xD (C'est ce qui c'est passé l'autre jour)**_

-T'es vraiment impossible xD

_**- J'suis comme toi nan ?!**_

-A 100 !!!

_**-D'ailleurs...**_

-oui ?!

_**-Je parle beaucoup mais je t'entends pas trop raconter ta vie moi è.é xD**_

-Ah ba si tu me donne le feu vert !!!

_**-Bah oui jte le donne**_

-TU va le regretté :p

_**-PAs grave v.v"**_

-Voyons, que puis-je te dire...

_**-TOut et n'importe quoi !!**_

-Mon frère Iruka gagnerai un concour d'apnée xD

_**- Avec sa petite copine ?!**_

-Petit copain

_**- Ah bon ?! ton frère est gay ?! oO**_

-Ouai, sa te dérange ?!

-**_PAs du tou, j'ai plein d'amis gay alors tu sais..._**

- Ouff...j'ai eu un peu peur quand même Mais jte jure avec Kakashi ils passent leurs temps à s'embrasser, c'est soulant quand tu te sens seul T.T

_**-Je confirme T.T MAis...t'as bien dit Kakashi ?!**_

-Ouai pourquoi ?!

_**-Hatake Kakashi ?!**_

-Me dit pas que tu le connait -.-"

_**-Si xD c'est le meilleur pote de mon frère Itachi !**_

-Meilleur pote ou...

_**-Ex aussi.**_

-J'croyais que ton frère était hétero et qu'il avait une copine ?! O.O

_**-Ouai, c'est ce qui l'a le plus étonné quand il a flashé sur mon ex xD**_

- Etrange tout ca...Il est bi quoi !

_**-Ouai pour l'instant xpldr**_

- ptdr

-**_Mais quand même, Comment ca se fait que j'ai jamais entendu parler de toi alos qu'on connait plein de personnes en commun T.T_**

-Je sais pas T.T SI j'apprend qu'on connait encore 1 autre personne en commun je me suicide T.T

-**_Et nan te suicide pas quand même T.T_**

- xD j'avou !! Ca serai con !! Ah attend je reviens !!

_**-De ?! Okay**_

-C'est bon me revoilà !! J'étais aller me prendre de quoi me reconforter !!

_**-C'ets à dire ?! oO J'vois pas ce que tu planque dans tes bras**_

-DU NUTELLA !!!! n.n

_**-...**_

-J'vais vraiment me suicider en faite...Suicide au Nutella xp

_**-...**_

-Bah Sasuke qu'est ce que t'as ?! Putain qu'est ce que c'est bon ce machin !!

_**-T.T Tais toi et enlève ca de ma vue tout de suite !! T.T**_

-Bah pourqoui ?! oO

_**-J'SUIS EN MANQUE NARUTO !!**_

- DE QUOI ?! O.O

_**-Je suis en manque de Nutella... **_

-Aaaaah !! Ouf j'avais cru autre chose !!

_**- Comme quoi ?! oO**_

-Euh nan nan rien !! Laisse !!

_**- Mwoué, okay...**_

-Mais prk t'es en manques ?!

_**-Ce Crevard d'Itachi a fini tout le pot ...J'en ai même pas eu une cuillère T.T**_

-Mon pauvre...

_**-Te moque pas c'est pas drôle !!**_

-JE me moque pas, je compatie !!

_**-EN plus c'était le format pour les fête...T.T**_

-Le pot énorme là O.O

_**-T.T oui T.T**_

-Il c'est empifré tout ca à lui tout seul O.O  
**_-Ouai... et j'ai même pas de quoi m'acheter un pot...T.T Je le tuerais è.é_**

- PAs de bol !! Moi je me régale !!

_**-SADIQUE !! è.é**_

-Oups pardon !!

_**-Ouai, attend je reviens !!**_

-Okay...T'étais aller prendre quoi ?!

_**-Une pomme...**_

-Oooooh n.n Elle est mimi !!! n.n Mais pourquoi une pomme ?! oO

_**-C'était ca ou une salade d'anchois...-.-" le choix a été vite fais !!**_

-Heum...Ouai j'espère xD Bah t'as qu'a te dire que c'est boin pour la santé !! Qu'il vaut mieux manger une bone pomme verte que de s'empifrer un pot de Nutella comme moi ! C'est mauvais pour la santé et ca fait grossir !!

_**-MAIS J'MEN FOUS !!! T.T**_

- ??

_**-Depuis que je suis tout petit j'peux manger tout ce que je veux j'prend pas 1 gramme !! **_

-Vennard è.é

_**-Ouai mais tu va me dire ca sert a quoi quand tout ce que tu peux manger c'est des fruits ou des truc bio ?!**_

- Mère à la crise de la Quarantaine ?!

_**-Ouai...T.T Faut qu'on fasses du trafic avec mon frère et mon père pour ramener quelque chose d'a peu près correct a manger sans que ma mère le voit**_

- XPLDR moi aussi ca nous fait ca !!

_**-Solidarité masculine... xD**_

-Mais oui !! On a notre planque avec mes frères et mon père où on planque toutes les chips, charcuterie, nutella, bouteilles d'alcool et friandises en tout genres...xp

_**- J'ai faim...T.T**_

-Pense à ta pomme, pense a ta pomme !!

_**-Ouai t'as raison xD Mais nous aussi on a notre petit coin...**_

-C'est ou ? xD

_**-C'est dans la salle de bain de moi et mon frères :p A la place des recharges de savon et tout le tralala qu'on planque dans nos propres placard, on enmagasine le tout MDR Et vu que ma mère ne vient JAMAIS dans cette salle de bain...n.n**_

-J'avou pas con...Nous officiallement c'est dans le placard qui réunis ma chambre et celle de Konohamaru mais après c'est un peu où on trouve de la place...Derrière les livres de notre bibilothèque, sous les canapé et derrière les coussin xD Y'en a tellement de partout que des fois on retrouve de strucs qui datent de ya 4 mois...Attend que je verifie la date du pot de Nutella :s

_**-Jvous vois trop vous poser quelques part et hop, un pot de Nutella apparait xD Mais tu vas tomber malade xp**_

-Ouf...C'est bon il a encore du temps devant lui n.n

_**- MDR Bouh... T.T**_

- qu'est que t'as mon petit Sasuke ?!

_**-J'ai finis ma pomme T.T**_

-Hein ?! A oui !! x3

_**-Et c'était la dernière T.T**_

-Allez déprime pas Sasuke...

_**-Ouai...j'irais m'acheter un pot demain n.n**_

-Ouai Jte préfère comme ca !! Mais dit moi SAsuke, tu va pas attraper la crève à rester comme ca ?!

_**-De ?! Ah ouai merde //// J'avais oublié que j'étais encore torse nu**_

-Heuresement

_**-De quoi ?!**_

-Nan nan rien j'ai rien dit ////!! Desolé fut que j'y aille j'dois aller bosser :s

_**- Okay, a dem1 peut-être , jesper T.T**_

-Ouai moi ossi !! Salut Sasu-chan !! xD

_**-è.é c'est ta vengeance ?!**_

-Ouai

_**-Allez va t'en avant que je m'enerve è.é**_

-Ouai Salut !!

_**-Salut !!!**_

_Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de bouclé !! n.n Je donne quelques précisions pour le tatouage de Sasuke, en faite c'est tout simplement la marque lorsqu'elle est activée xp (sauf qu'il l'a pas sur le visage ...heureusement d'ailleur x3)__  
Par contre, je suis (je crois) la 1er a donner un VRAI taouage a Sasuke (je trouve que ca fait sexy xD) alors je depose un Brevet là dessus : D  
Interdiction de le pliquer sans mon autorisation è.é JE compte le caser sur une autres fic...Alor svp me le piquer pô !! T.T  
Dernière petite chose et après promi j'arrête...vous avez put voir mon désespoir dans ce chp !! Oui, l'histoire du pot de Nutella...est tiré d'une histoire réel et recente T.T la pomme aussi d'ailleurs xD (C'est là qu'on voit les accro au Nutella XD)  
__Bon c'est bon j'ai vraiment finie et...a pour la suite !! n.n_


	6. Mardi 13 mars 14h26

**Titre**: L'Amour via Internet

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: Personne ne m'appartient T.T A part moi xD

**Genre:** Bah là, je sèche, Yaoi !! xD

**Couple**: SasuNaru avec d'autres couple sne fond à voir

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!

**Note 2**: Cette fic ne même a rien mais c'est pour m'eclater !! C'est un truc tout simple et rapide a ecrire alors voilà... xp  
**  
Note 3**: Fic en temps réel !! En clair, je la commence aujourd'hui, le 28 et les autres jours de publication correspondrons a la date de la conversation n.n  
Pour l'heure par contre là...c'est un miracle que je sois un peur près a la bonne heure -.-"

**_Reponses au reviews:_** Tojours autant de reviews !! Et même encore plus !!! n.n Ca fait telllement plaisir !! ENtre ceux qui suivent la fic, et ceux qui débrquent...Pioufff je sais plus où donner de la tête xD  
En tout cas, j'voulais vous dire qu' a chaque reveiws, j'explose de rire v.v" Je vous jure ya tjrs un petit truc qui me rire...Je me sens bête T.T  
Aussi, je voulais m'excuser pour le retard de la suite (elle aurais dut arriver mercredi) mais a cause d'UNE CERATAINE PERSONNE qui se reconnaitre, mon Clavier c'est noyé sous des tonnes de bave !!! On reglera nos comptes quand je repondrais a ta reviews è.é XPLDR

**_Fan003:_** MA FAN003 !!! Je me demandais ou t'étais passé moi T.T xD  
T'inquiète pas pour ton blem de reviews, c'est pas grave (même si au début je me suis demander si tu était vraiment normal vu que ta reviews voulait pas dire grand chose xp)  
En tout cas (oui je sais je kiff c'texpression -.-") je vois que t'aime toujours autant mes fic !! Et ca me fait SUPER PLAISIR!! (tu me vous un culte ou quoi oO xD)  
Pour le tatouage de Sasuke, tu peut piquer l'idée, juste demande et fait moi 1 chtit referance T.T pleaaaaasse !! (puppy eyes doogs no jutsu)  
Et ca va peut-être t'ennoné mais...tu a trouvé le passage !!! n.n Je te promet !! (C'est moi qui te porte chance PTDR) Mais bon, tu m'a pas ennuié sois en sûre :p ENcore merci pour ta reviews et vouilà le chp 6 qui te plaira j'espère !!! Kisses

**_La Fougere:_** Pommes au Nutella...Mmm tu m'a donné des idées !! J'ai tenté...ET QU'EST CE QUE C'EST BON !! xD Je me suis regalée !! MAis un Sasuke en nutella.../baveeeeeeeeeeeeeee/ Ah nan pas encore hein !! D'où ta eu l'idée de m'ecrire ca dans ta reviews toi hein è.é  
On a dut me changer mon clavier T.T C'est toi la fautive du retard è.é Nan rassure toi je déconne ! C'est moi...J'AIME TORP SASUKE !!!!!! T.T  
Hum hum après ces aveu mal placés...reprennons notre serieux !! v.v"  
Pour la petite note que j'ai mit, tkt c'ets pas grave !! Moi non plus je les lit pas tout le temps !!  
Avant dernier point: Oui Naru-chan va pouvoir admirer le tatouage de Sasuke de BEAUCOUP PLUS PRES !!! n.n T'inquiète qui va l'apprecier !! xp  
Et dernier point: Les dates sont fausses oO Ah merde !! Gomen !! J'vais corriger ca !! Ca doit être parce que j'ai changé les dates au début mais j'ai dut oublier ces 2 chp v.v" Trop nul...T.T  
Bon allez, la suite !! J'espère qu'elle te palira tjrs autant !! n.n Bisou

**_Netissi:_** Pour le GaaLee...tkt j'ai bien compris !! Et desolé mais bon, c'est ma fic quand même xD  
Si Sasuke enlève le bas...Mmm tu verra !! XPLDR  
Je te torture la, nan ?! xp En tout cas, c'est sûre que tu va te regaler avec le chp 8 et 10, je te le jure !! (je me depeche de poster ces chp pour qu'ils puissent arriver très vite xD)  
Et une banane ?! oO pourquoi une Banane (prend un air tout innocent n.n) XPLDR  
Oui c'est vrai que j'y ai pas pensé...il aurai put mettre Naruto au suplice... Pas con pas con...je sens que Sauske va me refaire une crise frutière MDR MErci pour l'idée, le chp 10 promet MDR  
Bon, après cette instant de pure pervesité mentale...je te laisse lire la suite pennarde !! J'espère qu'elle te plaira n.n Biyou

**_Inurame:_** Miel pops...Toblerone...Tu me veut me mettre aus supplice ou quoi ?! T.T  
EN tout cas, on voit bien les accro a MSN avec cette fic mais bon...xD  
Par contre, le moment où il vont se rencontrer arrive un peu plus tard...et vi je vous fait languire xp Je suis Sadique !!  
Mais bon quand je verrai que vous me sortez des "La rencontre ou tu crève" ou des "Sinon je lit plus ta fic" JE crois que je la meterai presto :p  
Mais "kiffageant" ?! C'est une nouvelle expression xPLDR j'aime bien en tout cas !! n.n  
Allez le chp 6 t'attend ma chère !! xD Pourvu que ca te plaise, mais si ce n'est pas le meilleur chp, loin de là...  
Biyou

**_Buzame:_** Merci pour ta reviews !! Une de celle qui est ici depuis le début n.n Mais je suis sûre que dans ce chp, beaucoup d'entre nous ce sont reconnu dans le passage du pot de Nutella...Malheureusement xD  
Mais oui, c'ets sûre que les 2 petiot commencent a faire de léger sous-entendus sans vraiement sans rendre compte :p Ca viens tout doucement !! Bon allez, la suite c'est pour ca que t'es venu nan ?! Allez j'espère que t'aimera hein !! n.n Bisou

**_Ptite clad:_** Oui j'ai enfin compri comment accepter les reviews anonyme XPLDR J'y est mit le temps mqis j'ai enfin réussi xD  
Naruto s'interesse plus a Sasuke ?! tu trouves ?! xD Mais il y va plus en finesse lui...(Il va pas se mettre torse nu comme ca par exemple mdr) Si le chp 5 était long, celui là est très court par contre !! GOmen mais faut bien un peu d'intrigue tout de même :p ENfin...je te laisse lire la suite que tu attend patiemment depuis mardi !! n.n Kisses

**_Edelweiss:_** Quelqu'un qui me comprend O.O Sasuke avec un tatouage etst tout simplement divin xD  
En tout cas bravo, tu a "decouvert" le passage ou Naruto se montre pas si indifférent envers Sasu !! (Je sais pas si c'est fait exprès mais bon...v.v") Et oui tu a deviné, JE NE TE DIRAIS RIEN!! RIEN DU TOUT XPLDR Je te laisse te poser des questions dans ta tête !! xD Moi, Sadique ?! Bien sûre !!! mdr  
Merci pour la soutien et puis, la suite ?! n.n Gros Biyu !!

**_Mikau32:_ **Bah t'as pas trouvé ?! O.O Boh pas grave !! n.n et vi, que ferrai Nutella sans nous franchement !! Nous, petit(e)s Fankikeuses (ou fanfikeurs) qui liquidons 15 pot de nutella a chaque ecriture ou lecture d'une fic ?! Ils devraient nous payer tiens xD  
Ca m'aiderais a finir mes fin de moi xPLDR  
Bon après ce petit délire en solo..Meric pour ta chtit reviews et la suite pour toi !! Kisses

**_Kell Uzumaki:_** UNE NOUVELLE !! n.n (ou nouveau oO) et encore un adepte du club de la dépendance au Nutella !! xD  
Contente que ma fic et son concept te plaise !!  
Et puis...juste entre nous, je dois te dire que j'ai haluciné en lisant ta reviews !! v.v" Tu m'a sorti des mot au début j'ai eu du mal T.T  
J'exagère quand même xD Mais c'ets sûre que ce style de fic ne me permet pas de faire des choses comme de la description, ou de vrai "scènes" mais moi j'aime bien !! Ca me plait plus d'ecrire quelque chose de simple et même certaines de mes copine qui n'aime pas le Yaoi se sont éclaté a lire alors...n.n Je suis sans doute plus doué pour ecrire ce genre de chose que pour faire des grosse fic avec des scène compliqué, des recit prennant et de la description en veut tu en voilà !!  
Il faut encore que je m'entraine un peu dans ce domaine v.v"  
Mais en tout cas oui, le dernier chp se portera sur la rencontre Sasuke/Naruto et là, ca sera du narratif (POV Naruto normalement)  
Un chp court certe, mais pour pouvoir montrer les sentiments et emotions lors de leur première rencontre (car toute la fic ce base sur le fait qu'il tombe amoureux uniquement via internet)  
En tout cas, j'espère que j'ai repondu a toutes tes quetsion, et j'espère que la suite te plaira !!  
Bisoux !!

**_Romania:_** Je vois que d'accepter les reviews anonyme servent...MDR Mici boucoup pour ta reviews!! J'suis contente que tu lise toujours ma fic, chp après chp, avec autant de plaisir !! Ca me donne envie de pelurer de joie T.T (Oui je suis très emotive a mes heures...xD) Bon, je te laisse lire le chp 6 !!

**_Tsukiko:_** Si tu n'a pas encore tenter les pommes au Nutella, ESSAYE TOUT DE SUITE !! xD A croire que les fanfikeurs et fanfikeuses on des gout en commun, c'est "La Fougere" qui m'a donné l'idée...Avec une autre T.T XPLDR Donc, NON !! Tu n'a pas de gout bizzare :p  
Mais Bien sûre que le tatoue plait !! Ca rend sexy XPLDR Je m'emballe un peu là !! Mais Shika en mère poule...Y'avais que moi pour l'inventer MDR Je depose un nouveau Brevet xD  
Voici la suite, le chp 6, j'espère que t'a pas trop attendu et qu'elle te plaira n.n

**_Ange Dechus:_** Vi tu a trouvé le fameux passage !! Et oui Sasuke est extrement bien foutu /baveeeeee/ BOn, reprennons nous !!  
La rencotre, logique que je la fasse !! Quand même...v.v" Mais pour le Lemon...Je te promet rien, mais je vais essayer !! Par contre si je le fais ca sera un court et plus dans le genre "romantique, doux et amoureux" que "pervers, bien hard et très citronné"  
Si je le fais, tu aura l'honneur d'être celle qui m'aura fait ecrire mon 1er Lemon !! Mais je vais essayé de te faire plaisir !! En attendant, je te ferrais peut-être plaisir avec la suite qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? n.n Allez, profite bien !!

**_Sayoko:_** ALors là...la reviews qui m'a fait le plus peur xD Je plaisante moi aussi !! Mais je suis pas une sans coeur d'abbord :p Merci de me dire que j'ai de l'imagination (je trouve que j'en ai trop pas v.v") et j'espère que t'aura pas attendu trop longtemps !! Je veux pas mourire !!  
D'ailleurs, d'où tu me menace par reviews toi hein è.é t'ES qui pour faire ca ?! XPLDR Ca me dit qq chose pas toi ?! oO xD  
Allez, la suite !!

**_Lenut':_** Bah vi mais pourtant je l'ai dit, Sasuke a eu une ex !! Ou ptetre plus (+) qui sais...xD Mais bon mais bon...au moins Naruto aura un amants qui aura de l'experience XPLDR (j'les vois trop le Jour J comme deux con savant pas quoi faire PTDR)  
Mais bon, je retourne voir Arte parce que j'ai rien a faire là, et que j'arrive pas a dormir (ARTE...C'est la nouit XPLDR Mais c'est vrai en plus, je me suis passé le crypté de Canal + et Chasse et pêche en prime -.-") BOn voilà la suite, j'epsère qu'elle te plaire !! Et merci pour l'encouragement n.n

**_oOYumiOo:_** Vi, c'ets sûre que Sasu est très OOC mais bon...Il est terrible comem ca xDPLR (oui, maintentant que je sais ce que veux dire OOC je me la pète xD) Mais complétement d'accord que Shika en mère poule fut une de mes brillantes idées dont j'ai eu l'idées ( Ya un blem' là nan ?! oO) En tout cas ca fait plaisir de voir que t'aime ma fic !! (Si oOYumiOo aime, je suis au anges ;p) BOn bah voilà la suite hein, je te retiens pas plus xD

**_o-Inuka-o:_** RE UNE NOUVELLE (ou nouveau je sais pas xD) Et encore quelque'un qui kiffe le new Sasuke (J'vais envoyé un e-mail a Masashi pour lui dire de lui changer son caractère si ca continue xD) MAIS NAN , je ne te donnerai pas l'adresse de Naru et Sasu !! Je les gardes pour moi xD (L'egoïsme n'est pas un péché lorsqu'il sert a preserver la vie et l'intimité d'un blond et d'un brun xp) Mais c'est sûre, Gaara est pas mal dans cette fic !! Et puis tu verra, on le revoit ds le chp 8, et il refait des ravages XPLDR Bon allez la suite !! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le reste !! n.n

**_Ai-sensei and Nade-chan:_** AH bon ?! oO Y'a vraiment beaucoup de passage ou Naruto fait des sous-entendus O.O 'Tin la vache j'ecrit des trucs pervers sans même m'en rendre compte T.T Déformation professionelle je suppose xD  
TenTen, avec qui je vais la mettre ?! Bah j'aurais dit Kankuro (me demande surtout pas pourquoi -.-") et Temari, c'est obligé qu'elle succombe au charme de notre mère-poule xPLDR Bon aller, la suite now ! J'espère que t'aimera !!

**_Akemi Luo:_** Mais oui, laissons les choses allait toute en douceur...n.n Et puis ca me parait plus logique nan ?! ( A moins que tt lemonde tombe amoureux d'une personne avec qui il a parlé que 6 fois...v.v" un peu fort quand même) En tout cas merci pour les lignes à ma gloire si tu me prend l'idée du Tatouage...Ca fait plaisir T.T EN tout cas (oui fallait bien le ressortir xD) Merci pour ta reviews et pour tes encouragement n.n  
Je te laisse lire la suite, et un gros bisoux de la petite Mwa xD

**_Louange:_** Mais oui je suis accro, et fière de l'être xD On a voulu m'interner chez les ANO mais j'ai pas voulu (ANO: Accro au nutella anonymes v.v") Mais ai-je était rapide poour poster ce hcp ?! Bah en considerant que le dernier a été posté vendredi ET QUE j'ai posté la suite mardi MAIS QUE tu a lut ce chp jeudi...Oui je l'ai quand même posté assez vite...n.n Bon allez, j'espère que la suite te palira, et ...et...et c'est tout je crois n.n Kisses

**_Reappearance:_** Bah oui ca aurait pas était con comme nom de fic mais c'était un peu trop long MDR Mais si nos tourtereaux feront des choses avec de la nutella ?! oO Pourquoi pas Et de la chantilly /baveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee/ Mmmmm ca donne faim T.T et ca donnerai des scène bien citronné a mon gout xD  
Mais oui, au chp 8, sera pas mal coté perversité, enfin pas tout a fait Sasuke, enfin si mais... Mais c'est complqiué v.v"  
J'ai recamment ecrit le chp 10 et là aussi ya de quoi se regalé niveau sous entendu ...  
Mais pour la viste de la maison de ce vieux parano pervers j'ai nommé Rousseau (Ca convient a mon prof aussi v.v") JE te jure que mon prof avait les yeux qui brillaient. Après ils nous regarder, nous les filles, j'te jure on flippé xs (Attend l'autre jour, lui et mon prof de sport nous dit de mettre des petites robes, des mini top et des jupes a volant...va pas me dire qu'ils sont pas pervers chez moi è.é)  
Bon, j'arrête un peu de raconter ma vie, et je te laisse lire la suite !!n.n J'espère que t'aimera !! .

Voily voilou j'ai fin !! D'ailleur je suis Happy j'ai pas dit "En tout cas" trop de fois xD  
JUste avant le début de la fic, je re-previens "**_Ange Dechus"_**, **_"Edelweiss" _**et **_"Fan003"_** qu'elles (ils oO) on trouvé le fameux passage !! n.n  
J'ai donc la rencontre obligatoire a faire et normalement un Lemon...v.v"  
Je demande donc à **_"Edelweiss"_** et à ma chtit **_"Fan003"_** ce qu'il voudrait voir apaparaître dans cette fic n.n  
Bon voilà je m'arrête pour vous laisser lire !!

_Mardi 13 mars 14h26_

Je haie les cours..."-.-" Heuresement que je finis tôt le Mardi...  
Oh, Sasuke est connecté ?! C'est cool ca, j'voulais lui parler !!  
C'est bizzare quand même...on se connait depusi 1 semaine et pourtant...

-Salut Sasuke !!

**_-'lu_**

-Qu'est ce que tu fais connecté si tôt, tu sèches xD

**_- J'pourrais te retourner la question_**

- J'finis tôt le mardi, a ma plus grande joie

**_- ah okay_**

-Et toi, tu m'as tjrs pas repondu !!

**_-J'suis malade_**

-C'est vrai

**_-Ouai j'ai la crève_**

-C'est vrai ca ?!

**_-Tu veux voir ma tête, j'suis pire que d'habitude_**

-Bah branche ouai.

**_-Voilà._**

-O putain O.O

**-T'as vu**

-Ouai !! Déja que t'es blanc d'habitude, alors là...

**_-Je concurence les fantômes -.-"_**

-Mon pauvre...:s Ca serais pas parce que t'es resté torse nu hier?! oO

_**-Nan j'pense pas ...**_

-T''es choupinet dans ta couverture quand même xp

**_-C'est bon j'veux pas de commentaires è.é_**

- Oh te fache pas !! xD Mais t'es trop drole enroulé dans ta couette...avec tout plein de chtit éventail XPLDR

**_-No comment...J'ai trouvé que ca_**

-Mais oui, mais oui

**_- xp Et puis elle est très bien ma couette !!_**

- Mais oui !! Les petits evantail xD

**_-Hey rigole pas, c'est le symbole de ma famille...-.-"_**

-Le symbole de ta famillle ?! O.O

-**_Ouai une sorte de blason si tu veux_**

-D'où vous avez ca vous ?! oO

**_-Piouffff ca date de perpet' Jcrois que c'est à l'époque de la noblesse et tout..._**

-A ouai ca fait loin v.v"

**_-Ouai... et vu que les Uchiwa sont toujours important pour le pays..._**

-Ouai la fameuse Uchiwa's corp

-**_Et ouai... COmment tu fais pour être si bronzé ?! oO_**

-Quoi ?! oO

**_-Ouai je sais je change radicalement de sujet !!_**

-J'ai vu v.v"

**_-Il fait un temps pas possible et on dirait que tu reviens de la plage !!_**

-Ahaha c'est naturel ! J'ai toujours la peau bronzé, et c'est bien, je préfère.

**_-Ouai mais à ce point..._**

-C'est pas ma faute si t'es blanc comme un cachet x3

-**_La maladie Naruto, la maladie..._**

-Mouai...Ca va quand même ?!

**_-Mwoué... att je re !!!_**

- Sasuke ?! T'as couru où là.

**_-Toilettes_**

-?? T'es allé vomir ?

**_-Ouai...j'me sens pas bien xs_**

-Quel idée d'aller sur l'ordi quand t'es malade è.é

**_-J'ai que ca à faire_**

-Dormir c'est une bonne option nan ?!

**_-Tu veux à ce point que je me casse Naruto ?!_**

-Nan mais j'ai pas envie que tu tombe plus malade que tu ne l'ai

**_-C'est bon j'ai que la crève_**

-Au début c'est qu'une crève et après ca degenère

**_-Naruto, j'vais pas crever parc'que j'ai 39 de fièvre non plus_**

-Et si c'est plus qu'une crève hein ?!

**_-C'est juste une crève Naruto, vas pas chercher plus loin._**

-Tu sais mon père a failli mourri, comme toi il disait "C'est juste une petite crève", il c'est retrouvé a l'hopital pendant 2 mois entre la vie et la mort

**_-..._**

-Quoi encore ?!

**-J'suis désole Naruto**

-Nan c'est moi, j'avais pas a te dire ca

-**_Nan t'as raison, j'crois que je vais aller me coucher_**

-Attends Sasuke !!

**_-Salut Naruto_**

- Sasuke attend part pas !!

_- le message suivant n'as pas pus êter envoyé à tout les destinataires  
__-"Sasuke attend part pas !!" _

Premireè "dispute" entre Sasu et Naru...  
NE ME TUER PAS !!! T.T  
Mais faut bien qu'il y ai un peu de rebondissements dans cette fic quand même !! v.v"  
Et puis vous inquietez pas, ils s'eloignent pour mieux se retrouver !! (Comment c'est beau ce que je viens de dire xD)  
DOnc chp très court, Gomen, mais j'ai reppris les court et je ne peux plus ecrire autant que la semaine derrnière T.T  
Et puis j'ai quand même arrêter toutes mes autres fic pour me consacrer a celle là uniquement !!

BOn allez, le prochian chp lundi, ou mardi au plus tard !!!!  
Kisses from Michiko xp


	7. Vendredi 16 mars 18h27

**Titre**: L'Amour via Internet

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: Personne ne m'appartient T.T A part moi xD

**Genre:** Bah là, je sèche, Yaoi !! xD

**Couple**: SasuNaru avec d'autres couple en fond à voir...n.n

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!

**Note 2**: Cette fic ne même a rien mais c'est pour m'éclater !! C'est un truc tout simple et rapide a écrire alors voilà... xp

**Note 3**: Fic finalement plus en temps réel xD !! J'voulais faire tout bien a la bonne heure et le bon jour mais J'AIME POOOO !!!! J'ai trop hâte de mettre la suiteuh T.T

**Note 4**: Naruto: normal  
**_Sasuke: gras et italique_**

**_Réponses au reviews:_** Nyark nyark nyark !! J'ai toujours tout plein de reviews a chaque chp !! Même de plus en plsu !! n.n J'y cros pas...27 reviews sur le chp 6 !! Ca m'en fait 99 en tout :!! Franchement j'vous en remercie !! J'vous adore tous !!  
Et avant de repondre, je voudrais faire une annonce general:  
Beaucoup on cru que Sasuke c'était enervé et c'était pour ca qu'il était parti mais enfaite, c'est pas ca !! Il était géné et honteux justement !!  
Il regrettai d'avoir fait revivre ca a Naruto !! n.n  
C'est pas parce qu'il était enervé !! Aussi c'est normal c'était pas très compréhensible...  
Mais bon, un point d'eclairé !! Et maintentant, bah repondons vraiment hein xD

**_oOYumiOo:_** Et bah si une dispute !! xD ENfin c'ets pas tout a fait une dispute, enfin c'est compliqué quoi !! xD Donc si tu a lut ma petite chose juste au dessus, tu a vu qu'en faite Sasu n'était pas en rogne du tout !! Trop happy que t'aime toujours !! Meric pour ta reviews et la suite ?! xD

**_ptite clad:_** Oui je sais, I am Sadique and fière to be it !! (Mon angalis est très devellopé tu a vu xPLDR) Mais faut un peu de rebondissement quand même hein !! n.n Mais insinue tu que tu me laisse en vie juste pour avori la suite Oo Si c'est ca je boude !! T.T et y'aura pas la suite xp  
Tkt je déconne, je ne ferais jamais ca !! n.n Merci pour les encouragement continuelle et j'espère que la suite te palira !! Kisses

ps: Dsl mais Sasuke a déjà trouvé une infirmière :p

**_akemi luo:_** J'ai pas mis de majuscule !!! xD j'apprend bien mes lecons !! v.v" Et oui j'ai repris les cours lundi derniers...T.T et mardi et mercredi c'est brevet blanc T.T ZVEUUUX POOOOOOOOO ! TTT.TTT  
Pour le lemon, jpense que y'en aura un sur cette fic, sur la rencontre, mais je la ferrai en version soft aussi.  
Ca permettera au gens d'avoir le choix et d'avoir une belle rencontre quand même avec ou sans lemon n.n  
Pour la rencontre, JE NE TE DIRAIS RIEN XD J'ai déjà fait un petit brouillon de qui quand quoi comment, mais pour ca, faudra patiemment attendre x3 Mais en tout cas, si tu commence a imaginer la suite de ma fic, c'est sûre que tu dois l'adoré !! n.n (J'fais ca quand J'AIME une fic a la foulie !)  
Mais t'inquiète pas, j'ame que les gens me racontent leur vies !! n.n Allez byou et la suite !!  
**_  
Netissi:_** Il ya a des sous-entendus pervers dans le chp 6 ?! Oo Je commence vraiment a devenir un psycopathe !! v.v"  
Tu veux pas me dire où pour que je vois Oo  
EN tout cas, tu aime le mot crève ?! Moi aussi !! Nyark nyark nyark !! Mais pour ta belle phrase en english, te answer is YES. There will be a lemon...Bon j'arrete mon délire (je sais même pas si ca veut dire qq chose ce que j'ai écrit -.-")  
Donc oui, lemon au dernier chp (la rencontre) mais il y aura aussi une version soft sans lemon de cette rencontre. Pero que es 'lime".  
Hablo en espanol...soy loco -.-" DOnc oui, je revise mes langues étrangères !! La suite que tu attend depuis si longtemps xPDLR J'epsère que t'aimera n.n

**_tsukiko:_** Dsl mamzel mais, notre chtit Sasu a déjà toruvé uine infirmière, qui n'est autre que MOI !! è.é Mais ne vous inquiéte pas j'en prend bien soins XPLDR Mais je te laisse te consoler avec la fic !! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !!

**_natsuko:_** Merci pour ta reviews !! Ca fait plaisir de voir que des gens aiment tjrs autant ma chtit fic (qui n'aurais même pas du continuer T.T)  
J'espère que tu n'aura pas trop attendu la suite, et qu'elle te plaira a toi aussi.

**_Ange Dechus:_** Oui je confirme, tu a 1 très bon sens de l'observation xp Et oui, donc, tu l'aura ton lemon...v.v" Mais is il est pourri ne m'en veux pas hein T.T Je regrette mon idée d'un coup -.-" M'enfin...sois fière de toi hein è.é En tout cas, je vois que la "dispute" a plus a bcp de personnes...moi qui croyais que j'allais me faire démont'... BOn, la suite, inspiré par un ange XPLDR (jeu de mots hein...mais faudra que je le ressorte pour le lemon tiens xp)

**_Edelweiss:_** Donc oui, tu parle super bien anglais j'ai bien vu mdr Mais dsl pour le doute que tu sois une fille, mais à chaque fois que je m'avance trop vite les gens s'énèrve et me dise qu'ils sont des gars enfaite v.v"  
Et si tu a lu la pitite note avant que je rep au reviews, tu a compris qu'en faite Sasuke n'ets pas faché, mais honteux plutôt...IL est trop meugnon xD Allez, la suite, t'en dit quoi ?! x3

**_Inurame:_** Tu est peut-être folle, MAIS JE LE SUIS PLUS QUE TOI !!! Mwahahahahah.. !!! hum hum...a censuré -.-" Donc, je disais, je sais plus xPLDR Ah si, c'est sûre que c'est mieux que la fic dure mais y'en a qui veulent la rencontre depuis le chp2 alors ...xD Alors, la suite, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira (que tu va kiffagé peut-être ?! oO xD)

**_Mikau32:_** Bah oui c'était court, mais je peux pas ecrire 6 pages pour chaque chp !! Surtout que je poste assez rapidement quand même, nan n////n  
ENfin plus trop vu que j'ai recommencé les court mais c'est dejà plus rapide que d'autre fic que j'ai lu en juillet où j'attend encore la suite è.é T.T Mais obn, j'arrête de te raconter mon desespoir et te laisse lire la suite pennard qu'est-c't'en dite ?!?! Allez profite xD

**_Lovetemashika:_ **C'est sûre, mais avant j'accepter pas les reviews anonyme alors ca doit être pour ca que tu n'y arrivais pas v.v" Mais, y'a des gens bizarre pour trouver qu'une dispute c'est mignon Oo Mais bon...j'dois être plsu bizarre alors...xD  
Mais oui, les court c'est chiant T.T MAis je me psose une question, on aurais pas le même prof O.O C'est une description quasi-parfaite (si tu me dit qu'il est vicieux, grand type alumette, chauve et porte tt le temps des chemises et une cravate là j'ai ma confirmation xD) Et puis dit a Shika et Temari de se la fermer, j'iame la vie des autres n.n  
Et je suis une bizarrerie de la nature aussi PTDR  
Mais moi il serais temps que j'arrête et je te laisse lire la suite, en esperant qu'elle te plaise !! n.n

**_reith:_** Mais oui, un couple qui ne se dispute pas n'est pas un vrai couple xD MAis quand même, c'était pas une dispute, c'était plus ...plus...bon bah je trouve pas mais c'était pas vraiment une dispute xD Et puis, Naru ?! Accro ?! A Sasu ?! Obligé !! XPLDR  
Mais oui, c'est un peu bizarre, mais dans presque tout mes chp, les reponses au reviews sont plus long que la fic en elle même v.v" Mais faut se dire que ca veut dire qu'il ya bcp de monde qui l'aime ma fic, chp après chp, Alors ca me rend SUPER CONTENTE !!!!!! n.n  
Mais c'est sûre que c'est bizarre xD Bon allez, la suite !! J'epsère que t'aimera x3

**_tipha:_** Merci pour le non lieu !! Mais seria tu comme **_"ptite clad" _**et ne me tuerai pas jsute pour voir la suite è.é  
XPLDR J'espère pas cou même n////n Je te connais trop, tu n'en serais pas capable !! PTDR  
Bon allez, je te laisse lire la suite, j'espère que t'aimera !! n.n

**_Romania:_** Le flemm'...le 2ème plus grd peché du monde (après le Gourmandise bien sûre !!XD)  
Mais oui la vie est cruelle...mais c'est ainsi v.v" et puis plus on attend mieux c'est nan ?! xD  
Si c'est vrai, alors tu adorera la suite que j'ai brillament concoté XPLDR (la modestie...qu'elle belle qualité xD)  
Kisses n.n

**_Shikin Kikoten:_** Re une nouvelle (ou nouveau, a voir oO) Merci pour ta reviews, je vois que ma fic plait a beaucoup de gens...  
Moi qui ne voulais pas la continué v.v" Alors, mes chp, ca depend plutot des jours en faite...( et de la présence de mon père surtout -.-")  
Normalement je peux posté le mardi, le mercredi et le jeudi. C'est rare que j'arrive a poster le lundi et le vendredi et le week-end, c'est carrément in-existant. Mais de toutes facon, je marque a la fin de la fic quand je peux poster la suite la plus part du temps n.n  
Voilà, j'espère que tu n'a pas trop attendu et j'espère que ce nouveau chp te plaira !! n.n  
ps: ROh c'est bon hein, è.é j'ai oublié de mettre **_1_** replique en italquie, c'est pas la mort non plus è.é :p

**_La Fougere:_** Et bah nan, c'est moi qui soigne le boutchou è.é Et personne d'autre xPLDR  
Mais oui tu a raison, je passe plus de temps a repondre au reviews que d'ecrire ma fic en elle même (la plupart du temps) xD Mais ca veut dire que j'en ai bcp et que les gens aiment ma fic alors...n.n Mais c'est sûre que c'est un peu long -.-"  
Et oui, le Nutella a bien inspiré, a croire que j'ai eu une bonne idée !! n.n C'est un syndrome plus que connu malheureusement (HEURESEUMENT !!!! XD) En tout cas, une reconciliation autour d'un pot de Nutella, malheuresement je crois pas !!  
Mais des envie dans la tête de notre Kistune adoré a cause d'un pot de Nutella, oui, mais dans le chp 10 !! xD  
Mais...tu t'eclate en lisant les conneries que je dit au autres oO Je vais vraiment debuté une carrière de comique a ce rythme là...xp  
Ceux qui disent que j'ai une chance, taper 1 !! Sinon bah...taper 2 et je me suicde T.T  
BOn allez je te laisse lire tranquille, et j'éspère que la suite te plaira autant que les 6 chp précedant !! n.n

**_emiliezai:_** Mais oui tkt, il vont rapidement se reconcilier !! n.n Et puis en faite, je vois que j'ai un peu enduit tt le monde en erreur en disant première "dispute"...Mais si tu a lut tout en haut, avant que je commence à rep au reviews, tu a dut comprendre que Sasu n'était pas en colère !! C'était un passage assez compliqué en faite v.v" Mais bon au pire c'est expliqué vite fait au debut, dans la POV de Sasuke.  
Bon allez, jeune nouvelle (ou nouveau, a consulter xD), je te laisse lire la suite ! J'espère que t'aimera n.n

**_Shield:_** Mici pour ta reviews !! Je vois que le concept de ma fic plait de plus en plus...Moi qui n'y croyais même pas xD Mais c'est sûre que ca me permet d'ecrire quelque chose de simple, assez drôle et complet oui !! (Sans oublier la touche de perversité xp)  
Donc voilà la suite !! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les chp précédent n.n

**_Keyko-san:_** MA CHOUPETTE !! C'est pour ca que je te voyé pas ces temps si connect' !! T.T Tu me manqueuh !! TT.TT EN tout cas mici de prendre quelques minutes pour me mettre une reviews !!! n.n  
Mais je vais te faire une confidence, je me suis inspiré de toi pour faire le nouveaux Sasuke :p C'est vrai en plus !! xD Et t'inquiète, je peux pas les laisser comme ca, ils vont vite se "reconcilié" !! n.n  
Et oui...v.v" Tu a bien lut...-.-" J'vais bien faire un lemon T.T Mais il sera pourri T.T Pardonnez moi d'avance TT.TT Ca sera pour la rencontre qui arrivera bah...on verra quand hein xD  
En tout cas, encore merci pour ta reviews ma chewy, j'éspère que la suite te plaira n.n et qu'on pourra rapidement se reparler !! T.T  
Byou ma choupette je t'adore !!

**_fan003:_** Oui tu a trouvé !!! n.n Mais t'inquiète si tu ne trouve pas tout de suite, c'est pas grave !! Prend ton temps !! n.n Mais ma fic n'est pas parfaite, je suis sûre qu'il ya a des choses a rajouter, et a améliorer !! v.v"  
Donc pour notre chtit Sasu internationale, si tu a vu là haut, j'explique qu'en faite il est pas enervé, mais plutôt honteux..au pire si tu n'a rien compris a ce que j'ai dit, c'est un peux mieux expliqué dans sa POV au début de la fic !! Et oui c'est sure, je crois qu'on en l'a jamais autant dé-caractérisé xD Mais comme tu l'as dit, ca fait du bien x3  
Bon bah j'espère que t'a pas trop attendu pour la suite, et j'espère que tu vas adoré !! n.n Kisses chtit fan003-chan

**_o-Inuka-o:_** Et oui, dsl pour la fin du chp précédent mais c'est comme ca T.T Mais le tatouage de Sasuke, ce n'est pas SEXy, c'es DIVIN !!! XPLDR Un vrai beau gosse j'te jure xPLDR Mais en moi j'aurais pas dit QUE en manque de Nutella, j'ai une autre pitite idée xD Après si c'est pour ca qu'il est malade...même moi je ne le sais pô v.v" xD DOnc je te laisse lire la suite, j'espère que t'aimera et NUTELLA POWAAAAAAAAAAAAA XD

**_Mitsuko Hatake:_** En-co-re u-ne nou-ve-lle (ou nouveau, faudrais que tu me dise tiens xD)Mais, tu n'aime pas le SasuNaru et pourtant tu aimes ma fic O.O Waw la vachette !! (dsl, expression pourri v.v") Ca fait...bizarre !! EN tout cas j'en suis super happy !!  
Qui sais, je et ferrai peut-être prendre goût au SasuNaru Oo Nan j'me fait des idées T.T  
Merci pour ta reviews et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours !!

**_Sayoko:_** Tu es accro à ma fic ?! O.O SI c'est ca...TROP HAPPY !! JE savais même pas que je pouvais créer des dependances ! xD En tout cas pour la rencontre, je ne sais pas quand...sans doute quand l'inspi ne viendra plus, et SURTOUT avant que je commence a avoir des lecteurs qui se lassent v.v" Mais au moins un 10ème chp déjà ecrit; ca c'est sûre !! Allez, la suite ?! XD J'espère que t'aimera :p

**_Lenut':_** MAIS NAN !!!!!!!!!! ME BOUDE PAS J'TEN SUPPLIE TTTT.TTTT 'To plait !! C'est à cause de la "dispute" ?! Oo Si c'est ca, lit la suite et tu verra qu'ils se sont "éloignés" pour mieux se rapprocher !! Y'a même une avancé dans leur relation dans ce chp !! Alors s'il te plait boude pô !! T.T  
Allez, je te laisse lire la suite !! J'epsère qu'elle te palira et qu'elle te fera dé-bouder xD (new expression xD)

**_reappearance:_** Mais oui, chp 8 et 10 te plairons j'en suis sûre !! Et la rencontre aussi !! (Attention là, prépare la bassine au cas ou xD) Par contre pour le nutella et la chantilly...c'est simple a imaginer mais à ecrire...-.-" C'est déjà plus compliqué xD Va m'ecrire que Naruto attache Sasuke sur son lit et le barbouille de nutella et chantilly partout sur TOUT son corps et lèchouille et deguste le tout avant se s'empaller sur lui ?! oO C'ets compliqué tu vois...mais qui sais XPLDR  
Donc comme tu a lut au tout début, Sasuke n'ets pas en rogne !! Au pire lis la POV tu comprendra !! Mais c'est sûre, ils vont vite régler ca, j'les attend pour le lemon moi PTDR (Bah vi, je préfere regardez et ecrire ensuite xD)  
Mais capable de faire lire mon lemon a mon prof pour qu'il me corrige les fautes XPLDR En plus je pourrais le faire, c'est ca le pire xD Allez la suite !! J'espère que t'aimera !! n.n

**_buzame:_** Ah mon avis...Naru-chan va vite se rendre compte que Sasuke compte bien plus que ca pour lui...Jusqu'a en avoir quelques problème hormonales...xD A voir dans le chp 10 XPLDR Bon allez, j'arrête de te torturer et te laisse lire la suite !! n.n J'éspère qu'elle te plaira !! Bisoux

**_Kell Uzumaki:_** Mais bien sûre que je te repond !! JE REPOND A TOUT LE MONDE!!! Au risque de me casser les doigts T.T Mais si tu a dit "Nouveau lecteur", est-ce que ca veux dire que tu es un mec ? oO  
Mais oui, chaque couple a son lot de dispute, et surtout lorsqu'on a des caractères complètement différent (j'ai beau eu changer leur caractères, ils sont tjrs aussi different XD) Mais comme on dit, "Les contraires s'attirent" D'ailleurs, sujet d'une d'un de mes One-shot que je posterai plus tard XD Allez, j'arrete de raconter ma life !! Merci pour tes reviews et tes encouragements !! n.n J'epsère que je ne te decevrai pas avec ce chp !! En clair, j'espère que t'aimera la suite n.n

_Voily voilou, 'en ai fini avec les reviews...-.-"  
La j'ai ma confirmation, je prend plus de temps à Repondre au reviews que d'ércire la fic en elle même xD  
Et je rapelle a **Edelweiss** que j'attend sa demande pour la fic !!  
Que je sache assez rapidement quand même pour pouvoir antisiper le cou xp  
(J'attendrai ma chtit **Fan003** si des idées te viennent n.n)  
Bon, j'arrête vraiment ce coup si xs  
_

_Vendredi 16 mars 18h27_

POV Sasuke

J'men veut pour la dernière fois avec Naruto...EN plus il avait raison ca a degenéré en grippe avec une angine en prime.

Arggghh ca m'enerve !! J'ai agit comme un débile...

J'ai peur de lui parler ! Putain si un jour on m'aurait dit que j'aurais peur de parler a quelque'un un jour, j'laurais pas cru...

Ah merde il se connect, vite vite, au moins se mettre absent...et merde !!

-Sasuke !! Youhou Sasuke !! Heo !! Repond moi !!

_**-Salut Naruto...**_

-Ah ba enfin xD Tu t'es pas connecté souvent cette semaine

_**-Ouai**_

-ALors sa va mieux depuis mardi ?

_**-Ouai beaucoup mieux**_

-Sasuke sa va pas ?!

_**-Si si**_

-Allez dit moi, j'vois bien que t'es pas comme d'habitude

_**-Naruto...j'suis désolé pour la dernière fois, je...**_

-Ah c'est pour ca !! Mais t'inquiète, te ronge pas les sang pou ca !!

_**-Mais...**_

-YA pas de "mais" !! J'avais pas à te dire ca, j'suis un peu parano dès que ca concerne une quelconque maladie...Tout le monde ne tombe pas dans le coma parce qu'il avait une "petite crève"

_**-Oué mais quand même**_

-J'avais dit pas de mais è.é xD

_**- v.v"**_

-Allez...Sasuke !!

_**-EN plus t'avais raison...**_

-??

_**-C'est parti en free-style, j'ai eu une angine et la grippe jusqu'a hier...v.v"**_

-Tu déconne j'espère è.é

_**-Nan**_

-Sasuke...

_**-Desolé**_

-Roh arrête de t'excuser je déconne !!! n.n

_**-...**_

-SI tu redeviens pas comme avant je viens chez toi moi même te remettre en état è.é

_**-T'en ai pas capable !!**_

-On parie !! è.é

_**-Bah d'accord j'tattends !**_

-Ok j'arrive !! è.é

_**-Je t'attend !!**_

-Ouai mais pas aujourd'hui hein j'peux pas xD

_**-XD t'es vraiment irrécuperable !! n.n**_

-TOi aussi j'te ferrais dire xp

_**- Nnnn je tire langue, geste très adulte xp**_

-Je confirme -.-" xD Allez, on oublie tout pour l'autre fois

_**-Ouai !!**_

-En plus la fraternité me saoul...-.-"

_**-Tes frères te saoul ?! oO**_

-Nan la fraternité c'est le nom qu'on a donné a Kankuro, Gaara et Temari, les 3 frères et soeur

-**_A oki xD et pourquoi il te font chier ?!_**

-Il veulent désesperement me caser v.v"

_**-XPLDR avec qui ?!**_

-ALors, Temari veut absolument me faire sortir avec Hinata, Kankuro à son ex qui est SOI-DISANT adorable c'est une vrai peste j'te jure

_**-Peste à ce point ?!**_

- Alors là oui... y'a que Kankuro qui a réussi a la "maîtriser" un peu. Sinon elle est vraiment chiante je trouve, et pas à mon gout en plus.

_**-xD et Gaara alors ?! Avec qui il veut te caser cette fois?!**_

-Euh...nan à persone °////°

_**-Je suis sûre que si !! Dit moi !!**_

-Nan nan c'est bon !! n.n

_**-Dit è.é**_

-Bon dah d'accord, tu l'aura voulu...

_**-Naruto ?!**_

-Il veut me caser, avec Hinata lui aussi!!

_**-Naruto ?! è.é**_

- BOn D'ACCORD IL VEUT ENCORE ME CASER AVEC TOI T'ES CONTENT!!!!!

_**-...**_

-Sasuke ?!

_**-...**_

-Eho Sasuke !!

_**-...**_

-Sasuke !! Tu m'as fait une crise cardiaque où quoi ?!

_**-...**_

-Sasuke répond merde !!

_**-Il est complétement tarré ce mec...**_

-Ah ouf t'es là, j'ai eu peur

_**-Il est fou...**_

-Oui v.v" EN plus pour le coup ils se querèlent entre eux, la conversation devient insuportable

_**-J'me doute tiens v.v"**_

-Oh !! Oh nan c'est pas vrai v.v"

_**-Quoi ?!**_

-Ya mon grand père qui viens la semaine prochaine T.T

_**-Bah tu devrais êter content ?! oO**_

-Bah nan, par contre j'suis sûre que Kakashi le sera et squatera toute la semaine v.v"

_**-Tu traduis STP ?!**_

-Mon grand père (paternel) est un gros pervers !!  
Il a même ecrit des livres qu'il qualifie d'ARTS mais en faite c'est que des porno -.-" il les a même réalisé en film, je sais pas comment ca se fait que ca marche...-.-" Et Kakashi en est dingue v.v"

_**-Icha Icha Paradise ?!**_

-Me dit pas que tu connais ?! oO

_**-Bah si**_

-SASUKE PERVERS !!!

_**-Hey nan attend je connais de réputation !!**_

-Menteur je suis sûre que t'a un bouquin planqué sous ton oreiller ! è.é

_**-Comment t'as deviné ?! oO**_

-SASUKE !!

_**-Mais je déconneuh !! Rappelle toi que je connais Kakashi aussi v.v"**_

-Mwoué...

_**-Et que forcément il m'a vanté mille et une fois ce bouqin **_

-Mwoué...

_**-Sasuke: 1 Naruto: 0 !! Uchiwa En force !! xD**_

-Attend un peu toi !! Ya pas 1-O

_**-Oh que si !! xD**_

-Moi je te dit que nan

_**-La verité fait toujours mal...**_

-Même pas vrai, tu vas voir que je vais te battre !!

_**-Tu me battera jamais !**_

-Moi je te dis que si

_**-Moi je te dis que nan**_

-SI

_**-Nan**_

-Si

_**-Nan**_

-XPLDR

_**-PTDR**_

- Tu sais Sasuke...

_**-??**_

-Bon okay tu va peut-être me prendre pour un fou et tout mais...

_**-Vas y dit Naruto !**_

-J't'aime bien Sasuke

_**-...**_

-Je le savais tu me prend pour un dingue v.v"

-**_Nan nan c'est pas ca mais ca fait un choc_**

-T'es sûre ?!

-**_Ouai ! Tu sais, moi aussi j't'aime bien n.n_**

-C'est Vrai ?!

_**-Nan**_

-QUOI ?!

_**-Mais oui Patate !!!**_

-J'SUIS PAS UNE PATATE è.é

-**_XPLDR mais si ma ptite Patate !! n.n_**

-SASUKE !!!!!!! è.é

_**-T'inquiète je rigole !!**_

-J'espère !! Mais t'es sûre ?! Parce que pour moi t'es vraiment devenu un ami et...

_**-Mais oui Naruto, pour moi aussi t'es un super ami !!**_

- x3

_**-A ton avis pourquoi j'étais si dérangé pour l'histoire avec ton père, parce que je te considère comme une cacahuète ?! è.é**_

-T'as finis de m'appeler par des nom de legumes ou autres è.é xD

_**-Nan j'trouve que ca te va bien !! J'crois que j'vais continué tit Carotte amubulante**_

-Sasuke, t'es mechant !! Pour la peine je boude !! xp

_**-Mais oui Naruto, boude !**_

-...

_**-Hey NAruto**_

-...

_**-Ma chtit Carotte !!**_

_**-Ma patate !!!**_

-...

_**-Ma cacahuète !!**_

-...

_**-Mon radis ?!**_

-...

_**-TOmate ?!**_

-...

-**_Poireau ?! Allez Naruto j'suis a court là !! T.T_**

-...

_**- Champignons ?! Choupette, Kurbi, Céleri Je sais pas moi !!**_

-...

_**-Naru-chan d'amouuuuuuuuuur...**_

-è.é COMMENT TU M'A APPELE !!!!!!! è.é

_**-Héhé j'étais sure que t'allé réagir **_

-Non mais t'as pas honte !! è.é

_**-Pas le moins du monde !!**_

-Tu veux que je retourne bouder ?!

_**-Ah nan c'est moi qui vais boudé !!**_

-??

_**-NAn désolé faut que j'y aille !!**_

-Oh T.T

_**-Bah tu vois, tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, t'es quand même triste quand je part xD**_

-Mechant T.T Tu joue avec ma tristesse T.T

_**-Pooooore Naruto !!**_

-Naruto quoi ?!

-**_Tu parle Anglais ou quoi ?!_**

-Ouai

_**-"Poore" ca veut dire Pauvre ! v.v"**_

-Ah oui c'est vrai xD Mais è.é c'est pas drôle !

_**-T'as mit du temps a faire la connexion tiens xp**_

-Sasuke !! è.é

_**-T'inquiète je deconne, moi aussi j'suis triste T.T**_

-Menteur

_**-J'te jure T.T**_

- J'te crois pas !!

_**-Croix de Boix Crois de Fer Si je Ments j'vais en Enfer**_

-Là j'te crois mdr

_**-Allez Salut T.T !!!!!**_

-Salut Sasuke !!! T.T

VOilà, la "reconciliation" !!! xD Au faite, pour "poore" Jsuis pas vraiment sûre hein (la flemme de chercher dans un dico -.-") ALors allez pas me tuer, bande d'anglican XD  
Un nouveau chp, et je crois que j'ai rien d'autre a dire !!  
Ah mais si !! Le point le plus important de la fic !!! ILS S'AIMENT BIEN !!!! XD Bon y'en a qui préferai qu'ils s'aiment tout court (Comme moi XPLDR)  
Mais patience...c'est déjà un bon point xp  
Allez, j'crois avoir vraiment fini là !!  
Kisses nutellaté from Michiko xD


	8. Samedi 17 Mars 16h42

**Titre**: L'Amour via Internet

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: Personne ne m'appartient T.T A part moi xD

**Genre:** Bah là, je sèche, Yaoi !! xD

**Couple**: SasuNaru avec d'autres couple en fond à voir...n.n

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!

**Note 2**: Cette fic ne même a rien mais c'est pour m'éclater !! C'est un truc tout simple et rapide a écrire alors voilà... xp

**Note 3**: Fic finalement plus en temps réel xD !! J'voulais faire tout bien a la bonne heure et le bon jour mais J'AIME POOOO !!!! J'ai trop hâte de mettre la suiteuh T.T

**Note 4**: Naruto: normal  
**_Sasuke: gras et italique_**

_**Réponses au reviews:**_

**_Ptite clad :_** Merci pour ta reveiws, etd e suivre chp après chp ma fic n.n Alors, Naruto qui court qui vole et tout et tout j'veux bien, mais j'crois que ca va être Sasu xD Nan nan j'ai rien dit , j'rien dit XPLDR Mais c'est sûre que Gaara est très interresé, encore plus dans ce chp !! Bon allez la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !! Kisses

**_OOYumiOo _**: Encore merci pour tes reviews !! n.n Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est Gaara qui va gagné, au pire que m'incruste et j'vais régler le problème illico presto PTDR Nana mais c'ets logique que Gaara gagne, tu me vois vraiment mettre Naruto avec Hinata ?! oO Jamais de la vie è.é Naruto ets a Sasuke UN POINT C'ES TOUT xD  
Bon allez la suite, j'espère que t'aimera !! n///n

**_Ange Dechus :_** Je l'ai dit, je prend mon temps pour les faire se rencontrer…tout mon temps !! è.é Mais franchement sinon c'ets pas logique, on tombe pas amoureux en 8 discussion…enfin j'crois pas Oo xD En tout cas ton lemon avance doucement mais sûremen…J'lai commencé en cours de math, et j'ai fait la fin pendant mon brevet blanc !!xD ( c'est bien d'écrire des Lemon en plein cours mai j'aurais bien rigoler si le prof aurais prit ma feuille et l'aurais lu a tout la classe…-.-'' XDPLDR ) Faut juste que ja fasse quelques modif' !! n.n  
Allez, j'te laisse lire la suite !! J'espère que tu aimera!! XD

**_Keyko-san :_** Bah j'ai pas vraiment utilisé tout ton caractère pour Sasuke mais je lui ai donné quelque traits a toi…mais j'avou c'est un peu dure a trouvé xD Et pusi non tu n'a pa sun caractère de Mre !! xD Je t'assure n.n Moi ze t'adoreuh !! Et tkt pas c'ets pas garve pour la geulante avec Sasuke, j'ai bien aimé MDR  
En tout cas voici la suite, j'espère que t'aimera et que tu ne restera pas privée d'ordi longtemps !! Tu me manque BYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! n.n

**_Netissi _**: Une bonne soupe de SasuNaru xPLDr ca doit êre bon !! Et Sasuke vegetosexuelle …XPLDe j'étais pété de rire devant mon pc !! En tout cas ton Anglais et bien, je t'assure !! mais…du SasuShino ?! Tu l'a vu où! dit moi dit moi xD Bon la recontre, bah je sais pas quand hein…comme je l'ai dit j'attend un peu !! Docn faudra attendr e1 peu pour le Lemon !! xD Et deolsé pour la crise de nourriture, mais quand j'ecris, je mange, ce me permet d'ecrire des conneries, et ca m'inspire xD Mais si tu veux que j'arrte…xD Allez la suite, j'espère que t'aimer !! n.n

**_Mitsuko Hatake :_** Donc oki, une nouvelle xD Merci pour ta reviews, happy que la séance de légumes t'ai fait rigolé !! Moi même j'étais explosé de rire !! -.-'' Je ris a mes propres conneries c'ets chaud T.T Bon bah la suite, c'est pour tout de suite, et j'espère que t'aimera !!

**_bigmistake :_** On s'en branle de Temari et Hinata è.é hum hum pardon pour cette vulgarité...TT Mais pour moi c'ets Gaara qui gagne, je n'aime pas le NaruHina è.é je le dit, re redit, NARU EST A SASU OKAY ?! è.é xDPLr dsl pour le délire v.v » en tout cas, heureuse que tout c'que t'aime soit dans ma fic (KakaIru powaaa n.n xD) mais Anko, avec qui voudrait tu l'a mettre ?! Au cas ou on sais jamais :…p Bon la suite, j'epsère qu'elle te plaira !! n///n

**_Waders:_** Dls de te faire douter des classiques, mais qui sais…j'les voit trop se dire un moment, sans trop savoir pourquoi « SASUUUUUU JE T'AIMMMMMEUUUUUUUH !!!!!! MOI AUSSSI JE T'AIME NARU-CHAN !!! » xPLDr J'suis capable de le mettre en plus !! Pari a faire xD Tu me donne combien è.é PTDr je deconne tkt Et nan , ton message n'ai pa sInutiel, AUCUN MESSAGE EST INUTILE !!! ILS SONT TOUS UNIQUE !!! Et j'aime bien les tiens XD Allez la suite !! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !! n.n

**_buzame:_** Bah vi, elle est mignonne notre chtit Carotte xPLDr N'empêche, j'vous ai casé Kurbi Oo C'est une légume ca?! OO MDR La copine de Kankuro, bah c'ets personne :p Ouai c'était histoire de dire quelque, franchement j'en sais rien…v.v » SI j'dois la re-caser dans lla fic faudra bien que je trouve mais en attendant, m'en fou -.-'' allez, j'te laisse lire la suite, que tu n'a pas trop attendu j'espère !! n.n

_**Takara02:**_ T'as lu le s7 d'un coup ?! OO Bah respect hein !! Xd t'a bien du t'éclater xD Meric de dire que ma fic est super, vraiment !! Ca fait super plaisir T.T  
Meric pour les encouragement et voilà la suite !! XD

**_Tipha:_** 2 pa sen arrières...ne me donne pas des idées de rebondissement xD  
Mais qu'entend tu p& te venger si la fin ne te plait pas ?! oO En tout cas merci , j'ai enfin trouvais un bon garde du corps !! n.n J'vais enfin pouvoir dormi tranquille PTDR Voilà l asuite, j'espère que t'a pas trop attendu !! n////n

**_Inurame:_** tu veux la rencontre...Oui mais faut attendre un peu quand même !! Allez, tiens le coup, encore quelques chp !! Promi, y'aura de quoi te faire tenir !! n.n Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira n.n

**_Romania :_** Oui c'ets sure, tout le monde attend la rencontre avec impatience, mais il me reste encore plein de connerie a sortir dans cette fic !! C'ets un peu mon vide debilité quoi PTDR mais tant que ca plai XPLDR J'epsère que ce new chp te plaira !! n.n

**_Sayoko :_** C'est vrai que je poste assez vite mais en ce moment ca ralentit quand même TT Mais je vois que la chtite patate a fait son effet xD c'ets fou le nombre de connerie que je fous dans cette fic, mais qui fnt rire le sgens !! n.n bon bah meric pour ta reviews, et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !! n.n

**_Fan003 :_** Tralala …Comment ta reviews m'a fait deliré !! Même si tu sors d'asile, je resterai tjrs avec toi ma chtit Fan003 !! Jtdr ! Meric pour ma fic…vraiment !!  
En tout cas, c'ets sure que Gaara a raison, il von bientôt s'aimer, ne tkt pas, mais ej sais pa strop a quand la rencontre dsl !! Mais ne pleure pôôôôô !!! T.T Bon je sais ca fait court comparé a ta rveiws mais j'ai tellement de chose a dire que je sais splus quoi dire -.-'' Voilà j'espère que la suite te)plaira !! Kisses ma chewy !! n.n

**_Coraline :_** Bon bah voilà, la suite arrive !! J'epsère que t'a pas trop attendu !! En totu cas, Super Happy que ma fic te plais autant n.n Et Kisses Nutellaté, vi vi, c'ets parce que j'avais du NutNut !! n.n Mais si tu veux je te l'envoi par la poste PTDR  
Bon allez, je te laisse lire !! Kisses au NutNut again PTDr

**_Reappearence : _**Mais oui..Garra va gagner et les enfermer avec de la NutNut et de la chantilly !! n.n Quelle belle scène…/baveeeeeeeeeee/ Mais vi ils sont mimi quand ils disent qu'ils s'aiement bien, manque plus qu'il disent qu'il s'aiment tout court xD Donc chp 8, au cas ou prévois la bassine oui, on sais jamais !! xp Allez je te laisse lire tranquille !! Bisous !!

**_Lenut' :_** OUAIIIIIIII !!! TU ME BOUDE PLUUUUUUUUUS !!!!!!!!!!! TROP HAPPY XPLDR Tu veux des bisou nutellaté ?! n.n Bah je t'attend alors !! 'vais t'en faire plein PTDR Bon allez j'arrête mon délire et je te laisse lire la suite !! J'epsère que t'aimer !! n.n Kisses au NutNut for you !! xD

**_Reith :_** Tu peux pas savoir comment t'as reviws m'a fait plaisir !! n.n Ca fai trop plaisir de lire des reveiws dans le genre !! Merci T.T La rencontre..Ah bah ds a je sais quand xD Nan vraiment je sais pas, on verra hein :p Allez la suite, j'epsère que t'aimera !! x3

**_Kell Uzumaki:_** Mon sckyzo préféré !! XPLDr Bon okay t'a pas mi de reviews mais vu que tu me la demander si gentiment xD JE en peut que te dire oui !! Je sais pas quoi te dire pour le coup !! PTDR Bon, j'espère que le chp te plaira, petit pervers !! Et oui on ne te changera jamais !! Mais c'ets comem ca que je t'aime bien !! n.n Allez voilà, jte laisse lire tranquil xD Salut mon ami !! (Que ce soit Kell ou Gumy xD)

_Samedi 17 Mars 16h42_

Nyark Nyark Nyark... !!

Aujourd'hui y'a tout mes potes chez moi !! Bon okay, j'étais même pas au courant moi même, mais c'est pas grave !!

On reviens d'une petite sorti, peinard, après les jeux vidéo, voilà Msn !! xD Ca va encore partir en free style !!

Si Sasuke se connect, ca va être pas mal tiens ! Depuis le temps que les autres veulent savoir qui il est xD Ya que Gaara qui a eu le "Privilège" de le voir. Ah bah tiens, Aleluia il se conect !!

-SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!

_**-Ca emipre de jour en jour avec toi hein...**_

- Hey oui xD sa va ?!

_**-Ouai et toi ?!**_

-Ouai ouai ! J'suis avec tout le monde là !!

_**-Tout le monde?!**_

- Toutes les personnes de la foto !!

**-Ah okay !!**

-Tu branche ta cam !!

_**-Ouai okay mais je sens que Gaara va être content !**_

-Bah pourquoi ?!

_**-Moi aussi y'a toute la troupe !**_

-Ah good !! Oh j'vous voit !!

_**-Hey ouai !!**_

-LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**-GAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!**_

-Oulà vont pas bien ces deux là -.-"

_**-Ouai -.-"**_

-J'ai besoin de re faire les presentation ou pas ?! oO

_**-Bah pour les autres ouai**_

-ALors tout à gauche Kiba qui a 1 tête de chien xD Kankuro avec le maquillage violet, Gaara le rouquin, Temari la blonde, Hinata la brune ET cousine de Neji, et Shino, le gars à lunettes !!

_**- Je sais pas si tas vu leur têtes mais c'était trop drôle !! xD**_

-J'me doute

_**-J'ai besoin de refaire ou pas ?! (dis moi nan T.T)**_

-C'est bon je leur ai fait un petit brefing

_**-xD okay**_

-Ah attend Gaara veut le clavier !! Sasuke !!

_**-Oui gaara ...**_

-LE Sasuke !!

_**-Tu me fais peur**_

-Je sais !! LE futur PETIT COPAIN DE NARUTO !!

_**- NAN MAIS TU VAS ARRETER AVEC CA !!**_

- Mais quoi ?! j'vous donne pas 1 mois avant de sortir ensemble

_**-è.é JE suis hétero è.é**_

-Et alors ?!

_**-J'aime pas les hommes è.é**_

-Jsuis sûre que notre piti Naru va te faire changer d'avis !!

_**-J'ai dit non è.é**_

-Te voile pas la face !!

_**-Mais tu va arreter oui !! è.é Naruto reprend le clavier par pitié T.T**_

-Oui c'est bon je suis là T.T et Gaara a morphlé

_**-J'ai vu xD Ah attend Shika veut te dire qq chose... J'peux parler avec Gaara svp**_

-euh oui... Que veut tu mon chère Shika ?!

_**-Il font qu'on se voit d'urgence**_

- de ??

_**- TOn idée me plait bien ?!**_

-Quoi ?!

-**_Quand est-ce qu'on pourrait ce voir pour pouvoir préparer un plan pour que Sasu te Naruto sortent ENFIN ensemble ?! _**

- Quand tu veux !! n.n Mais t'emmène Lee avec toi !

_**-T'inquiète !! En tant que mère je me pose des questins sur mon fils ,**_

-Du genre ?!-

_**-SHika t'es mort, et attention a ce que tu va dire ...Je me poses des questions sur ses relation sexuelles !! J'susi sûre qu'il est en manque le petiot !!**_

-...

-J'vs est tous choqué !!

- Oué. !! Baah ?! SAsuke !! Pourqoi ta tué Shika ?!

_**-ENvie soudaine è.é Ah le clavier se balade... ON NE touche pas à Sasuke è.é**_

-Ah Sakura n.n Ne t'inquiète pas...

_**-Si par le plus grand des hasard c'est toi, petit blondinet qui sort de nul part, qui dèpucle MON Sasuke, J'te bute ! è.é**_

-Gloups

_**- MAis qui te dit qu'il est encore encore puceau Sakura ?! (Neji)**_

-XPLDR Pauvre Sakura, Ino et Tenten...Quand elles se reveillent vous ne prevenez hien xD

_**-Ouai ouai tkt**_

-Mais c'est vrai ca ?! T'es pas puceau Sasuke (Kiba)

_**- J'aimerais te dire que ce n'est pas t'es affaires mais oui, je ne suis plus puceau, comparé a toi je suppsoe**_

-QUOI è.é

_**- ca veut dire que j'ai raison**_

-Oui Sasuke t'a raison, Kiba est bien puceau !! xD (Kankuro) Hey mais Sasuke tu me caches des choses (Naruto)

_**-Bah t'as pas abordé le sujet non plus ...xD**_

-LEs mecs...vous parler que de cul c'est pas possible...c'était avec qui ?!

_**-Et c'est toi qi dit qu'on parle que de sex Temari... -.-"**_

-XD j'aurais pas ma réponse je suppose oO

_**-Nan.**_

-SNif !! T.T Ah Sasuke ?!

_**-Ah Naruto ca faisait longtems que je te voyais plus**_

-Ouai je tente de refaire Surface de temps en temps xD Est-ce que SHikamaru est disponible là ?!

_**-Bah oui pourquoi ?!**_

-Nan on sais jamais, vu comment tu l'a taper tout a l'heure

_**-xD Oui Naruto, tu veux savoir comment faire pour faire chavirer Sasuke?! **_

- NAN è.é Ca te dit de parler avec un tatoueur comme toi ?!

_**-Dit moi c'est qui xD**_

- Kiba. I am here !! Alor comme ca tu tatoue toi aussi

_**-Et ouai...!! Ah ce qui parrait jsuis plutot doué xD (TOut le monde: Mais oui qu'il est doué) t'as quelques fotos de ce que tu a déjà fait !oO**_

-J'ai mieux !!

_**-??**_

-SHino doit juste enlevé son manteau !! xD Ca va rendre du temps mais...c'ets bon à 5 on a reussi a lui enlever

_**-A croire que tout les tatoueur taoutent leur amis...ptdr Style le tatouage sur le cou et début de la joue, mais t'as pas galère pour la gorge ?!**_

-Nan ca allait mais il a fallut faire gaffe de pas le tuer xD et surtout les insectes sont bourré de détails!!

_**- Ouai c'est pas mal, mais désolé je fais mieux **_

-Tu te vante là è.é J'suis sûre que non, on fait pas mieux que moi !! Bah desolé de te contredire Kiba mais moi je dit oui (Naruto) Crevard !! è.é Et l'amitié alors

_**-XD attend de voir mon travail avant de critiquer**_

-T'as un modèle sous main ?!

**_-Oui et mon plus réussi !! n.n Sasuke !! Crève pour que j'enlève mon tee-shirt devant ses timbré !!_**

-Je confirme !! EN plus elles viennent de se relever xD (Naruto) Allez, j'suis sure que je fais mieux que ce Shikamaru (Kiba)

_**-Nan mais je peux pas !! J'ai encore celui du dos sous les pansements et jpeux pas les enlever...EN plus Shikamaru, ca serais dommage de lui monter que la moitié du travail !!**_

- Et mais Sasuke...tu m'avais pas dit que les pansements tu pouvais les enlever aujourd'hui ?!

_**-...**_

-Sasuke ?! oO

_**-Shite...Merci Naruto !! è.é**_

-Sasuke: 1; Naruto:1 Exequo !! Le renardeau remonte !!

_**-Attend un peu toi...è.é BOn allez Sasuke !! Montre leur !!**_

-Si tu le montre pas ca veut dire que ton Shikamaru est nul comme Tatoueur !

_**- è.é Okay mais...D'abbord Lee, CHoji et Neji vous me garder celle là loin de moi è.é**_

-XPLDR

_**-BOn c'ets bon...Faut juste qu'il enlève les pansement parce que là on voit rien ...Admire mon travail petit Tatoueur !!**_

- O.O

_**-ALors ?!**_

-COmment t'as réussi a faire ca ?! oO C'est impossible !!

_**-Et pourtant si, je suis fière !! Et tas pas vu le dos!!**_

-Nan là j'y crois pas...Moi qui me croyait bon !!

_**- Ah dommage Sasuke a remit son tee-shirt (pour le plus grand désespoir des filles xD) Et ouai j'suis meilleur que toi n.n... Mais Bon, maintenant passons au chose serieuse !!**_

-??

_**-On était en si bon chemin alor son va pas s'arreter là...j'ouvre les enchères...20€ pour que Sasuke fasse un strip tease !!!-**_

- QUOI ?! O.O xPLDR Moi jdit 30€ (gaara)

_**- On a 40 pour Sakura...a 60 pour Ino !! Hé je vais pas faire de strip-tease ! è.é**_

-Oh que si beau gosse 80 (Kankuro)

_**-VOus avez pas honte de mettre 80€ pour me voir sans rien !!**_

-Ah ?! XPLDR Il fait quoi ton frère là Sasuke ?!

_**- 100 € pour Itachi qui dit mieux ?! je te tuerais mon frère !! è.é**_

-PTDR Il reste là en plus !! Sakura remonte a 110 !!

_**-Allez Naruto met 150 € Et nan jveux pas moi !! è.é**_

-150 pour Naruto, allez je met 180 !!!

_**- 200 pour Temari !! Allez Beau gosse !!**_

- 200 qui dit mieux ?! Ah 250 pour Itachi XPLDR Hep ep Sasuke...Part pat !!

_**- 250 qui dit mieux ?! oO Personne ?! Allez voir les cuisses musclées (entre autre :p) de Sasuke vaut bien plus !!**_

-300 Pour Naruto ! Gaara arrtee !!! J'veux pas j'tai dit !! è.é

_**-300 qui dit mieux ?! Personne ?! Adjugé vendu pour Naruto !!! 300€ contre un strip de Sasuke !! J'veux pas T.T**_

-Moi non plus T.T Allez Sasuke !!! On veut le strip tease !!

**_- Mais oui qu'il va le faire, hein sasuke ?! J'ai dit nan è.é_**  
-Allez enlève nous tous ca !!

_**-Bon d'accord...c'est parti !!!**_

- Et que le 'pestacle commence !! Wow /baveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee/ Putain misez moi ses pects... Allez à bat le pantalon !!

_**- Ca y est on arrive!!**_

-Allez Sasuke nous torture pas comme ca T.T Allez, Sasuke !!! Allez, SAsuke !!!

_**-Héhé les filles sont en chaleur où quoi XPLDR**_

- /baveeeeeeeeeeeee/ O.O Allez un peu plus bas...  
**_- PTDR Vous êtes vraiment que des pervers xD_**  
-Mêm pas vrai : p ...Mais ca fait du bien de voir un beau mâle se denuder progressivement /baveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee/

_**-Ouai, admirez un !!xD**_

-Mmmmmm T'inqui...bah pourquoi ?! NAAAAAANNNNNNNNN !!!! enlève nous ce pantalon !! T'as pas le droit de t'arrêter è.é !! R'ouvre c'te braguette tout de suite !!!! è.é T.T

_**-héhé Nan !! J'avais dit que je ferrais pas de strip tease !!**_

-Mechant !! è.é On y a cru nous T.T

**_- XD Bien fait !! Nan mais j'vous jure... xD_**  
- Euh Sasuke...

_**-Hm ?!**_

-Ya ton père a la port

_**-GLOUPS dit moi que j'ai remit mon tee-shirt et que Sakura ne vient pas de ce jeter a califourchon sur moi ?!**_

-Malheureusement Sakura est sur toi et tu n'a tjrs pas remi ton tee-shirt...et j'crois qu'il t'a vu entamé ton FAUX strip tease...  
**_-Ma fin approche... !! AH (tit ampule sur la tête)_**

-Sasuke ?!

_**-Naruto...**_

-AH nan !! Tu me refait le coup de la dernière fois je t'etripe !! è.é

_**-SNif T.T t'es mechant !! BOn allez j'vais me faire demonter je re ds 2 min**_

- Ca serait bien si Sakura voulait bien le lacher quand même v.v"

_**-Ouai xD...Putain ca chauffe pour son matricule**_

-A ce point ?!  
**_-Ouai...Je me demande comment Sasuke fait pour tenir tête a son père...Nous on pourrait pas v.v"_**

- Il a du caractère ca doit être pour ca...  
**_- puis il est physiquement intelligent !!! xD_**

- Physiquement intelligent XPLDR C'est sûre

_**-Mwoué...Ah tiens elle c'est connetc !!**_

-QUi ?!

_**-L'ex de Sasuke et la copine de Itachi !!**_

-AH c'est vrai ?! AH SAsuke de retour ?!

_**-Ouai c'est bon...AH !!**_

- XPLDr t'es mignon sur les genoux de ton frère Sasuke !!

-**_C'ets pas de sa faute je veux parler a ma copine !_**

-Si tu veux ya ton ex dans la chambre d'a côté !!

_**-Kakashi ?! oO**_

-Ouai !

_**-Tu peux lui dire de venir ?!**_

-Ouai...aH le voilà !! Itachi ?! QU'ets ce que tu fous là ?!

**_-Je suis le grand frère du petit copain du premier petit frère de ton petit copin _**! (Michiko: La phrase trop pas complqiué xp)

-JSUIS PAS LE PETIT COPIN DE SASUKE !!!!!!! Oh Sasuke !! C'est quand que je te passe Icha Icha alors ?!

_**-JAMAIS è.é**_

-T'es sûre ?!

_**-Oui !! D'ailleur moi faut que je te le rende Kashi !! (Itachi)**_

- Bah passe le a Sasuke avant...ca lui ferra de la lecture j'avais pas put finir son aprentissage !!

_**- LE FERME Kakashi !! Retourne becoté ton Iruka !!**_

-Si tu le demande si gentiment !! n.n

_**-Mais oui va t'en !! è.é **_

- T'es cruelle Sasuke...T.T

_**-Bah il va pas jouer ces pauvre enfant martyre non plus v.v"**_

-J'avou xD Ah en faite, je passe une petite annonce

_**-??**_

-Sasuke tu devrais comprendre

_**-oO Vas -y dis ...**_

-SI quelqu'un est interessé par la belle blonde a mes côtés, j'ai nommé Temari, son numéro de telephone c'est le 06.//.//.//.// (Michiko: Je n'ai pas le droit de donner son numero comme ca xD Gomen T.T)

_**-Ah oui !! XPLDR**_

-NAN MAIS SA VA PAS DE DONNER MON NUMERO A TOUT LE MONDE TOI ?! è.é

_**-Shika est preneur hein !! xD Hey mais nan c'est pas vrai !!! è.é**_

- Naru et Sasuke, vous êtes mort !! è.é Mais ou bien sûre !! n.n

_**-Mais tu sais Temari, Shika tu trouve très sexy...Alors si ya un pervers qui t'appelle cherche pas plu loin c'est lui !! n.n Sasu J'VAIS TE BUTER !!!**_

-Désolé il y a 2 tornades blondes qui se livrent une bataille dans la chambre  
**_-Ouai nous c'est pareil !! Sauf que c'est 2 tornades brunes xD_**

-Nan pour être serieux...je tiens a dire qu'en réalité ma chère soeur le trouve potentiellement agréble la mère poule MDR

_**-T'es le frère de Temari Kankuro ?! oO**_

-Oui mon cher ...Choji c'est ca ?!

_**-Ouai c'est ca !! Bah en tout cas elle aussi elle lui plait bien au Shika !! **_

-XD C'est bueno ca !! Ca va nous permetre de les caser ensemble !!

-**_Ouai Naruto et Sasuke sont pas en train de batailler avec le diable pour rien :p_**

-PTDR J'avou !! Nous ca a l'air d'être un petit ex-equo et vous ?! xp

_**-Bah assez difficile a dire...a part des jambes et des bras qui sortent de nul part...Il se sont retrouvé derrière la canap'**_

-T'es sûre qu'il sa battent oO xD

_**-Mais oui rohh !!! xp**_

-T'as raison Sasuke est à Naruto !!

_**- Je ne préfère rien dire j'ai pas envie de finir a l'hopital :s**_

-n.n J'avou faut que je fasse gaffe moi aussi

_**- piouff...Enfin sorti de cette mélée !! v.v"**_

-Ah Sasuke de retour :p Vous êtes Syncro hein... Temari et Naruto viennent de s'arrêter eux aussi. !!

_**-C'était fait exprès xD**_

-J'en suis sûre XPLDR Allez on va quitter nous...T.T

_**-Bouh T.T**_

-Ouai T.T Allez Salut tout le monde !

_**- AU REVOIR GAARA-CHAN !!! n.n**_

- GROS BISOUX LEE-KUN !! n.n

_**- UN GRAAAAAAAAAAAND au revoir de la part de Shika pour Temari !!**_

-Elle de même XD On va prévoir les sacs de glace toi et moi, hein Sasuke xD

_**-T'as raison Naruto v.v"-...Bon salut à toi !! et tout le monde !!**_

-Salut Sasuke et tt le monde ossi !!

Voilà, ai enfin finit !! J'ne peut plus là !! Les rep au reviews sa prend du temps xD Bon, j'espère que ce chp vs a plut, et que vs n'avez pas trop bavé !! xD Bah oui Sasu qui fai un strip'…/baveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee/ eN tout cas, j'ai pas la force d'écrire plus, dsl XD  
Allez, Kisses a tous !!


	9. Dimanche 18 mars 22h59

**Titre**: L'Amour via Internet

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: Personne ne m'appartient T.T A part moi xD

**Genre:** Bah là, je sèche, Yaoi !! xD

**Couple**: SasuNaru avec d'autres couple en fond à voir...n.n

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!

**Note 2**: Cette fic ne même a rien mais c'est pour m'éclater !! C'est un truc tout simple et rapide a écrire alors voilà... xp

**Note 3**: Fic finalement plus en temps réel xD !! J'voulais faire tout bien a la bonne heure et le bon jour mais J'AIME POOOO !!!! J'ai trop hâte de mettre la suiteuh T.T

**Note 4**: Naruto: normal  
**_Sasuke: gras et italique_**

_**Réponses au reviews:**_

**_Natsue77:_** J'aime bien ta reviews...petite mais efficace XPLDR Merci bocoup en tout cas !! n.n Mais bien sûre que Sasu a un faible pour notre Kitsune !! xD C'est même plus que ca...nyark nyark nyark nyark MDR Bon allez la suite, j'espère que t'aimera !! Kisses ma chewy !

**_Waders:_** Se sauter dessus via un écran, j'ai jamais essayé mais j'ai des doute sur l'efficacité c'est sure xD  
Et Kiba est moins doué que Shika, bah tout simplement parce que je l'ai decidé ainsi è.é xD En faite, je sens que je vais me faire taper mais...J'aime pas Kiba è.é  
ENfin je l'aime bien mais pas dans les fics !! Parce que souvent, il aime Naruto et il le vole a Sasuke è.é Et là j'ai des envies de meurtre !! xp  
Allez, la suite pour te faire plaisir !! J'espère que t'aimera n.n  
ps: Nan, shika n'est pas un de ces pervers vicieux a appelé le soir Temari en disans "regarde...c'est moi a ta fenêtre " xD Alala ca me rapelle des souvenirs avec mon chromosomes P tiens...PTDR

**_Netissi:_** Heureuse que le pervers te plaise...c'ets une base de ma fic xD  
Mais comme tu l'as dit, je suis une pro des fruits et légumes xD, mais pour repondre a ta question, je ne sais pas pourquoi tt le monde dit que Sasuke sent le Jasmine et le musc...-.-" Pour être honnête, j'aime pas le jasmin xD Moi j'dit tout le temps qu'il sent la pêche ou la vanille, c'est beaucoup mieux :p  
Mais a mon avis, y'en a un dans un fic qui a bien "marché" qui a dit que Sasuke sentait ca alors les autres on suivi quoi...J'vois pas d'autres explication !! n.n  
Mais oui il va falloir attendre mon lemon !! A croire que ma vie se destine au fruits/légumes PTDr  
Encore 1 fruits ds le chp 10 grace a toi et de la bouff dans celui ci... Ca donne faim xD  
Mais nan, Naruto va pas payer notre tit Sasu...il l'a pas fini ..m'enfin pour l'instant PTDR  
En tout cas, ménage a plusieurs...pourquoi pas mais pas dans cette fic !! Pour le SasuIta, au debut quand je t'avais repondu, je t'avais dit que non, mais quelqu'un d'autre m'a dit que le SasuIta plairai alors...va en avoir, ou une reference...c'es compliqué mais tu verra.  
J'aime bien ces 2 idées mais pour le finale de cette fic là, je garde MON SASUNARU !!! è.é xD  
Et pour savoir avec qui Sasuke l'a fait...(nan nan c'est pas marqué dans le texte) et bah va falloir attendre ma cocotte !! J'te laisse reflechir hein :p  
Pour finir, je sais que tu attend impatiamment la rencontre donc le lemon, mais c'est toujours meilleur quand on attend, nan ?! xD  
Tu dois te dire que je suis une vrai sadique pas vrai ?! xp  
Bon allez la suite pour te consoler !! Kisses

**_tipha:_** Les prochain...bah attend que je regarde mes chtit notes..Bah vi j'ecris sur des feuille sun peu partout toues mes pities idée pour ma fic, ca me permet de ne rien oublier MDR Alors, le sprochain ca s'ra peut-être...Kankuro et Tenten...les autres couples de prévu c'est pas des couples qui mix les 2 groupes (grp Sasuke et grp Naruto) Mais j'ai eu une bone idée pour un des perso !! Tordu certe, mais assez drôle...Nyrak nyark nyark PTDR tu verra ca ds les prochain chp !!  
Allez, j'arrête de papoter et te laisse lire la suite !! Kisses

**_Ange Dechus:_** My little ANgel !! xD Oui faut t'y habitué c'est ton nouveau surnom for me xD Mais oui, un strip qui s'arrete a la braguette c'est dommage...heuresement qu'il ya a le chp 10 xD je en dirais rien de plus :p Sadique ?! Mechante ?! Oui merci xD  
En tout cas, GRANDE NOUVELLE (que je redirai en annonce general de toute facon) Ton Lemon est...FINIS !! xD Oui ca y est !! L'es fait !! xD fière de moi !! Il est pourris mais bon...Gomen! Allez, je te laisse lire la suite, pour te faire attendre ton chtit Lemon xD

**_Lenut':_** Mais oui c'était loneuh !! T.T En plus avec les rep au reviews...Mes doigts étaient plus que mourrandu TT.TT Mais ton Kisse nutellaté les a bien soigné n.n LE Nutela est un produit miracle XPLDR Bon allez, je te laisse lire mon new chapitre !! J'espère que ty'aimera toujours n///n

**_Inurame:_** Et oui, ca aurais été kiffageant mais bon...on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie xD  
Mais, entre nous, il enlève un peu du bas dans un autre chp mais chutt hein :p impression que Shika, Temari, Gaara et Lee vont se voir avant Sasu et Naru ?! oO Bah je crois que je sais pas xD Excuse bidon pour te dire que je ne dirais RIEN MDR.  
Bon, je crois que je t'en ai un peu trop dit alors, je te laisse lire la suite, j'espère que t'aimera !! n.n

**_Fougy-kun:_** Je crois que suite au chp 8 de ma fic, un bon nombre de clavier sont mort...C'est pour ca qu'il y avait beaucoup de nouvelle tombe dans le cimtière des clavier PTDR Moi j'ai carrément a Cavot pour moi maintenant xD Dsl pour le délire -.-" A croire que le bordel vous plais...Bah si c'ets comme ca je Referais un chp avec tout le monde xD Bon bah voilà la suite, dsl pour le retard et bah...bah...jte laisse lire xD ?!

**_Hisha:_** Mici de dire que ma fic est geniale n////n Ca me fait trop plaisir !! T'as peut-être l'impression que je le repète assez souvent ca mais c'est vrai T.T Dès que quelqu'un me dit qu'il aime bien ma fic, jpeux pas m'empecher d'avoir les yeux qui brillent n.n Mais bon, maintenant je te reponds. Oui, Sasuke et Naruto vont vraiment se rencontrer. Ca sera le dernier chp. Avec une version soft et une version avec Lemon, comme ca je laisse le choix. Et oui, nous serons qui a rentré Sasuke dans les contacts de Naruto, donc grâce a qui la flamme de l'amour est en train de naître ! n.n  
Bon allez, j'en dit pas plus et je te laisse lire la suite n.n

**_buzame:_** Et oui, un vrai bordel !! Mais Michiko est égale au bordel !! xD y'a qu'a voir l'état de ma chambre ou de mon cerveau... v.v" En tout cas merci pour ta reviews, je vois que ma fic te plais tjrs autant !Trop happy !! Et que dirais tu d'la suite ?! Oo Tu serais contente ?! Oo Bah la voilà alors xp

**_Romania:_** C'est sûre...un strip sans image c'est pas terrible mais bon...faut faire fonctionné son imagination xD Mais ca me fait penser au chp 344 je crois (Naruto shippuuden n.n)...Jvai pas spoilé mais on était en train de le lire avec des amis et à un moment ya Sasuke qui enlève une manche de son 'spece de machin qu'il porte en tant que tee-shirt ce qui permet de voir encore plus son torse . Elles étaient toutes a fond et tout et forcement moi...j'ai dit THE phrase:  
"''Tin matter les filles il nous fait un strip tease" XPLDr  
J'étais péter de rire, qq unes était desespérées, d'autre choquées, et d'autre affiché un sourire béat xD Magnifique !!  
Donc c'est depuis ce chp que j'ai eu l'idée du strip dans mon chp a moi. n.n Dans la 1er version il y était pas...Dommage hein !! xD  
Allez, je te laisse lire tranquillement la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !! n.n

**_oOYumiOo:_** Pourquoi ?! Toujours pourquoi.../soupire/ Et bah parce que !! xD C'est comme ca :p On ne me changera jamais...Mais bien sûre qu'il ya aura une rencontre, a moins qu'il couche ensemble via internet...oO /petite ampoule sur la tête/ nyark nyrak nyark qui sais...è.é Mais t'inquiète pas il y aura quand même une vrai rencontre !! n.n Allez la suite, j'espère qu'elle et plaira !!n.n

**_ptite clad:_** Oui je suis Sadique, ET FIER DE L'ÊTRE !! è.é MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA hum hum.. reprennons nous !! Tu comprendra ce que j'ai voulu dire lors de la renconte, mais ne te torture pas pour ca !! n.n Allez, mici pour la reveiws, et puis la suite, qu'ekten dis ?! xD

**_Dragonneva:_** MErci pour ta chti mimi mini reviews !! n.n Mais je viens de remarquer quelque chose, grâce a vous, j'apprend plein de nouvelle expresison xD "opé" ?! Oo C'est une faute de frappe, ou vraiment une nouvelle expression ? oO Nan parce que je me suis fait passé pour une débile pendant mon cours d'Anglais pour ca...petit flash back...(tu ne verra pas mon vrai prenom, j'vais transformé par Michiko! Jl'aime po trop mon prenom T.T)  
Moi: opé...opé...c'est quoi ca...opé...  
Ma prof: Michiko ?! What are you doing ?!  
Moi: Opé ?! opé...  
Ma prof: Do you listen to me è.é  
Moi: MAIS PUTAIN CA VEUT DIRE QUOI "OPE" FILS DE P.T. !!  
Toute la classe: O.O...  
Ma prof: MICHIKO !  
Moi: Oh s'cuse me: SON OF BITCHES !! è.é  
Toute la classe: O.O...  
Ma prof: MICHIKO, TON CARNET SUR MON BUREAU, TOUT DE SUITE !!  
Moi: Mais m'dame, J'suis perturbé, et puis je l'ai dit en anglais !! n.n  
Ma prof: Michiko ?! è.é  
Moi: Okay...  
C'est comme ca que je me suis prit...bah rien en faite O.O elle a oublier mon carnet c'te bête xD Mais c'était quand même trop drôle !!  
Donc alors, pourrais tu me renseigner sur ce fameux "Opé" ?! T.T  
Bon dsl pour ce racontage de vie et je te laisse lire la suite!! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !! n.n

**_reith:_** Et oui, dsl pour le strip mais...J'AI PAS PUT M'EN EMPECHER XPLDR c'était bcp trop tentant xD  
En tout cas merci de dire que j'ai eu une bonne idée, ca me touche T.T Mais 300€, c'est sûre que c'est chère, mais bon il va pas les payer pour le coup...et ils ont put voir le haut du sublime calecon de Sasuke !! PTDR  
Sauf que moi, je l'ai est tous en vitrine, je les vol avec ceux de Naruto et d'autres quand ils me confient leur lessive MDR  
C'est de l'esclavagisme -.-" Alors faut bien que je trouve un moyen de compensation xD  
Oui bah la rencontre, attendait encore 1 chti peu SVP, faut que je fasse du pauffinage, et je pense qu'il y aura 15 chp en tt (sans la rencontre) Bah oui 15, j'en est dejà ecrit 11 y'en a 2 a reservé pour...bah pour quoi je et moi seulement sais pourquoi, et 2autres pour me taper encore quelques barres !! n.n Mais je veux pas arrêter cette fic T.T Je l'aime trooooooooooppppppp !!! TT.TT Si un jour on m'aurais dit ca, j'y aurais jamais cru xD Mais, tu veux me faire de la pub ? Oo C'est vrai ? O.O MICIIIIIIII !!! n.n Ca fait plaisir !!Allez jusque là pour ma fic, c'est trop beau T.T  
Bon allez, jm'arrete un peu et je te laisse lire la fic, j'espère qu'elle et plaira !! n///n

**_Sayoko:_** MAIS OUI QUE JE M'ECLATE EN ECRIVANT MES CHP !!! XPLDR Nan mais sérieusement (enfin pas tellement mais bon...) a chaque foi que j'ecris un chp, j'explose de rire toute seul, et a chaque fois, ya ma soeur qui se rapllique pour voir ce qui me prend XD Mais en tout cas, tu a raison, les surnom de légumes sont a la mode (enfin chez moi quoi xD), l'idée dans la fic m'ai venu par pur hasar (-.-") mais ca m'a fait pensé après que j'appelle une de mes amie mon Aubergine en boîte !! PTDr la pauvre...xD Mais elle rigole quand même :p Bon bah voilà la suite, j'epsère que t'aimera !! Bisoux

**_Coraline:_** Pourquoi il n'y a pas plus de détails sur le strip' de Sasu ?! Tout simplement pour préservé la race des claviers en voi d'extermination XPLDR Mais, pour ma phrase, "Je suis le grand frère du petit copain du premier petit frère de ton petit copin" elle est correct, regarde. Itachi parle a Kakashi, et pas a Iruka. Il lui dit qu'il est le grand frère de Sasuke, qu'il considère déjà comme le petit copain de Naruto, le 1er petit frère de Iruka (le 2ème étant Konohamaru :p) DOnc c'est ma phrase qui est corrcte, nah MDR  
Mais t'inquiète, c'était _LA_ phrase prise de tête de la fic...j'crois que vous êtes beaucoup a vous y êtes mis a deux foi pour bien la comprendre :p Mais si je pouvais un pot de NutNut par la poste, sois sûre que je le fais n.n 'Faut jsute que j'ai ton adresse v.v"  
Allez, un nouveau chp, un peu tard Dsl mais internet et le week-end ne font pas bon ménage chez moi !! -.-" Allez, Bisous !!

**_fan003:_** J'ai l'impression de me repeter avec toi mais...MICI BEAUCOUP !! ENcore xD Bah vi mais faut bien..t'as vu tt les choses gentilles que tu me dit dans tes reviews ! Oo Ca devrais être puni par la loi tiens xD Je dec' rassure toi !!  
Et puis ne t'inquiète pas...On a tous baver en lisant le chp 8 PTDR Franchemet, Sasuke qui fait un strip'...xD  
En tout cas, si je pouvais, moi j'ten donnerais une de médaille n.n Soit en sûre !! xD  
Bon dernière chose et après j'arrête, je te trouve vraiment super sympa, je deconne pas, et j'aimerai bien parler avec toi sur Msn alors si toi aussi tu veux...ya mon adresse dans mon profil, a toi de décider n////n  
Allez, jte laisse lire la fic !! Gros bisoux from your Michiko-chan ma chewy !! J'espère que ca te plaira !!

**_Sasuke Sarutobi or Koro-chan:_** Mici pour ta reviews !! Et oui, on était vendredi quand tu a lut la fic, pourquoi ?! Oo En tout cas, come tu l'as dit, il ne vaut mieux pas imaginer la scène de strip-tease sinon.../baveeeeeeeee/ Ah nan pas encore T.T Bon allez, avant que mon clavier ne se noie pour la millième fois...xD La suite, j'epsère qu'elle te plaira !! n.n Kisses

**_Lovetemashika:_** T'inquiète, c'est pas grave si tu laisse pas de reviews a chaque chp, l'important pour moi c'est que ca te plaise n.n  
Et puis j'dois t'avouer que si toi tu lit ma fic en cours, bah moi c'est vos reviews xD Et oui donc, ShikaTema plus qu'en vu n///n  
Et puis nan on n'est pas des taré...enfin je crois xD En tout cas merci pour tes reviews, et je te le redit, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te met pas un revolver sur la tempe en t'obligant a laisser une reviews -.-" Voilà la suite, que tu lira au collège qui sais PTDR Allez bisoux !!

**_Shield:_** Et oui, je poste assez rapidement a ce qui parait, alors ya des chances pour que tu loupe 1 ou 2 chp xp  
Mais oui j'ai dépucelé Sasuke, mais tu verra avec qui...LA revelation dans un chp proche :p (le 12 je crois xD)  
Mais tui es pour le ItaSasu ?! Oo Si c'est ca, dit toi que grace a toi, tu va rendre heureuse "**_Netissi"_**, parce qu'au début, j'étais pas pour une referance a ce couple inceste dans ma fic (même si je l'aime bien n.n) Mais finalement...étant 2 a me le demander, J'AI CRAQUE !!  
Mais jpense pas que ce soit comme tu le voit..enfin tu verra, je ne veux rien spoilé xD  
Et la rencontre Gaara-Temari/Shika-Lee...jpense que je vais la faire finalement...mais pas en narratif, tu verra lors du chapitre!  
Donc la suite, j'epsère que ce coup ci tu ne l'aura pas zappé xD ET Jespère que t'aimera !

**_Hono no Renkenjutsushi:_** ENCORE UN NOUVEAU XD Ou une nouvelle à toi de me le dire xD Merci pour ta reveiws mais tu sais, ma fic est pas si extraordianire que ca...v.v" et puis j'ai pas autant d'humour...-.-" Enfin je crois ;p  
Ca fait plaisir des gens aussi enthousiasme sur ma fic que toi !! n.n et tu m'a mit dans tes favoris?! T.T Mici !! C'est trop zentil T.T Donc encore merci beaucoup a ma new fan, et voilà la suite !! J'epsère que je ne te decevrais pas v.v" Kisses xD  
ps: Gomen si j'ai fait une faute a ton pseudo...je suis pas sûre v.v"

**_  
_**

_Dimanche 18 mars 22h59_

Awwwwwwww...que c'est mignon v.v" Bon...il est un peu tard quand même, jsuis censé avoir cours demain nan ?  
Bah j'men fou c'est de la faute de ma prof...au bucher elle devrai finir !!  
Mais bon...en plus ya personne qui se connect!! Allez bon dieu !! J'me sens seul T.T

-Sasuke ?!

_**-Oh Naruto T.T tu es celui que j'attendais T.T**_

-T'es sûre que tu va bien ?! oO

_**-Oui oui rassure toi...v.v" **_

-Tu met ta cam ou tu peux pas ?!

_**-Si si je peux...c'est bon !!**_

-Ouai !! n.n C'est bon tranquill avec ton pot de glace toi è.é

_**-Ouai tkt !! Vanille sauce caramel et noix de pécan...!! et j'ai chocolat fraise en reserve xD**_

-Miam... C'est ta vengance pour le pot de Nutella ?!

_**-Ah nan, j'y avais même pas fait attention !! Desolé : p**_

-Tkt tkt v.v" Je pourrai rien manger de toute facon !!

-**_XD Mais qu'est ce que tu fais conecté a cette heure ?!_**

-J'arrive pas a dormir et toi ?!

_**-J'dois matter un film pour un cours et en faire un resumé complet v.v" D'où les pots de glace xp**_

- Okay :D C'ets quoi comme film ?!

**_-Brockeback Moutain_**  
-Ah ouai le film des cow-boys gay là !

_**-Ouai..la prof m'as finalement atribué ce film quand elle a vu qu'il tombait sur un bel Homophobe!!**_

-Ouai elle a bien fait v.v"...Mais c'es pas un peu trop guimauve ?!

_**-Guimauve ?! Oo Attend je reviens !! **_

-Okay...T'étais où ?!

_**-Bah chercher des quimauves n.n**_

-Si tu arrive a finir tou ca...

_**-Mmm arrête c'est trop bon !! **_

-J'veux ta glace T.T

_**-Héhé dsl mon chéri mais c'est non !!**_

-T'es vilain T.T  
**_-Et vi...mais c'ets pas ma faute si tu peux pas venir hein -.-"_**

-Ne renfonce pas le couteau dans la plaie...j'veux te voir en vrai moi T.T

_**-Ouai moi aussi...T.T Ah ?!**_

-Quoi ?!

_**-Nan nan rien...dans le film ils sont en pleine action et je dois décrire la scène alors jdois faire gaffe...**_

-T'es prof te demande de décrire se genre de scène ?! O.O

- **_Et oui...Mes prof sont très bizarre v.v" Franchement qu'est ce que j'en ai a foutre que 2 gars se pétent le cul jusqu'a ce que l'autre ne puisse même plus crier ou tenir sur ses jambes...T.T_**

-J'avoue...Qu'est ce qu'on en a a faire de ces histoires de cul...v.v"

_**-J'en sais rien...c'est un beau film mais pas besoin de me demander d'ecrire 20 page sur ce passage...**_

-Pas un peu perverse ta prof ?! Comme toi quoi...XD

_**- è.é Moi, Pervers ?! n.n Mais ma prof...Si, beacuoup !! **_

-Comme une des miennes...un jour elle nous avait allumés comme une malade avec Gaara, avec ces gros "sous-entendus" et tout...v.v"

_**- XPLDR C'est vrai ?! xD**_

-Mais oui T.T Et c'est pas drole !!

-**_J'imagine trop vos tête MDR_**

-J'en doute

_**- J'ai une bonne imagination :p**_

-ptdr mai j'te jure...plus sa passe plus elle font peur xD

_**-J'avoue...entre celle qui font ton âge et les vieilles peaux...xD**_

-Elles donnent plus envie de sécher...

_**-Je sèche assez je pense -.-"**_

-tu sèche Sasuke ?! oO

_**-Juste un ou deux cours de temps en temps...et puis un gros mytho et ca passe**_

-C'est vraiment pas bien Sasuke

_**-Quoi encore ?!**_

-Il faut suivre les cours si tu veus avoir une bonne situation plus tard !!

_**-Qu'est ce que tu me sort Naruto ?**_

-La verité, il ne faut pas sécher !

_**-QU'est ce que vous avez fait du vrai Naruto ?! Oo**_

-Je dit juste que c'est pas bien de faire Comme moi xD

_**-Usuratonkachi... v.v" J'y ai cru moi è.é**_

-XPLDR dsl mais c'était trop drole !! Le cancre qui fait la moral au génie !! xp

_**-Baka...mais j'suis sûre que t'es pas un cancre**_

-Si

_**-Moi je te dis que nan. T'as juste besoin d'être plus interessé par le sujet !! Jsuis sûre que t'es pas aussi con que tu le dit. **_

-Merci Sasuke

_**-De quoi ?! oO**_

-On se connais a peine et pourtant tu me dis ca en étant super sincère...ca fait plaisir T.T

_**-Awwwwwwwww !!! T'es trop trognon Naruto n.n**_

-Mais euh...v////v

_**-Mais oui !! T'est choupinet quand tu rougis tu sais ?! nn**_

-Rohhh arrête hein !! è.é C'ets pas pour ca que je rougissait LEGEREMENT

_**-Menteur !! Et t'étais bien rouge en plus !!**_

-Arrêtre ou je m'en vais !! è.é

_**-NAn s'il te plait reste !! J'vais pa ssupporter autant d'amour devant mes yeux si t'es pas la T.T**_

-Justement !

_**-de ?!**_

-J'ai peur que tu recommence a avoir de drole d'idée a regarder des films comme ca !! Et vu que je suis là...

_**-T'inquiète pas...je te referai plus des coup du genre promi !!**_

-Oufff...xD

_**- xPDLR Mais en faite pourquoi t'arrive pas a dormir ?! Oo**_

-Je sais pas...

_**-Tu sais pas -.-"**_

-Bah oui xD

_**-Nan mais t'es vraiment nul -.-"**_

-J'suis pas nul d'abbord è.é

_**-Si mon chtit Naru n.n**_

- Pourquoi t'es tjrs mechant avec moi T.T

_**-Parce que je t'aime bien n.n**_

-Bah t'es bizarre comme gar v.v"

_**-T'as qu'a ne plus me parler si t'en a marre**_

-NAn j'veux pas...

_**-??**_

-J'suis Maso -.-"

_**-MDR Nan mais tu sais que je te taquine c'est tout **_

-Bah nan !

_**-Oo T.T**_

-XD Mais oui tkt :p T'es un extra-sensible en faite nn

_**-Hey mais nan è.é**_

-Oh mais si n.n

_**-J'suis pas sensible è.é**_

-Moi je te dit que oui Sasu-chan !!

_**-Mais nan !! T.T**_

-T'es trognon quand t'es comme ca !!

_**-Je sais pas comment jdois le prendre...v.v"**_

-Tu me fait rigoler !!

_**- T.T**_

-Quoi ?! T'es pas content de me faire rigoler ?! Oo T.T

_**-Si...mais c'est a mes dépend là xD**_

-Pauvre petite chose !!

_**-AH nan recommence pas T.T**_

-Je trouverais presque Fleur bleue n.n

_**-Voilà que maintenat j'suis fleur bleue...T.T Dans pas longtemps tu va dire que je suis une fille tiens T.T**_

-Arrête t'as un visage un peu androgyne !!x3

_**-Hé mais c'était pas censé te donner des idées ! è.é**_

-Trop tard xD

_**-Hey mais attend...è.é T'es en train de dire que je te fais penser a une meuf là ?! è.é**_

-XD T'en a mis du temps !!

_**-Maieuh !! **_

-Mais nan t'es un gars!! Pervers, macho et musclé !! A par la sensibilité t'a rien d'une fille

_**-Mouais...**_

-Ca va t'es content :p

_**-Ouai ca me va xD**_

-Et puis c'est bien les gars sensible !! Dit toi que les filles adorent !

_**-J'men fou un peu tu va me dire v.v"**_

-XD J'Commence a me demander si tu va pas virer de bord toi xD

_**-Arrête c'est ce que ma sorti Shika...v.v"**_

-Mon dieu...Sasuke !! Tu deviens GAY !!! xD

**_-Ah NAn !! Je suis Definitivement Hetero !! J'AIME LES FEMMES C'EST COMPRIS !!_**  
-XPLDR T'inquiète je te crois ! Et puis je te vois vraiment pas être gay quand même -.-"

_**-Merci...**_

-Ca va Sasuke ?!

_**-Ouai mais... t'a quand même dit que j'avais la tête d'une fille !!**_

-Ah c'est juste pour ca xD

_**-Quoi "jsute pour ca" è.é J'vais être complexé maintenant T.T**_

-Oh mais nan !! A ton avis, si toutes les filles te courent après c'est parce que tu ressemble a l'une d'entre elles ?!

_**-Qui sais...T.T**_

-BAh alors c'est qu'elles sont toutes des lesbiennes PTDr

_**-XPLDR Arrête si elles le sont toutes y'en aura plus pour nous !!**_

-J'avou ca serai triste xD

_**-Mais oui !! xp**_

-Ah merde !!

_**-Quoi ?!**_

-Ya ma mère qui monte j'vais me faire explosé xs

_**-Oh nan me laisse pas !! T.T**_

-Désolé Sasu mais si tu veux me reparler un jour... ! v.v"

_**-Bon d'accor T.T**_

-xD Allez Salut !!

_**-Salut Naru !!**_

****

Voily voilou !! un new chp de poster !! Exeptionellement le week-end xD  
Donc voilà, Naruto prend Sasuke pour une fille maintentant PTDR 1 pas en avant qui sais xD  
Aussi, annonce officile, le LEMON est FINI xD Je l'ai fait v.v"  
DOnc sure qu'il y aura le lemon a la rencontre, mais aussi 1 autre version de la rencontre en soft !!  
Bon, tjr autant mal au doigts alors, j'vais pas n'eternisé !!  
J'epsère que le chp vous a plut et  
Kisses au NutNut from Michiko :p


	10. Mardi 20 mars

**La Titre**: L'Amour via Internet

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: Personne ne m'appartient T.T A part moi xD

**Genre:** Bah là, je sèche, Yaoi !! xD

**Couple**: SasuNaru avec d'autres couple en fond à voir...n.n

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!

**Note 2**: Cette fic ne même a rien mais c'est pour m'éclater !! C'est un truc tout simple et rapide a écrire alors voilà... xp

**Note 3**: Fic finalement plus en temps réel xD !! J'voulais faire tout bien a la bonne heure et le bon jour mais J'AIME POOOO !!!! J'ai trop hâte de mettre la suiteuh T.T

**Note 4**: Naruto: normal  
**_Sasuke: gras et italique_**

**_Réponses au reviews:_** Encore tout plein de reviews !! n.n Trop happy xD 23 je crois xD En tout cas ca fait super plaisr !!  
Et j'en profite, **_ANNONCE GENERAL !!!_**  
J'ai eu plusieurs reviews sur le chp 7 ou on me disais "l'amour fraternel" et patati et patata ...Et bah moi quand on me dit ca, jpense A ItaSasu !! Ce qui est logique !! Pas a un simple grd sentiment de fraternité T.T  
Jai eu le malheur de voir qu'en fait vous vouliez dire ca jsuteemnt...  
Moi c'ets bon jmettais enflamé, j'avais dit allez hop, on va caser ca quelque part MAIS NAN !!  
Fallait pas en faite è.é Jme susi taper 2 chp de 3 page pour rien T.T Bah pour la peine jdois les réecire, T.T et vous aurez la suiter plus tard na !!  
Moi qui m'étais dit que je metterai les suites rapido comme ca, Bah tant pis !! xD  
Va falloir attednre vu que j'ai 3 chp a refaire :p  
Tant pis pour vous, fallait être plus claire dans vos reviews !! T.T

**_oOYumiOo:_** Encore merci pour ta reveiws !! n.n Mais quand tu dit "La tête que devait faire Sasu..." Tu veux dire quand Naruto lui dit qu'il a une tête de fille xPLDR J'avou le pauvre...mais qui n'y a jamais pensé ?! xD Contente que ma fic te plaise autant et j'espère que ca continura avec ce new chp xD Kisses

**_Ange Dechus:_** So, my little Angel xD (si le surnom de plai, tant mieu xD) Mais c'est vrai, tu m'adore T.T MICI n///n !! Moi aussi !!  
Mais ta de quoi...avec le lemon...T.T J'men remet pas xD j'mettais toujours dit que j'en ferrai pô T.T Mais bon allez, reprenons nous !!!  
La suite, j'epsère que tu plaira !! A mon avis oui xD Bisoux

**_Waders:_** C'est sûre...ils sont chiant a dire qu'il sont hétero mais tu n'a jamais entendu parlé de la thèse qui dit que lorsqu'on s'obstinne a dire quelque chose ca veut dire qu'on pense le contraire ?! xD Voici le parfaite exemple :p  
Surtout dans ce chp...ca commence a chauffé PTDR  
Les amis bi c'est bien comme tu l'as dit !! MON SKYZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!! xPLDr hum hum pardon...v.v"  
Mais si tu a imaginé le scène de la fenêtre, dit toi que c'est ce que vi ma copine a chaque fois que je l'ai au tel...la pauvre, a chaque fois jlui fait le cou PTDR VIve l'inspi n.n Bon, allez, la suite qu'ekten dit xD Byuuuu

**_Keurjani:_** Voila quelqu'un qui me comprend xD Tu veux la rencontre mais en mêem temps tu veus pas que la fic se termine T.T  
Et oui, les 2 tourteraux vont se renconter en vrai xD ca sera le denrier chp !! rencontre en 2 version: Lemon ou soft !!  
(comme ca jlaisse le choix XPLDR Zentille quand même)  
En tout cas merci pour ta reviews et de dire que ma fic est trop bien n///n Voilà la suite, pervers a souhait ! J'epsère ne pas te decevoir xD

**_Lenut':_** Oui je veux bien que tu m'explique la vanne RATP Oo" Parce que la 'suis a sèche v.v" Mais la nutella contre les con j'ai jamais essayé..MON FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEREUUUH !!! VIENS LAAAAAA !!! XPLDR nan c'est mechant xD Merci pour ta reviews et, la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira !! n.n

**_tipha:_** Jvais sans doute te foutre la rage mais jusq'a maintenant, si internet me le permettai, j'aurai put mettre un new chp tout les jours xD Mais vu que j'en ai 3 a réecrire maintenant v.v"  
Et oui, il existe un logiciel qui, avec un mciro, te permet d'ecrire sans toucher ton clavier XPLDR je l'avais sur mon ancien Pc T.T Ca fait du changement d'un coup -.-" Mais t'as raison, jme vois trop dicté un Lemon alors que ya limite mon frère et ma soeur a coté T.T Surtout que faut parler fort v.v"  
Et oui, mes "fiches" casseraient tout le suspense xp Ca serais dommage quand même n.n  
Puis aussi, disons que ya légerement des notes de partout: sur mes cours de math, de francais, sur mon ecran de Pc (si si jte jure) sur les feuilles normalement blanche de mon imprimante et sur mon tapis de souris xPLDr Pratique hein xD  
Allez, la suite t'en dirais quoi xD J'espère que t'aimera n///n

**_Netissi:_** Peut-être que le chp 9 était pour toi, mais le 10 je te le dedi réelement !! XPLDR  
C'est toi ma muse pour ce chp xD tu m'a inspiré dans une de tes reviews xD mais jsais plus pour quel chp :p  
Mais oui...pourquoi pas une glace a l'eau, mais j'peux pa spensé a tout moi T.T Dit toi qu'il c'est ratrappé en lechant sensuellement la cuillère devant les petit nyeunyeu de Naru-chan xD  
Mais oui, bientôt Lemon...tu doi êtr contente et OUI je ne spoilerai pas parce que moi-même ne sais pas réelement comment ca va se passer xD  
Mais j'ai une question a te poser...COmment ?! Oo COmment t'a su que la raison dans ma tête c'était ca ?! Oo Comment t'a su que Naruto n'arrivais pas a dormir en passant a Sasuke T.T  
Tu vois que je t'e l'ais dit xD Pas aussi Sadique que tu le pensais hein :p  
Allez, j'epsère que la suite ets arrivé avant que tu ne te pende (parce que sinon je me suicide avec toi aussi xD) et que "TA" suite ta plaira xD

**_buzame:_** Mici pour le compliment !! Et oui, Sasuke, même si il ne le sais pas, EST 100 GAY !! XPLDR Et oui, Brockecack ets un bon film xD très bon même xp YAOI POWAAAA XD bon, allez, je m'eternise pas !! v.v" La suite !! J'epsère que t'aimera n.n

**_ptite clad:_** Mais oui, je rêverai d'avoir la même prof que Saus-chou ...T.T C'est pô jsute T.T xD Mais oui, Lemon! Ou comment finir un fic en beauté (ou en catstrophe on verra xD) En tout cas, voilà la sutie !! J'epsère qu'elle te plaira n.n Kisses jeune fan qui est là depuis le tout debut XPLDR

**_Fougy-kun:_** Mais oui !! XD regardez Borckeback Moutain quand on parle avec osn futur XPLDR Mais j'ai toujours imaginé qui serai Sasu et Naru dans Brockeback mais je trouve jamais...T.T quelqu'un pe m'aider Xp J'envoi une bouteille a la mer des fanfic PTDR ! Donc la suite !! Mais pas encor ele lemon sorry xD J'espre que t'aimer quand même, c'est assez pervers xD

**_reith:_** Mais oui, Sasuke a une frimousse de fille un peu xD j'ai écris une fic la dessus (pas psoté encore mais bon...) Si sa t'interesse jte dirasi le nom quand je la meterai en ligne !! n.n Mais revenons au sujet principale, Le lemon xD Donc oui, lemon, dans 5 chp environ, pour la rencontre quoi xD Et si Sasuke tombe amoureux du blondinet...on verra xD disons que c'ets Naruto qui montre le s1er signe de faiblesses :p SURTOUT dans se chp MDR En tout cas, tu va pouvoir le voir par toi même, car voici la suite xD J'espère que t'aimer tjr autant n.n

**_Mikau32:_** Mais oui...a force de Kissisé en NutNut, ca laisse des traces xPDLR mais c'ets desormais ma marque de fabric' xPLDR On touche pas okay è.é Et oui tu a raison...ca evolu bizarement :p Et j'en susi fière on dirai -o-" Par contre dans ce chp...Hmmm l'evolution est plutot...comment dire ?! Attirante ?! Oo XPLDR Bon allez j'en dit pas plus, et te laisse lire ! xD J'espère que t'aimera

**_Inurame:_** Merci pour ta reveiws !! xD mais aurai tu le même problème que Naruto (et moi avec mon père xD) ?! Oo xD Mais tu la met a chque chp, etc a commence a me perturber...QUI EST Tit'ANGEL !!! T.T bouuuuuuuu TT.TT  
Bon allez, jte laisse lire la suite !! J'epsère que t'aimera, c'est assez pervers --

**_Romania:_** Bah pourquoi pas Sasu une fille xPLDR fic en cour d'ecriture bientot en postage sur ce sujet si tu veux...jpourrai te dire quand ca sera fait xD Mais c'ets très biend e faire 20 pages sur Borckeback mouatin è.é Vive les fand u yaoi ou que ce soit xD ET LA RENCONTREUUUH !!! Bah ds 5 chp environ !! Laissez moi le temps de préparer les choses rohlalala :p La suite pour te faire patienter, ca te dirais xD Allez, j'epsère que t'aimera toujours !! n.n

_**Sayoko:** Oui ca se raproche :D et le lemon arriverai ds 5 chp environ !! Oui je sais, c'ets long, mais faut bien faire avancer les choses !! è.é Laissez moi prendre mon temps quand même !! (traduc': VEUT PAS ARRETER LA FIC MWAAA T.T) Bon, la suite déjà, c serai bien :p J'epsère que t'aimera et encore mcic pour ta reviews !!_

**_Hono no Renkinjutsushi:_** MA CHOUPETTEUH XD Trop contente qu ema fic te plaiseuh . Et oui, il a fallu que tu attedne comme tout le monde ce chp xD En tout cas (parec que mes RAR sans 'en tout cas' ne sont rien XPLDR) Jsui trop heureuse que mes petti delire un peu bizarre te plaise :p  
Pour le lemon, et vi faut attendre encore un chti peu mais voici un chp bien pervers histoir de te mettre en apétit xp Allé, 'epsère que t'a pas torp attendu quand même et je te laisse lire la suite . ps: J'epsère que tu n'a pa ENCORE eu des envie de te pendre hein è.é XPLDR

**_fan003:_** Meric de m'avoir inseré dans te socntact, mais ej t'es tjrs po vu T.T Snif !! On arrive pas a se connect' en meme temps en fait xD Mais revenons a la fic, ne t'inquiète pas, Sasuke ne dirai bientot plus "Je suis Definitivement Hetero !! J'AIME LES FEMMES C'EST COMPRIS !!" Car comme tu l'a si bine dit, il est gay et EN PLUS avec Naru-chan :p La encontre c'est bient...dans 5 chp ?! Oo mais il y aura 2 chp avant normalement ou il y aura du "je t'aime"...tu verra xD Il vont vite comprendre qu'ils s'aiment alors arrete de tout casser okay è.é Attend au moins que je vienne avec toi MDR Et puis tkt, tes reveiws, qu'elle soient serieuses ou degeneré, ca me va tant que c'est de toi .   
Mais jveux pas que tu boude T.T Allez, je te laisse lire la suit em chewy !! Gros byuuu Fan003-chan( bah oui pour l'instant je sais pas grd chose d'autre xD...j'ai biend it pour l'instant :p)

**_Coraline:_** Ne t'inquiète pas je dirai lorsqu'il y aura le lemon !! Ca sera pour la rencontre, et en plsu j'ai tout prévu !! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas envie de lire un lemon, jvois pas pouruqoi il n'auarios pas le droit a la rencontre !! xD ALors j'ai préparé 2 version de la rencontre: Soft et Lemon !!  
La soft sera plus dévellopé pour le coup, et je ferrai un gros recap' de tout les plus grand délire de cette fic xD Et 'iqnuiète c'est pas grave pour la pharse du grd frère super compliqué, jsuis dans le même cas que toi avec le stonnes de devoirs T.T.. et puis même moi j'ai dut mal quand je la lit alors v.v" BOn, je te laisse lire la usite tranquille !! J'epsqère qu'elle te plaira !! n///n

**_Hirymoku: _**Oui je sais le temps entre chaque chp est long (a mon gout mais pas a celui des auters, c'est bizarre Oo) Mais mon accès a internet ets limite :s Mais dans la pov, Sasuke fait pluto de l'ironie en faite...v.v" fallait voir le smiley xD mais après il le dit que c'ets un beau film alors...tendance a l'horizon tu a raison xD Et lemon ossi, que tout le monde attend avec impatience...mes pauvres vous allez être decu T.T  
Mais Sasuke qui se caresse (on se demande où XPLDR) en mattant Naru par la cam...va y avoir un tru cdu genr ds ce chp...tu va voir xD t4es pas trop lojn de la verité :p Mais c'ets une très bonne image xD MAis rassure toi, si toi tu es perverse, le monde entier l'es aussi v.v"  
MAis alors là, j'ai de senvies de pleuré T.T sur 2 reveiws le sgens en s'exprimant mal me parle d'amour fraternel. Moi, je compren ItaSaus (conditionné au Yaoi xD) mais d'un coup j'apprend que personne le veux T.T 3chp ecrit pour rien jvosu jure...c'ets tant pit jprendrai encore plus de temsp xp Mais meêm si c't smoi l'auteur, sa plait pas trop sur cetet fic alro sjvai pas le mettre: Les lecteurs sont roi !! n.n  
Allez, j'arrêt un peu et je te laisse lire la suite !! Kisses

**_Mitsuko Hatake:_** Meric pour ta reviews xD Mais la suite rapidement...hum hum c'ets mal barré T.T Problème d'accès a internet, c'est pas ma faute D'aboreuh !! XD Bon, voilà la suite. J'epsère que tu t'amusera encore fois, et que tu aimera (conseillé d'être perverse dans ce chp xD) Allez bisoi !!

**_Dragonneva:_** JE coris qu et'a pas vraiemtn compri mais 2 histoire de chp de rencontre. En faite, j'ai remarqué que quelques personne sne voualit pas de lemon, et vu que jr suis une gentille autatrice, bah je me donne a fond ds ma fic. Il y aura donc 1 rencontre SANS lemon et un chp avec un lemon, UN VRAI !! Bien comme il faut xD  
Mais ma fic ets copiable, je et l'assure, même j'espère que personne ne le ferra T.T D'ailleur jvous l'interdit è.é C'est ma fic Okay xD  
MAis oui, au début je voulais faire uniquement sur pc, mais ifnalement j'ai fait une rneocntre...c'était a al demande general alors v.v"  
Mais en t'inquiète pas, c'ets bien Sasu-chan le seme dans mon Lemon !! PAs que je prefere mais bon...(en fait sie nyark nyark nyark xD 'susi bizarre v.v") Vu leurs caractère respectif dans cette fic, jme voyais mal mettre Naru en seme xD Et puis c'est biencomme ca, Sasuke en seme et Naruto en uke !! n.n  
En totu cas, voilà la suite !! Jspere que t'aimera tjrs autant, et que tu n'a pas trop attendu xD

**_naruto-girl:_** Merci pour ta reviews !! C'était petit et simpel certe, mais j'ai bien naimé quand mêmeuh xp Merci aussi pour les encouragement xD  
Allez, jte laisse lire quand même xD J'espère que ti aimera ! n///n Kisses

**_reappearance:_** J'aime bien comment tu mélange toute mes idées en une seule situation "Sasuke qui fait un strip avant un certain lemon devant un film parlant de cowboys homosexuels parce que Sasuke, travesti, doit pratiquer ( de préférence avec Naruto ) pour pouvoir mieux décrire la scène"  
J'aime vraiment XPLDR J'vais t'engager en tant que résumatrice personnel professionel privée tu va voir xD  
Mais oui je suis sadique, et si je veux que Sasu-chan soit traumatisé par ces prof qui lui donne ce genre de film, BAH C'EST COMME CA è.é PTDR En tout cas j'espère que tua gardé ta bassine pas trop loind e toi parce que comme tu l'a si bien dit, c'est le chp 10...  
chp bourré de sous-entendus pervers :D  
D'ailleurs en parlant de ca, j'vais te laisser le lire, et j'epsère que t'aimera n.n

**_Nyaponn:_** Encore une nouvelle !! n.n Ca fait plaisir xD Alors, d'autres ocuples, oui sans doute xD J'ai prévu qq chose d'assez étrange pour Shino…et les autre sje sais pas encore XPLDR Et t'iqnuiète pas, c'ets pas grave pour des petites fautes de chiffres xD  
Comme tu la dit, le manque de sommeil nuit au Panda, mais aussi au poisson rouge xD la preuve vivante ets là XPLDR Allez, jte laisse lire le chp !! J'espère que t'aimera !!

**_tsukiko:_** Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'ets pas grave sin tu ne laisse pas des reviews a chauqe chp, l'important c'est que ca te plaise n.n  
Et pour le lemon, jvois que ya eu confusion (t'es pas la seula a m'avoir dit ca alors...) le Lemon ne sera pas SOFT !! Il y aura une versiond ela rneocntre avec un LEMON un VRAI !! Et un autre chp avec une rencontre sans lemon pour ceux qui ne veulent pas de lemon (yen a qui m'on demandé de ne pas en faire) Donc voià, j'ai resolu le malentendu je crois, nan ?! xD aLLez la suite; j'epsère que t'aimera !! n.n

**_Tsuda:_** Héhé nan dsl la fic n'ets pas fini !! xD Encore 5 chp environ n.n Donc mademoiselle la lectrice, la suite c'est pour dans encore quelques temps xD (2 ou 3 semaines Oo Selon mon accès a internet xp) En clair, pas la rencontre au prochain chp è.é vous m'enervez tous !! Laissez moi un peu de temps non mais Oh xD  
En attendant le chp suivant pour te faire pateintez !! J'espère que tu aimera !! n////n

_Mardi 20 mars 16h13_

_Enfin rentré de cours...'Létais temps xD Par contre ya mon conseil aujourd'hui...Bouuuuuh T.T J'vais encore me faire démonter v.v"  
C'est pas jsyte...vraiment pas le moral T.T_

_Oh mais que vois-je ?! Aleluia !! un ange est passé...xp De quoi me remonter le moral xD Ya Sasuke :p_

-Yo mon Tit Sasu !!

_**- Cc Naru !!**_

-Je veux te voir !!

_**-Moi aussi !! accepte !!**_

-Bah vi !! C'est bon, juste bouge un peu la lumière !

_**-Là c'ets bon ?!**_

-Ouai jte vois parfaitement !!

_**-Mais normal je suis parfait !! xD**_

-C'est pas la modestie qui t'etouffe...-.-"

_**-Oui tu a raison, (mais je le fait exprès tkt) mais soyons galant...**_

-??

_**-Je suis le plus parfait après toi !!**_

-XPLDR C'est trop gentil !! Merci : p

_**- Mais de rien xD**_

-Alors aujourd'hui ?!

_**- ALors alors...pas grand chose !! Et toi ?!**_

- Mon ptit frère me fait trop rigoler !!

_**-Qu'est ce qu'il a Konohamaru ?!**_

-Bah il est amoureux d'une amie a lui, Moeji :p

_**-Awwwwwwwwwwwww !! C'est meugnon !!**_

-Oui mais il c'ets pas comment s'y prendre xD

_**-Aaaah !! XPLDR Et il ets venu demander a son grand frère cheri ?!**_

-PTDR ouai t'aurais vu sa tête quand il est venu me voir !! Exellent !!

_**- Alala le 1er amour !! n.n Et tu lui a dit quoi ?!**_

-A ton avis ?!

_**-Tu lui a donner des vieux conseil de merde pour qu'il se plante ?! w**_

-Mechant...xD j'y ai pensé mais ca se faisait pas !!

_**-Ouai t'as raison...xp Alors ?!**_

-Bah tu connais la rangaine mais j'ai était un peu mechant...v.v"

_**-Dit moi tout **_

- L'autre jour la fameuse Moeji est venu me voir pour me dire qu'elle aimais mon frère ...

_**-Et tu lui a pas dit xD**_

-Et oui !!

_**-XPLDR T'es Fanatstik Naru !!**_

-Ouai je sais !! Mais faut pas lui macher le travail non plus !! Il faut qu'il réalise qu'il peut se prendre un rateau à n'impore qu'elle moment

_**-LA dure loi de la vie...v.v"**_

-Ouai...v.v"

_**-...**_

-C'était des bon moments...

_**-Ca me rapelle des souvenirs...**_

-Ceux de nos premiers amours...

_**-On dirait de vieux qui parle de leur jeunes experiences xD**_

-J'avou xPLDR

_**-J'ai faim...**_

-Moi aussi...

_**-Il est quel heure ?!**_

-16h30 passé...

_**-C'est l'heure ou mon estomac reclame mon attention !!**_

-Moi aussi !!

_**-J'vais me chercher quelque chose**_

-Moi aussi

_**-A tout de suite**_

-mouai !! Et regarde si y'a pas une pomme !! xD

_**-PTDR Je sais pas si j'en ai malheureusement xp**_

-Merde !! Que c'est triste !!

-**_Ouai...J'vais pleuré T.T_**

-Je pleure avec toi alors T.T

_**-Pleurnichage collectif !!! XPLDR TT.TT**_

-OUAI !!! TTT.TTT

_**-Et tout ca...**_

-Pour une pomme...

_**-XD**_

-XD

_**-Bon allez j'vais vrement voir ce que j'ai !!**_

-Moi aussi !!

-**_Alors ?! T'es re-là ?!_**

-Vi c'est bon !! Je me suis ENCORE prit un bon pot de Nutella !! Miammm !!

_**-Manger... /baveeeee/**_

- Du calme Sasuke...du calme !!

_**-Ouai t'a raison xD**_

-Bon bah Ah l'attaque !!

_**-Vi et pour une fois j'ai de quoi le concurencer ton pot de nutella è.é**_

-C'est quoi ?!

_**-TADAM !! **_

-Une...une ba-banane ?!

_**-Bah vi**_

-Tu compte concurencer mon pot de Nutella avec une banane ?! oO

_**-Nan, avec une banane au chocolat !!**_

-ah ouai j'me doutais bien que tu planqué le pot de NutNut quelque part !!

_**- Mon petit plaisir...Banane à la Nutella fondu...C'EST BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!**_

-On dirait un gamin Sasuke v.v" _( Michiko: Dans la 1er version, c'était pas ca que disais Naruto. Il lui disait "On dirait que t'a un orgasme Sasuke" Mais jme suis dit que c'était un peu fort quand même xD)_

_**-Avec la nourriture, je SUIS un VRAI gamin !!**_

-XPLDR

_**-Mais tu devrais essayé c'est Exellent !! n.n**_

-Malheuresuesemnt...Ai pas de banane T.T

_**-Naruto cherche banane désesperement XPLDR**_

-Oui...En manque T.T

_**-Mon pauvre Naru... jte ferrais gouter quand on se verra !!**_

-T'a interet oui !! xD

_**- Mais oui !! C'est un delice de la nature xp**_

-On dirait bien en tout cas...t'a l'air d'apprecier...

_**-C'est plus que ca xD C'est tellement boooonnnnnn !!!!! **(Michiko: La aussi j'ai failli mettre "l'ogasme, le retour" xD)_

-Arrête tu me donne envie xD

_**-XPLDR dsl mais je vais pas me priver pour toi !!**_

-XD Mais dit moi, t'es mignon avec ta pitite banane dans la bouche toi :p

_**-Bah quoi ?! J'suis carrément Adorable oui n.n**_

-Toujours aussi modeste...v.v"

_**-Avec toi je me sens l'envie de l'être.**_

-تtre quoi ?!

_**-Modeste, et avec toi**_

-De quoi ?!

_**-Bah je te repond**_

-Mais je comprend rien !!

_**-Mais t'es nul !!**_

-Nan je suis perturbé !!

_**-Comment ca perturbé ?!**_

-Bah perturbé...

_**-Par quoi ?!**_

-Personne

_**-J'ai demandé par quoi... v.v"**_

-Par rien alors.

_**-Par qui alors ?!**_

-Personne j'ai dit

_**-Par moi ?!**_

-T'es trop fort Sasuke xD

_**-Pourquoi j'te perturbe ?! oO**_

-Pour rien

_**-Baka...**_

-Teme

_**-Usuratonkachi**_

-Dobe

_**-tu changera Jamais**_

-Toi non plus

_**- XPLDR Tralala je t'adore Naruto !!**_

-...

_**-ENfin non je...**_

-T'AS DIT QUOI LA ?! è.é

_**-Nan mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire Rassure toi !!**_

-J'espère tiens è.é

_**-Mais oui !! Ca n'avait aucun rapport !!**_

-Sûre ?!

_**-Oui...Juste de l'amitié !!**_

-Oufff

_**- xD**_

-Ca te fait rire en plus v.v"

_**-Nan mais la tête que t'a fait quand ta lut c'était trop drole !!**_

-Oh c'est bon hein !! T'as vu ce que tu m'a sorti !! Et puis retourne manger ta banane toi !! è.é

_**-Mais c'est ce que je fait !!**_

-Tu la pas fini depuis tout a l'heure ?! O.O

**_-Nan je deguste...!! C'est toujours meilleur quand on prend sont temps_**

-Mmmm...oui sans doute

_**-Et puis j'en ai prit en rabe au cas ou xD**_

-C'est vrai ?! oO

_**-Oui pourqoi ?!**_

-Nan pour rien !!

_**-oO**_

-C'est quoi ce regard ?!

-**_Nan rien t'es bizarre aujourd'hui !!_**

-Mais nan !! Tu te fait des idées

_**-Sans doute...**_

-Dit Sasuke...

_**-??**_

-La t'es vraiment choupinet avec du chocolat partout autour de la bouche

_**-Quoi ?! Ah merde !! **_

- Kawai !!

_**-J'men suis foutu partout !! C'est juste ca l'inconveniant !**_

-Bah va prendre une serviette

_**-Bah pas besoin !! Un coup de langue et mes petits doigt et sa va. Juste 2 sec le temps que je me remette en état xD**_

-Oui oui...

_**-: p**_

-prend ton temps...

_**- **_

-On dirait un chat...

_**- **_

-félin et... sau...

_**-**_

-Un Chat quoi !!!

_**- Mdr un chat...Tu part dans de la philo Naru ! xD J'ai presque fini hein !!**_

-Ouai ouai prend ton temps...

_**- **_

-ta tout ton temps...

_**-Voilà c'est bon !! xp**_

-Vi j'ai vu...

_**-T'es sûr que ca va ?! oO **_

- Euh oui oui !!

-**_Tu me fais peur Naruto !!_**

**_-_** Mais nan tout va bien

_**-En plus t'ecris plus qu'avec une main ?! Il t'arrive quoi ?! oO **_

-Et attend je reviens dans une Dixaine de minute

_**-Bah Naruto ?! T'es parti ou ?! Youou !! Naruto ?!**_

-C'est bon je suis là !!

_**-Bah t'en a mis du temps, presque 1/4 d'heure!! T'étais où ?!**_

-Euh au toilettes désolé !

-**_T'as mis autant de temps pour aller au toilettes ?! oO_**

-Eu oui il a falu que j'aille voir mon père après c'est tout

_**-Mwoué.. T'as l'air fatigué c'est sûre que ca va ?!**_

-Mais oui roh !! xD Bah t'a fini avec tes bananes ?! xp

_**-Ouai z'ai tout fini !!**_

-On dirait vraiement un gosse...n.n

_**-Vi je sais !! n////n T'aime pô ?! T.T**_

-Y'avais quoi dans ses bananes ?! oO

_**-XPLDR tkt je déconne !!**_

-J'espère...v.v"

_**-Mais oui c'esr une habitude que j'ai prit avec Shika !!**_

-?? oO

_**- Le fait d'être une mère-poule toujours à me surveiller lui plait bien mais le seul truc, c'est quand je joue mon gamin pour le faire chier...**_

- ??

- **_Ca l'enerve !! xD ENfin il en rigole quand même, cest devenu un jeu mais ca lui fait pensé qu'il est déjà Maman a 16 ans..._**

- NOm: Shikamaru ; sexe: Homme ; age: 16ans ; profession: mère au foyer

_**-XPLDR Le pauvre...**_

- C'est sûre !!

_**-J'ai chaud...-.-"**_

-Quoi ?!

_**-Ouai ya un blem avec nos raidteurs et ils se sont coincé au max et jusqu'a ce que le plombier arrive (c'est a dire demain) on doit vivre dans un vrai sauna**_

- PAs de bol T.T

_**-Ouai... bon allez !! J'men fou ! è.é**_

- De ?! a oui tu te met torse nu ...euh...Sasuke ?! Oo

_**- Vi ?!**_

- tu fais quoi là O.O

_**-Oui je sais mais bon tu vois pas le bas alors j'men fiche...**_

-Quand même tu vient de te mettre en boxer...-.-"

_**-Ouai..tu l'aura eu ton strip-tease tu vois, et gratuit !!**_

-XPLDR ouai !! par contre n'enlève plus rien !!

_**-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne risque pas : p**_

-J'espère xD

_**- J'ai chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuud !!!!**_

-Moi aussi !!!

_**-Ah bon ?!**_

-Eu oui...il-il fait chaud... dans ma chambre !! n////n

_**-??**_

-J'ai..ma salle de bain juste a côté et mon frère ...prend une douche chaude !!!

_**-??**_

- Euh oui une douche chaude !!! Et j'ai toutes les vapeurs qui viennent...

_**-Ah oki !! Dsl j'ai un peu de mal a cause de la chaleur !**_

-Pas grave moi aussi v.v"

_**-xD**_

-Bon dsl Sasuke mais j'vais devoir y aller là !!

_**-Bah pourquoi ?! T.T**_

-Je..je tiens plus je reviendrai peut-être tout a l'heure !!

_**-Okay Salut Naru !!!!!**_

-Salut !!

Trolala je chp bourré de sous-entendu pervers !! xD Et ca y allé avec la banane et tout le tralala :p  
Pauv' Tit Naru...j'espère que vou savez compri pourquoi en réalité il est parti pendant environ 1/4 d'heure pour revenir tout fatigué n.n  
Et pourquoi il n'ecrivait qu'avec une main xp devinez la trajectoire de son autre main XPLDR  
Si vous avez pas vu je me pose des questions...xp  
En tout cas, je remercie **_Netissi_** qui m'a donné l'idée de départ sur une de ces reviews!! XPLDR

Derniere chose, j'ai toruvé un moyen de réparé mon erreure avec le ItaSasu...SasuShika est-ce que ca plairai ?! Sinon qu'elle couple Yaoi avec Sasuke ?! (Pas Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Kankuro ou Kakashi xD)  
Voilà, toujours les doigts en compote, et comme d'habitude See you soon and...  
Kisses Nutellaté from Michiko n.n 


	11. Jeudi 22 mars 18h46

**La Titre**: L'Amour via Internet

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: Personne ne m'appartient T.T A part moi xD

**Genre:** Bah là, je sèche, Yaoi !! xD

**Couple**: SasuNaru avec d'autres couple en fond à voir...n.n

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!

**Note 2**: Cette fic ne même a rien mais c'est pour m'éclater !! C'est un truc tout simple et rapide a écrire alors voilà... xp

**Note 3**: Fic finalement plus en temps réel xD !! J'voulais faire tout bien a la bonne heure et le bon jour mais J'AIME POOOO !!!! J'ai trop hâte de mettre la suiteuh T.T

**Note 4**: Naruto: normal  
**_Sasuke: gras et italique_**

_Autre perso: Italique souligné_

**_Réponses au reviews:_** Nyark Nyark Nyark xD Vu le nombre de reviews, et votre enthousiasme dessus, je vois que le chp 10 a BEAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUCOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP PLUS XPLDR Entre nous il avait de quoi xD  
Alors, avant que je rep 1 par 1, suite a ce que j'avais dit a la fin su chp 10 sur le ItaSasu qui deviendrai 1 SasuShika ou autre chose, j'ai vu que bcp de personne m'on peluré que le SasuNaru était Mort.  
Je ne reveindrai pas là dessus sur les R.A.R  
A vous d'attendre le chp 12 n.n  
Mais ne soyez pas bêtes v.v" Vous me conaissez nan ?! Oo

**_Inurame:_** Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas la seule a être prise pour une folle par ta mère ou un autre membre de ta famille xD Mais tu veux ENCORE du pevers...T.T Vous êtes que des petits pervers, jcommence a me vider moi même PTDr Et MERCI pour Tit'Angel !! Je sais enfin c'est qui Xp Jcommencai a en avoir des crises de nerf xD (pas a ce point quand même xD) Allez, la suite !! Pas pervers par contre xD J'espère que tu aimera quand même n///n

**_naruto-girl:_** Donc comme jl'ai dit, je ne reveindrai pas sur le _"snif moi j voulai 1 sasunaru snif " _Mais oui SHika bave devant Temari, tu va voir c'est compliqué xD En tout cas, happy que tu adore tjrs autant !! n.n La suite ?!

**_Shield:_** Mais oui, Sasuke, rien qu'en mangant une banane, met Naruto dans tout ses états xD Ca promet XPLDR Et Naruto qui a fondu, c'est PLUS que logique !! n.n Maintenant quand il va dire "Jsui hetero" ca va plus le faire xD Allez, jte laisse lire la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira !! n.n

**_Ange Dechus:_** Ma little Angel :p oui tu a raison, Naruto n'es pas allé pissé, mais plutot s'occuper d'un _petit problème _qui se situe dans la même zone xD La rencontre ne t'inquiète pas, elle arrive dans pas trop longtemps n.n Et ton lemon aussi xD En tout cas le "je t'aime" arrive au chp ...14 peut-être ?! Oo Ze sais plus v///v BOn, en attendant la suite pour te faire ENCORE patientez!! n.n Kisses

**_Natsue77:_** MAIS NAN MA CHEWY T'ES PAS MAL AIME !! T.T Regarde moi je t'aimeuh n.n SI tu veux on se partage un pot de Nutella ?! xD Mais, tu mangais réelement une banane quand ta lu mon chp Oo Si oui...XPLDR ma pauvre !! xD Allez, la suite !! Et ne t'inquiète pas, c'coup si tu peux manger une banane tranquille xp

**_Lenut':_** Alala ma chère Lenut'...j'étais explosé de rire devant ta reviews xD Un truc de malade xD Mais oui, Naruto est parti se branler xD Mais pour ta blague...RATP...v.v" T'es quand même parti la chercher loin PTDR  
BOn, la suite que tu attend patiemment depuis samedi xD I hope you will be happy with this xD (Ouai faut que je m'entraine a l'anglais v.v")

**_buzame:_** Mais nan! Sasuke il est pas con xD Il ne s'en doute juste pas PTDR mais a mon humble avis...si Naruto part se ...enfin tu vois quoi XD (j'evite le terme pour la santé des plus jeunes xPLDR) Il est logique qu'il comprenne qu'il soi Gay !! Ou au moins, qu'il aime Sasuke :p Ou qu'il l'excite en tout cas, mais c'est dans le même chemin xD Allez, te laisse lire la suite tranquille !! J'epsère que t'aimera n////n

**_La Fougere:_** LA FOUGERRRRREEEE !! xO Ca fsais lonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngtemps xD Tu m'a manqué tu sais T.T Mais bon mais bon, Naruto dans tout ses états, forcement xp Mais en tout cas, la main, manque plus qu'elle joue sa coquine sur Sasuke, ca serais encore MIEUX XD Ou alors que la main de Sasuke soit contaminé par la coquinerie des mi-mines de Naruto et qu'elle aille rejoindre la disparu du clavier jsutement XPLDR  
Mais oui, la Maman et le fiston serai très bien ensemble n.n a voir xD Quand au face a face, vous faites pas trop d'idées non plus, en tout cas pour celui avec Lemon.  
Cette rencontre là sera toute bête. Par contre, ceux qui lisent le Lemon, jvous conseillerai de lire aussi la soft parce qu'elle sera très dèlire quand même :D Je crois...J'espère...je l'ai pas encore écrite celle là !! -.-" EN tout cas, voilà la suite !! J'espère que t'a pas trop attendu n.n

**_yokohama:_** J'ai un fan club maintenant O.O 'tin la vache xD J'savais même pas XPLDR Merci bocou Ô grand fan xD  
Mais a mon avis, vs devez pas être bcp quand même v.v"  
Et en plus j'suis le déese Fanficeuse qui vous montre la voie de la lecture O.O Je ne connais rien de ma propre vi PTDR  
Mais en tout cas merci pour ta reviews, en plus de m'avoir fait délirer, elle m'a fait trop plaisir n.n Dire que ma fic te fait oublier le reste et tout T.T Ca te donne un rayon de soleil pour la journée n.n En tout cas merci de me soutenir, et voilà la suite !! J'espère que tu continura tjrs a aimé n///n

**_ptite clad:_** Et oui, Naruto a des excuse bidon xD Mais la c'est plus un bond en avant, c'est...c'est...c'est...bah Oo J'trouve pas d'autre mot xD En tout cas, j'crois que le chp 10 t'a perturbé, tu m'a mis deux fois "J'ai hate de lire la suite" avec même pas 4 mots d'écart XPLDR  
Bon, t'avais tellement hate que je me suis a peu près dépeché xD voila la suite !! J'epsère que t'aimera !! Kisses n.n

**_reith:_** Je dois te dire que tu a raison, personne de normalement consitué ne resiterai à un Sasuke au nutella !! n.n Et étant moi même quelqu'un d'a peut près normalement constitué a mes heures PTDR  
Naru de + en + accro c'est fait xD le decoincage de Sasuke...bah c'est pas du décoincage qui faut faire v.v"  
Faut juste qu'il se rend compte que lui aussi il est acrro xD  
En tout cas, si tu ets interessé par ma fic de Sasuke en mode fille, j'ai pas encore le titre mais je te préviendrai quand j'laurai posté, enfin si je le fait...c'est un peu le bordel cte fic xD  
Mais revenons sur cette fic là, et sa suite !! Ton trop plein d'impatience sera dédommagé j'espère xD Kisses n///n

**_Keurjani:_** Des sous entendu en chp xD T'as sans doute raison xD  
Mais oui, remercions la virilité de Naruto qui c'est enfin decidé a montrer signe de vie après avoir vu 3 fois (ou 4 je sais plus xD) Sasuke torse nu n.n Manque plus que celle Sasuke elle aussi se mette au garde-a-vous si ca c'est pas déja produit xD  
'Tin la R.A.R qui part en free-style xD  
Allez, avant que je ne degenère trop, jte laisse lire la suite v.v" J'espère qu'elle te plaira xD

**_Temi-chou:_** Et oui...je sais pas si Naruto est fou de Sasuke mais en tout cas, disons que notre beau brun le fait régir au niveau du bas ventre, ce qui est assez explicite xD MAis oui, Sasuke comprend rien a rien, même en voyant Naruto qui écri avec une seule main ou qui part 1/4 d'heure au toilette xD Faut lui laissez un peu de temps...le pauvre il doit pas s'attendre a ce que Naruto ai ce genre de réaction XPLDR  
Mais en tout cas, BIEN SURE QUE JE CONTINUE XD Si j'pouvais je l'arrêterai jamais cette fic xD  
Jme vois trop a 95 ans en train d'ecrire des cochonerie sur Sasuke et Naruto en mode Senior xPLDR  
Et vous serait tjrs en train de lire la fic, vous ratachant à ca pour vivre, me demandant la rencontre avant de finir 6 pied sous terre PTDR  
Jpart vraiment en free-style nan ?! Oo MDR  
Bon ce coup si, jte laisse lire la suite !! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !! n.n

**_Coraline:_** Oui Naruto est amoureux de Sasuke, mais il le sais pas vraiment xD Pour lui, disons que Sasuke l'excite seulement pour le moment xD Même si c'est déjà une grande preuve :p Et de rien pour le lemon n.n Comme quoi jme decarcasse pour cte fic hein xp  
Donc voilà le prochain chp!!! n.n Vite je sais pas, ca dépend de que t'en pense xD Mais pour l'instant jte laisse lire pennarde :D J'espère qu'il te plaira !!

**_oOYumiOo:_** COmme je l'ai dit au début des R.A.R, je ne reveidnrai pas sur le _"Meuh pas de SasuNaru TT.TT ? Shika et euh Gaara je crois, ils réussiront pas à les mettre ensemble? T.T "_ Mais tu a raison de ne rien comprendre, c'est plus que compliqué xD  
Pour finir, merci pour ta reviews, Happy que tu trouve que le chp 10 était tordant avec tout ces sous-entendus xD C'était le but rechercher XPLDR  
Allez la suite, pour ton plus grand plaisir xD Bisouuuuu n.n

**_Hiryomoku:_** Oui c'est sûre, Naruto a une drole de défintion du mot Heterosexualité XPLDR Mais est-ce que Sasuke aurais fait exprès de le chauffer...Oo Naaan voyons !! xD Sasuke ne serais pas comme ca n.n Quoi que...PTDR  
Nan franchement, il l'a même pas fait exprès xp  
Mise un peu c'que sa va donner quand il va le faire exprès :p Tenez vous près jeune gens MDR  
Sinon, est-ce que Sasuke est réelement hétero et si il a perdu sa virginité avec un mec, je sais pas xD  
Excuse bidon parc'que je vais pas te spoilé :p  
Mais entre nous...tu a de quoi persister dans ton idée xp J'ai rien dit J'ai rien dit xp  
Mais bon, voilà la suite, interessante je sais pas mais bon xD J'espère que t'aimera quand même :p Kisses

**_Netissi: _**Heureuse que _"TOn" _chp t'es plus que plut xD Mais je t'avais préveneu...le chp 10 était pas mal, pas mal du tout xD  
Mais je te laisse imaginer toute chose pervers...TANT QUE TU NE TOUCHE PAS A ITACHI OKAY ?! è.é Tichi il est a moi, et a personne d'autres è.é  
PAr contre, dans ta chtit histoir, Sasuke qui fait deguster de la banane à le chantilly a Naruto et qui fini son strip', ca j'dit pas non xD  
En tout cas tu a raison, pour exciter Naruto avec une "_inocente" petite _banane faut qu'il soit vraiment fort le Sasuke (en chocolat je sais pas, mais fort quand même ca c'est sûre xD)  
Et si Naruto est déjà sous le charme de Sasuke, pour lui ca ne serais tardé pour lui aussi :p Ne t'inquiète pas...laisse les choses se faire xp  
Mais toi, tu me dit que tu veux la suite et tout, ALORS ARRETE DE ME DONNER DES IDEES PERVERS !! T.T  
Sasuke qui lustre un chandelier (j'ai trouvé l'objet PTDR sinon c'est une bougie mais va me lustrer une bougie toi XPLDR )...Ca serai tellement bien /bave/ La Naruto il tiens plus jte jure, un truc de malade !! Jle vois trop engeuler Sasuke et lui qui comprend rien xD  
Attend... Peut-être que finalement il y aura un chp en plus tiens xD le 14 !! Ai ptetre trouvé :p C'est pas sure !!  
Mais tiens pour la rencontre, elle arrive bientôt !! Jme depeche de poster les chp !!  
Je sais le suspense est très pesant mais bon...voilà la suite pour que tu tienne, encore et toujours, un petit peu avant la rencontre xD Kisses n.n  
Ps: Yaoi ou pas, cette fic aurais été la même. Ne t'inquiète pas, si Sasuke aurais été une fille, je lui aurais quand même fait enlever le haut ! xD Ca l'aurais fait, avec un soutien-gorge balconnet qui remonte la poitrine a fond xD La Naruto n'aurai pas tenu aussi (si c'était Sasuke bien sûre xD)

**_Waders:_** Mici pour ta reveiws xD Mais jpense que tout le monde avait compris prk Naru est parti 1/4 d'heure au toilette ...a part les petites âmes innocentes xD Et c'était 1/4 d'heure hein, et non une heure xD Sinon ca veut vraiment dire que Sasuke est très doué pour exciter notre Kitsune a fond xD Bon allez, la suite, rapidement je sais pas, a toi de me le dire xD EN tout cas j'esmère qu'elle te plaira qou même n////n Et que tu ne ferra pas d'autres crise cardiaque xD  
ps: Alala, plein de Souvenirs de notre conversation avec Kell (ou Gumy ou Nitro ou guillaume ou ...ou...y'avais qui d'autre ?! Oo xD) et Nana Exellent !! Trop contente de pouvoir parler avec toi sur msn !! Calin ?! CALIIIIINNNNNNNN XPLDR Okay c'est bon j'marrête v.v" ...

**_natsuko:_** Alors la, je sais pas trop quoi dire v.v" Vu que j'ai dit que je ne dirai rien sur le "pas de SasuNaru" v.v" Ah si, je sais quoi dire : BANANE AU NUTELLAAAAAAAAAA POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA xD Allez, la suite :D J'epsère quie t'aimera n.n Kisses

**_Mitsuko Hatake:_** Mais heureusment que tu a tout compris xD COmme je l'ai dit, sinon jme posais des questions PTDR Mais oui, mon chp était genial xD trop modeste...v.v" Pervers a souhait, tout ce dont vous raffolé xD BOn tu avais hate de lire la suite, j'ai fait de mon mieux xD J'espère que ca t'ira n.n Et j'espère aussi qu'elle te plaira n///n Kisses

**_kiba.inuzuka64:_** Mais oui, je te laisse imaginer Sasuke dans le chp 10...c'est assez...Wawh xD Et oui t'iqnuiète, le SasuNaru est plus qu'entamé je crois xD entamé..manger...banane xD Jtrouve des rapport ou yen a même pas v.v' PTDR ALlez, avant que je parte en free-style, la suite ?! Et merci pour les encouragement n.n

**_tipha:_** Jvous jure, a la fin de ma fic, vous pourrrais plus marcher dans la rue sans voir quelque chose qui était dedans et donc explosé de rire et vous faire passer pour des malades XPLDR Merci pour la chance, qui a l'air d'être avec moi sur cette fic n.n Jte laisse lire la suite !! Tchusss ;D

**_Dragonneva:_** J'ai eu un peu de mal avec ta reviews...t'aurais pas oublié des virgules a des endroits ?! Oo Ou c'est moi qui suis fatigué...ToT  
Mais bon, SAsuke, qu'est ce qu'il en pense ?! Héhé mystère xD Dirais rien xp Mais comme dans toutes fic (ou une bonne partie) C'est souvent les sentiments de Naruto qui sont mis les 1er en avant, vu que Sauske est plutot discret là-dessus. Même si mon Sasuke est très OOC, je lui garde quelque point commun avec le soi-disant "vrai" xD Bah oui, c'est moi qui ai le vrai de vrai !! Mazashi a pa remarqué, mais il a une poupée gonflable XPLDR  
MAis c'est sûre, l'excuse de Naruto est bien bidon mais bon...j'ai connu pire :p  
Allez, les flics frappent a ma porte, jvais allé planquer Sasu-chou xD La suite en attendant ?! n.n

**_Sasuke Sarutobi or Koro-chan:_** Où a tu vu que Sasu et Naru sont HOmophobe s?! Oo Ils ont des potes gay, COMMENT VEUT TU QU'ILS SOIENT HOMOPHOBES !! è.é Franchement, moi, fan de SasuNaru, tu me vois les faire homophobes v.v" DOnc a mon tour de faire ma chtit liste  
1/ Acheter un couteau pour se proteger d'un lectrice qui veut me tuer alors que j'ai rien fait  
2/ Hurler de ne pas me tuer  
3/ Sauvez Sasuke et Naruto des griffes de cette lectrices  
4/ Partir avec les 2 amoureux en cavale pour pas se faire tuer xD  
Tu vois, moi aussi jsais le faire xD Donc, NE ME TUE PAS !! J'ai RIEN FAIT !! T.T è.é  
Ensuite...laisse aller ton coté pervers avec cette fic xD Mais franchement, t'avais pas compris la main xp Tralal j'ai des cours de perversité a te donner (a rajouter dans sa liste _5/ Donner des cours de perversité a Sasuke Sarutobi or Koro-chan_ :p)  
Allez, la suite !! n.n J'espère qu'elle te plaira !! Kisses

ps: Aurais tu écrit, il y a longtemps de ca, un fic qui s'appelle "L'amour est une drogue" ?! Oo Y'avais un lemon dedans xD (le moyen de se rapeller de la fic xp) Alors ?! Est-ce toi ?! n.n

**_lovetemashika:_** T'étais en Ecosse ?! T'étais en vacances T.T POURQUOI MONDE CRUELLEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUH ! T.T OUINNNNNNNNNN !!! T.T Mais oui, Sasuke mange un peu a la barbare...mais tout ca juste pour que Naruto puisse penser a des choses moins fruititères et plus dans l'anatomie masculine (remplacé la banane par les atributs d'un homme et le chocolat par le liquide qui y est present xD )  
Allez, je crois que tu va regarder tes bananes avec un autre air maintenant xD  
La suite ?! quekten dis ?! xD J'espère que t'aimera tjrs n.n

**_Fougy-kun:_** De la provoc' a l'état pur...Exellent c'est sûre xD Mais pourquoi j'ai enlevé l'orgasme ?! jme suis dit quand même...c'était beaucoup !! Et j'voyais pas cqu'allais dire Sasuke...xp EN fait si je l'ai fait quand même ce passage XPLDR nyark nyark nyark  
Bon allez, la suite !! J'espère que t'aimera xD

**_Mikau32:_** Mais oui !! Toute l'histoire avec la banane/nutella c'était du fait exprès xD Et oui, le passage que tu a bien aimé et un sous-entendus a lui tout seul xD Remplacé banane pour un autre mot et c'est bon xD  
Allez, un chp beaucoup plus soft que le precedant (malheureusement T.T xD) J'espère que t'aimera quand même n.n

**_Tsuda:_** Et oui...je crois qu'on a jaamis vu une fic avec autant de sous-entendus pervers XD devrais me donner un prix pour ca tiens XPLDR  
Et oui...Naruto l'a fait xD Il régi bizarrement face a Sasuke nutellaté et en boxer pour un un hetero nan ?! Oo PTDR  
Et la banane a la NutNut, outre le côté pervers, C'est delicieux xD Bah vi, l'a bient fallut que je test avant de le mettre dans ma fic :p J'allais pas dire que c'était exellent si j'avais jamais gouté xD Ca serais de la propagande (ou putain ya mes cours d'Hist/Geo qui derrape :D) Excuse bidon pour se goinfrer de Banane et de NutNut...-.-" Mais oui...5 chp environ avant le rencontre !! MAis si tu aime tellement les fic Long/lent, c'est comme tu veux hein xD J'veux bien poster 1 chp tout les mois moi mais après, a toi de voir si tu veux mourire sous une orde de lectrice folle de rage ?! xD Allez, la suite !! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !! n///n

**_reappearence:_**A mon avis, il est même TRES Reactif pour un hétero xD Par contre je sais pas si Naruto va se venger de Sasuke...pitetre que oui, pitetre que non ! Mais personnelement, je prefere quand c'est Sasuke qui chauffe Naruto xD J'sais pas pourquoi bizarrement...:p  
Donc, tu veux bien devenir ma "résumatrice personnel professionel privée" ?! Oo ALELUIA !!  
xD En plus tu a passé l'epreuve avec brillo !! xp J'ai adoré ton resumé xD Le viol m'a bien fait délirer xD Mais Naruto qui viole Sasuke ?! O.O  
Quand même -.-"...xD...Oo...O.O.../sourire sadique et pervers/...n.n Le changement d'expression un truc de malade xD  
Interessant pour une autre fic...xD J'essaye de présever un minimum de normalité dan cette fic  
(quoi qu'à ce stade la normalité j'lai déjà foutu a la poubelle depuis longtemps -.-")  
Mais...mais...mais...tu veux mettre des passage de ma fic en BD ?! T.T C'est trop beau...C'est pas possible T.T Je rêve là T.T Pincez moi !  
_Sasuke:_ Okay /tape Michiko/  
AÏEUH !! J'avais dit pincez !! BARBARE !! è.é Donc oui, je ne rêve pas on dirais !! Oo  
MAIS BIEN SURE QUE TU PEUX METTRE DES MOMENTS EN BD xD Tant que tu met que la fic vient de moi bien sûre xD  
Une autatrice et une dessinatrice réunis pour le meilleur et pour le pire...de la perversité bien sûre XPLDR  
Donc oui, prend ton temps hein, et tu me les enverra une fois finis !! n.n  
'Tin ca fait trop plaisir !! Qui aurais cru que cette fic m'enverrai si loin ?! Personne je crois, même pas moi :D Dire que j'voulais pas continuer cette fic XPLDR heuresment que je l'ai continué tiens xD  
Allez, Finito , Basta, on remballe xD Jte laisse lire la suite et j'espère que t'aimera xD Par contre, pour les méandres de la perversité...

je ne pense pas dans ce chp T.T 'Nif !! N'empeche qu'il est utile pour l'histoire xD  
Bisoux 3

**_fan003:_** Oui on a put se parler quelques micro secondes T.T Moi zveux te parler pluseuh T.T (Lise en mode gamine xD) Et oui, on va tout casser ma chambre ensemble, dès qu'on peut se reparler et qu'on puisse se dire un minimum d'info sur l'autre xD (bien sûre, tout a part mon Pc hein xD)  
Mais revenons au chp si tu le veux bien xPLDR C'est vrai que tu l'a aimé mon chp T.T SO Happy !! n.n MAis là, c'était plus bourré de sous-entendus...mon chp ETAIT un Sous -entendus a lui tout seul MDR Alala...que de perversité xD  
T'inquiète les "je t'aime" arrivent dans pas longtemps PROMI JURE XD  
Sinon, la suite c'est maintenant, J'espère que t'aimera !! n.n Jveux te voir sur msn et vite hein xD Ta chtit Lise-chan te fait de Gros bisouuuuuuuuuus Fanny-chan !! n.n

**_Romania:_** Mais pourquoi "tu t'en vient perverse Michiko !!" ?! Oo J'ai toujours était perverse voyons PTDR J'ai un chromosome en plus...le chromosome P XPLDR Mais c'ets sûre j'vois trop la tête de Sasuke si il avait compri l'excuse bidon de Naruto xD  
Pour la fic de notre Sasu-chou en fille, j'ai fait les "ébauches" du premier chp !! Faut que je le remanie un peu et c'ets bon, il est près n.n  
Jte dirais le titre très bientôt donc !! Mais de toute facon, je la posterai dès que celle là ce finis n.n  
Allez, retournons a celle ci justement, et jte laisse lire le chp !! EN esperant que ma fidèle lectrice le reste toujours n.n

**_Sayoko:_** Et oui, c'est chaud, c'est même TREEEEEES CHAUD XPLDR En faite, je réctifie mon erreur, je crois que ca sera 5 chp v.v" Je sais plus T.T  
Mais t'inquiète ouai, jme suis bien défoulé PTDR Plus que ca même xD Allez, j'espère que la suite te plaira !!

ps: On ne pique pas MES expression è.é MON Kisses Nutellaté è.é C'est MA marque de fabrique xD

_Jeudi 22 mars 18h46_

_Pov Sasuke_

_Petit pc, tu m'attend, bah j'arrive XPLDR Voilà maintenant que je me met a parler au objet moi T.T bon alors...fatiguéééééééééé T.T  
Pas d'humeur aujourd'hui...J'ai un mauvais pressentiment aujourd'hui..je sais pas pourquoi v.v"  
Et c'est qui ca en plus ?! Et ca ?!  
BOn..Oh Naruto !! n.n Tu es là !! Jte voyais po T.T_

-Salut Sasu n.n !!

_**-'lu Naru ! Alors ca va mieux depuis la dernière fois ?!**_

-De quoi Oo

_**- Bah ouai t'étais bizarre...**_

-NAn nan mais laisse tomber...hein !!

_**-t'es sûre ?! Parce qu'on aurais vraiment dit que quelque chose n'allait pas !**_

-Tu deviens mère poule Sasuke xD

_**-Baka v.v" Bon branche ta cam !!**_

-Okay ...c'est bon c'est fait !! Mais je te promet, tout va et allait bien

_**-BOn d'accord... sinon, qu'est ce que tu dis de beau ?!**_

-Pas grand chose ce coup ci...T.T

_**-nif alors xD**_

-Mais oui :p

_**-Moi ca me saoul ya trop de personne qui m'insère dans leurs contact alors que je sais même pas c'est qui -.-"**_

-Pauvre chou...xD c'est vrai ?!

_**-Mais oui !! Je sais pas d'où ils sortent tous v.v"**_

-Ta reputation dépasse les frontières xp

_**-Malheureusement T.T Hey attend **_

-Quoi ?! Oo

_**-Gaara il est connect là ?!**_

- Pourquoi tu me pose cette question ?

_**-Répond c'ets tout ce que je te demande !**_

-Bah oui il est connect

_**-Okay...è.é**_

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!

_**-C'est une des personnes qui m'a inseré dans ses contacts**_

-Bah si c'est que Gaara...

_**-Il est pas là le problème !**_

-Bah alors c'ets quoi ?!

_**-Avec Gaara ya Temari, Shika et Lee !**_

-quoi ?! O.O è.é

_**-et ouai è.é**_

-Attend je les insère dans la convers !

_-Alors les amoureux qu'est ce que vous voulez n.n_

-J'peus savoir pourquoi vous êtes ensemle tout les 4 ?!

_**- et pourquoi vous nous avez pas prevenu !!**_

-Alors qu'on aurais put nous aussi se voir !!

_-Oh vous vouliez vous voir !! c'est mignon Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa n.n_

-La ferme et repondez !!

_- pour pouvoir préparer les plan de la mission "L'amour via internet: casons Sasuke et Naruto ensemble"_

_**-Putain vous allez nous faire chier longtemps comme ca ?!**_

_**-**Jusqu'a ce que vous sortiez ensemble !! n.n_

_**-MAIS ON VA PAS SORTIR ENSEMBLE**_

-J'VEUS PAS SORTIR AVEC LUI !! _(Michiko: MAis oui mais oui xD )_

_**-JSUIS HETERO**_

-JSUIS HETERO _(Michiko: depuis le chp 10 ca sonne moins bien PTDR)_

_-Mais regardez, vous dites la même chose...vous êtes déjà un couple !!_

_**-La ferme !! è.é**_

-Gaara franchement arrête avec ca !!

_-Mais Naruto, c'est pas ma faute si vous allez divinement bien ensemble !!!_

_**-Voilà que maintenant on va divinement ensemble...-.-"**_

_-Mais oui Sasu !! Vous êtes mignon tout les deux !!_

_**-Rien a foutre !!**_

-On est juste amis vous allez pas nous faire chier longtemps avec ca

_-Entre l'amitié et l'amour la limite est fine_

-C'est même pas ca la vrai phrase

_**-C'est "la limite entre la haine et l'amour est faible"**_

_-Oh c'est pareil xD Mais vous voyez vous finissez même vos phrase !! Comme un vieux couple !! n.n_

_**-Putain Shika tu me tape vraiment sur les nerfs T.T**_

_-Mais avou lui que tu l'aime ce blondinet alors !!_

_**-Mais je l'aime pas !!**_

_-Menteur !!_

_**-Je ne mens pas alors arrête !!**_

-Les mecs (et la fille ) arrêter avec ca !! Vous nous faite chier plus qu'autre chose là !! Ca me donne envie de plus parler a Sasuke vos histoire

_**-Il a raison...si c'est pour que vous arrêtiez pas avec ce genre d'histoire...**_

_-Bon Sasu, sinon ca va chauffé !!_

_**-Mais oui mais oui**_

-Maintenant il menace...-.-"

-_Tu lui dit la verité sinon..._

_**-sinon quoi ?!**_

_-Je revèle a tout le monde notre plus grand secret !!_

_**-Mais de quoi es...Shika je te previens si tu leurs dit ca je t'explose è.é**_

_-Mais oui mais oui n.n_

_**-De toute facon tu n'oserais pas...toi même tu ne veux pas que ca se sache**_

_-Héhé qu'est ce que t'en sais :p Les esprtis change xD _

_**-Shikamaru je ne rigole pas è.é**_

-De quoi vous parlez là ?!

_- On aimerai bien savoir (Gaara, Tema & Lee)_

_**-De rien**_

_**-**oh mais si quelque chose ! Le plus GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND Secret de Sir Uchiwa !! n.n_

_**Shika...è.é**_

-C'est quoi ce délire !

-_Le secret sur la jeunesse de Sasuke_

_**-Shikamaru arrête ce petit jeu tout de suite !!**_

_**-**Ce qui c'est passé lors de nos 14/15 ans c'est ca ?!_

_**-Shikamaru je ne plaisante pas !!**_

_-Mais moi non plus !! Que tout le monde sache que..._

_**-Si tu dit un semblant de quelque chose j'en finis avec toi !!**_

_-Avoue que t'aimes Naruto et je leur dirais pas que..._

_**-Shikamaru si tu l'ouvre prépare toi a finir en nourriture pour poisson rouge è.é**_

_-Tu a si peur que tout le monde apprenne CA ?! n.n_

-Shikamaru c'est vraiment pas drôle !

_-Mais si un peu !! Au moins notre chtit Naruto saura que tu..._

_**-Shikamaru arrête !!!**_

_-Oh que nan !! Que toi et..._

_**-Shikamaru je te previens, tu leur dit attend toi à mourire demain**_

_-Tu n'en serai pas capable!! Tuer ta mère !_

_**-Si ma mère dit ca crois moi qu'elle va vite finir étouffé avec ses chiffon**_

-Hey Sasuke calme toi !!

_-Mais oui écoute ton petit Naru-chan !! Tu sais tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ce qui c'est passé !!!_

_**-SHIKAMARU ARRETE !!**_

_-Si tu dit que tu aime Naruto j'arrêterai_

-Shika arrête c'est pas drole pour Sasuke là

_-Ton plus grand secret Sasuke !! Ce que personne n'ai censé savoir !!_

_**-C'est bon SHikamaru tu me saoul !!**_

_-Mais oui mais oui ! Tu passe au aveux alors ?!_

_**-Ne compte pas me parler demain**_

_-de ?!_

_**-Naruto j'me casse salut !!**_

-Hey Sasuke nan !!

_-Hey Sasu !!_

_**- xX Sasuke Xx a quitté la conversation **_

_-J'y sui peut-être allé un peu fort nan ?! n.n_

-Franchement Shikamaru t'es qu'un abruti !! è.é

_-Hey dit pas ca Naruto !! Je voulais ju..._

- tu voulais rien du tout ! Vous comprenez pas que vous ne saoulé réelement avec ca !! On en a vraiment marre là !!

_-Oh c'est bon, vous allez sortir ensemble de ..._

-J'ai pas fini !! En plus joué comme ca avec Sasuke franchement c'est pas sympa !! Toi qui dit être son meilleur ami !!

_-Mais je le suis_

-Alors ne va pas raconter des choses qu'il ta confié et qu'il ne veut pa que les auters apprenne !!

_-Mais..._

-Nan j'veus pas de vos "mais" !!

_-Naruto ?!_

-Quoi encore ?!

_-c'est Gaara !_

-Et alors ?!

_- Quand est-ce que tu penses lui dire ?!_

-Tsssss j'me taille !!

_-Hey Naruto !!_

**- Le message suivant "Hey Naruto !!" n'a pas put être envoyé a tout les destinataires**

Voili voilou !! xD J'suis sûre que là j'vous ai mit en stress XPLDr  
Alors, quel est le plus grand secret de Sasu-chou :p La revelation dans le chp suivant !! n.n (Quoi que jme dourte que vous savez...v.v")  
Et puis...si vous avez bien lu la fin, on peut definitivement le comprendre. Les dernières paroles de Naruto et Gaara son très eloquantes xp  
Allez, a bientôt et Kisses Nutellaté from Michiko xD


	12. Samedi 24 mars 12h14

**La Titre**: L'Amour via Internet

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: Personne ne m'appartient T.T A part moi xD

**Genre:** Bah là, je sèche, Yaoi !! xD

**Couple**: SasuNaru avec d'autres couple en fond à voir...n.n

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!

**Note 2**: Cette fic ne mène a rien mais c'est pour m'éclater !! C'est un truc tout simple et rapide a écrire alors voilà... xp

**Note 3**: Fic finalement plus en temps réel xD !! J'voulais faire tout bien a la bonne heure et le bon jour mais J'AIME POOOO !!!! J'ai trop hâte de mettre la suiteuh T.T

**Note 4**: Naruto: normal  
**_Sasuke: gras et italique_**

**_Réponses au reviews:_** Toujours beaucoup de reveiws !! n.n Trop plaisir !! Toujours les R.A.R plus longue que le chp en lui même !! Oo Bizarre !! Toujours autan mal au doigt !!! v.v" Pas plaisir ! XPLDR Mais bon...ca veut dire que vous aimez alors jsuis happy de tout facon !! .  
Jvoulais jsute dire...j'ai eu un lecteur Anonyme sur le chp 11...Oo...O.O...XPLDR DOnc voilà, j'vais lui repondre quand même mais j'aimerai bien que tu me dise qui tu es PTDR

**** VOici l'inconu...xD Je suppose que c'est qq'un que je connais mais que ton pseudo est mal passé !! n.n MAis dit moi quand même xD  
Mais bon, répondon quand même a ton petit texte que tu m'a ecris xD  
En tout cas, ta tout bon pour le secret de Sasuke...et on s'en fout que sa soit pas possible, c'est MOI qui decide !! xD  
DOnc tu veux un lemon..tkt y'en aura un pour la rencontre xD Ouai voilà, la ya 1 problème...si j'aurais su qui c'était j'aurais pu faire une R.A.R plus constructif !! v.v" Donc, rencontre exterieur en POV Naruto...en clair l'unique chp en narratif de cette fic !! xD C'est environ le chp 17 et 18 (bah vi...je fais une verison avec Lemon et une version soft pour ceux qui ne veulent pas de lemon, et donc, pour ne priver personne d'une belle rencontre xD)!! ZE declaration par contre arrive au chp 15 !! n.n  
Oui je sais que le chp 11 n'avait aucun sous-entendus pervers (je vois pas où tu en a vus 2 ou 3 Oo) mais c'ets normal, je peux pas faire QUE des chp comme ca !! SInon c'est simple, j'les enferme avec un chandelier, une bouteille d'eau, une banane, de la chantilly, de la NutNut et uniquement en boxer et il se saute dessus en moins de 2 sec XPLDR MAis t'e sidées pervers me plaisent bien...alors donne moi des idées donne...on sais jamais !! xD Et oui...pour tes phrases en Anglais, jvois cque ca veut dire mais le rapport avec ma fic ou avec c'que t'a mis entre paranthèse...Alors là O.O tu me fais la traduc' please :p  
Allez, jte laisse lire la suite !! J'epsère que tu aimera !! n.n Kisses l'Anonyme XPLDR

**_Shield:_** Tu es pervers, et tu est dans le droit chemin !! n.n Et oui...tu a trouvé v.v" Mais jte laisse le lire réelement dans la fic ! Tu vois que tes hypothèses sont pas foireuses !! xD LA rencontre a dans 3/4 chp jpense...On verra n.n Et dsl si tu ne cautionne pas que Sasu n'ai pas sa 1er fois avec Naru mais c'est comme ca xp Bah vi...comme jte l'ai dit, jl'ai voit trop comme 2 cons ne sachant pas quoi faire xD Mais franchement, pour toutes les fics ou ils couchent avec d'autres avant qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble...MDR LA vie est cruelle c'est vrai T.T XPLDR  
Allé, the suite qu'est ce que t'en dit?! n.n

**_Kell Uzumaki:_** KEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL !! XPLDR Bon Okay cette R.A.R sert un peu a rien mais bon...J'aime répondre au gens, et je sais que tu aime voir ton nom ecrit par ici XD BOn, on c'est parlé dpeuis que tu a posté cette reviews mais là...CA REFAIT LONGTEMPS T.T Snif !! Jveux te parler moi !! T.T Mon skyzo xD Bref bref bref :p Je vois que mes chp te plaisent tjrs autant n.n Ca fait plaisireuh . Allez, jte laisse lire et j'espère a bientot sur msn !! Tchusss !! ps: La prochaine fois, te rappelera tu que c'ets moi ?! xD Oublie pas te spenses bêtes MDR Jte taquine tkt !! n.n

**_Fougy-kun:_** La patience n'est pas un de tes point fort...Comme moi xD Mais tu a raison, c'est des gros nul ces abruti...et dire que c'ets moi qui est ecrit v.v" pour ton idée d'idée...Oo sa sonne bizarre xD Donc je disais, ta suposition est presque vrai... va un peu plus loin dans ton raisonemment et tu y ets xD  
Allez, jte laisse pas le temps de reflechir, et te donne la permission d elire la suite tout de suite XPLDr V'la que je donne des permission mwa -.-"  
J'espère que t'aimera n.n

**_reith:_** Alors la bonn réponse est ...ABCD !!! XPLDR Nan je deconne !! JVu que tu a deveiné, jvais te le dire quand même, c'est la A !! xD faut avouer que les autres options étaient assez farfelues XPLDR Mais oui...Shika est lourd xD Tout le monde a été d'accord sur ce chp !! n.n Pauvre Sasu...on lui mène la vie dure !! n.n ALLez, jte laisse lire la suite, et de rejouer a notre grand jeu "SasuNaru: L'amour via Internet" pour avoir donné la bonne réponse !! XD

**_Ilkaria:_** OoOoOoOoOoOo Une NOUVELLE !! n.n Ca fait plaisireuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh !!!! Surtout quand elle me dit que mes fic sont géniales :D Mais tu a dit qu etu adoré mon ItaSasu...Oo Tu t'es pa strompé avec SasuNaru par hasard ?! Oo xD Jpense hein xD Tkt c'ets pas grave !! Sinon t'a confndu avec qq d'autre mais jcrois que y'a qu'une suel Michiko dans le coin xD (oO-Michiko-Oo...L'unique XPLDr) En tout ca,s sois sure qu'ils vont se voir en vrai...ca sera le dernier chp ( la rencontre sera en 2 version: soft et lemon..je laisse le choix n.n) Bref, happy d'avoir un new fan !! Et même si t'es pas le seul (ce qui est assez nouveau pour moi de voir ce nombre de reviews sur ma fic xD) Jpeus te juré que ca fait tjrs autrant plaisir de voir une rveeiws comme la tienne !! n.n Donc, merci de m'apprécier, et j'epsère que tu continura avec ce chp !! n.n

**_lovetemashika:_** VOilà...c'était ptetre pas des vrai vacanes mais toi t'es parti quand même T.T moi j'ai failli partir en Espagne mais ce de nouveua Principal a annulé tout les voyages è.é T.T Et non, même si il y a quelques exeption, tu n'es pa sla seul a avoir compri le secret de Sasuc-han (en esperant que tu est le bon xD) voilà, jte laisse lire le new chp!! n.n J'epsère que tu aimera !! n///n  
ps: Shika et Tema, il pourrai pas la mettre en veilleuse de temps en temps xPLDR

**_yokohama:_** Et oui, en faite, jvais vous l'avouez, Masashi a copié ma manière de coupé ces manga xD Le chtit voleur :p Malheuresement...comme le dicton lke dit...on dirais que l'élève a dépassé le maître...SNIF C'EST PAS JUSTEUH T.T Mais jcommence a me psoer des quetsions...on dirait que ma fic ets parole d'evangiles en lisant certaines de vos reveiws O.O doit bien exosté de smots quand même T.T Et je vais ecouter ton "ordre" (ou plutot ta prère xD) et je vais continué :D Et j'epsère qure ca continura a te plaire n.n

**_buzame:_** Primo (totalement H.S) ta fait une faute a ton pseudo quand tu m'a laisssé ta reveiws XD T'a mis "_buzmame"_ au lieu de "_buzame"_ v.v"  
Mais tu n'a pas compri ce qu'étais le secret de Sasu-chan O.O Olalala xD Tu medecois xD Tkt je dec' !! Bref, la suite, comme ca tu sera au courant de _presque_ tout xp

**_Inurame:_** Bah heuresment que tu me fais pas la gueule tiens xD Jme serais pendu sinon et tu te seria debrouillé avec les autres lecteurs xPLDR...ma pauvre :p Je sais que le chp 10 était le préferé...et le restera !! Jpense pas que je puisse refaire un chp qui l'égalera...enfin peut-être on verra XDR Allé, en attendant le suite, ca te dirai quand même ?! xD

**_Lenut':_** J'ai presque rien compris a ta reviews...-.-" Avec tpoouyt ces cirs de partout..J'ai eu bcp de mal v.v" A ce que j'ai a peu près compri, tu te demande ce qui m'a pris dans ma pêttie têet de poisson rouge pour écrire ce genre de chp que tu a quand même aimé ! xD ALeluia si jsuis pas trop a coté d ela palque xD Bref, derien pour le chp 11 et jte laisse lire le 12 !! J'epsère partagé tes récation dessus XPLDR

**_Ange Dechus:_** MAis oui pauvre Sasu-chiri...XD On lui mène la vie dure PTDR Moi mêm étant EXTREMEMENT perverse, je peux le confirmer :D Je sais que tu attend patiemmant ton lemon, mais te fait pas d'idée non plsu T.T En tout cas, 1 chp pour te faire attendre encore un chtouillé, tu pense pouvoir tenir ?! Oo xD Allez, j'epsère que tu aimera ce chp nulissime pas plus long que mon port xD

**_Keurjani:_** Pourquoi j'ai ocupé a ce moment là ?! Oo Parce que je suis SADIQUE /sourire sadique x pervers x diabolique/ XPLDR Et j'en suis fière !! J'aime êter diabolique n.n Voilà la suite en tout cas, j'epsère que tu aimera tjrs n////n

**_Hiryomoku:_** Et oui...Shika, Gaara, Lee et Temari on mal préparé leur coup les bishos xD En tout cas, j'ai kiffé ta reviews !! Ton sens de la "philosophie" m'a épaté xPLDR Nan mais c'est vrai n.n le _" __C'est court, mais intense et à la fin, on demande qu'une chose, la suite!! On espére trop une révélation qui vient pas TT Mais en même temps on sent les moments de vérité approcher " _m'a vraiment plus :D C'était tout beau a lire !! n///n  
DOnc je te laisse planquer ton idée pour la ressortir très rapidement par contre xD Idée d'un vrai amour, et pas d'une simple experience de jeunot !! J'insiste là-dessus !! è.é ENtre Sasuke et SHika... Moi jdirai plus Sasuke en seme...Oo Bah oui :D Nan réelement, jvois plus Sasu en seme dans ce couple...Au pire ils font chacun leur tour XPLDR On est perverse oui ou merde xD  
Bref, tu a raison, ca cris que c'ets hétero mais bon...on ne dira rien de plus :p Allez, jte laisse lire la suite des aventures de nos hypocrites préférés et j'espère que ca ta plaira tjrs autant !! n.n

**_wa-tsukimi:_** J'avou que tu es un peu tête en l'aire...xD Mais t'inquiète c'est pas garve si t'a pa smit de reveiws a chaque chp !! n.n J'men fiche moi, tantq ue ma fic plait !! n.n Et puis quand on lit la reviews que tu m'a mis...T.T dire qu ema fic ets génial c'est super a lire n.n Bref...happy que tu ai aimé tout mes sous-entendus si pure et innocent xPLDR Et pour la SasuShika (oui SasuShika...jvosi plus Sasuke en seme !! n.n) il est revelai ds ce chp, alors pleure po !! n.n ENfin...Jcrois avoir fini !! xD Tkt jsuis pa smorte en route, et je t'interdis de te suicider quoi qu'il arrive è.é M'en fou que tu veuille voler xD Allez, on c'était rdv au prochain chp (et non dans 10 ans xD Hum hum...dsl pourri v.v" j'ai honte) ALors voilà, nous nous retrouvons xD J'epsère que t'aimera tjrs ma fic n.n

**_Hono no Renkinjutsushi:_** MA SOEUUUUUUREEEEEEEEEE !!!! XD CALINNNNNNNNNNNN XPLDR Alala...comment ca mfait plaisir de voir ton _"petit" _pseudo (_petit_ entre guillemet hein XD) Et pour le secret...ca m'étonne que tu me l'ai pas demandé sur msn xD Jte l'aurai volontier dit n.n La tu doit êter encore plus dégoutée xD Mais t'inquiète, dans même pas 2 min tu saura n.n Mais en tout cas tu veux beaucoup de chose dit moi :D T'inquiète le lemon arrive dans pas longtemps !!! En tout cas, Pour ma soeur et ma fan, voilà la suite n.n J'espère que t'aimera, hein, dit !! Kisses jtdr ma chewy !! . 

**_Mikau32:_** SI ca va les rapprocher...Mais bien sûre !! xD Surtout vu ce qu'est le secret de Sasu-chou !! n.n En tout cas...suis ton idée de Sasuke qui sorti avec un mec (et pas pour un simple bisous style pour les paris xD) et disons que...des choses importantes dans la vie d'un jeune homme ce sont passé XPLDR Et puis ce mec en question...ca pourrai être Lui qu'est ce que t'en pense :p Allez, j'ai un peu spoilé mais de toute faocn tu va voir tout ca dans ce chp !! n.n J'espère que tu l'aimera même si il est court T.T Kisses !!

**_ptite clad:_** Et oui...SHikamaru a mal joué sur ce coup v.v" Mais a mon humble avis...il c'est passé plus de chose entre eux qu'un simple baiser ou un petit pelotage.../sourire pervers/ Gomen pour t'avoir fait stresser a ce point -.-" Mais bon...jte laisse te consoler avec le chp que tu attendais avec impatience !! n.n J'espère que je ne te decevrai pas n.n

**_oOYumiOo:_** Franchement... t'avais pas vraiment a te creuser la tête v.v'' Reflexion a ce que j'avais dit a la fin du chp 10 nan ?! xD Mais bon c'est pas grave, au moins t'a la surprise n.n En tout cas, je crois que j'ai du mettre ta patience a rude épreuve nan ?! xD PAs tant que ca j'espère xD Merci pour ta reviews quand même :D, et la suite pour finir n.n

_**Romania:** _Et vi..que ferrai Sasuke sans son piti Naruto, son chevalier servant xPLDR En tout cas, je suis fière de t'avoir redonner le gout au NutNut mais...Comment t'avais fait pour le perdre Oo T.T Mais toi aussi tu ai une native du Chromosome P ?! O.O ALELUIA !! JSUI PLUS SEUL MDR Bon stopons le delire xD Tu a hate de lire le chp de ma prochaine fic OKi n.n...mais laquelle ?! v.v' Celle de Sasuke en fille ?! Oo EN plus d'avoir le chromosome P jsuis ossi poisson rouge :p  
En tout cas, voici la suite de celle là !! xp J'espère que ca te bottera tjrs !! n.n

**_Mouistiqua:_** UN NOUVEAUUUU !! OU NOUVEELLLLE !!! XPLDR Faut que tu me dise hein xD Happy que ma fic t'eclate, ca fait trop plaisir T.T Mais c'est sur que les sous-entendus pervers... PTDR Geniaux XD Mais tu sais, le pauvre Sasu-chan, il imagine pas que notre chti Naru peut avoir ce genre de comportement :D C'est pour ca n.n Pour le secret, jpense que ta bon, mais j'aimerai quand même que tu me dise ton idée voir si c'était vraiment la bonne hein n.n En tout cas, c'est pas encore la fin, mais un new chp pour faire patienter xD J'espère que t'aimera !!! n.n

**_La Fougere:_** Mais vi que la ptit'e graine de l'amour flamboie xPLDR (ta frase ma fait trop rire !! n.n) Mais pour le plus grd secret de Sasu-chou...t'es pas loin !! Va plus en profondeur dans ton raisonnement ( et dans autre chose ossi /sourire pervers/) et tu trouvera XD Bah de toute facon jte laisse pas trop le temps de reflechir, vala la suite n.n J'espère que t'aimera !! En esperant que tu trouve un ordi xp

**_tipha:_** Mais mange de la NutNut en lsiant ma fic...c'est une touche de douceur au paradise XPLDR J'exagère n.n Sinon, j'espère que la chance ets avec moi...pour l'instant on dirai que ma bonne étoile veille bien sur moi :D Bref...voilà la suite !! n.n Pour te remettre de cette semaine qui n'a pas été terribel a ce que j'ai comprir v.v" (dit tout a tata Michiko xD)

**_Coraline:_** Ouai dls le chp était pas très clair !! C'est Shika qui fait chanter Sasuke (et pas Gaara...jvois pas comment il pourrai ils se conaissent pas xD) Et non, Naruto ne connait pas son secret, tout du moins pour l'instant...xD Et là fin...regarde, Gaara dit a Naruto en parlant de Sasuke _"__ Quand est-ce que tu penses lui dire ?!"_ Il veut lui dire _" Quan est-ce que tu penses que tu va dire a Sasuke que t'u l'aime"_ !! n.n Oui tu a bien lut !! Ca veut bien dire Naruc-han est AMOUREUX DE SASUKEE !! XD Quoi que vu sa réaction ds le chp 10, c'est plutot logique xD  
Voilà, j'epsère que maintenant, t'y vois un peu plus claire !! n.n finalement, le chp a été assez long a venir mais bon, j'epsère qu'il te palira quand même !! n.n

**_shany:_** Une nouvelle !! Et enplsu elle dit qu'elle s'est eclaté a lire ma fic T.T C'est trop bôôôôôôôôôôôô!! xD Et merci pour les reviews que t'a mis !! Mais juste une quetsion...Comment veut -tu que je te prévienne quand le nouveau chp arrivera ?! oO Nan parce que là j'suis largué xD T'as qua mettre l'alerte pour être sure de pas louper les nouveau chp !! n.n Allez, j'espère que celui là tu l'aura pas louper, et qu etu l'aimera !! n.n

**_Tahitian Shaman:_** En premier lieu xD Merci pour toutes les reviews que tu m'a mit !! n.n Une a chaque chp d'un coup sa fait son effet xD ENSUITE...xD EN tout ca,s tu l'a bien remarqué, ma fi cets un gros bordel !! Entre les convers a 15, les chp pervers, les délire de nos chtit petiots...ca en fait des choses xD En tout cas, trop happy qu etu est adopté ma fic et qu'elle te fasse délire :D Mais, tu t'es arrêté au chp 10 et ta pa svu le 11 ou tu l'a lu mais ta juste pas mis de rveeiws ?! Oo Nan parce que quand ta laissé tes reviews j'avais déjà posté le chp11 alors...mais tkt si tu laisse pas des reviews a chaque ch m'en fiche, tant que ca te plait !! n.n Allez, jte laisse lire la suite !! J'epsère que tu aimera autant :p

**_Natanelle:_** Ca fai tplaisr de voir que le style de ma fic tout a fait nouveau et original te plaise !! n.n C'ets sûre, le sPov sont très limite,e t ca serai interessnat qu'il y en ai en plein milieu de la fic mais ca serai assez compliqué !! Et puis jvois mal mettre en plein milieur de la conversation "_Pov Naruo: 'Tin jveux mle faire !! T.T"_ C'ets sûre ca seria marrant, mais ca casserais un peu l'ambiance unique de l'msn !EN faite cetet fic, c'ets un peu comem si vosu étiez des voyeurs qui allé lire l'historique des ocnversations de Sasu et Naru n.n Docn dsl mais jpense pas que je le fasse -.-"  
En tout cas, j'epsère que tu es sorti de ton trou au bon moment, et que tu puisse lire la suite de ma fic, et SURTOUT, que tu adore tjrs autant !! n.n

**_Tsuda:_** Mais nan jveu xpas que tu meurs T.T cOmment tu oses dire ca ?! T.T M§ais faut bien mettre un peu de suspense dans cette fic n.n C'est pas pire que certaines fic hein è.é Surtout que je poste quand même assez rapidement alors vous avez pas trop a vous plaindre jcrois :p

**_PoseidonDemon:_** Mici pour toutes tes reviews, jeune nouvelle !! (Ou nouveau ?! Ou j'coris plutot ta dit "curieux") En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'aura pas trop a attendre ce que Shika a failli reveler...encore quelques minute ste le voile sera enfin levé xD

**_fan003:_** MA CHEWYYYY FANNY !!! n.n On a tjrs pas réussi a se reparler hein T.T C'ets pa sjuste !! J'vais me pendre si ca continue !! On ets en train de me retirer 2 de mes chewy T.T ISABELLE TU ME MANQUEUH OSSI !!! T.T Hum hum...dsl pour le dérapage !! Mais ta raison, on a pas les mêmes creno horaires on dirai T.T Va falloir s'arranger xp Mais oui, la rencontre c'ets dans environ 5 chp !! enfin... ptetre 3 finalement...Oo 'sais plus xD MAis s'il te plzit, pour diverses raiosn, arrête de pleurer et de bouder T.T 'to plait /puppy eyes dogs no jutsu/ Fanny-chan !! T3T  
Et pit, ùoi j'aurais bien voulu te dire c'ets uqoi el secret de Sauske, SI on avait put se parler sur msn T.T Snif !! T.T Donc oui, obligé d'attendre, 1 SEMAINE en plus O.O T.T J'suis cruelle n.n Allez, je ne te laisse pas au suplice lus longtemps, et jte laisse lire la suite !!  
YOur dear Lise-chan te fait tout plein de Kisses little Fanny-chan que j'adore !! n.n

**_Sayoko:_** Tralala t'a failli rater un chp è.é Po bien xD Mais...j'ai encore uen soeur caché ?! Oo C'ets quoice délire v.v" Fautq ue je demande des détails a mes parent xD Nan réelement...prk ma soeur ?! (ca m'a perturbé je l'avoue...v.v") Mais bon allez, jsuis gentille, le secretd e Sasuke c'ets que...RIEN !! XPLDR Tu croyai stor qu ej'allais te le dire alors que tui va le savoir dans même pas 2 sec ?! Oo XD Oui je sais...jsuis sinique :p !!  
MErci de dire que ma fic ets géniale... ca mait chaud au coeur !! Allez, jte laisse lire la suite !! J'epsère que tu aimera même si c'est très court !! n.n

**_Dragonneva:_** Choupette !! xD Je me doute que tu voulais savori, mais il fallait attendre une bonen semaine T.T J'ai pas put poster un aiutre jour T.T En tout cas, je susi sûre que tu va être assez Happy du secrety de notre chou :'p et Arigato pour ta reviews et de dire que tout mes chp sont trop bien !! n////n C'est ttrop mimiiii KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA . Bon reprennons notre calme !! v.v" VOilà le new chp !! J'epsère que tu l'aimera aussi !! n.n

**_Ika-chan:_** Bah le secrte ?! Allez tend ton oreille j'vais te le dire...c'est... LA SURPRISE PTDR !! SADIQUEUH XD Dsl mais ai pa sput m'en empecher v.v" De toute facon, au point ou tu en ai, ta plus attendre longtemps n.n Tu va enfin pouvoir savoir c'est quoi !! J'espère que ca te palira n.n

**_Tsuda:_** Tu relis souvent ma fi c?! O.O Nana c'ets une blague hein ?! O.O Tra comment...comment j'trouve pas de mot T.T Ca fait trop plaisreuh xD Mais desolé de te le dire mais...OUI !! xp Tu est accro a ma fic on diraix !! n.n Mais c'est bien :D Si Sasu est bi...mais non voyons /détourne les yeux/ M'enfin tu verra tout ca dans le chp hein xD Mais di tmoi te sidée perverses sur le secret...EN MANQUE DE PERBVERSITE T.T XPLDR Allé, ENFIN la revelation sur le secret de Sasu-chan n.n J'epsère que tu aimera !!

**_Mitsuko Hatake:_** Et vi...vive le mystère xD EN tout cas, merci de dire que mes chp sont super...ca donne envie de continuer même si on trouve ses chp pourris v.v Allez, jte laisse lire le chp que tu attendiata vec impatience :3

**_Sasuke Sarutobi or Koro-chan :_** Jsuis sure que si tu montre ce genre d'image a Naru-chan, il va ADORER !! Il va se mettre a noyer son Pc un truc de malade xD  
Pour les cours de perversité…ne t'inquiète pas on peut toujours s'améliorer xp  
Mais nan, jte dirais pas le secret de Sasuke, et pusi franchement, ta plus qu'a attendre même pas 2 min n.n  
En tout cas..vu que c'ets toi qui a écrit L'amour ets une drogue, JE T'AIME !! Comemnt j'avais adoré cetet fic Mais si Sasu il meurt T.T

Allez, la suite ?! 

_Samedi 24 mars 12h14_

_pov Naruto_

-Salut Sasu !!

**-Salut Naruto**

-Cam ?!

_**-vas y accepte !!**_

-C'est fait xD Alors sa va ?!

_**-Oui oui et toi ?!**_

-Très bien n.n

_**-Naruto pour la dernière fois je suppose que..**_

-Sasuke j'veux rien savoir

_**-??**_

-tu a tes secrets, comme tout le monde, et si tu ne veus pas m'en parler, je le respecte. C'est normal !

_**-Merci Naruto**_

-T'as pas a me remercier !!

_**-Si quand même**_

-Bon si tu veux xD Mais st'euplait arrête avec cet air de déprimé !! TT

_**-Ouai pardon n.n Mauvaise fin de semaine v.v"**_

-A ce que j'ai entendu ca c'est pas arrangé avec Shikamaru

_**-YA rien a arrangé.**_

-J'ai un message de sa part pour toi

_**-J'veux pas savoir**_

-Sasuke !! Il dit qu'il est desolé, qu'il aurais pas dut faire ca et que ca le saoul que vous soyez brouillé pour ca.

_**-J'men fou de ces excuses**_

-Sasuke, c'est ton meilleur ami !!

_**-Il a joué avec le feu et il s'y est brulé, tant pis pour lui**_

-Sasuke tu pense pas que tu devrais lui pardonner

_**-Nan**_

-C'est grave a ce point ce qu'il allait dire pour que tu lui en veuille a ce point ?!

_**-Oui...enfin non c'est...c'est compliqué.**_

- Vu le tête que ta fait jme doute...mais Sasu, j'pense pas qu'il allait vraiment nous le dire, c'était pour te faire craquer !! Avouer quelque chose de faux

_**-...**_

-Sasu ?!

_**-J'vais y reflechir mais...**_

-Mais ?!

_**-Je pensais qu'il le garderais pour lui et que jamais il le remeterai sur le tapis et là...pour ca...Il aurais été capable de le dire j'en suis sûre**_

-Sasu...

_**-Naruto...tu sais jte fait confiance et...**_

- ??

_**-Naru je vais te dire c'que c'est...Mon plus grand secret**_

-Nan mais Sasu-chan t'es pas obligé

_**-Si...tu sera libre de voir si tu veux encore me parler après ca.**_

-Attend Sasuke, c'est pas si terrible au point que je ne veuille plus te parler

_**-Ca dépend des personnes...c'est 2 "problème" en 1 disons...certains sont dégouté par ca**_

-'SaSuKe...

_**-Lorsque j'avais 14 ans et demi j'ai...**_

T'es pas obligé Sasu .

_**-Si si...donc, quand j'avais 14 ans et demi, j'ai...pfff c'est difficile a dire !**_

-Jme doute alors si ca passe pas...

_**- j'ai eu une relation plus que d'amitié avec Shika.**_

-Qu-quoi ?!

_**-T'a bien lu. Shika et moi on était ensemble, en cachette. Personne n'étais au courent.**_

-Mais...Sasu, est-ce que ca serais avec Shika que tu aurais...

_**-Oui c'est avec lui que j'ai couché pour la 1er fois.**_

-Mais...

_**-On n'ai rien dit au autres, pas parce qu'on n'avais pas confiance en eux mais...alors qu'on pensais a leur dire, on a eu un cours sur les couples homo et...**_

-Les autre n'étaient pas ouvert ?!

**_-Nan pas du tout. A la sorti du cours, il était tous en train de dire des trucs du genre "c'est degeulasse des couples du genre" etc...  
_**- MAis pourtant Lee est gay ?!

_**-Et oui...si on aurais sur v.v" tu peux pas savoir comment j'avais mal...**_

-Sasu J'suis desolé. Mais, vous n'êtes plus ensemble maintenant...a cause de quoi ?!

_**-En faite, On était ensemble parce qu'on s'aimait, on s'aimait réelement tu sais mais...**_

-mais ?!

_**-Y'avais trop de pression, ca a vite dégeneré. On a preferé arrêter ca avant qu'on souffre trop.**_

-Et après ?!

_**-Bah ensuite on a remarqué que c'était surtout de la très grande amitié. Il est sortit avec Ino et moi avec mon ex. Après on a cassé mais ca n'avait aucun rapport avec cette histoire.**_

-Mais, et votre relation actuel ?! Vous êtes vraiment meilleur amis ou c'est juste histoire de...

_**-Bah tu risque de trouver ca bizarre mais...en faite on a la même relation qu'avant, peut-être même en mieux.**_

-O.O

_**-On sais qu'on s'est aimé et que c'est finis. On est resté très proche. On est un peu le confident de l'autre. On sais qu'on peut tout se dire...**_

-D'accord

_**-Si tu me trouve horrible ou un truc du genre je comprendrais tu sais, je...**_

-Jte trouve pas du tout horrible Sasuke. On ne choisi pas qui on aime, c'est comme ca. Tu a aimé ton meilleur pote, et alors ?! Gaara est bien gay et j'men fou.  
Pour moi t'es Sasuke quand même !! n.n Je ne suis pas bête au point de te renier pour ca n.n

_**-'tin Naruto...Merci**_

-De rien Sasuke !! De rien !!

_**-Tu comprend pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ca avec Shikamaru**_

-Oui je comprend mieux -.-" Mais pense y quand même

- **_hein ?!_**

-Il le voulait pas vraiment, parle lui et vois en consequence.

_**-Ouai...dit moi Naruto, t'es sûre que tu veux pas faire psychologue ?!**_

-Héhé qui sais xD

_**-XPLDR**_

-Mais Sasuke...pour le coup ca veut dire que t'es Gay ?!

_**-Bah pas tout a fait en faite.**_

-de quoi ?!

_**-J'ai aimé mon meilleur ami c'est vrai mais sinon... j''ai jamais trouvé un garcon attirant ou autre chose.J'aime les femmes, j'suis hetero je crois. J'ai eu une relation homosexuel oui mais...j'crois pas que ca aille plus loin, j'suis plus très sûre v.v" Plus sûre du tout ...**_

-Okay !! C'était juste pour savoir t'inquiète xD

_**- Ouai je me doutais xD Et Desolé hein...aujourd'hui la convers' n'était ps trop dans la deconnade !**_

-T'inquiète Sasu !! n.n

_**-J'vais y allé...j'vais allé voir Shika**_

-C'est bien ca :p

_**-Merci et a bientôt Naru-chan !!**_

-Salut Sasu-chan !!

ET VOILA n.n Enfin la revelation XPLDR Alors ?! choqué ?! pas choqué ?! (vous deviez être a peu près au courant quand même)

En tout cas, jsuis zentil, Sasuke est bi !! xD Enfin...c'est compliqué PTDr Il ne sais pas encore mais bon...on sais très bien ce qu'il va decidé .  
Allez, j'espère que ca vous a plut !! Ah oui est au programme du prochain chp...la revelation sur qui a mit Sasuke dans les contact de Naruto XD  
Chp très long de 5 pages en plus O.O tralala jvous gâte xD  
On approche de la fin T.T NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN TT.TT Z'VEUUUUUUUUUUUXXXXXX PÔÔÔÔÔÔÔOÔÔÔÔÔOÔÔÔÔ TTT.TTT  
Kisses Nutellaté from Michiko n///n

ps: Pour LE chp, CELUI du "je t'aime", j'aimerai faire un chp mémorable alors...ouvrez la cage au esprits pervers et lachez-vous !! xD Autant faire un superbe chp Bourré de sous-entendus pervers avec EN + La declaration !! xp Jcompte sur vous !! n.n


	13. Lundi 26 mars 15h22

**La Titre**: L'Amour via Internet

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: Personne ne m'appartient T.T A part moi xD

**Genre:** Bah là, je sèche, Yaoi !! xD

**Couple**: SasuNaru avec d'autres couple en fond à voir...n.n

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!  
**Note 2**: Cette fic ne mène a rien mais c'est pour m'éclater !! C'est un truc tout simple et rapide a écrire alors voilà... xp  
**Note 3**: Fic finalement plus en temps réel xD !! J'voulais faire tout bien a la bonne heure et le bon jour mais J'AIME POOOO !!!! J'ai trop hâte de mettre la suiteuh T.T  
**Note 4**: Naruto: normal  
**_Sasuke: gras et italique_**

**_Réponses au reviews:_** VOilà, vous êtes toujours autant a avoir laissé des reviews, et toujours autant a aimé !! n.n Ca me rend super heureuse, même si une mauvaise surprise m'a un peut fai déprimer...Mais bon, J'suis pas la pour raconter ma vie non plus !  
Avant de commencé, je voudrai vous poser une question, Est-ce que ca vous dérange que je réponde un par un a chaque chp, et que pour le coup, il y ai un gros bloc avant chaque nouveau chapitre ?!  
Donc voilà...Ah est dernier point, FOR THE FIRST TIME !! Pour la première fois, **le CHp est PLUS LONG** **que les RAR** XPLDR C'est exceptionelle XD  
5 page et demi pour la fic et 4 pour les RAR XPLDR J'suis fière de moi xD Mes pauvres doigts quand même T.T

**_ptite clad:_** Celle contre qui c'est battus avec une autre lectrice sans le savoir pour mettre la 1er reveiws !! xD Et t'as gangé xp Et oui, c'était encore un signe du destin !! n.n A croire que les dieux sont avec toi :p Et moi au passage hein x3 Mais oui, on a deja cuisiné Sasuke, manque plus que Naru passe a la casserole :D (oui j'ai faim T.T) J'vois trop Naruto lui dire en une phrase **_"Je t'aime, je suis gay, t'es trop beau, t'es sexy, t'es gentil, t'es dôle, je t'adore, je t'aime, tu m'excite" _**XPLDR Pauvre Sauske n.n Il comprendrai pas ce qu'il lui arrive :p Mais ca serai pas mal ! Je garde cette phrase au cas ou... xD Tu a un bon optimisme tu vois n.n Allez, un nouveau chp !! J'espère que tu aimera aussi !! n.n

**_Waders:_** Tu a été rapide certe, mais comme je te l'avais dit...tu es arrivé 2ème T.T Gomen !! Quelqu'un a été plus rapide que toi à réelement 2 sec près -.-" Mais bon, c'est sûr, le SasuShika c'est kawai !! n.n Enfin je trouve...c'est venu comme ca xD Et puis de toute facon, comme toi, moi aussi j'aime presque tout les couples yaoi !! n.n Je comprends que tu sois en manque de perversité, mais du calme, ca arive bientot !! Mais par contre, si tu a des idées, je prend n.n Allez, j'attend ta bête de reviews pour le chp du "je t'aime" !! Qui est peut-être le prochain !! n.n Gros bisous Waders!! CALIN ?! CALINNNNNNNNNN !!! xp n.n

**_yokohama:_** Et oui, ma fic c'est comme l'amour !! On attend longtemps avant que sa arrive et lorsque sa vient, tout arrive trop vite n.n C'est une belle comparaison tu trouve pas n.n Je sais que vous voulais la rencontre (vous me la demandez a chaque chp xD) mais attendez un peu -.-" tout de même xp Allez, voilà la suite de la fic de ton écrivaine favorite :p Parce que j'aime bien aussi ce mot n.n J'espère que la suite aussi, tu la trouvera jolie !! n.n

**_Lenut':_** Tu changera jamais hein -.-" T'arrive jamais a ecrire un reviews correct XPLDR Toujours aussi incomprèhensible è.é Mais je suppose que tu a aimé mon chp même si il était minuscule et me doute que tu veux la suite hein xD Bah la voilà !! En esperant que ta reviews voudra dire quelque chose :D

**_Sayoko:_** Mais vi ma soeur xD Soeur a distance uniquement via reviews par contre :p Pour le pourquoi du qui qui a mis Sasu ds les contacts de Naruto...BAH NAN JTE DIRAIS PAS è.é Non mais ho xD v'la que ca donne des ordes xD Vive la famille hein :p Et non, je t'interdis de pique MON kisses Nutellaté..C'est ma marque de fabric' T.T Comment veux tu que les gens me reocnaissent parès T.T bon...j'suis gentille...t'a le droit de l'utiliser UNE FOIS de TEMPS EN TEMPS è.é PAs tout le temps okay ! RAREMENT!! Sinon t'aura affaire a moi è.é xD  
Pour l'inspi...oui ca m'est venu comme ca xD Je sais pas comment...un ange est passé sans Doute XPLDR Nan franchement je sais pas ! Par contre je sais que tu ne dirais pas non a la suite ne ?! V'la bah j'espère que t'aimera hein n.n

**_reith:_** Mais oui qu'il est mimi mon chp ! n.n c'est un pas en avant dans leur relation n.n Et oui, Naru qui dit des choes intelligentes c'est bizare XPLDR Nan ne soyons pas méchantes tout de même xD Disons que c'est rare, mais quand il s'y met...t'as les larmes au yeux n.n En attendant, jte laisse lire la suite pennarde !! J'espère que tu aimera n.n  
ps: Dommage jpeux pas essayé le coup des calecons mouillé en hiver, 'fait chaud en ce moment xD

**_Nyaponn:_** Et vi...on sait enfin xD LA rencontre arrive au chp 16 ou 17...tiens encore un peu n.n Mais oui, de toute facon, le problème Sasuke, ca c'est fait!! Qu'il soit bi ou totalement homo, IL SERA AVEC NARU è.é XPLDR C'est la qu'on voit une vrai folle fan de SasuNaru xD  
Allez la suite :'p J'espère que tu aimera n.n

**_shany:_** C'est sûr, l'homosecualité n'est pas grave !! Mais il ya tellement de gens tellement con pour le dire... Moi j'ai bien des amis bi ou gay et alors ?! J'les adore !! n.n Ils sont exellent !! (sutrout mon chti Skyzo xD) Mais oui, jte previendrai sur ton adresse le prochain coup xD Mais...vu que tu me laisse ton adresse a libre disposition, jpourrai pas carrément te mettre dans mes contacts msn ?! Si tu veux hien !! Mais oui...mes doigts sont en compote T.T LEs pauvres...au moins ils font un peu de muscu hein xD mais j'ai remarqué, mes doigts se sont allongé -.-" Si si c'est vrai, a force de taper au clavier xD C'est excellent xD DOnc voici la suite, BCP plus long que le chp precedent pour me faire pardonner :p J'espère que tu aimera !!  
ps: vu ton adresse, tu viens du 92, ne ?! Aha ca veut dire qu'on habite pas hyper loin en faite xD

**_tipha:_** Et oui...la fin est proche...XD 'Tin on dirai que je parle de la fin du monde XPLDR Mais a la place du Nutella, pour évitez de grossir, tu peux manger des bananes PTDR NAn je dec'...une pomme ?! xD Maintenant, a mon tour de te dire merci !! Dire que ma fic te donne un rayon de soleil chaque semaine...C'est trop beau !! Je pensais jamais que quelqu'un me dirai ca !! n.n Tu va me prendre pour une folle, mais là j'ai les larmes aux yeux quand j'ecris ta RAR n.n Mais c'est trop gentille, meric beaucoup n///n Je continurais, ne t'inquiète pas !! Même si la fin arrive très rapdidement !! v.v" C'est chiant je sais T.T Mais au moins, je t'aurais rendu un peu heureuse pendant environ 6 semaine n.n Tu es la depuis le tout début alors je te dis merci beaucoup ma chewy n.n Toi aussi t'es super, et la bonne étoile, elle brillera toujours au dessus de nous, je te le promet n.n VOilà la suite !! J'espère que tu aimera !! Je t'adore Bisoux !!

**_Netissi:_** C'était donc toi l'inconnu xD J'me disais bien :p Mais nan le site te déteste pas n.n Au pire moi je t'aime x3 T'as pas de souci a te faire n.n Mais m'en fiche si 90 de tes idées sont HS, j'arriverai peut-être a en tiré quelque chose xD C'est quand même toi qui m'a inspiré le chp 10 !! THE chp PTDR ALors lache toi pu-puce !! n.n J'attend toutes tes propositions !! n.n Même avec de la nourriture xD (le délire avec l'animal m'a bien plu mais là...va me le caser XPLDR dommage T.T)  
Mais oui, lorsque Sasuke se confi a Naruto, c'est trop mimi :3 !! Dejà 13 chp...et bientot la fin !! encore 3 ou 4 grd max je crois T.T  
Allez, voilà la suite que tu attendais patiemment :p En esperant que l'attente t'a étais bénéfique xD  
ps: tkt, le site avait bien pris ton pseudo c'coup ci :p

**_Temi-chou:_** Tu trouve vraiment que c'est le meilleur chp ?! Oo j'y aurais pas cru tiens !! n.n MAis c'est sûr, ce qui est arrivé a ton copain c'est dégeulasse !! (Ne t'inquiète pas, j'adore qu'on me raconte sa vie xD) Heuresement que tu étais la pour lui !! Ca fait plaisir de voir des gens comme toi !! n.n Je te tire mon chapeau, et a ton copain aussi !! Ca pas dut être facile tout les jours v.v" J'espère qu'il arrivera a complétement s'assumer, même si je sais que c'est très difficile de nos jours n.n 'Tin tu dois me prendre pour une folle T.T Oublie tout c'que je vien de te dire hein T.T  
Bon, la suite ?!-.-"

**_Inurame:_** Mais vi...presque personne ne pensait a _"qui-a-entré-Sasu-dans-les-contacts-de-Naru"_ !! xD Mais bon tu verra hein xD Juste dit moi, a qui tu pense toi ?! Mais dommage que tu ne sois plus dans ta période, ca m'aurais bien arrangé tiens x3 Mais non, c'est as grave n.n J'aurais quand même de quoi vous eblouir je crois n.n EN attendant, la reponse au fameux problème ne ?!

**_The Disturbed Angel:_** Donc, ancienne Natanelle...va falloir si faire hein xD J'suis trop heureuse que ma fic te plaise !! n.n Surtout a toi !! Si tu es bien celle que je pense, j'ai toujours adoré ton style d'ecriture alors tu comprend quoi x3 Mais oui, Na-chan et Sasuke sont font confiance xp Manque plus qu'ils se fassent confiance un peu plus profondement xD Kawai !! n.n Mais tu pensais que c'était quoi le secert de Sasu ?!  
Bref, tu n'a pas de souci a te faire, si vous coopérer, Le bouquet final sera fantastique !! n.n Un vrai feu d'artifice !! A vous en coupez le souffle...tout du moins j'espère n.n VOilà la suite en attendant :D J'espère qu'elle te plaira tjrs autant !! n.n

**_Sasuke Sarutobi or Koro-chan:_** Et vi, Gomen, c'était court...MAis jme suis ratrapé sur ce chp !! n.n Et oui... Sasuke n'est plus sûr a cause de Naru-chan, entre autre xD Ton piti dialogue est pas mal n.n Mais jpense que ca sera un peu galère a casé -.-" Mais oui, j'ai le don pour trouvé des idées que personne a part moi aura put avoir xp J'suis comme ca n'essaye pas de me changer, je ne pourrai jamais changer XPLDR c'est la reprise d'une chanson xD Sinon, voila la suite !! J'espère que tu aimera !! Et qu'elle te consolera du mini chp 12 !! n.n

**_Shield:_** ALors...opération comprennage de reviews xD J'ai pas trop compris le début -.-" a part que tu est bi peut-être ?! Oo Oui j'suis allé regardé ton profil !! xD J'ai compris autre chose, tu es pervers, alors FAIT PETER LESZ IDEES ILLICO PRESTO !!! XD Donne tout a tata Michiko xD Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'a pas besoin de me corompre avec ce genre d'argument pour avoir mon adresse ( même si ca fait son effet xD) un simple " Tu m'a lair super sympa et j'aimerai prendre ton adresse" me suffit largement !! xD ET pas besoin du "humblement" non plus, Jsuis pas le Christ -.-" Alors je te laisse même pas le temps de prendre mon adresse, Je suis déjà passé par là xD En esperantq ue je me suis pas gouré hein -.-" xD Voilà, ai fini mon discours, jte laisse lire la suite n.n

**_Hono no...Enfin bref xD:_** MA SOEURRREUUUUHH !!! n.n Je sais que tu n'aime pas le SasuSHika mais quand même...Self-control xD Et le SasuNaru arrive, ne t'inquiète pas !! Du calme xD Il arrive avec le lemon qui tu attend impatiemment même si il est HORRIBLE ! xD  
Mais dit pas que le SasuSHika c'est moche, j'aime bien moi è.é xD Bref, dsl jcrois pas que je ferrai un GaaSasuNaru...toi oui par contre :p Par contre j'ai un GaaSasuSHikaNaruKiba en reserve si tu veux XPLDR (même si la ya un problem d'ordre xD) Mais pas la rencontre ni le "je t'aime" tout de suite...tiens le coup encore un peu n.n Et t'inquiète...ta reviews était plus courte que ton pseudo XPDLR tkt je dec' ma Jumelle !! n.n  
Allez, gros bisous !! Je t'adore ma soeur n.n

**_lovetemashika: _**C'est sûre que 20km c'est pas beaucoup xD EN tout cas, Bravo pour avoir ENFIN fait taire Temari xD C'était exellent xD mais...Michiko-**_SAN_** ?! Oo **_-san _**?! O.O Mais pourquoi ! Oo eT oui, 5 page ET DEMI ce chp n.n Sans les RAR bien sûre xD Bref, voila la chtit la suite n.n J'espère que tu aimera .

**_Hisha:_** A chaque fois que je vois ton pseudo, je peux pas m'empecher de penser a "Icha Icha" xPLDR c'est a cause de la prononciation xD Mais bon, fin de la paranthèe, on revient au sujet initiale n.n Mais que voulais-tu que soit le plus grand secert de Sasuke ?! QU'il soit homophobe et qu'il est attenté de tué Lee et son frère ?! Oo xD Mais...mais...tu aime le SasuShika /nyeux bouré d'étoiles/ KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JE T'AIMEUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH !! xD Jme sentais seule T.T MAis t'inquiète moi aussi je préfere le SasuNaru xp Dsl que le chp12 t'es decu pour le coup T.T J'espèrez que me ratraperai avec celui-ci n.n

**_Ange Dechus:_** My little Angel n.n Vi...j'aime te faire langire xD Mais oui, le SasuShika n'est pas encore très connu...DOmmage T.T J'aime bien moi !! Et me dites pas que je suis bizarre hein è.é Ya des couples bien pire d'abord è.é Allez, tu va pouvoir lire la suite tranquille, qui te raproche de plus en plus de ton lemon xp -.-"

**_cc:_** Bijour, jeun(e) nouveau (nouvelle ?! a toi de me dire) J'aime bein ton pseudo xD On vois l'acceuil chaleureux :D Merci pour ta reviews en tout cas n.n Tkt le chp du 'je t'aime" arrive bientot, c'est le 14 ou le 15 !! n.n Et vu que c'est les vacances pour moi, les publication risque d'être assez rapide xp pas sûr -.-" Allez, la suite ?!

**_Mitsuko Hatake:_** Merci pour ta reviews !! n.n Et vi..la fin arrive a grd pas xD Mais de toute facon, le secret était quand même assez facile a deviné hein :p Voila, je te laisse lire la suite tant attendu xD J'espère que tu aimera ! n.n

**_o-Inuka-o:_** Et bah si, le secret de Sasuke c'est qu'il s'était fait notre chtit galère man xD Mais tu pensais à un gars spécial, ou juste un gars sorti de la nature, comme ca Oo Et nan tkt, ca ne va pas DU TOUT compliqué les choses xD ALLEZ NARU, VA VIOLER (Ou te faire violer par :p) SASUKE XD Que de perversité aussi :p BRef, il se voit dans le chp 16 ou 17 je crois n.n EN attendant jte laisse lire le chp !! J'espère que tu aimera !

**_kiba.inuzuka64:_** Mais oui qu'il est mimi mon chp !! n.n Trop pas modeste v.v" ET si c'est pas indiscret, tu a ecris dans ta reviews _"Et chuis pas contre les homo loin de là..." _Cela veut t'il dire que tu es homo ?! Oo Et t'es un garcon ou une fille ?! Je pencherai plus sur le garcon mais bon...Vala t'es pas obligé de me dire hein n.n Jsuis trop curieuse XD Sinon jte laisse lire le chp de toute facon !! J'espère qu'il te plaira !! n.n

**_oOYumiOo:_** Bah pourquoi tout le monde trouve que le SasuShika c'est étrange...Moi j'aime bien n.n C'est pas plus étrange que le SasuSaku ou le SasuNeji :p 'Tention...une SAsuNaruteuse qui dérive vers le SasuSHika xD Sinon, voila enfin le nouveau chp ! Un peu en retard GOMEN !! J'espère que tu aimera toujours !! n.n

**_jojo:_** Salut Jojo l'artiste xD Hm...désolé, délire pourri avec mon frère T.T COmme tu l'a si bien dit, Sasuke est bi, donc une futur relation avec Naruto est PLUS que probable xD Ensuite, vu la réction de Naruto au chp 10...et ce que Gaara a dit au chp 11...on peut déjà se dire que Naruto est PLUS qu'ACCRO a son Sasu-chan n.n Merci de dire que mon idée est bien n.n Ca fit plaisir !! n.n Sinon, ils se diront "Je t'aime" au chp 14 ou 15 !! et la rencontre au 16 ou 17 !! Vala, jte laisse lire maintenant !! .

**_Romania:_** C'est sûr, si Naru-chan avait mal régi, on se serai posé des questions MDR Pour mes auters histoires, ca fait super plaisir que tu veuille les lire, même si elles sont 10x moins bien -.-" J'ai les titres si tu veux: "Veuve blanche", "Sweet lie", "A peu près Blanche Neige" (avec ma chtit Natsumi-chan n.n deja le chp1) "Les plaisirs de la vie" (mais faut que j'ai le courage de l'ecrire :p) "Une vie de chien" et j'crois que cest tout xD CA fait pas mal quand même v.v' mais je publierai les 1er chp a la fin de cette fic ! n.n  
SO, ma chère vie-présidente xD Je te laisse lire la suite !! J'espère que tu aimera !! n.n  
ps: Depuis que tu met des reviews sur ma fic, tu laisse a chaque fois ton adresse, et ca me démange...Je peut t'insérer dans mes contactes ou pas ?! Oo

**_Keurjani:_** C'est sûr, pour le secret de Sasuke: SOit vous aviez trouvé , soit vous étiez des grosses quiches et vous avez même po devinez xD  
Pour le mystère de Naruto, tu parle du "qui a mis Sasuke dans ses contacts" ?! Oo Si oui...dit moi a qui tu pensé, pour voir xD Jme demande quand même si sur ce coup tu t'es pas planté:p Sinon, voilà la suite !! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !!

**_fan003:_** Mais oui va falloir qu'on se donne rendez-vous xD Mais bon, la j'suis en vac', et j'espère que toi aussi alors on aura un peu plus de chances de se parler j'espère xD MA chewy...J'VEUX TE PARLER MOI T.T Mais t'inquiète, je ne me penderai pas !! Pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas parler xp En faite j'ai remarqué, a chacune de nos rveeiws et RAR, on parle presque plus de temps a dire qu'on veut se parler, qu'a parlé de la fic XPLDR  
Bref, ne t'inquiète pas, Sasu dira bientôt "je suis homo" tout simplement xD Mais c'est un bon début ne ?! --" La rencontre dans 4 chp mais le "je t'aime" dans normalement 1 ou 2 chp !! Allez tiens le coup xD Allez, (v'la que je me met a l'espagnol xD) J'espère que tu aimera la suite n.n  
ps: Oui ta phrase en ANglais voulait dire quelque chose x3 elle était parfaite xD

**_Ilkaria:_** MAIS MOI NON PLUS JVEUX PAS QU'ELLE FINISSE !! T.T C'est les autres qui veulent d'abord T.T Mais bon, c'est la vie !! C'est sûr qu'une fic comme ca ca changé des autres qu'on peut trouvé, même si l'idée n'est pas du goût de tout le monde v.v" Et merci pour le soutien, Ca fait plaisir n///n Et c'est vrai, jprend bien du temps pour rep a tout le monde, mais pour moi, c'est quelque chose de normal !! Vous me laissez une reviews, je rep un point c'est tout :D Allez, j'epsère que ma chtit fan le restera jusqu'au bout !! Merci pour toutes les choses gentilles que tu me dis, et voilà la suite hein n.n

**_buzame:_** Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas, Adieu SasuShika, NIAHO SASUNARU XD Que je suis folle, ne ?! xD Allez, voila enfin la suite, qui a prit TOUT son temps pour venir xp AU faite, merci pour ta reviews et j'espère que tu aimera n.n

**_La Fougere:_** Et oui...la fin approche T.T C'est trop tristeuh T.T J'veux pas d'abbord ! n.n Mais oui, tout le monde est au courant qu'il vont sortir ensemble sauf eux-même XPLDR trouvé l'erreur xp Mais t'inquiète qu'il vont se décoincé n.n Tu as ma parole :p Allez, la suite ?! J'espère que tu aimera x3

**_FOugy-kun:_** Mais oui, trop de personne sont connes au point de penser que l'homsexualité est mal !! è.é 'Tin c'est pas une maladie bordel de merde, c'est des gens comme les autres, ils on 46 chromosomes tout comme nous è.é Mais bon...j'vais me calmer quand même n.n Oui un autre chp Pervers ! J'vais pas jurer, parc'qu'il faut pas xD Ni promettre d'ailleurs, parce que perso, j'ai pas d'idées, alors ca dépendra de vous !! AIDEZ MOI PLEASE T.T Allez, v'la la suite pour ma lectrice la plus patiente du monde XD J'epsère que tu aimera !! n.n  
ps: Non c'est pas Neji n.n

**_naruto-girl:_** Et vi pauvre parent, ils ont 2 fils bi XPLDR mais c'est ca la vie hein xD Sinon, Gomen mais tu n'a pas raison. Ce n'est ni Tichi, ni Kashi-kun ni Neji :p Mais ca m'étonnerai que quelqu'un est trouvé !! D'ailleurs, je suis pas sûr que ca plaise mais bon.. J'avais prévenu et maintenant c'est trop tard hein x3 Donc voilà, la suite ne ?! J'espère que tu aimera !!

**_ambre022:_** Une chtit nouvelle n.n Ca fait plaisir n.n Et ne t'inquiète pas, toutes tes reviews mon fait EXTREMEMENT plaisir x3 Une a chaque chp, ca fait son effet :p Et T'étais pas obligé de mettre un reviews a chaque chp v.v" Bref...je vois que les histoires familliale de Sasuke te plaisent xD Surtout ses parents...PTDR Mais...je veins de lire qq chose d'inimaginable O.O...Tu n'a jamais gouté du Nutella Oo Mais c'est urgent là !! T.T Donne moi ton adresse que je t'envoi un pot par la poste :p Comment t'as put passer 13 ans de ta vie sans y avoir gouter T.T  
Sinon, jvois trop la tête de ta mère si tu lui fait lire le chp 10 _"MA FILLE ELOIGNE TOI DE CE PC TOUT DE SUITE !!! JVEUX PLUS QUE TU LISES CE GENRE DE CHOSE"_ XPLDR moi si ma mère savait que j'ecris ce genre de chose...xp J'ose pas imaginer xD  
Merci de dire que ma fic est ta préferé, mais comme tu l'as dit, tu connais ce site depuis peu et tu va voir...il y en a qui écrivent des choses beaucoup mieux et plus belle que moi !! -.-" Mais que tu l'aime a ce point, c'est déjà merveilleux !! n.n Allez, la suite !! J'espère que tu continura a lire avec autant de plaisir !! n.n

**_Ika-chan:_** Sadique au pouvoir xD Mais oui, le chp 13 arrive ALORS PAS BESOIN DE CRIER !! è.é MOI AUSSI J'SAIS LE FAIRE XD Mais oui, Sasuke va vite fait se décidé tu va voir, sinon j'lui botte le cul xD /sort aussi les pompoms (une nouvelle majorette au club SasuNaru xD)/ ALLEz SASUKE, ALLEZ, SASUKE !! xD BOn après avoit partagé ton delire, voici la suite !!

**_schuichi:_** Reviews courte, mais claire ;p Donc voici la suite ! J'espère que tu aimera !! n///n

**_Ai-sensei and Nade-san:_** Mais zoui ca f'sait longtemps T.T J'me demandé ou t'étais passé moi T.T EN tout cas, merci pour toutes tes chtit reviews !! n.n Ca fait plaisireuuuuuh xD Mais vi, tout a une fin xD Et dsl, je n'ai pas pu posté ce week-end...tu n'aura pas put lire le newy chp tout de suite mais si tu es en vac' la semaine prochaine, tu n'aura pas trop a attendre !!!! n.n Et oui t'inquiète, Shika-chou et Sasu-chan vont se réconcilié !! Sinon, bien sûr que Sasu est mignon en mode timide !! Et naruto, ca a toujours était qq'un qui pense d'abord au autres avant soi alors...n.n Bref, Naruto et Sasuke était trop kawai ensemble ds ce chp !! Donc voilà la suite, J'espère que tu pourra la lire rapido et que tu aimera!! n.n ps: Je t'imagine bien devant le chp 10, la tête trempé de SOda xPLDR

**_qwenola:_** Merci pour le soutien ma chewy n.n Ca fait plaisir n.n Mais je te l'avais dit, t'étais pas obligée T.T Mais dit pas que c'est une cretien non plus, c'est une bonne autatrice même si sa review m'ai restée dans la gorge v.v" Mais tu n'a pas de soucis a te faire, quoi qu'elle dise (ou qq d'autre d'ailleurs :p) Je n'arrêterai pas cette fic !! n.n Allez, gros bisous !! J'tadore !

**_Coraline:_** Mais oui que je parle en énigme, ET C'EST NORMAL XD en tout cas, je dit pauvre consience xpldr Voilà, tu était impatiente d'avoir le new chp, bah le voici n.n

**_Tsuda:_** Ti est fan O.O Ouh mici T.T Mais je publie pas régulièrement, jvois pas ou tu vois que je respect mes délais !! (C'est peut-être parce que j'en ai pas xD) Mais oui...bientôt la fin T.T mais moi z'veux pas T.T Z'l'aimais bien cette fic n.n Bref, j'ai fait un peti bain a mes doigts, suivi d'un massage (ils en avaient bien besoin) et ils sont prête a passer à l'action, même si c'es déjà fait Xp Donc, la suite ?! n.n

**_oro-chan:_**'Tin encore une folle qui dit que ma fic est génial xD vous avez tous un grain ma parole n.n Allez, v'la la suite chtit nouvelle (ou nouveau Oo) Oro-chan n.n J'espère que tu trouvera tjrs ma fic _"méga super bien de la mort qui tue tout"_ xD

**_Izumi _**: Re une nouvelle !! n.n Ou nouveau ?! Oo nouveau ou nouvelle ?! Oo xD Malgrès tout ce que j'avais put craindre, le SasuShika a plutot bien était accueilli n.n ouffff xp Allez, v'la le new chp !! J'espère que tu aimera !!

Pov Sasuke

_Lundi 26 Mars 15h22  
_

_Il fait beau, les oiseau piapiaille n.n Que la vie est belle . Oulà attend...?! Qui ets là ?! Qui est dans ma tête ?! J'ai jamais pensé comme ca, c'ets pas oujourd'hui que je vais m'y mettre !! è.é Mais j'suis content !! n.n ARRRGGGG !! Faut qu ej'arrte avec se spensées débile,s on pourrait croire que j'suis amoureux la T.T... quoi-que...ARGGGGGG penser mort !! Penser vengeance !! PENSE NARUTO è.é hein Naruto ?! Oo Ah tu t'e socnnect' xD J'me disais bien !!_

_**-Coucou Naru !! n.n**_

-Coucou Sasu !! n.n

_**-Alors, quoi de beau aujourd'hui ?!**_

-Bah rien suis juste happy et toi ?! xD

_**-Bah moi aussi, rien a part que je suis heureux !! n.n**_

-...

_**-...**_

-J'ai peur

_**-Moi aussi**_

-Qu'est ce qu'il nous arrive ?! oO

-**_Je sais pas TT_**

-Bon bah c'est pas grave :p

-**_Ouai xp_**

-C'est flippant quand même

_**-J'te jure xD**_

-Alors, ca c'est arrangé avec Shika ?!

_**-Ouai ouai ca c'est arrangé n.n Il c'en est prit plein la tête mais c'est bon, c'est fini**_

-XPLDR le pauvre !! xD

_**-Il l'a bien merité je trouve xD**_

-Mais oui xD En faite, j'ai le droit de voir ton beau minoi ou pas ?!

_**-C'est quoi c'texpression -.-"**_

-Je sais pas PTDR alors ?!

_**-Oui c'est bon tu va pouvoir voir mon VISAGE !! v.v"**_

-si tu veu mais d'un coup ca fait moins classe :'p

_**-Ptdr...on te changera jamais n.n**_

-T'a envie que je change ?! T.T

_**-Pas du tout !! n.n**_

-Mici n////n

_**-AH Naruto !!! **_

-Oui ?!

_**-GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDE Nouvelle !! n.n**_

-??

_**-Tu veux tjrs qu'on se vois en vrai ?!**_

-mais oui pourquoi xD

_**-Baaaaah tu sais très bien ou je veux en venir !!**_

-Oui mais je garde mon excitation jusqu'a ce que tu le dire vraiment !!

_**-On va pouvoir se voir !!! n.n**_

-C'est vrai c'est vrai c'est vrai ?!

_**-OUIIIIIIIIIII !!! Enfin si t'es là xD**_

-Ca serais quand ?!

_**-Samedi prochain ?! Pas lui mais l'autre ?!**_

-T.T

_**-Me dit pas que t'es pas là ! T.T**_

-Week-end en annuelle famille T.T

**_-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN TTTTTTTTTTT.TTTTTTTTTTT _**(_Michiko: Gomen Gomen xD Je sens que y'en a qui y on cru :p)_

-TT.TT C'est pô juste T.T

-**_J'avais enfin trouvé un creno T.T_**

-Jsuis desolé !!

_**-Bah nan c'est pas grave !! On trouvera un autre jour !! n.n**_

-J'espère n////n

_**-Ouai !!**_

-Dis dis dis dis dis dis dis dis dis dis Sasuke !!

_**-Gué ?! Oo c'est quoi tout ca ?!**_

-Jsuis happy n.n

_**-Euh pourquoi ?!**_

-Primo JSUIS AMOUREUX xD

_**-Que ?! Oo**_

-Viii !! Jsuis content !!

_**-Parce que t'es amoureux ?! Oo**_

-Ouaip :p

_**-T'es bizarre !**_

-Ouaip ;p

_**-Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?!**_

-Mmmmmm jte le dirais pas xD C'est trop...personnel

-**_QUOI ?! O.O_**

-Eh vi xD

_**-Hey mais c'est mechant ca è.é Moi j'tai dit mon plus grand secret et toi tu veux même pas me dire ca è.é T.T **_

-Vi mais en faite...

_**-??**_

-Jsuis pas sure du tout de ses sentiments et jveux pas trop m'avancé sur les miens aussi !! n.n

_**-T'es pas sûre de l'aimer ?! Oo**_

-C'est compliqué xD

_**-Et tu dis ca avec le sourire T.T**_

-Oui !! n.n

_**-J'ai pas le droit à un indice ?!**_

-Hmm..d'accord pour un indice : Cette personne est brune !!

_**-'Tin merci pour l'indice hein v.v" Plus des 3/4 des filles du pays sont brunes v.v"**_

-Héhé tu te debrouille avec ca xD

_**-Mechant T.T**_

-allez promi je te le dit dès que je suis sure de mes sentiments !

_**-Promi ?!**_

-Juré !! n.n

_**-Bon ca me va xD**_

- n////n

_**-Et le deuxio ?!**_

-De ?!

_**-Bah oui t'as dit "primo" ce qui laisse entendre qu'il y aura un "Deuxio" v.v"**_

- Ah oui xD Deuxio, parce que je suis en train de parlé avec ma cousine !! Certe très eloigné mais on tout les deux le mêm grain PTDR  
**_-XPLDR jme demande c'que ca donne !! et ?!_**

-Et en faite elle vient ce week-end et même si on se fait chier mutuellement j'laime bien n.n

_**-XPLDR elle est comment par pur hasard ?! **_

-Hé Sasuke j'croyais que t'étais gay è.é

_**-J'ai pas dit que j'étais gay !! Je t'ai dit que je savais pas !! xD Je suis ce genre de personne qui, lorsque dans la rue voit une belle fille et un beau gars sur deux trotoires, se fait écraser par un camion à rester en plein milieu de la route :p**_

-T'es bizarre toi aussi...T.T T'es hetero alors ?!

-**_Jsais pas qui gagne xD J'dirais 1/3 hetero et 1/3 gay x3_**

-PTDR et l'autre 1/3 ?!

_**-Bah là c'est le mystère xD Nutellasexuel ?! xp**_

-Un amour impossible x )

_**-Que la vie est dure xD**_

-A une periode t'étais pas vegetosexuel en plus :p

_**-Ah si peut-être n.n**_

-XPLDR T'es exellent Sasuke_ (Mcihiko: Sous-entendus "T'es exellent au lit jsuis sûre" XPLDR)_

_**-Si tu le dit xp**_

-Mais oui jle dit xD

_**-Alors ?!**_

-ALors quoi ?!

_**-Elle est comment ?!**_

-Bah c'est tout l'opposé de moi physiquement !!

_**-Attend Naruto...**_

-??

_**-Serai-je ta cousine cachée XPLDR**_

-MDR mais nan Baka -.-"

**-dsl j'ai pas pu resiter xp**

-Mdr...alala t'es vraiement extra toi !

_**-Et oui xD donc, si c'est pas moi ni toi c'est quoi ?!**_

-Bah en faite c'est un peu toi t'a raison mais la peau plus mat (un peu comme moi) et les cheveux un peu moins noir (plus ds le brun foncé ) et c'est UNE FILLE !!

_**-Ah ouai je confirme c'est pas toi ni moi xD**_

- PTDR bah si tu veus jpeux vous presenter quand même !! n.n

_**-Bah ouai attend juste je dis aux autres personnes que je part quelques minutes histoire d'avoir un peu de repit**_

-??

_**-Si c'est toi en en fille, j'ai peur xD j'ai déjà eu l'experience avec mon ex XPLDR Tiens elle aussi jvais lui dire que je re**_

-Ouai xD faudra que tu me la presente elle aussi :p

_**-Ouai tkt**_

-Alors ?! Elle viens ou pas ?!

_**-Vi c'est bon !!**_

_**/oO Michiko en mode Happy Oo a rejoint la conversation/**_

_-SALUT VOUS DEUX !!! n.n_

_**-Mi-Michiko ?!**_

-Sasuke ?!

_-SASU-CHAN !!!! Alors jvois que tt les 2 vous vous entendez bien !! . _

-Sasuke tu la connais Oo

_**-C'est ca ta cousine Naruto ?! v.v"**_

_-OUI C'EST "CA" è.é POURQUOI xD_

-Oui pourquoi ?!

_**-Naruto...**_

_-ah je sais !! Il sait pas !! xD_

-Jsais pas quoi ?! oO

_-**Michiko...**_

-Oui ?!

_**-Ta cousine...**_

-Oui ?! Tu me fais peur Sasuke là ...

_**-Je sais...donc c'est...**_

-_XPLDR_

-MAIS QUOI ?! è.é

_**-C'est mon ex !**_

-ah oka...QUOIIIIIIII ?! O.O

_**-v.v"**_

-Michiko c'est quoi ce delire ?! è.é

_-bah oui n.n_

**_-_**Sasuke T.T

_**-C'est bon hein T.T**_

_-Bah kèk' vs avez n.n_

-Sasuke si ta touché ma cousine jte butte è.é

_**-Hé mais attend jsavais pas moi è.é**_

_-Oh ils se battent pour moi c'est magnifque n.n_

_**-XPLDr**_

-PTDR

_-hein ?!_

-'tin Sasuke t'abuse là :p

_**-Et toi alors xD**_

_-ah bah jvois que j'ai bien fait de mettre Mon Sasu-chou dans les contact de Naru-chan !!! n.n_

_**-QUOI O.O**_

-QUOI O.O

_-n.n_

-C'est toi qui a rentré Sasuke dans mes contacts ?!?!

_- Vi :p_

_**- /died/**_

_-Bah nan Sasu meurt pas xD_

_**-Plus facile à dire v.v"**_

-J'aurais des choses a te dire Miko après !

_**-Ouai moi aussi Miko-chan !!**_

_-'Ai peur T.T_

_**-Mais nan voyons /sourire sadique/**_

-N'ai pas peur /sourire sadique/  
_-Help T.T_  
**_-XPLDR_**

-PTDR

_-'zetes mechant T.T_

-Pauvre petite chose xp

_**- Mais nan on est pas mechant xD**_

_-Naruto si !! Et Sasuke parce qu'il a dit que c'était fini entre nous !!_

_**-Parce qu'on sortait pas réelement ensemble et parce que tu aimais mon frère**_

_-..._

-xD

_**-Doi-je te le rappeler ?!**_

_-Shite è.é De toute facon rapelle toi que j'ai tout plein de dossiers sur toi...n.n_

_**-Mais oui mais oui...**_

-J'me sens rejeté !! TT

_**-MAIS NAN NARU !!!**_

_-MAIS NAN NARU !!!_

-'Tin vs êtes syncro un truc de malade xD

_**- v.v"**_

- -.-"

-Nan mais réelement...Michiko ?! T'es sorti avec Sasuke ?!

_- Et ouai...xD_

-C'est pour ca que Itachi ca me disais qq chose !! n.n

_**- Ne me dit pas que tu l'a soulé avec ca quand même -.-"**_

_-MAIS JE L'AIMEUH !! xD_

_**-Ouai ca...**_

-On avait remarqué xD

_-Oh c'est bon hein è.é_

- Hey mais attend...Itachi ! Tu m'avais dit qu'il avait 18 ans !! è.é

_-GLOUPS xs_

_**-T'es dans la merde ! n.n**_

-MICHIKO !!! J'vais tout dire a tes parents !! è.é

_-NAN NARUTO !! FAIS PAS CAAAAAAAAAAAAA T.T_

-SI D'ABBORD !!

_-'SPECE DE RAPORTEUR !!_

-J'RAPORTE SI JVEUX !!

_-OUAI MAIS C'EST PAS BIEN DE RAPPORTER !!_

-ET C'EST PAS BIEN DE FAIRE DES BETISES !!

_-BAH T'EN FAIT TOI AUSSI !!_

-OUI MAIS MOI ON VA PAS ME RAPPORTER !!

-BAH T'ES UN VILAIN !!

-BAH TOI AUSSI !!

_**-XPLDR**_

_-Et ... Sasuke ?! oO_

**-PTDR**

-Sasu-chan ?! T'as quoi ?!

_**-Vous êtes exellent jvous jure xD**_

_- -.-"_

- -.-"

_**-MDR**_

_-Jvois pas c'qu'il ya de drole v.v"_

-Moi non plus ! -.-"

_-Sasuke t'es mechant !!_

-**_Mais nan !! C'est pour vous dire que j'vous aime bien n.n_**

_-Avant tu me disais que tu m'aimais tout court !!_

-...

_**-Avant tu disais ca toi aussi !!**_

_- et ?!_

_**-Et maintenant tu le dis a mon frère !!**_

_-...Kuso... !!_

_**-XPLDR**_

_-Naruto ?!_

-oui ?!

_-Pourquoi t'a rien dit ?!_

-de ?!

_-Bah oui ! Quand j'ai "Avant tu me disais que tu m'aimais tout court" bah ta mi "..."_

- Ah !! Et ?!

_-Bah t'aurais du dire quelque chose ! TOn silence est éloquant !!_

-COMMENT CA ELOQUANT !! è.é

_-VOus allez sortir ensemble alors ?! Jveux dire avec Sasu !!_

**_-AH NAN !!!!!!! T.T  
_**-TU VA PAS T'Y METTRE TOI AUSSI !!

_-Toi aussi ?!_

_**-Shikamaru, Lee...**_

-Gaara, Temari...

-_Ah xD J'vais leurs téléphoner alors !!_

-**_MICHIKO !!_**

-è.é

_-Roh c'est bon hein...on peut tjrs rêvé !!_

_**-Bah arrête de rêver alors !!**_

-Les rêves ne se réalisent pas tous ! (_Michiko: Naruto tout tristounet...bah vi, il se dit qu'il a pas forcement ses chances avec Sasuke) _

_-Mais vous étiez déjà si mimi ensemble quand vous étiez petit n.n_

-??

_**-??**_

_-Bah oui_

_**-??**_

-??

_-Vous vous rappelez pô ?! Oo_

_**-DE QUOI ?!**_

-ON S'EST DEJA VU ?! O.O

_-Bah oui !! plusieurs fois même n.n !! C'est quand on était petit !!_

_**-abrège è.é**_

-O.O

_-Bah oui ! C'était souvent au cocktail qui se faisait pour les affaires..._

-??

_**-??**_

_-Uchiwa's corp...Uzumaki's corp...Ca vous dit rien ?!_

_**- Attend attend !! Naruto ?! ton père c'est Uzumaki's corp**_

-Bah oui prk ?!

_**-Mon père s'arrache les cheveux en ce moment !! Uchiwa est en concurence avec Uzumaki sur un gros contrat...-.-"**_

-T.T

_-Et oui !! Nos deux famille (vu que je suis de la famille de Naru-chou n.n ) sont...rivales disons !! Mais ca a pas toujours était comme ca !!_

-??

_-Bah ya eu une histoire qu'elles fusionnent avant !! Vos 2 Papa étaient meilleur amis !! n.n Mais le conseil de je sais pas quoi a refusé ...'Tin comment j'suis callé XD_

- Nos 2 père ?! O.O

_**- Meilleurs amis O.O**_

_-Ouai mais après ils se sont disputé et tout et tout..._

-T.T

_**-T.T**_

_-On avait 4-5 ans j'crois_

_**-Et qu'est ce qu'on vient faire là nous ?! Oo**_

_-Bah quand nos chèrs Papa respectif se voyaient pour parler affaires, bah nous on trainé tout les 3 !! Ah part quand ca me soulé et là j'allais me vidé un pot de Nutella avec des bananes en cachette !! (Michiko: XPLDR déjà precoce xD)_

-ME PARLE PLUS DE BANANE A LA NUTELLA :!! è.é

_-Bah ?!_

_**-Pourquoi ?!**_

_-ché bon :p _

_**-ché bon :p **_

-Eu...nan nan pour rien v///v

_**-??**_

_-??_

-Laissez tomber jvous dit v.v"

_**-mwoué...**_

_-Donc bah vous trainiez ensemble !! Et puis après, petit a petit on se voyez plus T.T C'est triste T.T_

-on se connais...

_**-jvais mourir...**_

_-Ah et j'me rapelle que Sasuke, t'avais promi a Naruto que vous alliez vous marriez !! n.n_ _(Michiko: XPLDR J'ai pas put résiter x3)_

_**-QUOI è.é**_

-QUOI O.O

_-Et Naruto était d'accord !!_

_**-NAN MAIS T'AS PETE LES DERNIERS NEURONES QU'IL TE RESTAIS OU QUOI !! è.é**_

_-Mais nan n.n_

_**-Tu mens je le sais è.é**_

_-Bah j'aurais essayé au moins n.n_

_**-'tin tu m'a fait peur !!**_

- Moi aussi !!

_-Tout ca pour dire que vous vous êtes déjà vu, que vous étiez amis et que vos pères aussi ETAIENT meilleur ami mais plus maintenant et que grace a moi, vous avez renoué le contact !!_

_**-Grace a toi...**_

-C'est un peu gros !

_-Bah si c'est vrai !! Si j'étais pas sorti avec Sasuke et que je me serais pas rapellé que vous vous connaissiez, j'aurais jamais mit Sasu dans tes contacts Naru !!_

_**-...**_

-...

_-1-0 !! MCIHIKO THE WINNEUSE YEAHHHHHHH xD_

-N'importe nawak !!

_**-En plus c'est 1-2**_

_-Bah pourquoi ?!_

-Tu te rapelle du début de conversation ?!

_-Attend ..._

_**-Okay !! xp**_

-Bon Sasuke !

_**-Ouai...**_

-On se connait xD

_**-Mais oui T.T**_

-Jme rappelle pas pourtant !!

_**-moi non plus !!**_

-c'est chaud xo

_**-J'avou !! Bah on était destiné a rester en contact xD**_

-Javou !!

_**-Elle fout quoi l'autre ?! Oo**_

-Bah tu doi savoir aussi bien que moi qu'elle est aussi lente qu'un escargot pour lire !!

_-MAIS ARR__ت__TER DE PARLER CA ME RAMENE A LA FIN DE LA CONVERS' è.é_

_**- XPLDR En plus elle va devoir s'y mettre a 2 fois avec sa memoire !**_

-Un vrai poisson rouge

_**-Un vrai poisson rouge**_

-XPLDR

_**-PTDr**_

_-C'est bon !! Oui jme rapelle !! n.n_

- Ah elle a été plus rapide que prévu !!

_-de?! Qu'eske vous avez dit ?! MECHANT è.é_

**_-Pardonne nous !! T.T_**

-To plait puppy eyes dogs no justu

_-Pas le puppy...T.T_

-Miko !! puppy eyes dogs no justu

_-Trah c'est bon !! Z'avez gagné !! v.v"_

-xD

_**-YEAHH !!**_

-Jpeux vous posez une question maintenant ?!

_**-Vas y !**_

-Vous êtes sorti ensemble donc...

_-donc ..._

-Est-ce que vous avez...enfin voilà quoi !! Vous avez couché ensemble ?! _(Michiko: Naru-chan joue son Jaloux xD)_

_**-O.O**_

_-O.O_

_**-J'y go mwa !!**_

_-Oh tiens moi aussi faut que j'y aille !!_

-Hey nan !! Evitez pas ma question è.é

_**-Salut Naru !!**_

_- Kisses Nutellaté Naru-chan !!_

-Attendez !! è.é Partez pas avant de m'avoir répondu -.-"

_**/ xX Sasuke Xx a quitté la conversation /**_

**_/ oO Michiko en mode Happy Oo a quitté la conversation / _**

Voilà n.n Vous savez :p Et pour ceux qui vont dire "'Tin tu t'es rentré dans ta fic, t'abbuse" Bah j'leur dit è.é xD  
Non mais oh...c'est ma fic tout de même xD J'avais prevenus en plus...:p Bon okay...jme suis limite mise ex de Sasuke et copine de Itachi mais...  
J'AI PAS PU RESISTER T.T C'est mes mes numero 1 et 2 !! _Le sharingan rend beau XPLDR_  
Mais sinon..comment inventé une hisoire en 2 sec chrono xD Sasu et Naru se connaissent n.n C'est pas beau ca :D  
Et j'vous laisse imaginé de qui Naruto est amoureux n.n  
Allez, a bientot pour la suite !! La fin arrive grand pas T.T Le "Je t'aime" peut-être au prochain chp !!  
Kisses nutellaté from Michiko

_**PS: Pour LE chp, CELUI du "je t'aime", j'aimerai faire un chp mémorable alors...ouvrez la cage au esprits pervers et lachez-vous !! xD Autant faire un superbe chp Bourré de sous-entendus pervers avec EN + La declaration !! xp Jcompte sur vous !! n.n**_


	14. Mercredi 28 mars 14h32

**Titre**: L'Amour via Internet

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: Personne ne m'appartient T.T A part moi xD

**Genre:** Bah là, je sèche, Yaoi !! xD

**Couple**: SasuNaru avec d'autres couple en fond à voir...n.n

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!

**Note 2**: Cette fic ne même a rien mais c'est pour m'éclater !! C'est un truc tout simple et rapide a écrire alors voilà... xp

**Note 3**: Fic finalement plus en temps réel xD !! J'voulais faire tout bien a la bonne heure et le bon jour mais J'AIME POOOO !!!! J'ai trop hâte de mettre la suiteuh T.T

**Note 4**: Naruto: normal  
_**Sasuke: gras et italique**_

_Michiko: Italique souligné_

**Kuea: Gras souligné**

_**Réponses au reviews:**_Oui je sais, je suis rès en retard, GOMEN !! T.T Mais entre mon Pc qui a grillé, qui veut pas me laisser poster ET moi qui doit refaire TOUTE ma chambre (D'ailleurs elle y belle maintenant n.n Ambiance Zen, Japon xD) PLUS mon père qui veut pas me laisser internet v.v" Ce chp aurais du être poster ya 1 semaine :p  
Sinon, Une bonne Trentaine de reviews xD !! ARIGATO !!! Ca fait super plaisir !! n.n

_**Lovetemashika:**_ Et bah oui, j'fais pas les choses a moitié moi xD Pour Shika et Tema, ils sont "déjà" ensemble mais j'en parle pas trop sur la fic ! Dans la rencontre version soft, j'officialise normalement. En tout cas, rassuré pour le "-san" même si j'ai eu peur sur le coup XPLDR  
Si le fait que leurs pères se détestent a compliqué les chose ?! Oo je sais pas...XD  
Petite curieuse xD,j'ai même pa sbesoin de te dir emon age, tu le sais déjà xp Mais oui, Natsumi a rejoint les rang ya quelque temps déja...mais elle écrit rien c'te mechante è.é C'est pas du SasuNaru de toute facon !! T.T Allez la suite !! J'espère que tu aimera n.n Grso bisou ma chewy n.n

_**Netissi:**_ Je sais, j'vais me faire des ennemi a me case ex de Sasuke, et copine d eItachi mais j'men fou xD J'ouvre pas les courrier bizarre mDR Sinon, oui, on dirait que je suis une prophète dans ce chp :p (j'ai regardé dans le dico xD mais tu a tout a fait raison...c'est un mot qu'on doit utiliser 2 fois dans sa vie xp) Mais de toute facon, tout les prohètes étaient légerement frélés alors je manque pas à la tradition :p Mes paroles sont écrit d'évangiles on dirait de tout facon, vu certaines reviews que je lis...-.-"  
Bref, Naruto part en week-end en famille si j'veux...les prophètes sont sadique MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA (moi aussi j'ai le droit a mon rire démoniaque xPLDR)SInon, c'est vrai que ton idées du robinet sont un peu trop HS pour le coup...T.T S'il te plait trouve moi des choses j'suis vidé côté pervers T.T Bon allez, j'arrête de dire un peu n'importe quoi et te laisse lire ce new chp pendant que j'ecrirai les dernier chp où Sasuke gagatise devant son Naru-chan xp J'espère que tu aimera !! n.n

_**Inurame:**_ Miam du Toblerone...XD J'suis en train de m'en manger tiens PTDR Mais oui, c'ets un art chez moi d'évitez les question génantes :p Mais tu aurai put me faireune liste d e2m de long, ca m'aurai fait plaisir n.n  
Bref, La sutie ?! n.n

_**Hitto-sama:**_ Je ne t'ai pas repondu la dernière fois car je n'en voyait pas l'utilité et je n'en avais pas l'envie non plus. Et s'il te plait, le petit smiley hypocrite, tu peux l'enlever.

_**The Disturbed ANgel:**_ J'suis allé regardé ton profil et j'ai ma confirmation, C'est bien toi celle a qui je pensais n.n ALors ne va pas pleuré :p  
EN tout cas, la télé sert a quelque chose, tu sais maintenant que moi, étant un poisson rouge, ets une mémoire d'environ 3 sec xD A ton avsi, pouruqoi les poisson rouges tournent sans arrête autour de leur bocal ?! Et non c'ets pas parce qu'on a riend 'autre a faire, c'ets parce qu'on se rapelle plus que l'a deja fait XPDLR la dure loi de la vie xD Mai soui, on dirais presque des filles (je déteint sur eux :p)mais disons qu'il aime trainer sur leurs sentiments n.n Bon, j'te retiens pas plsu longtemps ! La suite ?!

_**Dragonneva:**_ Mais oui...I AM EVIL MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH XPLDR Mais si y'aura reconciliation entre les deux Papa...bah si leur fils sortent ensemble faudra bien qu'il fasse un chti effort xD La rencontre au chp 17 ! Allez, plus que 2 chp !! En attendant v'la la suite !! J'epsère qu etu aimera !!  
ps: Je ne sai spas si tu me dirai "jtdr" si ti me conaissai réelement MDR j'suis trop folle :p

_**Tsuda:**_ Mais oui, mon intervention était magnifique MDR Mais oui, tout est grace a moi XD Bah attendez, c'ets moi qui écrit la fic oui ou nan ?! è.é  
Mais t'a vu, c'ets pas choupinet la demande en mariage de Sasuke n.n Que c'était chou à cette age là n.n Mais ttk, c'ets tout compri avant tout le monde et j'suis tro forte x3 (Trop modeste :p) Et j'suis même assez forte pour mettre une suite en moins d'une semaine :p Allez, j'espère que tu aimera n.n

_**Ilkaria:**_ C'est bon ils se kiffent, c'est flagrant, et cro mignon !! n.n Mais oui que je suis sadique xD Tu savais pas :p Happy que tu sois fan, ca fait super plaisir n.n Allez v'la la suite !! J'espère que tu aimera n.n ps: C'ets pa sma faute si la fin arrive beintot T.T /part se planquer sous son bureau/

_**Hisha:**_ Est-ce que je vai repondre a la question de Naruto ?! Oo Et bah...NAAAAAAAAN XPLDR Non mais...et la vie privé alors xD Nan rélement, c'était plutot fait exprès pour faire une sortie amusante pour une fois n.n Et pusi j'en ai rien a foutre du fan club de Sasuke, qu'elles (ils :p) viennent, je leur prépare ma bat' de baseball è.é MDR Bref J'avou...AnkoSasu c'est bizarre !! Mai où t'es allé nous pécher ca toi é.è Bon, v'la la suite !! J'espère que tu aimera !! n.n

_**Ika-chan:**_ Hého !! C'ets pas TON Sasuke d'abbord è.é C'ets le mien etc elui de Naruto XPLDR Mais oui, Sasu-chan et moi maîtrisons l'art d'évitez les question génanates xD C'ets dans les gênes tout ca MDR Donc, comme demande, je continue (ce qui est logqiue vu comment vous l'aimez n.n)  
Et voila donc la suite :p J'espère que t'aimera et ...SADIQUE AU POUVOIR XPLDR

_**buzame:**_ Et vi, c'était la chtit surprise de la fic n.n Mais oui, L'amour de Naruto devient de plus en plus voyant...J'ai d'ailleurs emmené Sasuke chez un opticien l'autre jour, j'lais cru aveugle xD Vu que ses Sharingan déconnaient en plus...il porte des lunettes pour quelque temps...SEXYYYYY (Michiko qui fantasme car elle vient de voir une image de Sasuke avec des lunettes x3)  
Mais bon, arrêtons ce joli HS, voici la suite mamzel !! n.n

_**Ange Dechus:**_ Qu'ils vont _"Hum hum" _?! Qu'ils vont baiser, oui tu peux le dire xD J'me sens vulgaire d'un coup Oo Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi...Mon Pc a complétement deconné l'autre jour et a effacé tout mon disuqe dur, dont mon Lemon que j'avais fini et qui était SUblime T.T DOnc j'en est récri un mais...bon voilà quoi, il est pas terrible T.T Gomen ! Allez, la suite quand même! J'epsère que tu aimera !!  
ps: Tu veux savoir quoi Oo

_**Keurjani:**_ Mais oui, Naruto est raide dingue de Sasuke...il l'avou lui même xD (ps: pauvre grd mère MDR) Pour l'histoire " du beau mec à droite et une jolie fille à gauche et SAsuke qui se fait écraser " c'est en faite une reprise de Waderf et Kell Uzumaki !! J'lavais inseré dans la fic et pensant que j'aurais le temps de lui demander la permission, mais j'ai totalement zapé...T.T J'suis une amie indigne T.T  
Tkt, l'idée de la bête de phrase que je ne réecrirais pas xD J'lai gardé, en y ajoutant deux trois truc !! C'ets pour le chp 15 !! n.n Allez, la suite ?!

_**reith:**_ Mais vi, 1er fois que je m'incruste dans mes fic, et sur celle là ca a l'aire de plaire xD Et ca fait super plaisir de savoir que tu aime de + en + ma fic n.n Trop happy T.T Bon, la suite !! J'espère que tu aimera n///n

_**yokohama: **_Tkt, ma chtit incruste a plutot bien était acceuilli alors sa va ! n.n Mais cet art m'a moi même était enseigné par quelqu'un...MDR Mais bien sûre que je bosse dur sur c'te fic...xD Ca me bouffe mes soirée a ecrire et a rep au RAR un truc de malade xD Mais ne sosi pas jalouse de ce genre de conversations, t'a qu'a me passe ton adresse et ca sera comme ca 1 fois sur 2 XPLDR Ensuite, on ne pique pa sMON Kisses Nutellaté è.é C'ets le mien d'abbord T.T Mais bon, tant que c'est QUE sur les reviews, ca me va n.n Et pour finir...O.O Michiko-_**sensei**_O.O !! J'avais eu _"-san"_ "_-chan"_ et _"-sama"_ (même _"-kun" _v.v") mais _"-sensei"_ ...Pourquoi T.T Allez, la suite !! n.n

_**tipha:**_ J'ai un don pour faire pelurer les gens T.T J'sais pas comment ca s'fait T.T Mais c'et sûre, j'ai une entrée super et une sortie excellent !!PTDR Sinon..tu m'a mis dans tes auteurs favoris ?! O.O La vache...T.T Ca fait super plaisir !! T.T Bon la suite sinon c'est moi qui vais me mettre a pleurer !! n.n

_**Fougy-kun:**_ Mais vi, a 4 ans c'est trop choupi !! n.n Une chtite demande en mariage d'un être pur et innocent c'est cro mignon xD Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, je en toucherai pas a TON Neji...jte le laisse volontier :p Mais oui, tu bat des record de patience garce à moi :p V'la, la suite ?!

_**shany:**_ Mais oui, j'me suis inseré !! Mais ca a plus alors...pourquoi pas recommencer ?! xD Sinon, tu a raison, pauv' NAru-chan quand il voi que c'est moi xD Quoi que Sasu aussi était pas mal n.n Allez, encore tout plzin de n'importe quoi pour te palire dans ce chp !! J'espère que tu aimera !! n.n

_**gwenola:**_ Ma chère gwenola...MDR comme tu vois, j'ai pas été aussi Sadique je je l'avais dit et j'ai fait mon possible pour poster le chp vendredi xD Mais dans un sens...Nan c'est bon promi j'arrête xD Comment j'tai trop pas fait péterun cable...xD Excellent :p Allez, la voila ta suite !! n.n J'espère que tu aimera !! bisoux

_**ambre22:**_ Personne ne te parle sur msn ?! T.T Les ingras è.é Donne moi ton adresse msn tout de suite et on va remedier a ca xD MAis...ta mère va t'aider à ecrire un LEMON O.O 'Tin la vache O.O Moi si ma mère savait que j'ecrivais ce genre de chose déjà...XD Mais quand même...ta mère xD Mais en plus elle va mettre une reveiws sur ma fic O.O Super ta mère :p Ouverte d'esprit aussi n.n SInon tu sais, toutes les idées qu'on peu avoir pour nos fic on les trouve toujours nul, faut avoir un avis exterieur !! n.n Allez, la suite n.n

_**oOYumiOo:**_ Ose dire que c'est court et je t'allume xD Bref, tu veux que Sasuke réponde à la question..mais laquelle voyons /regard fuyant/ XD Mais m'en fou si des fans on des envies meurtrières, elles pouront pas me tuer, elles savent pas où me trouver NANANANANERUH xp DOnc la suite !! Mais sans le "je t'aime" par-contre !! Ca sera pour le prochain !! J'espère que tu aimera quand même !! n.n  
ps: DOnne moi des idées pervers j'ten supplie T.T

_**ulrich-yumi-odd:**_ Des nouveaux xD Bah oui j'insère ton frère la dedans xD J'vous voit trop sortir des phrases de la fic :p C'est du traumatisme c'que je f'ait nan xD Sinon, c'est sure, le chp 10, fallait pas laisser ton frère le lire :p Le pauvre…heuresement qu'il a pas tout compris hein :p (Dans quelques anné, il va comprendre, tu va voir xPLDR)  
En tout cas, super happy que ma fic te plaise !! n.n Ca fait plaisir !! Surtout a ce point !! Allez la suite !! J'espère qu e tu aimera !!

_**Romania:**_ Et vi , moi j'me prive pas dans cette fic :p Bon voilà la suite !! J'espère que tu aimera !! n.n Ah au faute, j'tai inséré dans mes contact alors si tu vois une adresse bizarre avec des "love95" -.-"...tu saura que c'est moi T.T

_**schuichi:**_ Ché vrai, tu l'aime T.T Mici !! n.n Bah voilà la suite alors !! J'espère que tu aimer !! n.n

_**ptite clad:**_ Et oui, y'en a qui se battent pour la 1er reveiws xD Mais tkt, tu n'es pas la dernière :p Sinon bien suir que Itachi ets bo n.n Même si c'est un tueur sanguinaire...T.T Tu a des idées pour le je t'aime ?! O.O dit moi tou dit moi tout !! T.T J'ten supplie T.T Ca sera via internet hein n.n BOn, la suite !! n.n

_**La Fougere:**_ C'ets vrai qu'il était bien mon chp ?! T.T Parce que vu ta reveiws, on aurai dit un grand cru xD Sinon, a ton avis pourquoi sauske ets joyeux hein...xD Bref, oui le chp 13 était long...PLUS QUE LES RAR XPLDR un exploit xD Allez, voilà le nouveau chp !! J'epsère que tu te régalera !! n.n ps: je sai , j'ai abbusé mais bon...sadique oui ou merde xD

_**Sayoko:**_ Et bah j'marrête comme je veux d'abbord xp Mais oui tu a raison, le "je t'aime" c'ets pas pour ce chp !! problème de contact msn et de lein familiaux T.T Tu comprendra après...une autre soeur a frappé T.T Allez, la suite ! J'epsère que t'aimera ma soeur !! n.n

_**Temi-chou :**_ EN lisant ta reviews o pourrai croire que je suis le mal incarné …Oo ET bah t'a RAISON MWAHAHAHAH XPLDR Nan réellement, faut être un peu sadique c'est normal :p  
Allez, voilà la suite !! En espérant que le nombre de morts a mes pieds diminue XD

_**Coraline :**_ Et vi, ce n'était autre qu eMOI :p Pas gênée la fille xD Mais bon c'était pour la bonne cause n.n Bon, la suite ?! n.n

_**Mitsuko Hatake :**_ Ne t'inquiète pas !! si toi c'est ton frère qui te prend pour une folle en lisant, moi c'est ma mère et ma sœur en écrivant MDR J'me tape des barres toute seul un truc de malade :p Bref, oui je suis une chtit chanceuse !! Mais bon, autan en profiter hein xp Allez, voilà la suie !! J'espère que tu aimera !: n.n

_**Wa-tsukimi :**_ Tkt c'est pas grave si tu es a la bourre !n.n Sinon, jvois que mes chp t'on plus xD Ca fait plaisir n.n Mai soui, la rivalité paternelle, fallait bien la caser quelque part :p  
Bon, la suite « génial » je sais pas, mais la suite quand même !! J'espère que tu aimera !!

_**Fan003 :**_ CHOUQUETTE n.n Comment ca s'fait que tu sois en vacances et qu'on ai même pas put se parler UNE fois TT Bref, C'est sûre, imaginé Sasuke qui est heureux, qui voie la vie ne rose et qui pense au oiseau qui piapiaillent…faut le faire xD Mais oui, tout ça c'est grâce a moi !! n.n Dans un sens en plus c'est vrai, c'est moi qui écrit la fic (suive le raisonnement…n.n)  
Allez, v'la la suite !! J'espère que tu aimera !! Gros bisous Fanny-chan n.n

J'en profite pour faire des excuses en publie v.v" Sur le chp précedent, il y avait cette phrase de Sasuk  
"_**Je suis ce genre de personne qui, lorsque dans la rue voit une belle fille et un beau gars sur deux trotoires, se fait écraser par un camion à rester en plein milieu de la route"**_  
Et bien enfaite c'est un pur plagia de Waderf et Kell Uzumaki...Désolé Kell-kun T.T  
En faite, j'avais casé sa phrase en pensant que je pourrais lui demander l'autoristaion avant de posté !! Mais on m'a foutu la pression alors j'ai posté le chp en ayant complétement oublié cette histoire !! J'me suis déjà excuse environ une bonne Cinquantaine de fois à Kell, mais j'avais promi des excuses en public, ET UNE MICHIKO RESTE UNE MICHIKO xD  
Donc voilà, GOMEN GOMEN KELL ET WADERF !! Vraiment desolé !! T.T Et a vous ausi un peu quand même...pour la plagia T.T  
Bon j'ai finit !! V'la la suite, ENFIN XD

Mercredi 28 mars 14h32

-SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!

_**-hm ?!**_

-ca va pas ?!

_**-Ah si si !**_

-Sûr ?!

_**-Oui oui**_

-Oo

-Mais oui roh xD

-Bon d'accord !! J'ai le droit de te voir ou pas ?!

**-J'sais pas...**

-T.T

_**-Ca dépend...**_

-To'plai !! puppt eyes dogs no jutsu

_**-Mais zoui t'inquiète !!**_

-Nyark nyark nyark !! EN faite ta pas pur resister a mon puppy eyes dogs no jutsu xD

_**-Mais oui mais oui xD allé accepte !!**_

-BAh vi forcement !! tjr aussi beau a c'que jvois !! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel derrière toi ?!

_**-Ah rien, faut qu'on libère une chambre alors on range et nettoie un peu tout !!**_

-AaAaAaAaAaAaAAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAah oki xD T'es de corvé de ménage a tout dépoussièrer !! n.n

_**-Mais oui xD dépoussièrer, lustrer, emballer...v.v"**_

-Bah bon menage alors xD

_**-Ouai !! Si jprend un peu de temps a rep tu saura pourquoi !**_

-Jme doute ouai xD Mon pauvre...mais en même temps tu va sur msn ?! C'est pas sérieux tout ca !!

_**-Ouai**_

-Sasuke ?!

_**-Oui**_

-t'es vraiment sûre que ca va ?!

_**-Bah oui pourquoi ?!**_

-T'a vraiment la tête dans le cul _(Michiko: A mon avis...nan nan c'est bon jvai rien dire xD)_

_**-Ah... ca se voit a ce point ?!**_

-Ouai !! Alors, t'as quoi ?!

_**-C'est que...**_

-??

_**-Bah...**_

-'Tin Sasuke, abrègeuh T.T

_**-Naruto..**_

-Ola tu me fait peur !

_**-Nan t'inquiète, c'est juste moi qui suis sous le choc**_

-T'es tombé amoureux !!

_**-NAn c'est pas pour ca pourquoi ?!**_

-Nan je sais pas

_**-Ah**_

- ALors ?! Parce que jte jure tu fais peur !!

_**-J'vais...mes parents ils...**_

-Ils vont divorcer ?!?!

_**-Ah nan...C'est plutot tout le contraire**_

-Tu les a surpris denouveau XPLDR

_**-Même pas mais t'es loin !**_

-de ?!

_**-Si on doit libérer ne pièce c'est parc'que...**_

-??

_**-J'vais être grand frère !**_

-O.O

_**-v.v"**_

-c'est vrai O.O

_**-Et ouai !**_

-MAIS C'EST SUPER !!! n.n

_**-Je sais mais...j'suis sous le choc !!**_

-Jme doute tiens xD

_**-Jvais avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur...n.n**_

-T'es content quand même !

_**-Bah oui !! n.n Mais ca fait bizarre !**_

-pourquoi ?!

_**-Bah...mes parents avait toujours dit que 2 fils, ca leur suffisait LARGEMENT !! Et la quand ma mère nous a dit qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle le gardai...**_

-XPLDR mais ton père était pas au courant ?!

_**-Nan xD Elle a fait la surprise génerale xp En plein repas, entre le plat principal et le dessert Dimanche**_

- :D J'imagine trop vos tête PTDR

_**- Arrête ya eu un gros blanc pendant au moins 10 min !! On avez l'air de 3 grand con !!**_

-MDR

_**-On savait pas quoi dire T.T**_

-Jme doute xD

_**-En plus, moi j'mattendais plus a être oncle que grd frère !!**_

-XPLDR Hey mais attend...pourquoi oncle è.é

_**-Bah pour mon frère. Dans ma tête, c'était plus logique que mon frère de 21 ans soit bientôt père que mon père le soit une 3ème fois !**_

-PUIS-JE TE RAPPELER QUE TON FRERE DE 21 ANS SORT AVEC MA COUSINE QUI A 5 ANS DE MOINS !! è.é

_**-Gloups...**_

-è.é

_**-Nan mais tu m'a compris quoi T.T j'voulais pas dire que FORCEMENT ca allait être avec Mcihiko ! **__(Michiko: bah heuresement tiens è.é)_

-Oui mais quand même è.é

**-Relax Naruto xD**

-Ouai c'est pas drole -.-"

_**-Mais si xD **_

-Et de combien de temps elle est enceinte ta mère ?!

_**-3 mois j'crois **_

-Autant et elle vous avez rien dit Oo

_**-bah ouai**_

-Vous avez rien remarqué O.O

_**-Bah nan**_

-Vous êtes vraiment bêtes v.v

_**-Bah ouai**_

-XPLDR

_**- -.-"**_

-Allez Sasuke !! Reprend toi xD Donc ouai, vous savez pas si c'est une fille ou un garcon ?!

_**-Nan pas encore !! Par contre mon père revoudrez un fils et ma mère une fille xp trop pas le bordel**_

-Et toi ?!

_**- Bah moi j'men fiche !! J'serais son grd frère de tout facon !!**_

-Awwwwwwwwwwwww Que c'est mignon n.n

_**-No comment v.v"**_

- Euh Sasu ?!

_**-Hm ?!**_

-Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?!  
_**-Bah ma mère nous a dit d'en profiter pour faire un grand nettoyage...jme tape l'argenterie T.T**_

-Le chandelier c'est de l'argenterie ?! Oo

_**-Ouai on dirais xD Jpeux te dire que c'est chiant a lustrer ce machin !! J'en ai marre de faire des allé et venu pendant 1/4 d'heure**_

-.SASUKE ARRETE !! è.é

_**-Quoi Oo**_

-Tu m'enerves !!! è.é T.T

_**-de ?! Oo**_

-...

_**-Heho ?!**_

-...

_**-Naruto t'es parti ou ?! YouOu ?! Hey tu m'a déjà fait le coup la dernière fois tu va pas recommencer hein !! è.é NARUTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOO !!**_

-Oui dsl !!

_**-Ah bien t'es amelioré, 10 min !!**_

-Oui dsl mais ma mère ne trouvais plus son frique !!

_**-Oo**_

-Quoi ?!

_**-Nan mais j'ai un doute sur tes excuse depuis la dernière fois !**_

-de quoi ?!

_**-Pourquoi tu rougis d'un coup ?!**_

-Mais je..je rougis pas !!

_**-Oh que si !! Alors c'est vrai ?! Tes excuses sont bidon ?!**_

-Mais nan !! Pourquoi tu dit ca ???

_**-Bah plus j'y repense plus je trouve ca bizarre**_

-Mais nan mais nan !!

_**-T'es vraiment sûre ?!**_

-Mais oui T.T

_**-Bon d'accord xD Mais j'suis sûre quand même que...**_

-que...

_**-Que t'étais plutot parti te satisfaire, j'ai pas raison ?!**_

-QUOI ?! BAKA JPEUX SAVOIR C'QUI TE PREND DE DIRE CA !!!

_**-XPLDR**_

-JPEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI TU RIGOLE ?!

_**-C'est incroyable comment tu gobe tout c'que j'dit !! PTDR**_

-De ?! me dit pas que..

_**-Si j'ai raconté n'importe quoi !! xD**_

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !! JTE DETESTE !!

_**-Mais nan tu m'aime bien quand même !!**_

- Hmpf _(Michiko: Il l'aime plus que "bien" justement xD)_

_**-Jprend ca pour un oui n.n Mais quand même, ta quand même bien régit hein ?!**_

-SAsuke !!

_**-T'inqiète je rigole xD**_

-Si c'est comme ca jme casse !!

_**-Oh mais nan !! Allez, Naru-chan !! T'eu plait n.n**_

-Hmpf

_**-XPLDR C'est mon expression au départ ca xD**_

-Tant pis jte la vole ocasionellement xD

_**-PTDR**_

-MDR Ah Sasuke fait gaffe a la bouteille d'eau a côté de toi elle risque de tomber !!

_**-de ?!**_

-Ah merde !! Dsl dsl dsl dsl c'est ma faute !

_**-'tin jmen suis fout partout !!**_

-Dsl c'est ma faute !! T.T sI j'tavais pas dit que y'avais la bouteille, t'aurais pas taper dedant et elle se serais pas vider sur toi !

_**-Ouai...mOn pauvre tee-shirt blanc !! T.T**_

-Ouai !! Dsl

_**-Mais nan c'est pas de ta faute ! J'laurais renversé a un moment ou un autre !!**_

-Sans doute !! T.T de ?! Ah nan Sasuke...

_**-Quoi ?! Oo**_

- v.v"

_**-Tu prèfere que j'attrape la crève ?!**_

-Nan mais quand même...tu veux jamais gardé un tee-shirt quand on a une convers' tt les deux !!

_**- C'est bon hein... mes autres tee-shirt sont au repassage !! v.v"**_

-Jme demande si tu fait pas exprès toi

_**- De ?!**_

-Bah oui...te rapelle que t'es gay !!

_**-Hein ?! Ah... ! Hey mais...!! **__**è.é Nan mais t'es vraiment dégeneré toi !! è.é**_

-Bah quoi !! J'ai dut te voir pendant au moins 5 conversation torse nu xD

_**-Bah désolé Naruto mais non, ce n'est pas fait exprès pour te chauffer !!**_

-J'espère xD

_**-Mais j'suis sûr que ca te plait !!**_

-QUOI ?! è.é N'importe quoi !! _(Michiko: traduction "OUI CA ME PLAIT /bave/" XPLDR)_

_**-Mais oui mais oui XPLDr**_

-C'est toi le gay pas moi !!

_**-Je suis bi, pas gay !!**_

-Trah c'est presque pareil !!

_**-Nan pas tout a fait xD**_

-Tjrs aussi compliqué !

_**-Et oui !! Mais ca te gène vraiment que je sois comme ca ?! Oo**_

-Mais nan j'te taquine !! tkt

_**-Oo Okay xD au faite Naruto n.n**_

_**-**_ que ?!

_**-Aujourd'hui on est le 28 mars !!**_

-Aaaaaaaah...n.n Et ?! oO

_**-Tu te rapelle de notre 1er conversation ?!**_

-Euh...oui prk ?!

_**-BAh c'était ya 1 mois jour pour jour !! n.n et Presque la même heure en plus !!**_

-Ah oui c'est vrai !! n.n D'ja un mois !! xD

_**-Et vi...j'deviens sentimentale n.n**_

-Mais c'est kawai n.n

_**- vi !! n.n Et en plus, encore autre chose de très bien xD**_  
-Ah bon, c'est quoi ?!

_**-Bah...tu sais Michiko**_

-Me dit pas que tu ressors avec elle è.é /sort l'artillerie lourde/

_**-Euh nan nan tkt mais t'es pas loin !!**_

-?? Oo

_**-Tu sais que Michiko a une jumelle, Kuea ?!**_

-Oui jumelle est un bien grand mot, elles se ressemblent p...attend un peu toi è.é !!

_**-Je suppose que tu a compris ?**_

-TU COMPTE TE TAPER TOUTES MES COUSINES OU QUOI ?!?! è.é  
_**-Tout doux Naru...**_

-Tu sors avec elle è.é

_**-Bah oui !! Mais c'est plutot bien nan ?!**_

-Nan c'est pas bien è.é T'es bi Sasu-kun !!

_**-Ce qui par définition, dit que j'aime autant LES FILLES que LES MECS !**_

-Hmpf

_**- T'es jaloux de qui là, moi ou elle XPLDR**_  
-SASUKE è.é

_**-Allez me fait pas le cou du cousin jaloux ! **_

-Mais t'as quoi avec ma famille T.T J'te previens, j'ai plus de cousine en reserve, et ma mère ainsi que mon frère et mon père son trop vieux pour toi !! Quand a mon autre frère: trop jeune et hétero !!

_**-J'ai pas envie de me taper toute ta famille Naruto...mais des choses en entrainant d'autre..**_

- Des choses en entrainant d'autre t'abbuse oui !

_**-Roh c'est bon hein è.é Moi qui croyais que t'allais être content pour nous T.T**_

-Oh mais nan pleure pas Sasu-chan T.T Tu sais...c'est l'effet de surprise T.T

_**-T.T**_  
-Tu m'en veux pas ?!

_**- Mais nan Patate xD**_

-Ah nan arrête avec ca è.é

_**-XPLDR Végetosexuel le retour xD Dit, j'peux rentré Kuea dans la convers' .!**_

-Vi vi !! Pour le coups j'inserre Michiko !

_**-Elles sont pas sur la même session ?! Oo**_

-Bah nan T'avais pas remarqué xD...  
_**-Nan -.-"**_  
-Mais c'est bizarre !!

_**-Ouai ... . **_

_**/ oO Michiko en mode Happy Oo à rejoint la conversation //**_

_**/ Sabaku no Kuea a rejoint la conversation //**_

**-Yosh yosh yosh !!**

_-Coucou !! n.n_

_**-Sa va vous deux ?!**_

**- mon chéri chou tout va bien et toi !! n.n**

_**-Hm...oui oui ne t'inquiète pas -.-"**_

- v.v"

_-v.v" C'est tout ma soeur ca :p_

**-JUMMEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLE !!**

_-MA SOEEEEEUUUUUURE !!_

**-J'tavais pas vue n.n**"

_-T'avais pas vu que j'étais là ?!_

**-Nan -.-"**

_-T.T_

**-Bouh pleure pas T.T**

_**-Comment ca s'fait que vous êtes pas ensemble toutes les deux ?! Oo**_

**-Bah moi j'suis chez Gaara !! ****MY FRIENDDDDDD :p **

- Ah Gaara est là ?!

**-Bah nan o****O**

-Oo Qu'est ce que tu fais chez lui alors ?!

**-Bah je squatte pardi !! n.n**

_-T'es bien ma soeur !! n.n_

**-Ouai :p**

_**-pourquoi tu dis ca Miko ?! T'es où ?!**_

_-Et moi j'suis chez toi Sasuke, j'suis dans la chambre de Tichi !! n.n_

_**-Mais il est pas l àOo**_

_-Je sais, mais je suis là haut quand même !_

_**-Ah oui je confirme ! xD**_

_-Tu m'a entendu ?!_

_**-Oui xD**_

-Alors comme ca, ma très cher cousine, tu sors avec Sasuke ?!

-**OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MON SASU-CHAN EN SUCRE AU CARAMEL NUTELLATE !!**

_**-Ma Kuea, du calme !!**_

**-Nan je t'aime n.n**

_-Et dire que c'était moi avant !!_

-J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans le feuillton "les feux de l'amour" ou "les multiples relations de Sasuke chez les Uzumaki"  
_**-XPLDR**_

-_MDR_

**-PTDR**

_**-Pas faut pas faut xD**_

-Il se tape Michiko et après Kuea...j'y crois pas xD

_- Il a un faible pour les Uzumaki_

**-Normal t'a vu comment on est belles ma Jumelle !!**

_-J'ai dit les Uzumaki...j'ai pas précisé "les filles"_

_**- QU'est ce que...**_

- tu insinue...

**- par là...?!**

_-Bah que vu que Sasu est bi, il va sortir avec Naru-chan après toi Kuea ! n.n_  
**- NAN MAIS MA JUMELLE T.T C'est de la trahison !! è.é**

_**-Ils m'enervent tous...**_

-t'as qu'a pas sorti avec deux personnes de ma famille...ca lui éviterai de se faire des films -."

_**-J'ai dit stop è.é**_

-xp

_**-Mais bon dire que j'ai aimé Michiko et Kuea parc'qu'elles se ressemblent c'est pas vrai franchement...**_

-J'avou...le plus grand mystère de la génétique

_-Bah pourquoi ?! Oo_

**-Oo**

-Bah vous êtes jumelle mais vous vous resssemblez pas !!

**-Comment ca qu'on se ressemble pas è.é**  
_-On se ressemble comme 2 gouttes d'eau è.é_

-Mentalement et moralement c'est sûr...

_**-Mais physiquement...**_

_-Mais... T.T_

**-Mais... T.T**

_-OUINNNNNNNNNN T.T SASU, NARU !!_  
**-MON DOUDOU T'ES MECHANT T.T**  
_**-Oh nan mas chéri pleure pas T.T S'il te plait !! C'était pas méchant !! n.n**_  
**-C'est vrai /snif/**

_**-Mais oui !! Je t'aime mon bébé!! n.n**_

**-Mici !! n.n**

_-Et moi laissez moi pleurez dans mon coin hein è.é C'est bon personne ne m'aime j'ai compris T.T_  
_**-Mais nan Miko-chan n.n !!**_

-Miko ma puce mais bien sûre qu'on t'aime :D

**-Ma jumelle !! Je t'aime moi !!**

_-/snif/ Ca fait chaud au coeur x3_

- -.-"

_**-v.v"**_

**-n.n**

-Mais vous êtes vraiment sûr d'être jumelles ?!

_**-Naruto tu poses de ces questions...v.v" Tu va refaire pleurer ma choupette !!**_

-è.é Hmpf

**-t'es trop mimi Sasu !! n.n**

_-Mais oui qu'on est jumelle !! On est bien née au mois de Février toutes les deux !_ (_Michiko: EN réalité c'est réelement vrai, mais là, j'suis obligé de trafiquer pour me taper un délire xp!)_  
**-Bah...qu'est ce que tu raconte !! On est né en Juillet !! oO**

_-Mais nan on est né en Février !! è.é_

_**-V'la qu'elles se disputent pour savoir en quel mois elles sont nés -.-"**_

-Déjà qu'elles soient pas d'accord c'est bizarre !! xD

_**-J'avou !!**_

_-BOn bah on est né entre Janvier et Decembre :p_

-J'ai envie de dire c'est logique...

**- mais je sens que je vais mourire...**

**-è.é**

_-è.é_

-BOn allez, faut que j'y aille !!

**-OH NAN T.T**

_-PART PAS !! T.T_  
_**-T.T**_

-T'es le moins expressif Sasu T.T

_**-Bah normal elles ont tout dit xD**_  
-XPLDR Allé, Salut mes choupettes !! n.n  
**- Bizou n.n**  
_- Kisses Nutellaté n.n_

- Bon Sasuke, j'te laisse avec ton harem !

_**-DEGAGE ABRUTi !! xp**_  
- Salut !! n.n

_**/ oO Naruto Oo a quitté la conversation /**_

_-n.n_

**-n.n**

_-MISSION ACCOMPLIE !!_

**-MISSION ACCOMPLIE !!**

_**-PTDR Moi aussi j'y vais pour le cou !!**_  
**- D'accord mon chéri !! n.n**  
_- xD good by my lover, good by my friend :D_

_**-Kuea, Michiko... -.-"**_

**- Bah quoi xD**

_-On est jumelle oui ou merde x3_

_**- :p C'est sûr, vous êtes jumelle xD**_

**- n.n**

_-n.n_

_**-AU faite les filles, Merci !! xp**_

**-DE RIEN MON DOUDOU :p**

_-DE RIEN MON DOUDOU :p_

_**-XD Tchao !**_

VOilà !! n.n Le "je t'aime" devais être a ce chp mais suite a la demande de ma Jumelle, j'ai dut reporter :p  
Désolé donc, de m'avoir encore incruster avec ce coup-ci Kuea mais elle était cro mimi j'ai pas put lui dire nan n.n  
_(Traduc': Elle m'a tellement soulé que pour qu'elle se calme j'ai dut dire oui XPLDR c'est pas vrai tkt ma chewy ! n.n)_ ET PUIS C'ETAIT POUR LA BONNE CAUSE !! xD Voyez ce que dit Sasu à la fin...:p  
Bon, j'espère que ce chp vous aura quand même plus n.n  
Le chp 15 arrivera peut-être un peu en retard désolé mais...en manque de Sous-entendus pervers T.T et en plus, mon PC a grillé, et donc, TCHAO toutes mes fic et même mon lemon T.T J'dois tout refaire alors ca prendra du temps dsl !  
Kisses Nutellaté from Michiko n.n


	15. Samedi 31 mars 11h03

**Titre**: L'Amour via Internet

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: Personne ne m'appartient T.T A part moi xD

**Genre:** Bah là, je sèche, Yaoi !! xD

**Couple**: SasuNaru avec d'autres couple en fond à voir...n.n

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!

**Note 2**: Cette fic ne même a rien mais c'est pour m'éclater !! C'est un truc tout simple et rapide a écrire alors voilà... xp

**Note 3**: Fic finalement plus en temps réel xD !! J'voulais faire tout bien a la bonne heure et le bon jour mais J'AIME POOOO !!!! J'ai trop hâte de mettre la suiteuh T.T

**Note 4**: Naruto: normal  
_**Sasuke: gras et italique**_

_**Réponses au reviews:**_ Voili voilou... j'sais pas trop si j'ai était rapide ou pas...Oo Mais c'est tjrs ce problème de Réponses Au Reviews qui me prend trop de temps xD MAis ca fait super plaisir n.n Merci beaucoup a tous !! D'ailleurs j'ai une question ...A ce qui parait je vous traîte mal ?! Oo

_**gwenola:**_ Pauv' choupette que je martyrise a chaque fois quand je poste un nouvea chp...xD T'es pas patiente hein :p Donc j'espère que tu n'a pas trop souffert quand même (même si j'ai des doutes xp) et que la suite te satisfera xD Gros bisx jtdr ossi n.n

_**schuichi:**_ J'me suis dépechée pour ecrire mais y'a toujours ce problème d'accès un internet en faite...Mon père ne se décide tjrs pas a installé la wifi T.T Mais bon, tkt il y a rencontre au chp 17/18 ! Pourquoi 17/18 ?! Car il ya deja le chp du je t'aime plus un autre petit et après il ya a la rencontre que je fais en 2 version: 1 Lemon xD (tu dois être contente n.n) et une soft sur la demande de plusieurs personne !! n.n Vala, j'epsère avoirt rep a tes chtit question et que la suite te plaira !! n.n

_**Netissi:**_ Tu bat tes propres record mamzel...c'ets la plus longue reviews que tu m'ai écrit je crois xD EN tout cas, j'ai jamai sété aussi choqué de toute ma vie...Netissi qui n'a plus d'idées perverse et qui aime les fic dépressives et guimauves O.O Miracle, ou Malédiction Oo Mais bon, j'tai quand même piqu" une chtit idée pour ce chp...les chaussures ca te dira ptetre qq chose xD M'enfin tu verra :p Trop direct mais pas impossible !! Ou comment sortir un truc très tordu dans un chp qui doit être tout mimi xD  
ENfin, t'avais quand même pas a te torturer comme ca pour ABSOLUMENY trouver quelque chose v.v" MA pauvre xD Tu te retrouve à parler à du papier peint... comme moi :p Ca va toi ?! comment a regarder son papier peint d'un air...étrange xD (traumatisme dut à un relookage totale de ma chambre) Allez, voici ENFIN la suite !! n.n Et j'epsère que j'ai été assez rapide T.T et que tu aimera ausis n.n Car c'est le "JE T'AIME" MDR Donc bientot le lemon...bave

_**Miwako:**_ Hey vi, Sasuke est sadique comme moi...mais chut hein, c'est un secret xD Mais le pauvre le pauvre, si depuis 5 chp il c'était decidé de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il aurai ptetre pas a faire ca hein :p Michiko: 1 Miwako: 0 XPLDR Bon allez, j'arrête mon delire, et te laisse lire la suite, que tu aimera j'espère ...n.n

_**natsuko:**_ Oui c'est louche...très louche même MDR Mais bon...ne disons rien tout de suite cou même xD EN tout cas, c'est sûr, c'est un coup foireux, vu que ca vient de Sasuke, moi et Kuea...croit en moi mon experience XD Et vi, mon pauvre ordi a dit tchao... Heuresement qu'il est reparé mais bon c'est quand même la galère...TOUTES MES FIC OUINNNNN T.T POURQUOI MOI T.T C'EST PAS JUSTEUH T.T SNIF !! Bref, après cette bonne dose de pleurnichage, vla la suite !!

_**Lenut':**_ ENFIN !!!! XD UNE REVIEWS QUI A UN SENS XPLDR Bref, vi Sasu-chan est un petit salopio, même tu va voir, c'est pas lui qui a eu l'idée /regard fuyant xD/ Mais nan faut pas le crever è.é Imagine la tête de son Na-chan après é.è Okay il lui a "un peu" menti mais c'est pour la bonne cause !! n.n ALors si tu le tue ou a des intention malintentionné, j'arrête la fic c'est compris è.é  
(Oui c'est une menace xD) Donc voici la suite, même si ton puppy eyes dogs no jutsu n'a pas marché xD Normal c'est moi la reine du puppy :p

_**shany:**_ Mais vi, Sasuke a des dons sans le savoir...Bah lui y disait ca réelement pour rigoler XPLDR Mais sinon, T'a pô compris O.O voyons... Sasuke qui nous dit merci...nous qui disons Mission accomplie alors qu'on vient de dire que Sasu sort avec Kuea...  
Allez, j'laisse troté ca dans ta pitite tête xD SInon, comment je fait pour poster la suite ?! Tout simplement parce que c'est MON ordi a moi où j'écris et stock toutes mes fic, et c'est le PC de mon père qui a internet (jvois bien mon père tomber su un de mes lemon...j'peux vous dire TCHAO)...malheuresement c'est mon Pc a moi qui a cramé T.T Heuresement que j'avais envoyé l'ébauche de ce chp a une copine pour qu'elle me donne son avis :p J'ai put avoir un gros brouillon et refaire a peu près le chp...Un bien pour un mal T.T Allez, la suite atchoum xD!! J'espère que tu aimera n.n

_**La Fougere:**_ Mais nan il va pas déprimer... ca va lui donner un petit coup de jujeote je pense (dsl pour l'ortho...mais combien de fois tu écris ce mots toi :p) Et OUI, ca m'amsue de vosu faire tourner en bourique XD Un art que je maitrise a la perfection on dirait :p Allez, merci pour la compation (pareil que pour "jujeote" xD) avec l'ordi, et voila la suite !! J'espère que tu aimera tjrs !! n.n

_**lovetemashika:**_ Le baiser à la recontre, c'est a dire au chp 17/18 (car 2 versions) Mais oui tkt, leur loge elle fait des bruit bizarre...c'est un peu comme mon frigo lorsque j'y laisse mon port XD no comment -.-" SO, privé de NutNut O.O ALerte maxi rouge !! Tout le monde a son poste... ENvoyé les pigeons XD Euh j'my crois un peu torp nan xD Donc dsl pour le délire (bah oui, toi ta pas Tema et SHika, bah moi j'ai pas Sasu et Naru xD) et voila la suite n.n

_**Inurame:**_ Ton idée était super mais malheuresement, le "Je t'aime" arrive avant la rencontre...dans ce chp pour être précise xD DOmmage...c'était vraiment excellent :p a casé qq part quand même.../sourire pervers/ Allez, voilà le chp 15 !! J'espère que tu aimera !! n.n

_**ambre022:**_ Je continue a dire que tes amis c'est des mechant, et J'INSISTE même pour que tu me donne ton adresse !! è.é xD Ou sinon tu va dans mon profil...like you want n.n Mais ca me ferai plaisir de te parler ! n.n Sinon, c'est sûr, je ne comprend pas moi non plus les gens qui disent que l'homosexualité est une maladie...mon frère a même sortie une fois que c'était "contre Nature" alors que j'ai des amis bi ou gay (sans que ma famille le sache car c'est des personnes sur msn et mes parents sont pas très chaud pour ca ...mais moi m'en fou xD)...j'ai explosé mon verre a ce moment personne n'a compris...MAIS BON, après ce racontage de vie, voila la chtit suite !! xD J'espère que tu aimera et qu'on pourra se voir sur msn n.n

_**Nosuka-chan:**_ UNE NOUVELLE n.n Cha fait plaisireuh xD Mais t'es sûre que j pourrais pas te convertir même pas un chti peu au SasuNaru /puppy eyes dogs no jutsu/ Parc'que moi aussi avant j'aimais le SasuSaku et le NaruHina mais...faut bien changer les classiques XD Mais si tu aime quand même ma fic alors que c'est du SasuNaru, et que es pas fan...ca me suffit humblement n.n Merci pour les encouragement et voila la suite !! n.n J'espère que tu aimera n.n

_**Ai-sensei and Nade-chan:**_ VI je sais, c'est long l'attente mais bon...c'coup ci j'ai des excuses n.n Allez, voila la suite !! J'espère que tu aimera !! n.n

_**ptite clad:**_ Ouai moi aussi a oublié de m'envoyer des mail...il beug comme ca de temps en temps :p Après tu va voir, tu va avori d'un coup, comme ca, 100 nouveau message XPLDR Ca m'la déjà fait T.T VA m'faire le tri là-dedans !! Mais bon, tant qu eta put lire la suite...  
Sinon, vi, Sasu-chan avait tout simplement monté un coup foireux pour rendre jaloux son chtit Kitsune et pour avoir un aperçu de ses sentiments !! .n Pas con dans un sens...p.p Bon allez, la suite !Avant que ton cerveau n'ai plu saucun neurone xD  
J'espère que tu aimera toujours autant !! n.n

_**Lucid Nightmare:**_ JE sent que je vais mourire mais...je sais tjrs pas qui sais T.T DOnne un PSEUDO PLEASE T.T Avec ma mémoire de poisson rouge...xD EN tout cas, heuresue que les chp que tu 'navais pa sput lire t'on plus !! n.n Surtout le 10 XPLDR une vrai crème :'p ET oui, Sasuke est prédestiné a finir sa vie avec un(e xD) Uzumaki :p Excellent si il casse avec Naru et qu'il sort avec Iruka ou si il se fait sa mère XPLDR 'Tin j'part trop dans du n'imprte quoi :p DOnc, v'la la suite !! Et j'espère que tu pourra me dire QUI tu es xD Et que ta voix redeviendra normal xp

_**buzame:**_ J'ai eu peur quand j'ai commencé a lire ta reveiws...j'croyais que t'avais pas compri O.O mais après, Ouffff soulagemebnt xD C'ets bien pour rendre jaloux Naru-chan !! n.n Voila la suite! Accompagné d'un peu de Nutella qui sais xD J'espère que tu aimera !! n.n

_**Fougy-kun:**_ Comme quoi Sasu-kun se donne du travail pour rendre jaloux Naruto et voir quel sont ses sentiments :p  
Mais au cas où, je réctifie quelque chose (je sais pas si c'est moi qui m'étais mal exprimé dans le chp ou j'ai mal lu ta reveiws xD) Kuea et moi on est pas réelement jumelle...enfin pas de sang XPLDR C'est une chtit autateuse super d'ici et on parle sur msn, et on s'est decouvert tellement de point commun et on s'est tellement adoré que, bah, on est sûres d'être jumelle PTDR Tordu je te l'accorde !! Mais c'est vrai, jaurais bienn voulu avoir une soeur comme elle !! n.n  
Sinon, bien sûr que tu peux utiliser un mode de chat pour une de tes fic !! SI c'ets comme tu me l'a expliqué, et même si y'a pas mal de chat, y'a pas de problème !! n.n Si par contre t'aurais refait une fic ou c'était QUE ca avec un tout petit peu de POV ou de Narratif, et que l'histoire aurais été presque la même là...Mais tkt, c'est bon !! Ca me dérange pas du tout !! J'vois même pas pouruqoi tu me demande v.v" 8D Tu pourra me dire le nom de cette fic, j'voudrais la lire n.n  
Allez, revennons à ma fic, et voilà la suite !! n.n  
ps: ET VI XD J'suis la 1er à avoir l'idée d'écrire une fic sur/comem ca xD Mais j'en vois pas le mérite -.-"

_**Sayoko:**_ Et vi, C'était tout simplement un coup monté pour que Chtit Naruto soit jaloux n.n On est méchant hein xD Et pour repondre a ta question, Oui il m'arrive d'avoir des mauvaises reviews !! Genre de Hitto-sama ou ... pour pas donner de nom xD  
Et ca fait pas plaisir T.T Mais heuresement, ya toutes les vitres qui me font chaud au coeur !! n.n Et puis franchement, ils disent que ma fic est pourri et il critique et tout, mais si c'était vrai, j'aurais ptetre pas 390 reviews :p Allez, ma soeur, voici la suite !! n.n J'espère que tu aimera choupette !! n.n Biyuu !! n.n

_**Romania:**_ Et vi, VIVE LES COUP POUR RENDRE LES GENS JALOUX XPLDR J'adore xD Dsl pour la fausse frayeur, et voici la suite !! J'epsère que tu aimera !! n.n

_**Kita sama:**_Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews !!! n.n Ca fait super plaisir T.T Je pleure de joie hein, t'inquiète xD Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des reveiws comme les tiennes n.n DOnc voilà, je continue forcement cette fic et je te laisse lire la suite !! En esperant que ca te plaise et que tu n'a pas trop attendu !! n.n

_**Shield:**_ Oufff...pardonnez XD J'ai eu peur v.v" Et pour ta femmingite...ta pas a t'en faire xD J'crois que je l'ai aussi p.p Une chtit reviews comme la tienne suffit n.n Donc voilà la suite, et oui, je t'interdis de partir en vac' XPLDR Nan je dec...j'espère que tu aimera !! n.n  
ps: J'tai inseré dans mes contacts msn comme tu le voulais, j'espère que tu m'a accepté hein è.é

_**Coraline:**_ Mais nan Sasu il est pô méchant...il est sadique c'est tout xD J'epse qu ej'ai pas mis trop de temps, mais bon, vu que moi aussi, mon côté pervers fait dodo (comme bcp de personne en ce moment, c'est bizarre tout ca è.é Pourtant c'est l'été, on devrait êter a fond T.T) Mais bon, v'la maintenant que c'est Michiko-sama -.-" J'aurais tout vu XD J'suis pas si exceptionelle quand même, calmez vous xD  
ps: J'ai pas compris les patates sautées Oo

_**The Disturbed Angel:**_ Et vi, poor little Sasu-chan !!! n.n He is afraid about ... V-ing ou B.V ?! Oo Tel ets la question xD Donc je disais, pauvre petit Sasu-chan !! n.n Il a peur de dire a Na-chan ses sentiments en faite n.n Et il veut savoir à peu près ceux de Naruto !! 'sont trognon tout les deux n.n Le "je t'aime", c'est ce chp, mais bon...question sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, la larme à l'oeil etc j'suis pas sûre...c'ets un chp "normal" disons, mais bon...tu verra !! Au pire j'me ratraperai sur la rencontre !! Et puis faut pa soubléi qu'au départ cette fic c'est de l'humour en preum's !! Pas de l'amour xD Enfin si mais bon ...8D Allez, la suite ?! J'espère que tu aimera !! n.n Bisoux

_**yokohama:**_ Oui ej sais, en ce moment j'ai de gros problème pour pouvoir psoter en moins d'une semaine v.v'' Gomen T.T Mais le talent pardonne totu xD Nan ?! Oo SHite T.T BRef, y'a pas eu le je t'aime au chp 14 parc'que j'ai du inseré ma chtit Kuea et que ca le faisez vraiment pas :s mais j'me ratrappe, le "je t'aime" dans ce chp !! n.n Allez, mamzel, la suite :p J'epsère que tu aimera !!

_**Tsuda:**_ Vi c'est bien, t'as bien tout compris xD J'me serais posez des questions sinon !! n.n Mais tkt, Na-chan va pas faire une connerie !! n.n Ca va le faire se bouger un peu je crois n.n BRef, Les deux bambino sont love, manque plus qu'allumez la mèche de l'amouuuuuuuuuuuurrr XPLDR Allez, la suite je suppose ?!  
ps: J'espère que tu ne m'a pas menacé avec un couteau quand même è.é

_**Ika-chan:**_ Pour la 100ème fois, Sasuke et a moi et Naruto...C'EST CLAIR è.é ON EST PAS PARTAGEUR è.é très possesive xD  
SInon, petite rectification, tu es la 10ème a qui j'ai repondu au chp précedent :p TOut simplement parce que tu avais été la 10ème a laissé une reviews !! n.n Faut pas croire que je rep au pof :p Voila la suite !! J'epsère que tu aimera !! n.n

_**Mitsuko Hatake:**_ Oui c'est bien ca, Sasuke ne sort pas réelement avec Kuea, c'ets jsute pour rendre jaloux Naruto !! n.n Dsl maios la suite a était longue a venir !! Mais j'epsère que tu aimera tout de même !! n.n Kisses

_**fan003:**_ Bah tkt c'est pas grave ma chewy !! n.n On va bien réussir a se parler un jour XD Mais bon, moi aussi j'me repète hein :p Mici pour ta reviews et, je sais pas quoi te dire d'autre hein xp Si, J'ai trouvé :p Oui c'ets pour rendr eJaloux Naruto, que Kuea a fait une chtit apparition en tant que copine de Sasu n.n Ca l'aurasi pas fait si d'un ocup, Sasuke il sort: "Tu sais quoi ?! Michiko a cassé avec mon frère et on re-sort ensemble xD" XPLDR Trop tordu :p Quoi que le coup de la jumelle ca l'était pas mal tordu quand même v.v" BOn allez, voilà la suite !! bisoux ma chtit Fanny chewy jtdr n.n

_**oOYumiOo:**_ Bah tu va me dire, ya plus beaucoup de chp avant le fin... celui là c'ets le "je t'aime", après y'en a un autre tout petit puis les 2 chp de la rencontre (car 2 versions et patati et patata...:p) Donc voilà !! 2 semaines grand max Oo Ptetre n.n Allez, voilà la suite quand même en attendant !! Bisoux .

_**Tahitian Shaman:**_ Mais vi qu'elle est excellente pas chtit Kuea !! n.n Mais désolé, elle a resigné son contrat chez "Michiko's corp" XPLDR Nan dsl, délire pourri v.v" Mais bon, vu que la on est a 3 chp de la fin, rencontre(s) inclus(es), y'auras pas de quoi faire...Gomen !! Mais bon...y'avais p'tetre une histoire qu'on fasse une fic ensemble...faudrais que j'lui en reparle !! n.n BOn allez, la suite nan ?! n.n

_**Chibi Maakuro:**_ Comme tu l'a si bien dit, jouer au perroquet ne sert a rien, et donc, me sortir la même chose que Hitto-sama et Ragnaroc était inutile tu ne crois pas ?!  
Tu n'aime pas ma fic, d'accord !! Franchement, on a pas tous les mêmes goûts et je comprend que le concept ne plaise pas a certaines personne...mais insinué que je suis comme un gamine débile et immature avec une cervelle d'une môme de moins de 6 ans ET EN PLUS dire la même chose de Kuea, ca désolé, je supporte pas !!  
COmme tu le vois, je reste sympa, pas envie de m'enerver pour toi...  
ENsuite, je traîte mal mes lecteurs ?! Oo Ah bon !! Faut que tu me dise pourquoi et comment alors parc'que vut le nombre de bonnes reviews que j'ai, ezt l'engoument de plus des 3/4 de ceux qui la lisent, j'crois que j'en aurais entendu parler, nan ?!  
MErci de m'éclaire, toi qui est si intelligente !  
ps: Une question qui me perturbe, si tu n'aimais pas ma fic, pourquoi avoir lu les 14 chp Oo C'est complétement bête !! T'aime pas, tu t'arrête...enfin, j'ai peut-être rien compris hein, j'ai le vocabulaire et l'intelligence d'une gamine alors...

_Samedi 31 mars 11h03_

POV Sasuke (ouai ca f'sait longtemps XPLDR)

_Nyark Nyark Nyark...j'me rapelle encore de mercredi...le plan tordu avec les filles quand même !! Mwhahahahahahhah... MAis bon jouer un peu la comédie...SO EVIL XPLDR  
Sasuke ?! Oo Où est-tu passé v.v" J'suis plus moi-même, ca devient effrayant xp  
Mais quand même...il a bien régit mon ptit Kitsune... :p  
Allez, j'me suis fait une promesse pour aujourd'hui et...Ah bah tiens !! n.n Quand on parle du loup, enfin le renard plus tôt, on en voit la queue !! n.n ... /sourire salace/pervers/ NE PENSE PAS A DES TRUCS PERVERS !!è.é PAS PENSEZ PAS PENSEZ è.é_

-Yosh Sasu-kun !!

_**-Salut Naru !!**_

- La question devenu maintenant existenciel pour toutes nos conversations...

_**-?? Oo Ah oui xD**_

- Pour moi aussissi d'ailleurs :p

_**-C'est mignon n.n Laisse moi la brancher !! 2 sec**_

-Okay...C'est bon !! J'te vouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa XPLDR

_**-Moi zoussiiiiii :p**_

-Alors Môsieur je sors avec toutes mes cousines ?!

_**-Oh tu va pas recommencer v.v"**_

-Si !

_**-POURQUOI ?! T.T**_

-Parce que ca va faire 3h que j'ai Kuea au télephone et qui piaille des "MON SASU-CHAN" de partout -.-"

_**-Mon pauvre...Désolé n.n''**_

- EN plus elle m'a reveillé T.T ELle me saoul è.é _(Michiko: l'est jaloux 'l'est jaloux xD)_

_**-T'es encore au tél avec elle ?! Oo**_

-Officiellement oui, officieusement...

_**-Officieusement ...?!**_

-Officieusement elle parle avec mon chat, Kitsune xD

_**-'Spèce de mechant xp**_

-Bah quoi ?! Elle est bête aussi, elle entend la personne au bout du fil miauler et elle crois que c'est moi :p

_**-Hey tu parles de ma copine là è.é**_

-Oh c'est bon hein è.é

_**-Tkt je dec' Je sais très bien qu'elle est très "tête en l'aire" x3**_

-Et ouai...

_**-C'est pour ca qu'elle est cro mimi n.n**_

-Oo Mwoué...L'amour te rend bizarre Sasu-chan !

-_**Je sais, je Gagatise /yeux en coeur/ XPLDR**_

-PTDR

_**-Mais quand même, elle est un peu comme moi pour pas grillé que c'est ton chat !!**_

-?? De ?! J'te suis plus Oo

_**-J'aimerai bien t'entendre miauler xp**_

-O.O

_**-xD**_

-O.O

_**-:p**_

-/died/

_**-Et nan meurt pas n.n**_

-Sasu...T'es dingue ou quoi ?! T.T

_**-Oui dingue de toi n.n**_

-SASUKE è.é Arrêteuh !! v.v"

**-Mais j'veux pas n.n**

-é.è

_**-J'aimerai bien t'entendre miauler et ronroner près de moi Na-chan n.n**_

-Sasu j'veux plus que tu sois bi è.é Ca te donne des idées bizarre !! è.é

_**-J'ai toujours était comme ca voyons !! n.n**_

- C'est à dire ?! oO /J'ai peur/ _(Michiko: Il a de quoi xD)_

_**-J'ai toujours était fou de toi n.n**_

-Sasuke...T.T

_**-Bah oui rapelle toi le coup que je t'avais sortit avec mon père !!**_

-AH NAN SASUKE è.é

_**-Il arrive d'ailleur !! n.n**_

- T'es méchant !! T.T

_**- Mais nan Naru !! n.n JE te dit la vérité !!**_

- T'aime mentir plutôt è.é

_**-C'est même pas vrai /regard fuyant/**_

-Mwoué...pas convaincu xp

_**-Shite...T.T**_

-Mais arrête avec ce numéro de faux rentre dedans

_**-Pourquoi ?! T.T**_

-Parc'que c'est faux pardi

_**-MAis...mais...c'est pas vrai !! c'est vrai T.T**_

-Mais oui sasuke...v.v" Tu joue bien la comédie tu sais MDR_**  
-J'prennais des cours c'est pour ca :'p**_

-Tu pleure vraiment en plus O.O La vache PTDR  
_**-Et oui !! J'suis doué c'est pas ma faute xD**_

-XPLDR Pauv' chou...allez calme toi maintenant c'est compris è.é

_**-J'ai plus le droit de dire que je veux t'entendre miauler Oo**_

-Nan

_**-T.T C'est un Nan nan ou un Nan non ?!**_

-Un NON catégorique è.é xD  
_**-T.T Injuste !! T.T**_

-Allez tu t'en remettra !!

_**-J'espère xD Mais c'est pas avec la musique qu'écoute ma mère que ca va s'arranger... -.-"**_

-Elle écoute quoi ?!

_**-Bah là elle a mis Elthon John a fond v.v"**_

-XPLDR

_**-Elle dit que ca détend le bébé...Mon cul ouai !! Ca me met moi et mon frère sur les nerf surtout è.é**_

-XD Surtout que c'est un peu votre ami de bord lui :p

-_**mwoué... xD mais un riquiqui hein v.v"**_

-Ouaip tkt !! Entre Elthon John et toi, j'prefere toi xD

_**-Oh c'est gentil !! n.n**_

- Je sais n.n

_**-Je t'aime Naru-chan !! n.n**_

- v.v" 5 min de Elthon John et te voilà PD comme un vieux phoque ...

_**-XPLDR Mais nan !! Je suis toujours bi :p**_

-J'espère ;p

_**-MDR**_

-En tout cas tranquil, MÔsieur met ses pieds sur son bureau maintenant !!

_**-Je fait de l'exercice xD**_

-C'est ca xD

_**-Mais oui, j'ettire mes petites jambes :p**_

-C'est pour ca que tu tape léger la pose facon bronzette ?! x3

_**-Bah oui, ca étire les bras aussi comme ca**_

-Cherches des excuses hein xD

_**-J'essaye d'en trouver des crédibles**_

-J'vois ca n.n

-_**Ravi de l'entendre xD**_

-Mais si tu tombe je rigole xp

_**-J'vais pas me ramasser ;p**_

-Pas aussi sûr que toi XPLDR

_**-Tu va me porter la poisse arrête T.T x3**_

- En tout cas t'en as une belle paire, je suis jaloux

_**- de ?!**_

-Moi elles sont pas aussi grosses ! T.T  
_**- De quoi tu parles ? Oo**_

- Bah de ta paire de chaussure tu croyais quoi?

_**-Rien **__(Michiko: Merci a ma chère et tendre __**Netissi**__ encore une fois xD mon moteur de recherche presque :p)_

-...

_**-Quoi ?! Oo**_

_**-**_T'es qu'un pervers Sasuke v.v"

_**-Mais nan...**_

-Menteur !! è.é J'vois même tes revus prono derrière !!

_**-Ah !**_

-Ouai c'est ca va les planquer xD_**  
-J'les planque pas j'les ranges !! **_

- 'Spece de pervers :p En plus...

_**- En plus ...Oo  
**_- Y'en a de mecs O.O SASUKE !! è.é

_**-Quoi !! J'suis bi j'te rapelle !!**_

-Tu sors avec Kuea !! è.é Je t'interdis d'avoir des déviances gay !!_ (Michiko: Mwoué mwoué...a mon avis il voudrait bien quand même xD)_

_**-J'veux voir si ce côté se rèveil ou pas !**_

-Mais oui mais oui...

_**-Oh et puis toi parle pas è.é j'vois tes magazines sous ton lit :p**_

-de quoi tu parle :s

_**-Et après tu dit que c'est moi qui vais les planquer hein xp**_

-Oh c'est bon hein è.é

_**-Alors ?! n.n**_

-On a 16 ans merde !!

_**- XPLDR**_

-PTDR

_**- ET puis c'est bien ce genre de magazine quand même...XPLDR**_

-T'abuse un peu là quand même -.-"

_**- Un peu oui :p Mais au moins, ce qui est bien dans mon cas, c'est que je suis pas difficile :p**_

- Drôle d'avantage hein x3

_**-Certes PTDR**_

-Les feuillètes ptetre pas quand on parle ensemble quand même é.è

_**-Nan mais c'est Michiko qui me dit d'aller voir sur une page**_

-Ah prk ?! Oo

_**-'Parait que y'a un super beau gosse mais qu'il a un petit cul...elle veut mon avis**_

-XPLDR Elle est pire que toi :p

_**-J'avoue xD **__(Michiko: J'me savais pas comme ca é.è)_

-Et alors, au final ?! Oo J'te vois tourner le magaziner dans tout les sens :p

_**-Bah ouai j'en profite, jme rince l'oeil xD**_

-XPLDR Allez dit moi xD

_**-Bah elle a raison xD Il est canon mais il a un petit cul PTDR**_

- MDR Si un jour on m'aurais dit que j'aurais ce genre de conversations -.-"

_**-C'est la chtit surprise :p**_

-Donne moi une corde que je me pende T.T_**  
Hey nan quand même pas è.é SI tu te pend, j'me pend avec toi è.é**_

-C'est vrai /nyeuh qui brillent/

_**-Vi !! n.n Ou je t'evite de te pendre...ca m'eviterai de me tuer comme ca...:p**_

- Hypocrite è.é

_**-Mais nan je rigolais !! T.T Si un ami à moi se tue, je me tue avec lui !!**_

-C'es tout mimi mais tu fait un peu peur quand même...v.v"

_**-Je sais T.TAu faite ...**_

-??

_**-Je m'excuse Et je ne veux pas que tu te fasse de fausses idées**_

-Euh d'accord mais pourquoi Oo ?!

_**-Tu dois me prendre pour un nouvel homo tout frais xD**_

-Bah tu l'es a demi...

_**-Oui mais nan...J'aime ma chéri quand même !! "En ce moment" je suis "hétéro" disons...**_

-Tkt !! Je sais que c'est pour te défouler que tu exagère a ce point :p

_**-C'est bien te parler avec des gens intelligent n.n**_

-MDR Intelligent est un grand mot xp

_**-Compréhensif ?! Oo**_

-C'est déjà mieux :p

_**- Vouaip xD Au fait, j'ai des petit problèmes de conexions alors si j'me casse d'un cou...**_

-Ouai tkt n.n Dis Sasuke...

_**-Hm ?!**_

- C'est quoi c'te boule de poil a côté de toi ?! Oo

_**- De ?! Ah c'est mon lapin !! Sharingan xp **__(Michiko: Comment j'me suis pas cassé la tête xp)_

-T'as un lapin toi ?! O.O

_**- Bah oui :p Il est chou hein xD**_

- Tu me l'avais jamais dit T.T

**- Toi aussi tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais un chat é.è**

-...

_**-...**_

- Ex-equeo ?!

_**- Okay xD**_

- Mais c'est vrai, il est tro mimi !!

_**- xD Il est très drole aussi, tu va voir ! xD**_

- Okay...XPLDR Pauv' lapin T.T xD Tu le martyrise T.T

_**- C'est pas ma faute, il est un peu bizarre...il remarque pas quand ya rien sous ses pied :p**_

- T'es mechant quand même, tu l'a entrainé vers la chute xD_(Michiko: EN clair, Le lapin était sur le bureau, et Sasu lui a dit de venir près de lui alors qu'il s'était eloigné...le lapin un peu bête a pas remarqué qu'il marchait dans le vide et BOUM LE LAPIN xD le pauvre -.-" Je sais pas si ca retombe sur ses pattes les lapin...xp)_

_**- Un peu c'est vrai...mais il m'adore !! x3 Lorsque je rentre du lycée j'le voie en boule en train de chouiné !!**_

- XPLDR

_**- Après dès qu'il me voit il me saute dessus xD**_

- T'es sûr que c'est pas le frère jumeaux de mon chat MDR

_**- Qui sais...PTDR**_

- En tout cas ca s'voit que c'est un lapin hein -.-"

_**- Pourquoi Oo**_

-Il saute de partout :p

_**-Bah c'est ouai hein...lapin et fière de l'être d'ailleurs xD**_

-Tu m'étonne xD Mais pourquoi un lapin ? Oo

_**-Bah j'ai craqué v////v**_

-Oh c'est meugnon n.n

_**-Mais tu l'aurais vu il était trop trognon !! J'lai depuis 1 ans mais quand je l'ai eu, il tennait dans une seul de mes mains !! n////n**_

-/nyeux en coeur/ CRO MIMI n.n XPLDR

_**-Après mes parents on trouvé ca bizarre mon interet soudain pour ce lapin mais bon...xD**_

-J'avou, il on dut se poser des questions xD

_**-Oh c'est bon è.é Et puis dit moi que t'a pas eu la même réction avec ton chat !!**_

-Bah nan

_**-Naruto...è.é**_

-Oh c'est bon T.T Il était trop...trop...trop adorable !! T.T

_**-Voila c'est mieux n.n**_

-Sasuke et Naruto, les amis des bêtes xD

_**-On va présenté "30 millions d'amis" tu va voir PTDR**_

-AH qui c'est XPLDR En tout cas...

_**- ?? Oo**_

- Bien trouvé le choix de l'animal quand même

_**-Pourquoi Oo**_

-CHaud lapin va xD

_**- Abruti è.é**_

-XD Mais nan mais nan !! xp

_**-J'me sens insulté v.v"**_

-Oh pauv petit chose !!

_**-Naruto è.é**_

-Le retour de Sasuke la fleure bleu XPLDR

_**-AH NAN T.T Faut que tu te décide là è.é J'peux pas êtres fleure bleue et chaud lapin T.T**_

-Ah c'est dommage xD... le choix est difficile :p

_**-'Spèce de méchant -.-"**_

-C'est vrai :p

_**- 'TIN SAKURA J'SUIS GAY T'AS COMPRI ?! è.é J'SUIS GAY GAY GAY è.é**_

-Sakura ?! oO

_**-O.O oups...**_

-XD Sasuke ?! J'crois que tu t'es gouré de conversation !

_**- -.-" Et merde...T.T**_

-Alors finalement t'es définitivement gay ?! J'ai un peu de mal a suivre depuis tout a l'heure...

_**-Bah enfaite **_

-Tu sors pas avec Kuea ?! Oo

_**-Bah si mais disons que c'était un peu pour rendre jaloux quelqu'un...**_

-QUOI O.O è.é_**  
-Hey elle était d'accord !! Elle "rélisait un fantasme" comme elle disait !! Et puis c'est elles qui ont eu l'idée**_

-Elles ?!

_**-Avec Michiko...**_

-AH okay...-.-" Et sinon, d'où ce changement soudain...

_**-Bah disons que...**_

-que...?!

_**-Bah j'ai rencontré un mec et...voilà quoi !!**_

-vous êtes ensemble ?!

_**-Nan..."pas encore" j'espère**_

-Ah...

_**-Naruto?!**_

-Bon j'me jette a l'eau !!

_**-de ?! Oo**_

-De toute facon, fallait bien que je me décide un jour !

_**-T'es sûr que sa va Naru ?!**_

- Même si je sais que j'ai même pas 1 petite chance !

_**-Tu me fait peur là !! O.O qu'est ce que t'a ?!**_

-Sasuke, je crois que...

_**-Oo Naru-chan ?!**_

-Nan j'en suis sûr è.é  
_**- Et si tu m'expliquais T.T**_

- Sasuke, je t'aime !!

_**-O.O quoi ?!**_

-Oui je t'aime !

_**- De ?!**_

-Je t'aime, je suis gay, t'es trop beau, t'es sexy, t'es gentil, t'es drôle, je t'adore, j'adore ton sourrie, j'adore lorque tu me taquine, j'adore tout en toi, je t'aime, tu m'excite !!

_**-...**_

-Sasuke ?! v.v" Dit quelque chose j'ten supplie T.T

_**-Je t'excite ?! Oo**_

-...v////v

_**-C'était bien des excuses bidons alors ?!**_

- v.v"

_**-Naruto...t'es amoureux de moi ?!**_

-Oui je sais j'suis bizarre...j'tombe amoureux de quelqu'un que j'ai jamais vu en vrai et EN PLUS d'un gars alors que je criais haut et fort que j'étais hétero ! Quel con T.T

_**-...**_

-Pourtant c'est vrai je t'aime T.T Je pourrais pas te dire pourquoi mais c'est comme ca...l'amour a ses raison que la raison ignore comme on dit xD Moi qui ne croyais pas au coup de foudre v.v"

_**- Tu sais...**_

-J'comprend si tu veux plus me parler...ca doit être bizarre pour toi !

_**- Naru...**_

-C'est difficile tiens... Je sais, tu dois me prendre pour un débile profond mais j'en ai marre de t'entendre parler de tes ex ou futur copin/copine...j'en peux plus !! J'le suporte plus Sasuke ...

_**-Naruto je...**_

-V'la que tu va me prendre pour un autre des ces gars et ses filles ultra jaloux qui te cours après...TwT

_**-Bah un peu mais...**_

-Aishiteru Sasuke... Je t'aime tellement..mais je sais que c'est mort... J'vais me déconnecter !

_**-Attend Naruto !!**_

-Salut Sasuke...Peut-être a bientôt, mais j'crois pas...

_**-NARUTO è.é Et si tu me laissais dire quelque chose a la fin è.é**_

-de ?!

_**-Moi aussi je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre**_

- Sasu-chan ?!

_**-C'est toi que je voulais rendre jaloux**_

- O.O Attend est-ce que ca veut dire que...

_**-Je t'aime aussi**_

-Qu-quoi ?! O.O C'est vrai ?!

_**// Le message suivant "Qu-quoi ?! O.O C'est vrai ?!" n'a pas pu être envoyé a tout les destinataires.  
// xX Sasuke Xx ne risque pas de répondre car son statut est "hors ligne" //**_

-QUOI O.O HEY SASUKE è.é TU peux pas partir comme ca è.é SASU-CHAN T.T PAS A CE MOMENT T.T POURQUOI T'ES PARTI T.T

oO

VOILA XPLDR / Michiko qui court comme une dingue pour aller se planquer/  
Nan mais en faite, SAsuke le dit à un moment...il a des blems de connexion xD SADIQUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE POWAAAAAAA !!!  
MWAHAHAHAHAH I AM SO EVILLLLLLLL XPLDR  
Bah quand même...il était bien ce chp nan ?! Avec Sasu qui veux entendre Naru miauler, le lapin, le coup des chaussures et tout plein de chose xD  
Mais surtout...LE "JE T'AIME" XD L'était temps hein :p Et vi, finalement c'est Naruto qui se déclare !! n.n  
Bon, on approche de la fin hein T.T Z'VEUX PAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSS T.T  
DOnc encore un micro chp version msn qui se passe en réalité après la rencontre et après je met les 2 chp de la rencontre !! n.n  
La version Lemon arrivera avant la version Delire/Soft...GOMEN !! Mais Prise d'une grande feignantise, j'lai pas réelement encore écrit...xD  
Allez, J'espère que ca vous a plut quand même, et de pas vous avoir déçu v.v"

Kisses Nutellatés from Michiko !! n.n

A suivre 


	16. Bug dans le chp Pas de date communiquée

**Titre**: L'Amour via Internet

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: Personne ne m'appartient T.T A part moi xD

**Genre:** Bah là, je sèche, Yaoi !! xD

**Couple**: SasuNaru avec d'autres couple en fond à voir

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!  
**Note 2**: Cette fic ne même a rien mais c'est pour m'éclater !! C'est un truc tout simple et rapide a écrire alors voilà... xp  
**Note 3**: Fic finalement plus en temps réel xD !! J'voulais faire tout bien a la bonne heure et le bon jour mais J'AIME POOOO !!!! J'ai trop hâte de mettre la suiteuh T.T

**Note 4**: Naruto: normal  
_**Sasuke: gras et italique**_

Déjà, je voulais m'excuser du retard, mais je voulais absolument poster les 3 dernier chp en même temps et...j'ai un peu trop tarder quoi.  
DOnc voilà...ensuite, deuxième excuse du jours :p J'ai pas fait les R.A.R (j'essayerai quand même de répondre en personnelle à 3-4 personnes) Mais je remercie quand même tout ceux qui on pris le temps de me laisser une reviews, n'y voyait pas un délaissement de ma part.  
Et mes troisième excuse sont pour "**Chibi Maakuro**" et "**Hitto-sama**" en particulier.  
Dans mes dernière R.A.R, j'avais était assez méchante avec vous deux, et je m'étais rapidement emportée. Je peux vous promettre que d'habitude, j'accepte volontiers les critiques (c'est grâce a ca qu'on s'améliore nan) et que je réagis pas du tout comme ca...J'étais assez énervé a cette période donc voilà, j'avais tendance a m'énerver rapidement et j'étais devenu insupportable pour ma famille et mes amis. Je sais, ca excuse pas tout mais bon...j'voulais quand même excusez auprès de vous deux en particulier (et à Ragnorac aussi...mais j'espère que tu a reçu mon message perso)  
Sinon, merci beaucoup à "**Dragonneva", **mais tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter. En tout cas, ton message m'a fait chaud au coeur !! Que quelques pense a moi comme ca et s'inquiète... Merci, Merci beaucoup !! Et j'suis vraiment happy de te donner un ptit rayon de soleil avant cette fin d'année !! Excuse du retard en particulier pour toi aussi !!  
Donc voilà, j'ai fais mes excuse général et j'ai passé mes petites annonces!! PAssons à la fic !!  
Dernier chp en version chat. Ce chp, même si je le publie avant, ne passe qu'après leur rencontre...C'est comme un petit épilogue guimauve qui sert à rien mais bon... J'lai mit avant "les" rencontres vu que c'était encore du chat.

**/!\** Voilà, n'oubliez pas: Il y a les 2 rencontre postées !! La première est celle avec le LEMON alors Attention a ceux qui ne voulait pas le lire **/!\**

_Samedi 7 mars 15h48 _

**-Salut Sasu-chan !!**

_**-Yosh Naru !! n.n**_

**-Je t'ordonne de mettre ta cam pour que je puisse te voir !!**

_**-A tes ordres mon ange !!**_

**-XD T'es toujours aussi beau !! n.n**

_**-Toi encore plus : D**_

**-Mici n///n T'es déjà rentré ?!**

_**-Ouai j'ai étais rapide xD**_

**-Tu me manque déjà !! T.T**

_**-Toi aussi !! Tu me manque terriblement !! T.T**_

**-Je t'aime Sasuke !!**

_**-Tu me l'as déja dit des centaines de fois !! **_

**-Mechant !! è.é**

_**-Quoi ?! O.O**_

**-J'te dit que je t'aime et c'est tout c'que tu trouve a dire T.T**

_**-Moi aussi je t'aime Naruto !!**_

**-C'est vrai ?!**

_**-Oui je t'aime !! n.n**_

**-Tu peux me le redire ?! n////n**

_**-Baka...xp Je t'aime Je t'aime je t'aime !!**_

**- n.n Dit Sasuke ?!**

_**-Hm ?!**_

**-Je t'interdis de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre sur msn !!**

_**-XD Mais oui Naru-chan ! Je suis tout a toi !!**_

**- :D Ouaiiiii !! xD M'oublie pas...**

_**-Comment veux tu que je t'oublie !!**_

**- Je sais pas...mais j'veux pas !!**

_**- T'inquiète pas...je t'oublierai jamais !! n.n A une condition !!**_

**-Laquelle ?! Oo**

_**- Interdis l'accès de ta session a Michiko desormais !! xD**_

**-T'inquiète pas !! n.n J'vais éradiquer cette folle des alentours de mon pc !!**

_**- xp Aishiteru mon ange!!**_

**-Moi aussi, Aishiteru !!**

_**VOilà, j'lavais dit c'était nul mais bon...fallait quand même que je le fasse.  
Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour le Lemon et les pervers. Sinon, oubliez pas de sauter un chapitre n.n**_


	17. Rencontre Lemon

**H si**

**Titre**: L'Amour via Internet

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: Personne ne m'appartient T.T A part moi xD

**Genre:** Bah là, je sèche, Yaoi !! xD

**Couple**: SasuNaru avec d'autres couple en fond à voir

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!  
**Note 2**: Cette fic ne même a rien mais c'est pour m'éclater !! C'est un truc tout simple et rapide a écrire alors voilà... xp  
**Note 3**: Fic finalement plus en temps réel xD !! J'voulais faire tout bien a la bonne heure et le bon jour mais J'AIME POOOO !!!! J'ai trop hâte de mettre la suiteuh T.T

VOili voilou, le voilà enfin !! Celui pourquoi vous avez attendu de longues semaines mDR Le pourquoi vous avez chier des bulles pendant des longtemps XPLDR Gomen, expression qui me fait triper en ce moment xp  
Mon tout premier Lemon, inspiré d'un ange n.n Remercions donc "**Ange Dechus"**, sans qui ce lemon n'existerai pas :p  
Et merci aussi a **MA FRITE**, qui m'a corrigé ce chp bourré de faute car pas de correcteur orthographie v.v" En tout cas merci ma nouvelle ( et première x3) Bêta-lectrice !! nn Place prise, pour un malheureux salaire TT mDR  
Allez, j'pense que vous en avez dejà bien attendu, j'blablaterai après xD

**/!\ LEMON Dans ce chapitre /!\ **

Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres...Enfin, pas tout à fait.  
Cela va faire une semaine qu'on a eu cette discussion avec Sasuke. Une semaine où l'on s'est avoués qu'on s'aimait, mais depuis, plus rien. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Pourtant, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait lui aussi. Je ne comprends pas.

Je me suis connecté presque toute la semaine pour pouvoir lui reparler, mais rien. Est-ce qu'il regrette ce qu'il a dit ?! J'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête.  
Mais depuis, je suis de plus en plus triste. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du lui dire finalement...  
En tout cas, les autres on eut vite fait de remarquer que je déprimais, surtout Gaara... Et je crois qu'il a deviné pourquoi.  
Mais pourquoi Sasuke ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus me parler ? Pourquoi m'avoir dit que tu m'aimais si tu ne le pensais pas ?  
J'en ai assez...Pour une fois que j'aimais véritablement quelqu'un...J'ai tout gâché...

Je suis prostré dans ma chambre depuis ce matin, je n'ai pas voulu sortir ... Je veux comprendre.  
La sonnerie retentit... Encore le postier qui vient draguer Maman.  
Il re-sonne, il ne veut pas partir plutôt, ça me permettrais de réfléchir posément…

- NARUTO ! VAS OUVRIR !  
- J'SUIS OCCUPE MAMAN !  
- M'EN FOUS TU Y VAS !

Bon bah, si je ne veux pas mourir à seulement seize ans, vaudrait peut-être mieux que j'y aille.

Je descends doucement les escaliers, je n'ai que ça à faire que de me presser tiens. La personne re-sonne, elle ne peut pas attendre deux secondes que j'arrive ? Enfin à la porte, je compte bien étrangler celui qui se cache derrière. Me troubler pendant que je pensais à Sasuke...J'en peux plus, je veux savoir ! Je l'aime, je sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça, et je veux comprendre pourquoi.  
J'ouvre lentement la porte. Le soleil m'aveugle légèrement. Je ne vois qu'une silhouette pour l'instant, pourtant une silhouette qui me dit quelque chose. La personne est un peu plus petite que moi...De pas beaucoup. Mais elle a l'air plus musclée.

- Alors Naruto...

Cette voix... Elle est douce, rassurante. J'ai l'impression de savoir a qui elle appartient, pourtant je suis sûr de ne jamais l'avoir entendue. Un nuage passe à ce moment, et là... Je le vois enfin !!

C'est Sasuke !!

- Sasuke...?! Qu-qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!  
- C'est ça que tu dis à quelqu'un à qui tu as dit que tu l'aimais, et qui t'as répondu que c'était réciproque ?

Il me sourit tendrement. Alors c'est vrai ? Il m'aime ?! Il m'aime vraiment lui aussi. Je sens mes yeux briller de bonheur. Je suis tellement heureux que je lui saute dessus à nous en faire tomber par terre. Heureusement qu'il a réussi à me rattraper.  
Je me retrouve entre ses cuisses, à lui serrer le cou, lui complètement allongé sous moi, dans une position plus qu'explicite. On vire tout les deux au rouge, mais pourtant, on a pas l'air de vouloir bouger.  
C'est la première fois que je le vois réellement, c'est la première fois que je peux le toucher, sentir son odeur...  
Malheureusement, ce moment ne dure pas très longtemps. Maman qui voulait savoir qui est à la porte arrive pour interrompre ce MAGNIFIQUE MOMENT !

- Naruto ?! C'est qui ?! oO  
- Hem…C'est juste un ami que j'ai pas vu depuis longtemps.

Je me lève rapidement, rouge comme une tomate, et aide Sasuke à se relever. Maman me regarde d'un air suspicieux, mais évite le sujet. Et puis je ne pense pas qu'elle est comprit. Elle me croit définitivement hétero alors...

- On va dans ma chambre hein !  
- Mais Naruto ...  
- A tout a l'heure !! Ne venez pas me déranger !!

Maman n'a pas le temps de réagir, je tire Sasuke par le bras et l'entraîne dans ma chambre. Arrivés au deuxième étage, je fais attention de ne croiser personne et rentre en vitesse dans ma chambre, toujours entraînant Sasuke avec moi.

Je ferme discrètement le verrou et me retourne vers lui. Il me sourit encore, un petit sourire amusé cette fois. Il se rapproche de moi et pose doucement sa main sur ma joue. Je rougis encore. Sa main...Elle est si douce, et si chaude. Sentir sa peau contre la mienne, pour la première fois... Je l'aime tellement.

- Bah alors, qu'est-ce que t'as ?!

Je sors rapidement de mes songes. Je veux profiter un maximum de ses premiers moments. Je lui fais un sourire de dix kilomètres de long avant d'ajouter :

- Nan, nan rien t'inquiète ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ?  
- Bah je suis venu te voir, j'ai pas le droit ?!  
- Ah euh...Si mais tu me surprend c'est tout !! J'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis une semaine alors je me posais des questions et...  
- Oui désolé...J'ai planté le PC juste après qu'on se soit parlés ...  
- C'est pas un mensonge ça par hasard ?  
- Non, je te jure.  
- Mais alors...ce que tu m'as dit ? C'était vrai ? Enfin, c'était vraiment vrai ?!  
- Bah...ouai. Je t'aime Naru-CHAN.  
- Moi aussi Sasuke, je t'aime !

J'ai presque hurlé !! Mais je suis tellement soulagé, tellement heureux. Personne ne pourrait m'enlever cette joie. J'aime Sasuke et lui aussi !! En plus... Il m'a appelé "Naru-chan" !! IL M'A APPELE "NARU-CHAN" !!! TRAAAA JE L'AIME !!! 'Tin faut que j'arrête un peu moi...on dirait une collégienne surexcitée mais aussi...C'est tellement génial, je...j'en perd mes mots. Mes pensées se brouillent. Je ne sais ni quoi faire ni quoi penser.

Mais Sasuke me tire une nouvelle fois de mes songes. Il rapproche doucement son visage du mien. Je suis surpris mais pas longtemps, moi aussi je le veux. Je veux le sentir m'aimer, je veux l'aimer.  
Je me rapproche un peu plus de lui pour être pratiquement collé a lui. Mais on dirait que ça ne lui suffit pas. Il passe son bras libre autour de ma taille et me colle complètement. Je rapproche doucement mon visage du sien.  
J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment. Celui ou je le verrais pour la première. La première fois que j'entendrais sa voix, la première fois que je sentirais sa peau...

Je sens son souffle se mélanger au mien. Nos visages sont désormais à quelques millimètres. On se rapproche un peu maladroitement, nos visages plus rouges que des coquelicots. Ca nous fait rigoler, un peu gênés...C'est sûr que c'est un peu étrange comme situation.  
Il fait glisser son nez sur le mien. Je commence a fermer les yeux, les siens sont déjà a mis clos lorsque...Rien. Je rouvre les yeux et il regarde derrière mon épaule.  
Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de plus important que _CA_ !!!  
Je vois un énorme sourire se former sur son visage fin. Je l'interroge et il pointe quelque chose derrière moi.  
Je me retourne, toujours contre lui, et je vois ce qui l'interpellait.

- Là ou tout a commencé.  
- Eh oui...Mon PC !

On se met tout les deux à rires. C'est vrai que c'est moi qui lui ai parlé la première fois. Il continue à rire. Ce son me parait si beau, si doux. J'en perds la tête. Tout ce dont j'avais rêvé est en train de se réaliser. Le voir comme ça me donne des frissons, il est tellement beau. Je crois que je suis fou amoureux, non ?!

Je me jette dans ses bras et me blottit contre son torse. Il met quelques secondes à réagir. Il m'encercle de ses bras et pose sa tête sur mon épaule, ses lèvres frôlant mon cou. Je le sens sourire.  
J'ai les yeux fermés, je profite au maximum de lui, de son odeur. Je me sens tellement bien contre lui. Une foule de sentiment se perdent dans mon coeur. Et je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Il me serre un peu plus et m'embrasse la joue doucement. Je relève la tête vers lui. Il a toujours ce sourire accroché au visage. Je sens que lui aussi est comme moi. Il apprécie cette première rencontre...

Son visage se rapproche à nouveau. Je sens ses lèvres me frôler mais juste avant, je me permets une petite moquerie :

- Ce coup-ci ne t'arrêtes pas en plein milieu…  
- Baka...

Je ris doucement lorsqu'il pose doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elles sont si douces, que j'en perds la tête. Je suis au paradis. Je me sens tellement bien.  
Je glisse ma langue sur ses lèvres. Il entrouvre doucement sa bouche pour pouvoir laisser rentrer ma langue dans sa cavité. Un frisson me parcours lorsque nos langues se frôlent, se caressent. Nous nous embrassons langoureusement, partageant nos souffles.

Ni lui ni moi ne veut arrêter ce pur moment. On s'embrasse pour se montrer que l'on existe vraiment, que l'on est enfin ensemble, à s'aimer.

Je me sens même pousser quelques gémissements de plaisirs, tout comme Sasuke. Pourtant, je romps le baiser pour reprendre mon souffle. Je pose mon front contre le sien, gardant les yeux fermés pour garder le goût de ses lèvres encore quelques secondes. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres d'un air provocateur, la faisant sourire. Il caresse doucement ma joue, avant de laisser sa main se perdre dans mes cheveux blonds. Il me tire encore une fois contre ses lèvres.

On s'embrasse une nouvelle fois, entre la passion et la tendresse. Je sens sa main autour de ma taille remonter vers mon torse. Elle glisse sous mon tee-shirt. Je sens des frissons parcourir tout mon corps. Il veut aller un peu plus loin, je le sais, et moi aussi.  
J'ai envie de lui, je veux qu'il m'aime, je veux l'aimer.  
Ca va faire à peine dix minutes que je l'ai vu pour la première fois, un peu plus d'un mois qu'on se connaît virtuellement, mais l'amour n'a pas d'explications. Je l'aime à en mourir.  
Je veux le voir, le toucher, le combler. Je veux l'aimer, Je ne veux pas le perdre...Bah oui, c'est qu'il est populaire mon Sasu-chan !  
'Mon Sasu-chan'...va falloir que je pense à me faire interner, ça devient trop étrange à mon goût !  
Notre baiser devient de plus en plus fiévreux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne veut s'arrêter. Pourtant, il s'éloigne de moi pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux. Je souris et frotte doucement mon visage contre le sien. Il m'embrasse au dessus de l'oeil, alors que je m'accroche à son tee-shirt pour le sentir près de moi.

Son visage glisse dans mon cou où il laisse quelques marques rouges. Sa main continue à caresser ma peau sous mon tee-shirt. Je n'en peux plus. J'étouffe quelques gémissements. Il remonte près de mes lèvres et dépose un simple baiser.

Je suis complètement rouge, mais ne supporte plus cette attente, tout comme lui. Entre deux gémissements, je lui murmure son prénom d'une voix suppliante. J'ai envie de lui, j'ai envie de l'aimer, et tout de suite..

- Sasu...  
- Tout ce que tu veux Naru-chan…

Il a comprit ce que je voulais dire. Il recule doucement, m'entraînant avec lui. Il se laisse tomber sur le lit, alors que je le suis dans sa chute. On atterrit sur le lit, moi au dessus de lui, mais une jolie petite roulade le fait atterrir au dessus.  
Je lève le bras vers son visage et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il m'embrasse la main puis enlève doucement mon tee-shirt et le sien. Je peux revoir ce tatouage dont j'avais tellement rêvé.  
Je glisse mes mains sur son torse, laissant ma langue suivre la même trajectoire. Je trace de long sillon le long de son ventre, m'amusant de ces petits gémissements. Je caresse doucement son flanc avec mes mains, puis les laisses glisser vers sa chute de rein, je remonte doucement son dos, glissant mes doigts le long de sa colonne, frôlant ses muscles.

Je passe une de mes mains derrière sa nuque, m'amusant avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux, et mon autre main l'attrapant par les épaules, pour pouvoir l'entraîner contre moi facilement. Je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes, et on s'embrasse encore, tendrement.  
Par ce baiser on se prouve toute l'amour que l'on se porte.  
Il se rapproche encore plus de moi. Je frotte sensuellement mon bassin contre lui, augmentant rapidement la chaleur qui nous consume.

Je sens sa main se poser sur mon coeur qui bat la chamade depuis tout à l'heure. Il la laisse vagabonder sur tout mon torse, caressant un de mes tétons durcis par le plaisir, puis descend sur mon ventre, puis encore plus bas.  
Il déboutonne mon pantalon, ouvre la braguette et le fait glisser le long de mes jambes. Il descend encore sa main et la fait passer sous mon boxer. Elle vient caresser mon membre tendu alors que je retiens de longs soupirs. Il s'amuse encore un peu avec mais alors que je me sentais atteindre le paradis, il s'arrête brusquement. Je le foudroie du regard avant qu'il ne m'enlève mon boxer, désormais de trop, juste après m'avoir soufflé cette phrase au creux de l'oreille dans un sourire:

-On a tout notre temps, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il descend le long de mon ventre, passant sa langue dans mon nombril, m'arrachant un nouveau cri plus important que les autres.  
Il avance lentement vers mon entrejambe mais détourne la partie la plus intéressante. Il me lèche l'intérieur des cuisses, me faisant gémir de plus belle. Sentant que je ne peux plus attendre, il commence a donner un léger coup de langue sur toute la longueur de mon membre gonflé par le désir alors que j'étouffe son prénom dans ma gorge, rejetant ma tète en arrière. Je me retins de crier lorsqu'il commence à le prendre complètement en bouche. Il fait de long mouvement de va et viens, donnant de rapides coups de langue, le mordillant doucement alors que je ne retiens plus mes cris.

C'est dans ces moments qu'on est content que ses parents aient mis deux bonnes couches d'isolants dans sa chambre.

Je commence à défaillir. La bouche de Sasuke est toujours en plein traitement, un massage tellement plaisant...  
Je sens que je ne vais plus tenir longtemps. Je soupire son nom entre mes gémissements et mes cris. C'est tellement bon... Je laisse ma main s'engouffrer dans les mèches ébène de Sasuke, le dernier rempart entre ce monde et le paradis où il m'entraîne. Je ne tiens plus, c'en est trop. Je me vide par saccade, le souffle court. Sasuke relève son visage vers moi. Essoufflé, haletant, rougi par le plaisir, je tente de reprendre ma respiration.  
Il me demande un doux "Ca va ?". J'hoche la tête avant de ramener son visage vers moi, le léchant, couvert de mon sperme.

Une nouvelle bataille buccale s'échange, entre nos gémissements langoureux, laissant nos langues se redécouvrir, ainsi que nos mains parcoururent le corps tant désiré de l'autre. Et puis, on s'éloigne de nouveau, toujours a contrecœur.  
Son regard est brûlant, tellement brûlant...Je ne tiens plus. Je l'attrape par la taille et le fait passer sous moi. Je me retrouve donc totalement allongé sur son corps.  
Il me regarde, surpris et inquiet.

- Naruto qu'est-ce ...?!

Je lui souris sournoisement avant de m'approcher de son oreille. Je la lèche sensuellement avant de lui souffler ma réponse d'une voix suave.

- C'est ta punition...Pour ne pas avoir eu de tes nouvelles pendant une semaine.

Je lui dépose un suçon dans le cou, alors que je sens son souffle chaud et rapide contre ma peau.  
Une fois mon travail fait, je laisse mes mains descendre jusqu'a ses hanches. Je glisse mes doigts sous son pantalon et commence à le lui retirer doucement. Une jolie bosse a travers son boxer me fait rapidement comprendre qu'il était de trop lui aussi. Il suit rapidement la même trajectoire que son pantalon. Je lui enlève délicatement, en profitant pour caresser son membre tendu, faisant gémir Sasuke.  
Je me mords la lèvre inférieure à la vue de mon Sasuke, nu. Il est tellement beau et désirable...  
Je me penche encore une fois vers lui. Lorsque mes lèvres sont à quelques millimètres des siennes, je commence à prendre par la taille, et tente de lui faire changer de position. Mais tout ce que j'arrive à obtenir, c'est un petit grognement de désaccord.

- Naruto...  
- Retourne-toi s'il te plaît  
- Mais...  
- Tout ira bien, j'te le promets.

Il déglutit, mais me fait confiance et se retourne. Je caresse doucement ses fesses, puis finit par l'attraper par la taille  
Je lui embrasse la nuque, puis laisse glisser ma langue le long de son dos, de sa chute de rein, et arrive à son intimité.  
J'y fait rentrer ma langue pouvoir l'humidifié. Je sens un léger mouvement de recul de Sasuke, mais le ramène vers moi.  
Je laisse aller ma main vers son membre gonflé, le caressant, d'abord tout doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, avec plus d'adresse lorsque j'entends les gémissements et les soupirs rauques que Sasuke tente de retenir. Ma langue déserte son intimité pour être remplacée par un de mes doigts. Je le sens se crisper, et pousser un soupir de douleur.

Je le laisse un peu s'habituer et commence a remuer mon doigt doucement, puis en rajouter un deuxième, puis un troisième, sentant Sasuke se détendre de plus en plus, et prenant son plaisir, entre mes doigts en lui, et ma main en train de masser son sexe.  
Je m'arrête soudainement, et me redresse un peu. Je pose une de mes mains sur la hanche de Sasuke, et l'autre sur sa main, accrochée aux draps froissés, glissant mes doigts entre les siens.  
Je m'approche de lui et lui demande s'il est prêt. Pour toute réponse, c'est un baiser passionné qu'il me donne.  
Lorsque nous sommes à bout de souffle, nous nous séparons. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, savourant encore un peu le goût de ses lèvres.

- Bon j'y vais...Détends-toi.

Je commence a me présenter à son intimité, et le pénètre doucement, pour ne pas qu'il aie trop mal.  
Pourtant, je le sens, je le vois très bien...Il a vraiment mal là.  
Je commence a peu a paniquer. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il souffre trop...Pas pour notre première fois ensemble.  
Je caresse a nouveau sa virilité, ce qui, à ma plus grande joie, fait diminuer un peu sa douleur.  
Je recommence donc à approfondir la pénétration, toujours aussi doucement. Et même s'il a mal, je sais qu'il en veut plus... La façon dont il dit mon nom à cet instant n'est autre qu'une invitation à aller plus loin.  
Je déglutit, puis respire un bon coup, et d'un violent coup de rein, m'enfonce totalement en lui.  
Il ne peut se retenir d'hurler, entre l'extase et la douleur.  
Je me retrouve alors dans une douce chaleur... Sentant les muscles de Sasuke contractés contre mon sexe.  
Je me penche vers lui pour lui demander si ça va. Il me sourit difficilement et me fait comprendre que oui, et que je peux continuer.  
Je commence alors à bouger... Faisant de petit vas et vient, très lent, au début, mais accélérant rapidement la cadence. De temps en temps, sortant totalement pour revenir avec toujours autant d'ardeur.  
C'est si bon...  
Et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser on dirait. Les cris et les gémissements que Sasuke ne prend même plus la peine de retenir me donne encore plus de plaisir à ma tache...Sentant que je peux le rendre heureux.  
A chacune de mes venus, je sens ses muscles se contracter... Sa main qui s'accroche désespérément au drap, et l'autre, qui sert fortement mes doigts, entrelacés au sien, et son souffle chaud contre mon bras...  
Comme ça, sous moi, gémissant à mon contact... Il est tellement désirable... Mais il y a quelque chose que je veux en plus.  
Je m'arrête brusquement dans tous mes mouvements et me retire rapidement. Sasuke pousse un gémissement de mécontentement.

- Qu-qu'est ce que... tu fais...Baka...

Sa voix est haletante. Je le force à se retourner de nouveau, en profitant pour lui écarter lascivement les cuisses, de sorte à être entre celles-ci.  
Je me retrouve enfin face a son visage...  
Il a les yeux brillants de désir, les joues rosies par le plaisir, le souffle court, et quelques gouttes de sueur sur son visage... Voilà ce que j'attendais. Il est si beau comme ça...Son visage est tellement excitant !! Je sens une douce chaleur se répandre de nouveau en moi, et ma virilité reprend rapidement de la vigueur à cette vue sublime.  
Je l'embrasse entre la tendresse et la passion lui faisant comprendre que ce n'est pas fini, loin de là.  
Je me renfonce brusquement en lui, tenant une de ses cuisses fines et musclées, et avec mon autre main, son visage pour pouvoir approfondi notre baiser.  
Nos langues se battent, ne voulant pas laisser dominer l'autre, alors que mon corps se déhanche contre le sien.  
Nos souffles se mélangent, nos gémissement se partagent, nos corps ne font qu'un.  
Notre baiser s'arrête alors que nos lèvres se réclament.  
Il me supplie de continuer mes mouvements, et hurle le bonheur que je lui procure.  
Je sens aussi son bassin se mouvoir contre moi, me faisant soupirer d'aise, et accentuer son propre plaisir.

Ma main reprend la direction de sa hampe tendue, et recommence à la caresser avec ardeur. Je m'amuse des gémissement de Sasuke, m'attardant sur les zones les plus sensibles  
Son corps est brûlant, le mien aussi. Je le pénètre avec toujours la même violence et rapidité...Pourtant, ce contact est doux, tellement plaisant pour lui et moi.  
A ce moment, j'heurte sa prostate, et là, je l'entend crier comme il ne l'a jamais fait, devant moi en tout cas...  
Rien que de penser qu'il l'a déjà fait avec Shikamaru...J'arrive pas à le cautionner !! Pourquoi je suis aussi jaloux...Parce que je l'aime, c'est tout.

Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mes épaules et ses soupirs brûlant caressent mon cou, laissant de longs frissons parcourir tout mon corps.  
Nos corps se frottant l'un contre l'autre...Ressentant la peau de l'autre glisser contre la sienne.  
Nous ne faisant plus qu'un, plus qu'un à s'aimer.  
Je me sens si bien...Sasuke me donne tant de plaisir...Et je crois qu'il est du même avis que moi.

Je le sens légèrement bouger sous moi. Tout son corps est prit de tremblement. Je sens sa respiration saccadée, et ses gémissements irréguliers.  
C'est pour bientôt ...  
Je m'enfonce une dernière fois en lui, au plus profond de cet étau de doux confort, et de chaleur humide et excitante. Je sens tous ses muscles se contracter autour de moi, alors qu'il crie mon nom à travers la pièce. Je ne mets pas longtemps à le suivre dans la jouissance, sentant ce liquide chaud couler le long de mes doigts, et à me vider en lui.

Je m'effondre alors sur lui tentant de reprendre mon souffle. On essaye de reprendre doucement nos esprits, après cet effort plutôt violent.  
Toujours les yeux fermés, je sens ses lèvres se presser doucement sur mon front. Je souris en sentant qu'il n'est pas complètement remit lui non plus. J'ouvre les yeux et le vois sourire doucement. Je l'embrasse alors tendrement, ne pouvant pas m'en empêcher.  
Je l'aime tellement.  
Le souffle encore saccadé, il se rapproche de mon oreille, et me souffle les plus beau mots qu'il ne pourra jamais me dire.

- Je t'aime mon ange...  
- Moi aussi je t'aime, moi aussi !! Si tu savais !!

J'esquisse un sourire avant de poser mon front contre le sien tout en lui caressant la joue.  
Je décide enfin de me retirer avant que l'on s'endorme, malgré la petite plainte de Sasuke. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler, mais celui-ci me fait taire en happant brusquement mes lèvres et se mettant à califourchon sur moi. Pourtant, alors que je voulais encore une fois goûter à sa langue, il éloigne sa bouche de la mienne, un petit sourire moqueur ornant ses lèvres.

-Et c'est ça, ta punition.

J'y crois pas !! Quel rancunier celui-là !! Mais je l'aime comme ça...  
Il s'allonge à côté de moi, j'en profite donc pour me blottir dans ses bras. Je peux m'endormir libre et heureux...

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard. Je regarde mon réveil... Trois heures trente-huit !! La c'est sûr que Maman a compris, où sinon elle est vraiment débile.  
Je regarde Sasuke longuement...Il est terriblement beau quand il dort. Le visage serein, comme un enfant.  
J'enfourne ma tête dans son cou et lui dépose encore une fois ma marque. Je l'embrasse ensuite doucement le torse, le cou, les lèvres, les yeux, les joues, l'arrête du nez, le front, en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller. Je me blottit a nouveau dans ses bras musclés, soupirant de bonheur.  
Je caresse doucement son torse et dans un murmure, je laisse aller mes pensées:

- Je ne pensais jamais trouver l'amour via internet...  
- Et pourtant...

Je lève les yeux surpris vers Sasuke qui vient de se réveiller. Il me sourit tendrement, alors, je pose mes lèvres contres les siennes, profitant un maximum de lui. Recommence alors un long échange de baisers, plus intense et tendre les uns que les autres. Et entre deux baisers, je l'entends me murmurer des doux "je t'aime". Je vois qu'il m'a pardonné. Rien que cette idée me fait sourire...Repensant a ce qui s'est passé hier après-midi.  
Il me prend dans ses bras et nous fait rouler sur mon lit. Il se retrouve au-dessus de moi alors que nous continuons à nous embrasser passionnément.  
Je l'aime tellement que j'en perds la tête. Je me sens tellement heureux. Je suis aux anges.  
Comme quoi, on peut trouver l'amour, même à travers un écran bleu...

- Dis Sasu-chan...C'est qui le mieux, Shikamaru où moi ?!  
- Usuratonkachi...

**!/\ OWARI /\!**

VOILOU !! --" Alors, verdict... :s  
BOn je sais, j'avais dit que ca serai Sasuke le seme mais... NARUSASU POWAAAAAAAAAAAA XD  
N'est- ce pas...CALIN ?! mDR I am not alone v.v"  
Mais bon, jtrouve pas ca bizarre moi...j'aime bien lorsque Naru est seme et Sasu uke !! n.n  
Allez, pour ceux qui s'arrête ici, Adieu, sinon (même si vous êtes pas obligé) la rencontre soft est un gros remix de tout la fic, et un gros délire aussi...alors si vous voulez encore une bonne couche de débilité by Michiko...x3  
En plus, mes adieu sont sur l'autre chp xp


	18. Rencontre Soft

**Titre**: L'Amour via Internet

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: Personne ne m'appartient T.T A part moi xD

**Genre:** Bah là, je sèche, Yaoi !! xD

**Couple**: SasuNaru avec d'autres couple en fond à voir

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!  
**Note 2**: Cette fic ne même a rien mais c'est pour m'éclater !! C'est un truc tout simple et rapide a écrire alors voilà... xp  
**Note 3**: Fic finalement plus en temps réel xD !! J'voulais faire tout bien a la bonne heure et le bon jour mais J'AIME POOOO !!!! J'ai trop hâte de mettre la suiteuh T.T

DOnc vala, on arrive a la fin T.T Dernier chapitre, avec la rencontre soft !! Désolé, un peu bâclé mais bon...j'arrivai pas à pondre quelque chose de réellement potable.  
Il y a juste un passage, assez gros quand même, ou j'ai reprit un morceau de la rencontre Lemon. Mais dans ma tête, le passage était a deux doigts le même, et vu que j'ai écrit le Lemon avant, la version de cette rencontre était beaucoup moins bonne.  
J'ai préféré faire un copier-coller au risque de déplaire a certain, mais c'est pour garder un bon passage dans les deux rencontre.  
Allez, Gros délire, un peu comme tout le reste de la fic.  
Remix de tout ceux qui a plut et fait rire dans la fic... Alors savourez XD

-ESPECE DE CONNARD !!

Ouch, ma pauvre peluche...je la vois glisser misérablement le long du mur où elle vient malencontreusement de s'écraser.  
Quoi ?! Je suis en colère, j'ai pas le droit ?! C'est de sa faute de toute façon !! Oui Sasuke, c'est de ta faute !! TU n'es qu'un connard !! Moi j'te dit que je t'aime, sincèrement, et toi tout c'que tu trouve à faire c'est me dire que c'est réciproque alors que c'est faux et de te déconnecter juste après!  
Je te déteste, je te haie, je t'aime...  
Pourquoi...Pourquoi ça fait si mal ?! Ca va faire plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas de nouvelle, pas une explication rien ! Il a dut me bloquer...c'est sûr !!  
AH, quelqu'un se connecte...c'est qui encore ?! Oh !! Oh !! OH MON DIEU !!!!!!!!! C'EST SASUKEEEEEEEE !!! Vite vite vite !!!

/-Sasuke ?! T'es là ?!  
_**-Nan c'est pas Sasuke c'est son frère.  
**_-ah merde. Salut  
_**-Attend, il m'a demandé de me connecter sur sa session lorsqu'il m'appellerai.  
**_-??  
_**-Regarde par la fenêtre./**_

De quoi ?! Il a pas un peu péter un câble son frère ?! J'suis bien devant la fenêtre mais, c'est Gaara qui agite ses bras devant moi. Oui petite précision, la fenêtre de ma chambre donne sur la rue. J'ouvre la fenêtre pour savoir ce qu'il veut.

-HEY NARUTO !!  
- OUAI !!!

Je suis obligé de geuler, et lui aussi. TOut les gens de la rue se retournent, et doivent nous prendre pour des malades j'te jure.  
BOn, de toute façon il va pas me lâcher sinon. J'enfile ma veste et commence a descendre les escaliers avant de sortir de chez moi...  
Bouh faut pas croire, pour un début d'avril, on se croirai presque en hiver...  
(fin mai...on se croirai en hiver TT marre de la pluie è.é)  
Arrivé devant le portail, je l'entrouvre doucement pour voir uniquement Gaara. Si j'peux en finir le plus rapidement possible, ca serai bien.

-Na-ru-to !!  
-Qu'est-ce que tas encore Gaara...  
-C'est bon dit que t'es pas content de me voir, j'dirai rien !  
-Désolé mais j'suis pas d'humeur alors abrège !!  
-bon okay, MOI J'SUIS SUPER HEUREUUUUUUUUUXXXXXXXx

'Tin le malade...il cri comme un dingue c'est pas humain. ET POURQUOI IL VIENT ME NARGUER AVEC SON BONHEUR DE MERDE !!!! Alors que moi je déprime.

-Si t'es venu pour me dire ça, t'aurais put m'appeler ou me parler sur msn...  
-Mwoué t'as raison...t'es plus dispo sur ta session en ce moment qu'autre part.  
-J'peux savoir c'que ça veut dire è.é  
-Que t'attend que Sasuke se conect pardi :p  
-URUSAI !!!

Il s'est mangé mon poing en pleine figure, l'a pas manqué !! Mais quand même...ca me ressemble pas de frapper quelqu'un...Surtout mon meilleur ami !!  
Merde qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?! J'y suis pas allé de main morte en plus !!  
J'ouvre grand mon portail et va voir Gaara qui est tombé sous le choc violant et la surprise

-Merde...desolé Gaara !! Sa va ?!  
- k'so Je sais que tu l'aime mais c'est pas une raison...Tu fais mal !!  
-Gaara...

Je soupire d'exaspèrent...Même mort il continuerai avec cette histoire, j'vous jure. Je l'aide a le relever lorsque Je vois qu'il n'est pas seul. Il y a Temari avec elle...en,fin nan...Elle est av...AVEC SHIKAMARU ?! QUOIIIIIIIII ?! Et il s'embrassent j'y crois pas !! Comment vous pouvez me faire ca à moi ?!

-de ?!  
-Ah oui, Shikamaru est venu voir Temari aujourd'hui, alors ils se lâchent plus...  
-Ah Salut...

MAis rien...continuent a se rouler des pelles devant nous. Baka va.

-Cherche pas ils te répondront pas. Déjà dans le bus j'ai eu du mal a les décoller pour qu'on puisse s'asseoir.  
-Mwoué j'vois le genre. BOn j'rentre Gaara moi, a demain au ciné c'est ca ?!  
-Ca m'étonnerai que tu veuille venir demain...  
-De ?!

A ce moment je sens deux mains se poser sur mes yeux. Je sursaute. Par réflexe, je pose mes mains sur celle de l'inconnu et tente de lui enlever, mais rien y fait.

-Ah arrêtez merde !! C'est pas drôle !!

J'entend un petit rire. Un rire amusé. ENfin, plusieurs. Gaara, Temari, et certainement SHikamaru.

-C'est qui merde ?!

Je sens le visage de quelqu'un frôler ma joue. Elle me murmure au creux de mon oreille d'une voix suave mielleuse, mais pourtant tendre:

-Devine...

Cette voix... Je cherche mais je suis sûr de ne j'amais l'avoir entendu. Pourtant, c'est comme si je pouvais mettre un visage dessus, sans réellement y arrivé. Je sais que je connais cette personne ! J'en suis sûr ! Je suis comme dans un tunnel sombre, a deux doigt de la lumière, sans pourtant y parvenir.  
MAis comme a chaque fois, la vérité arrive tout le temps au moment les plus "critique"

-Sasuke...?!  
-Bingo.

Je lui retire violemment ses mains pour en être sûr. Et oui, c'est lui !! C'est...c'est bien luui !! C'est Sasuke !! Il m'a pas oublié alors !! Mais...est-ce que ca voudrai dire que...enfin si...

-Oui.  
-Pardon ?!

Je reste un peu en bug. Les trois autres "spectateurs" j'ai nommé Shika, Gaara et Tema ont sortit ca en total synchro. EN plus ils sont les uns a côté des autres, leurs mains comme si ils faisaient une prière...Désespérant.

-Oui je t'aime...

Là c'était Sasuke !! DOnc lui aussi il m'a...Attendez...Transmission des vibrations de l'air au tympan qui les perçoivent comme du son, transmission au cerveau, décryptage, moment de surprise, vérification, renvoi, re-décryptage...et...Il m'aime !! Lui aussi il m'aime ?! C'ETAIT PAS UN COU FOIREUX ALORS !!!!!!

Mais bon, Naruto, on l'ai ou on l'ai pas. Et même si dans ma ptite tête, c'est l'effervescence, bah niveau articulation d'une phrase ou même d'un mot a peu près correct, c'est pas la même chose.

-de... ?! qu-quoi ?! Je...enfin tu... ?!

-Petit speetch. J'ai planté mon pc juste après notre "déclaration". Pc en réparation, donc, incapacité d'aller sur Internet, surtout que plus de tune pour allez au cyber ou des amis assez con pour préparer des coups foireux du genre.

Il marque une pose, et regarde méchamment Shikamaru. Moi et le frère et la sœur ne pouvant nous empêcher de rigoler un bon cou.  
Shikamaru marmonne un petit "galère", avant que Sasuke ne replonge son regard dans le mien.

-DOn je disais, j'ai préparé ce coup foireux avec c'est 4 là, car oui Lee se planque je ne sais où..  
-J'SUIS LAAAAAaa  
-LEE-KUUUUNNNNNN  
-GAA-CHANNNNNNNNN  
-JE T'AIMEEEEEEEEEEeee  
-MOI AUSSSSIIIIIIII !!

Lee viens de sortir de derrière un mur, il court vers Gaara, qui court vers lui. On pourrait presque voir le fond rose, les fleur, la musique douce, et les mouvement au ralentit... Love powa hein v.v"

-C'est pas pour casser l'ambiance mais...c'est un peu Naruto et moi le sujet principal au début !!

Voilà...Sasuke qui casse tout leur petit mise en scène théâtrale xD C'est bien mon Sasu-chan !! n.n BAh oui...enfin, si il m'aime, et vu que c'est réciproque et qu'il est venu, ca veut un peu dire qu'on est ensemble, DONC je peux me permettre ce genre de surnom...oui compliqué, mais pas impossible pour Naruto.

-Ouai ils ont raison. J'suis sûre qu'il ont plein de chose à se raconter, ou plutôt a faire les zozios...LES MEC ON SE TAILLE !!!  
-YOSH !!!

Temari et son sens de la commanderie... Tout le monde nous dit au revoir en vitesse, et nous laisse comme ca en plan devant chez moi.  
Je le regarde longuement, les regarder partir. Sa peau blanche légèrement éclairée par les quelques rares rayons de soleil, ses cheveux ébène au vent, se regard noir et profond, ses petit lèvres rosées qui m'appellent corps et âme... Je me moquai il y a deux seconde de Lee et Gaara mais...J'fais pas mieux.  
SAsuke me regarde a nouveau. Il me sourit tendrement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir violemment, avant d'étirer un énorme sourire !! Qu'est ce que j'suis content...

-Dis Naruto...  
-Oui ?!  
-Ca te dirai pas de...  
-De...  
-Me lâcher mes mains !

Il baisse les yeux, en soupirant. C'est vrai que je lui ai pas lâcher les mains depuis tout à l'heure, et j'ai tendance à m'accrocher à un peu tout ce que je trouve sous mes griffes.

-Uups pardon !!  
-C'est rien...t'inquiète  
-Bon...

Un lourd silence s'installe. On peut entendre quelques oiseau passer par ici, et piapialle toujours la même mélodie. On a dut compter les mouches au moins 10 minutes, en plein milieu de la rue, ce qui est vachement intéressant quand y'en a pas.

-Bah...  
-On va p'tetre rentrer déjà.  
-Ouai.

Je le tire subitement par le bras, et l'entraîne chez moi. Ma mère me voit renter en vitesse et monter les escalier, sans voir que je traîne quelqu'un avec moi.

-NARUTO TU VIENS DEUX SECONDES !!!  
-RIEN A FOUTRE TU TE DEMERDE J'SUIS OCCUPE  
-NARUTO DESCEND TOUT DE SUITE  
-A TOUT A L'HEURE M'MAN !!!

J'vais mourir à la prochaine rencontre mais bon ... vaut mieux ca et que je profite de Sasuke, que elle ma fasse chiez pendant cinquante ans.  
On arrive au deuxième étage, ou on traverse de longs couloir pour pouvoir arriver dans ma chambre, qui est juste la dernière pièce au fond du couloir.

-Je t'évite la présentation du logement hein, j'suis pas sûr que ce soit ce qui t'intéresse le plus chez moi.  
-T'as raison. Ce qui m'intéresse chez toi c'est ca...

A ce moment, il me met une main au fesse. Je sursaute et me retourne vers lui, plus rouge que jamais.  
Il se retient de rire à ce moment je le vois. Je vois son visage se rapprocher du mien, mais je lui fou un stop, posant ma main contre sa bouche alors qu'elle était a seulement quelques centimètre des miennes.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!  
-Pas en plein milieu du couloir...viens ma chambre est là, on sera plus tranquille.  
-Si tu veux.

Je le traîne encore quelque micro mètres et ouvre la porte de ma chambre pour pouvoir le faire rentrer.  
Je ferme discrètement le verrou et me retourne vers lui. Il me sourit encore, un petit sourire amusé cette fois. Il se rapproche de moi et pose doucement sa main sur ma joue. Je rougis encore. Sa main...Elle est si douce, et si chaude. Sentir sa peau contre la mienne, pour la première fois... Je l'aime tellement.

- Bah alors, qu'est-ce que t'as ?!

Je sors rapidement de mes songes. Je veux profiter un maximum de ses premiers moments. Je lui fais un sourire de dix kilomètres de long avant d'ajouter :

-Avant que tu de fasse ou dise quelque chose, je veux mettre les choses au clair ?!  
-Oui mais quoi ?!  
-Tu m'aime, t'es sûr ?!  
-Oui NAruto...Naru-CHAN !! Je t'aime !!  
-Donc on est ensemble ?!  
-J'ai envie de dire logique...  
-SASUKE è.é Te moque pas  
-Oui oui !! Je rigolais !! bah en considérant que je suis venu ici pour te dire que je t'aimais oui je considère que...  
- Moi aussi Sasuke, je t'aime !

J'ai presque hurlé !! ET j'lai coupé aussi mais on s'enfiche, je savais ce qu'il allait dire alors a quoi le blabla...xD  
Mais je suis tellement soulagé, tellement heureux. Personne ne pourrait m'enlever cette joie. J'aime Sasuke et lui aussi !! En plus... Il m'a appelé "Naru-chan" !! IL M'A APPELE "NARU-CHAN" !!! TRAAAA JE L'AIME !!! 'Tin faut que j'arrête un peu moi...on dirait une collégienne surexcitée mais aussi...C'est tellement génial, je...j'en perd mes mots. Mes pensées se brouillent. Je ne sais ni quoi faire ni quoi penser.

Mais Sasuke me tire une nouvelle fois de mes songes. Il rapproche doucement son visage du mien. Je suis surpris mais pas longtemps, moi aussi je le veux. Je veux le sentir m'aimer, je veux l'aimer.  
Je me rapproche un peu plus de lui pour être pratiquement collé a lui. Mais on dirait que ça ne lui suffit pas. Il passe son bras libre autour de ma taille et me colle complètement. Je rapproche doucement mon visage du sien.  
J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment. Celui ou je le verrais pour la première. La première fois que j'entendrais sa voix, la première fois que je sentirais sa peau...

Je sens son souffle se mélanger au mien. Nos visages sont désormais à quelques millimètres. On se rapproche un peu maladroitement, nos visages plus rouges que des coquelicots. Ca nous fait rigoler, un peu gênés...C'est sûr que c'est un peu étrange comme situation.  
Il fait glisser son nez sur le mien. Je commence a fermer les yeux, les siens sont déjà a mis clos lorsque...Rien. Je rouvre les yeux et il regarde derrière mon épaule.  
Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de plus important que _CA_ !!!  
Je vois un énorme sourire se former sur son visage fin. Je l'interroge et il pointe quelque chose derrière moi.

Je me retourne, toujours contre lui, et je vois ce qui l'interpellait.

- Là ou tout a commencé.  
- Eh oui...Mon PC !

On se met tout les deux à rires. C'est vrai que c'est moi qui lui ai parlé la première fois. Il continue à rire. Ce son me parait si beau, si doux. J'en perds la tête. Tout ce dont j'avais rêvé est en train de se réaliser. Le voir comme ça me donne des frissons, il est tellement beau. Je crois que je suis fou amoureux, non ?!

Je me jette dans ses bras et me blottit contre son torse. Il met quelques secondes à réagir. Il m'encercle de ses bras et pose sa tête sur mon épaule, ses lèvres frôlant mon cou. Je le sens sourire.  
J'ai les yeux fermés, je profite au maximum de lui, de son odeur. Je me sens tellement bien contre lui. Une foule de sentiment se perdent dans mon cœur. Et je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Il me serre un peu plus et m'embrasse la joue doucement. Je relève la tête vers lui. Il a toujours ce sourire accroché au visage. Je sens que lui aussi est comme moi. Il apprécie cette première rencontre...

Son visage se rapproche à nouveau. Je sens ses lèvres me frôler mais juste avant, je me permets une petite moquerie :

- Ce coup-ci ne t'arrêtes pas en plein milieu…  
- Baka...

Je ris doucement lorsqu'il pose doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elles sont si douces, que j'en perds la tête. Je suis au paradis. Je me sens tellement bien.  
Je glisse ma langue sur ses lèvres. Il entrouvre doucement sa bouche pour pouvoir laisser rentrer ma langue dans sa cavité. Un frisson me parcours lorsque nos langues se frôlent, se caressent. Nous nous embrassons langoureusement, partageant nos souffles.

Ni lui ni moi ne veut arrêter ce pur moment. On s'embrasse pour se montrer que l'on existe vraiment, que l'on est enfin ensemble, à s'aimer.

Je me sens même pousser quelques gémissements de plaisirs, tout comme Sasuke. Pourtant, je romps le baiser pour reprendre mon souffle. Je pose mon front contre le sien, gardant les yeux fermés pour garder le goût de ses lèvres encore quelques secondes. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres d'un air provocateur, la faisant sourire. Il caresse doucement ma joue, avant de laisser sa main se perdre dans mes cheveux blonds. Il me tire encore une fois contre ses lèvres.

On s'embrasse une nouvelle fois, entre la passion et la tendresse. Je sens sa main autour de ma taille remonter vers mon torse. Elle glisse sous mon tee-shirt. Je sens des frissons parcourir tout mon corps. Il veut aller un peu plus loin, je le sais, et moi aussi.  
J'ai envie de lui, je veux qu'il m'aime, je veux l'aimer.  
Ca va faire à peine dix minutes que je l'ai vu pour la première fois, un peu plus d'un mois qu'on se connaît virtuellement, mais l'amour n'a pas d'explications. Je l'aime à en mourir.  
Je veux le voir, le toucher, le combler. Je veux l'aimer, Je ne veux pas le perdre...Bah oui, c'est qu'il est populaire mon Sasu-chan !  
'Mon Sasu-chan'...va falloir que je pense à me faire interner, ça devient trop étrange à mon goût !  
Notre baiser devient de plus en plus fiévreux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne veut s'arrêter. Pourtant, il s'éloigne de moi pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux. Je souris et frotte doucement mon visage contre le sien. Il m'embrasse au dessus de l'œil, alors que je m'accroche à son tee-shirt pour le sentir près de moi.

Je commence a devenir un peu plus pressant... bah je l'avais prévenu hein, une vrai pile électrique. Je me plaque contre le mur, alors que je dévore ses lèvres subitement. Il répond a mon baiser sans aucune hésitation.  
Les choses commence a devenir un peu plus...moins gentillesque disons, lorsque je commence a m'attaquer, _**"inconsiamment" **_à sa braguette, alors que mon autre main tente de lui remonter la cuisse.  
Il montre comme un signe de rejet, même si il a l'air d'apprécier.

-Sasuke...  
-euh Naruto.  
-Oui..?!  
-Tu fais quoi là ?!  
-Bah...a ton avis ?!  
-Oui je sais mais...  
-Quoi t'a pas envie ?!  
-SI mais j'espère que tu croyais pas que c'est toi qui...  
-Bah si ! Et pourquoi pas d'ailleurs ?!  
-Bah parc'que.  
-Ah...  
-Ca pose un problème...  
-Ca tu l'as dit...  
-Attend...j'crois que j'ai une idée.

Il s'approche et me murmure quelque chose d'une voix suave. Je peux pas m'empêcher de rougir avant d'étirer un énorme sourire pervers.

/Quelques bonnes heures plus tard/

-WAW OO C'était...WAW  
-Tu l'as dit :p

On commence tout les deux à rire...c'est vrai que c'était...plus que bien !! Quelques heures de pure folie !!! C'était tellement bien...j'en perd mes mots !! Et puis...QU'EST CE QU'IL EST SEXY !!! ET UN VRAI DIEU AU PIEUD EN PLUS !!! JVOUS JURE FAUT QUE JE ME LE REFASSE !!!!!! Hum...pardon.

C'est la première fois que je l'entend rire...et j'adore ca !! C'est sûr que de le voir rire a travers une webcam, et de le voir et en plus l'entendre en direct live devant soi, c'est totalement différent !! Je préfère la seconde option personnellement !! nn  
Allez aucune retenue, on est ensemble oui ou merde !!  
Je lui saute dessus. Prit dans la surprise, il n'arrive pas a se rattraper et on tombe tout les deux au sol. Ca fait un peu mal c'est sûr; le parquet c'est dur mais bon, j'ai atterrit entre les cuisses de mon Sasu-chan alors pour moi...confort et chaleur gratos :p  
Je compte l'embrasser passionnément, lorsque...Malheur, ma mère rentre dans ma chambre pour régler nos comptes de toute a l'heure !!

-BOn Naruto va falloir penser à...

Là c'est bon, elle est choquée. Bon c'est sûr, trouvé sont fils, nu comme un ver uniquement recouvert d'un draps, entre les cuisses d'un mec aussi dénudé que lui...  
Bon, pour le mec ca devrais pas poser de problème, ya déjà eu Iruka, mais bon...pauvre mouman quand même TT

Et pauvre Sasuke aussi, ca le fait pas pour lui quand même v.v" En tout cas, il est aussi rouge q'une rose !! Il est mignon...tellement mignon...Bon faut que j'arrête de penser à ca sinon va avoir des réaction incontrôlable, surtout devant ma mère TT

-Ah...Maman ! Ca va ?!  
Vraiment débile comme question nan ?!  
-Na-Naruto ?!

Elle est définitivement choquée... J'crois que je l'ai calmé pour une dizaine d'années. Mais comme si ca suffisait pas, Iruka et Kakashi se ramène. SEIGNEUR POURQUOI TT ?! C'est déjà assez gênant comme situation TT

-Bah alors Naruto qu'est...OO

Iruka, ca c'est fait v.v" J'appréhende Kakashi...surtout qu'il connaît Sasuke

-Ohoho !! n.n ENfin Naruto !! J'me disais quand tu allais suivre le chemin de ton grand-frère !!  
-Baka...

Ah ca c'était Sasuke...quoi qu'il a raison, ca aurais était moi sinon, et je me serai énervé.

-Sasuke en plus !! J'lavais dit !! T'as bien choisi Naruto hein :p  
-Sasuke ?! Tu veux dire Sasuke Uchiwa ?! Le frère de ton ex ?!

Iruka qui se questionne...le pauvre j'lui dit jamais rien !! Il est le dernier au courant de tout...après Konohamaru peut-être.

-Bah ouai...'Sont mignons ensemble je trouve  
-DOnnez moi un flingue que je me tue  
-Si tu te tue Sasu, je te ramène des morts et j'te crève tu m'a compris ?!  
- Si tu le dit TT

Ca c'était moi qui m'énerve...Bah quoi j'ai de quoi !! Mon Sasu-chan qui veut mourir.

-Uchiwa hein... Ca va faire plaisir a ton père ca tu va voir !!

Maman se réveille enfin...mais c'est vrai ca, j'y avais pas pensez !

-Et ouai Naruto...T'es dans la merde !!

Toujours sympa le grand frère.

-Il se passe quoi là avec Naruto nii-san ?! Pourquoi vous êtes tous là ?! Il a fait quoi comme connerie encore...

MERDE !! KONOHAMARU TT C'est bon appelez tout le famille là j'vais rien dire !! Heureusement que Maman, Iruka et Kakashi sont très réactif !!

-Il se passe rien Konohamaru !!  
-T'inquiète tout va bien, retourne dans ta chambre !!  
-Arrêtez de me raconter des connerie !! Il est avec une fille c'est ca !!

Les trois restent en bug, Sasuke vire au rouge et intente de se lever pour lui en foutre une on dirai. Heureusement que je suis complètement sur lui pour l'empêcher de se lever. Mais...le pauvre, déjà que je lui sort qu'il a le visage androgyne, si c'est en plus pour que mon frère dise que s'en ai une ou tout de moins, que je préfère les filles... Un jour il va croire que je vais lui demander de se travestir a ce rythme là !!  
En tout cas, le temps que tout le monde soit en bug, Konohamaru a le temps de faire une feinte. Il est rentré lorsque Maman lui plaque ses mains sur ses yeux.

-OU TU VA TOI !! è.é  
-MAMAN LACHE MOI !!  
-Nan c'est pas des choses de ton âge !!  
-Il est avec une fille hein c'est ca !! Naruto répond merde !!  
-On parlera de ca plus tard tu veux bien, maintenant suis moi, on descend et les laisse tranquils !!

Iruka et Kakashi acquiesce, je souris gêné et Sasuke pousse un soupir de soulagement.  
Ils sont tous presque partit, lorsque avant de fermer la porte, Kakashi se retourne vers nous, et commence a sourire, mais pas un sourire que j'aime, loin de là...

-Sasuke...bien joué !!

Il lui fait un clin d'oeil TRES discret et fait une pose HORRIBLE du nice guy, pouce levé. Il referme la porte juste avant que la peluche que Sasuke vient de lui balancer à la figure s'écrase contre celle-ci.

-Piouff...

On recommence a rigoler, un peu gêné par la situation. Je l'embrasse tendrement avant de me relever, et de me remettre dans mon lit en entraînant Sasu-chan avec moi.

On se prend alors dans nos bras, échangant de tendres étreintes, et des baiser passionnés. Les choses recommencent à aller de bon train, TRES bon train, lorsque j'entend Papa hurler a travers toute la maison.

-JAMAIS MON FILS NE SORTIRA AVEC UN UCHIWA !!! JAMAIS !!!  
-Uups...  
-On est mal barré ...  
-J'en ai bien peur.  
-Oh est puis merde. Rien à branler j'reste avec toi même si nos parents nous en empêche !!!  
-C'est mignon Sasu n.n  
-Oh la ferme...  
-BOuh t'es méchant TT  
-Trah tu va pas me faire tes yeux de bambi  
-Sasuuuuuuuuu  
-ARg c'est bon t'a gagné !!

J'étire un sourire vainqueur. Je vois deux petites taches rosées apparaître sur ses joues, avant qu'il ne m'embrasse brusquement. Je répond à son baiser sans attendre, laissant nos langue ses redécouvrirent.  
EN plein baiser, un gargouillement élégant se fait entendre...de mon ventre !! La honte !!!

-Monsieur a un ptit creux.  
-Ca m'a ouvert l'appétit tout ce "sport" c'est pas ma faute  
-CE sport...

Je souris bêta et me penche par dessus Sasuke.

-Naru-chan ?! Qu'est-ce...?!  
-Attend deux secondes...

Je me relève, tenant dans mes mains, triomphant, ce fabuleux pot de pate a tartiner, la crème des crème, la douceur des lèvres, le baume des malheur...remplacé très récemment par Sasuke quand même !! D'ailleurs pourquoi il est en bug là ?!

-DU NUTELLA !! DU NUTNUT : p  
- Okay je comprend...  
-et c'est pas tout...un chtit peu de chantilly pour arroser tout ca !!  
-De la chantilly tu dis ?!  
-De ?!

Je me retourne vers Sasuke qui s'approche dangereusement de moi. Il a regard inquiétant...félin et pervers. J'ai peur, c'est normal ?! Je vois qu'il tien dans sa main sa ceinture et son écharpe qu'il avait au cou tout a l'heure. Il me retire la chantilly et le pot de Nutella des mains, et commence a m'allonger.

-Tu va voir on va s'amuser...

Il me lance un sourire coquin, irrésistible. Je hausse un sourcil, lui faisant comprendre que l'idée ne me déplait pas. Je me laisse donc bander les yeux, offrant tout mon corps a mon Sasuke que j'aime.

C'est sûr, on va bien s'amuser lui et moi...  
Et puis je l'aime, je l'aime tellement !! Depuis que je l'ai vu tout a l'heure, je n'arrive pas à imaginer comment sa se passerai sans lui. Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment va être ma réaction lorsqu'il va devoir partir chez lui... Pourquoi j'peux pas l'avoir rien qu'a moi ?! Je sais, c'est de l'égoïsme pur et simple, mais son amour est devenu mon oxygène, ma drogue.  
Comme quoi, on peut avoir la chance de trouver l'amour à travers un écran bleu. Et sans tomber sur un pédophile pervers.  
Juste pervers ca me suffit ! N'est-ce pas, Sasu-chan...

-AU FAITE NARUTO !! ON VA A IKEA TA MERE ET MOI !!  
- J'ai dut mal à les croire...  
-J'me doute !

SOudain, j'entend un petit bruit qui provient de mon pc...MERDE MSN !! J'avais oublié de me déconnecter...

Malgré la petite plainte de Sasuke, j'enlève le bandeau que j'avais sur les yeux et lui retire la chatilly et la nutella des mains...pour le moment bien sûr.  
SOus ses yeux interrogateurs, j'enfile mon caleçon et me dirige vers mon pc juste a coté de mon lit. C'est bizarre, c'est la conversation avec le frère de Sasuke ?! ET POURQUOI LA CAM EST ALLUMEE !!!!!

-Naru-chan ?!  
-...  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!

JE reste ne bug devant la conversation...C'est...c'est pas possible.

Sasuke arrive derrière moi, ayant pris soin de s'enrouler le drap autour de sa taille. Il regarde la conversation, la cam allumé, son frère est là et nous regarde...

-NAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!

Il cris fort !! Mais ya de quoi...Moi j'reste en bug, lui hurle. Les contraire s'attirent...  
A ce moment, sur la conversation, Itachi nous fait un grand sourire pervers. L'unique message qu'il a envoyé c'était:

_**"J'ai pas put m'en empêcher, j'ai allumé la cam pendant vos ébats :p En tout cas, c'était très chaud entre vous !! xD  
Merci pour le spectacle même si j'avais pas le son... Dommage."**_

**!/\ OWARI /\!**

Et voilà...**THIS IS THE REAL END**!! T.T J'veux pas T.T  
J'ai envie de dire déjà mais...j'ai un peu traîner a la fin :p  
Mais bon, c'est **la vie **!! Toute fic a **une fin **xD Et mon idée de faire cette fic **jusqu'a mes 95 ans **avec **Sasuke **et **Naruto **en mode **Senior** na pas l'air de fonctionner **XPLDR  
C**hé donc la fin de la fic **la plus débile **jamais posté ici, avec avec tout ces** gros délire**, **stupide**, **de psychopathe aussi**, **pervers**, **guimauve, sadique**...  
Comme quoi, **Impossible mais pas Michiko**, où comment se taper des barres toutes seule en écrivant des conneries !! xD  
Je vous fait donc mes** au revoir**, et à bientôt sur mes nouvelles fic n.n  
_( En cours pour les intéressés: Les plaisirs de la vie. La fic où Sasuke est une fille arrivera lorsque je serai au milieu de celle là n.n)  
_Voilà, encore **ARIGATO** a tous ceux qui ont lu et qui on commenté. J'pensais jamais avoir autant de **reviews**..O.O Ca doit être un **bug** de XD  
**Merci a tout le monde **et le devenu **mémorable** et dernier de la fic...

**Kisses Nutellatés from Michiko n.n **

ps: j'espère bien que maintenant, quand vous verrez une banane au nutella, ou quand on vous parlera de Ikea, vous ne resterai plus de marbre !! XD


End file.
